C'est beau, la neige
by Didi Gemini
Summary: Il neigeait, dehors. Il était tard, des gens marchaient dans les rues, obscurcies pars la nuit. Une soirée comme les autres. Mais il est arrivé dans sa vie. De façon suprenante... Joyeux Noël à tous !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Joyeux Noël à tous ! Plein de chocolat, de champagne, de maracarons...

**Lys :** De champagnes, de cadeaux...

Et plein de bonnes choses !

**Lys :** Tout plein !

Voici une fic pour Noël de plusieurs chapitre (que j'ai presque finie de taper). J'ai voulu tester un nouveau genre, je trouve que ça fait un peu film...

**Lys :** Et t'es pas la seule à le penser :p

C'est une sorte d'UA. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Lys :** C'est une fic cadeau à Phebe83a !

Joyeux Noël grand soeur :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il neigeait, dehors. Les petits flocons blancs s'amoncelaient sur les voitures, les bords de fenêtre, les trottoirs où on marchait encore activement à cette heure de la soirée. Cependant, un manteau épais commençait à se former, et il n'y avait aucun doute que, le lendemain matin, la population se réveillerait avec une jolie couche de neige sur toute la ville. On aurait un Noël blanc, cette année.

À travers les vitres fumées de la voitures, l'homme regardait avec indifférence toutes ces personnes au visage inconnu passer plus ou moins vite sur le côté. Il y avait des femmes, des hommes des enfants. Des êtres qui lui étaient indifférents, en somme. Ils auraient pu tous disparaître, ça ne lui aurait pas fait grand-chose.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, écoutant vaguement le vrombissement léger du moteur. La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge, le chauffeur en profita pour tourner la tête à l'arrière. Pendant quelques instants, il admira l'homme superbe assis sur le siège en cuir crème.

C'était un sacré gaillard. Son élégant costume gris moulait son corps musclé, et sa chemise blanche cachait son torse qu'il devinait bien sculpté. C'était quelqu'un d'une élégance presque naturelle. Il avait un visage viril naturellement bronzé mais qui ne connaissait pas le sourire, à part celui sadique ou ironique qu'il affichait par moments. Ses yeux froids et perçants s'allumaient parfois d'une flamme de prédateur qui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Quant à ses cheveux, ils étaient courts et bleus, partant un peu dans tous les sens, mais ça lui donnait un certain charme.

Cet homme était quelqu'un de dangereux, il suffisait de le voir pour le comprendre. Pourtant, le chauffeur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par cet être froid et sans scrupule, qui s'appelait Angelo Médicis. Un bel italien qui en avait dans la tête. Son prénom était trompeur, cet homme était loin d'être un ange. Dans le monde des affaires, beaucoup s'étaient frottés à lui, et beaucoup n'en étaient pas sortis indemnes.

« Monsieur ? Vous avez l'air épuisé. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux annuler votre rendez-vous, vous ne croyez pas ?

- Non. Le feu est vert. »

Surpris, le chauffeur tourna la tête, et vit qu'en effet, le feu rouge avait viré au vert. Confus, il redémarra en silence.

À l'arrière, Angelo regardait par la fenêtre les rues animées. Noël approchait à grands pas, nous étions début novembre. La veille, il n'avait pas travaillé, c'était la Toussaint. Nullement croyant, il s'était simplement prit un petit jour de congé, durant lequel il s'était reposé, lisant ou regardant la télévision de temps à autre. Rien de bien passionnant.

Mais sa vie n'était pas passionnante. Voici plus d'un an qu'il était revenu sur Terre, après avoir erré une éternité dans les ténèbres. C'est à Rome qu'il avait atterri. Pendant un mois, il eut une vie misérable. Puis, un jour, il rencontra un homme. Ce dernier se faisait agresser, dans la rue. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'ancien chevalier l'aida. Pour le remercier, l'homme l'invita à déjeuner avec lui. Son sauveur ne refusa pas, il n'avait rien à perdre ni à gagner, à part un bon repas.

Il fallait croire que l'homme fut charmé par son esprit lucide et calculateur. Don Andreo, originaire d'Espagne précisait-il, se révéla être un riche homme d'affaire, qui passait dans cette rue mal famée pour rendre visite à un de ses amis qui avait sombré dans l'alcool. À la fin du repas, il exigea les coordonnées et le nom de ce parfait étranger. Il voulut répondre « Masque de Mort » avec ironie, mais il donna son prénom et son nom de famille, ou du moins ceux qu'il avait portés à une époque, tout en ajoutant qu'il n'avait aucun papier. Ce qui ne gêna nullement Don Andreo.

Le mois suivant, Masque de Mort devint bras droit de Don Andreo, apprenant vite et bien à ses côtés, jusqu'au jour où il ne put plus se passer de lui. Trois mois plus tard, il quitta son patron pour monter ses, propres affaires. Au bout d'à peine deux mois Angelo le descendait plus bas que terre, le détruisant sans scrupules. L'italien avait moyennement apprécié que cet homme aux airs faussement angéliques lui envoie deux gosses pour se détendre, quelques mois plus tôt. Le trafic d'enfants et d'organes qui se faisait dans l'ombre durait depuis trop longtemps.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'Angelo Médicis devint une menace pour les autres hommes d'affaires. Bien que n'ayant fait d'études par le passé, cet étranger italien connaissait très bien ce monde, pour avoir appris aux côtés de Don Andreo. Il tenait aussi son savoir de toutes les recherches qu'il avait faites, travaillant comme un acharné pour rattraper son retard. Bientôt, il devint un homme d'affaires redoutables. Il avait cessé de regarder ses livrets de compte.

Au début, c'était jouissant de gagner autant d'argent et de pousser des entreprises à la faillite, mais Angelo finit par se lasser. Il pouvait se payer tout ce qu'il souhaitait, avoir les plus belles femmes et les plus charmants jeunes hommes dans son lit. Mais ce plaisir ne dura qu'un temps. Il avait réussi sa vie là où les autres avaient peut-être échoués. Il pensait à eux, parfois, mais il ne songeait pas à les chercher. Chacun sa merde.

« Nous arriverons dans une vingtaine de minutes, Monsieur. »

Angelo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Voici bien quatre mois qu'il n'avait pas changé de chauffeur. Celui-là s'appelait Morris, il devait avoir son âge, ou un peu moins. D'habitude, il changeait à peu près toutes les semaines, mais Angelo était las, et celui-là ne semblait pas être attiré par l'argent des paparazzis. Il était déjà tombé sur de sacrés phénomènes.

Un léger soupir passa entre ses lèvres en pensant à tous ces types qui étaient passés dans ses voitures. Mais aussi à tous les voyages qu'il avait fait. Angelo était allé dans de nombreux pays, et maintenant, le voilà en France. À cause de ses affaires, il allait passer Noël à Paris, sûrement à une réception, ou alors tout seul chez lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël, c'était une fête ridicule mais bonne pour les affaires.

Angelo avait envie de dormir. Sa journée avait été chargée, et il avait encore un rendez-vous chez un ami, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui se considérait comme tel. Bah, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, c'était toujours une table où il pouvait dîner tranquille sans rien payer.

« Putain de merde ! »

Angelo sursauta. Soudain, la voiture sembla percuter quelque chose. Il fut propulser vers l'avant, tout comme le chauffeur. Les yeux écarquillés et le cœur battant, l'italien sentait la ceinture qui lui serrait le torse, conscient qu'il venait de manquer de se prendre le siège avant en pleine tête. Le chauffeur, à moitié étouffé par l'airbag, jurait de plus belle. Sans réfléchir, Angelo retira sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture.

Toujours sonné, l'ancien chevalier se tint à la voiture pour marcher. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la voiture, un attroupement ne tarda pas à se former autour d'eux. Ignorant les cris de panique, Angelo avançait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent un corps ensanglanté projeté plus loin. Inerte. Sur le goudron de la route.

Angelo, comme dans un état second, s'avança encore, ignorant les cris du chauffeur qui ne savait plus ou se mettre ni que faire. La surprise se lut sur le visage blanc de l'homme d'affaire, quand il vit le visage de la victime. Les souvenirs explosèrent. Deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Camus était allongé sur le sol.

Il parait que, quoi qu'on fasse, le passé nous rattrape toujours. À un moment ou à un autre.

**OoO**

« S'en remettra-t-il ?

- Il y a de fortes chances ! Nous devons le garder un moment chez nous, mais…

- Monsieur ! Nous devons y aller, nous allons être en retard ! »

Angelo soupira et jeta un regard froid à son chauffeur qui frissonna de peur. Décidément, il allait devoir changer d'employé, celui-là commençait à lui chauffer les oreilles. Oui, il le savait bien, il avait un rendez-vous, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas y aller avec l'autre sur la table d'opération.

L'homme d'affaires avait été choqué de voir le visage de Camus, ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement en bons termes avec lui. Pas de disputes entre eux, mais pas de conversations non plus. Ils n'avaient pas d'affinités, contrairement avec Shura. Pourtant, en le voyant allongé sur la route, le corps brisé et ensanglanté, Masque de Mort avait été choqué. Pas seulement à cause de son visage. Mais surtout par ses vêtements qui cachaient si peu son corps. Camus était habillé en pute.

Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour le fier et froid chevalier du Verseau serait réduit à jouer la catin pour gagner sa vie, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, le fait était là. Il avait même du rouge à lèvre. Écœurant. Alors que les pompiers arrivaient, Angelo n'avait même pas songé à être moqueur. Il avait eu pitié. Et même mal. Là où il avait réussi, Camus avait échoué. Il n'avait pas eu de chance. Pas du tout.

Le chauffeur n'était nullement responsable de l'accident. Les témoins avaient affirmés que le jeune homme s'était jeté devant le véhicule, Morris n'avait pu l'éviter. Pourtant, Angelo lui avait ordonné de le mener à l'hôpital, où il avait attendu dans la salle d'attente une bonne heure, avant qu'un médecin vienne le voir. Son chauffeur, pleins de remords, ne perdait pourtant pas le nord et n'avait en tête que ce foutu rendez-vous.

« Est-ce qu'il se droguait ?

- Je ne pense pas, il n'y aucune trace de piqûres, mais nous allons faire des analyses, si vous voulez. Cependant…

- Oui ?

- La police a interrogé ses connaissances, nous connaissons donc son nom, mais il… il n'a aucuns papiers, et… »

Évidemment, pensa Angelo. Lui non plus n'en avait pas, avant d'être embauché par Don Andreo. Camus, réduit à faire le trottoir, n'en avait pas non plus, mais Masque de Mort était étonné qu'il ait vécu si longtemps sans en avoir. Il ne devait pas être le seul « immigré », il s'était arrangé avec les autres. Quelle vie de merde.

Angelo, dans le fond, s'en foutait un peu du Verseau, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié. Pourtant, il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Il avait été plus traumatisé par la vue du corps de Camus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Non, il lui était impossible de laisser le français vivre son ancienne vie de catin. Il allait dépenser de l'argent pour le sortir de là. Il l'accueillerait chez lui. Camus serait obligé d'accepter. Et comme ça, ça lui ferait un peu de compagnie.

Ses pensées étaient floues, le Cancer ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il pensait à ça. Mais une chose était sûre, il ne laisserait pas cet imbécile crever sur le trottoir.

« Nous pouvons soigner ce jeune homme, mais…

- Ça pourrait vous poser pas mal de problème, puisqu'il n'a pas de papiers ni d'argent pour payer les frais.

- Vous avez compris. »

Le médecin semblait torturé à l'idée d'abandonner ainsi un de ses malades, mais il avait la police sur le dos. On ne savait rien de ce prostitué qui avait tenté de se suicider, mais en vain. Le médecin aurait presque souhaité qu'il en meure, à cause des possibles séquelles et la souffrance qu'il allait subir.

« Faites le maximum. Je le prends en charge.

- Pardon ?

- Je prends en charge tous ses frais. Appelez ma secrétaire, elle réglera tout ça. »

Angelo prit un prospectus, attrapa son stylo et griffonna le numéro de la jeune femme. Le médecin, les yeux brillants de joie, était heureux à cette perspective, mais il s'assombrit, en pensant que son patient n'avait pas de papiers, et que cet homme pouvait abuser de lui. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Angelo s'expliqua.

« Je connais cet homme. Il s'appelle Camus, n'est-ce pas ? J'ignore ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il en arrive là, mais je me dois de l'aider. Nous travaillions pour la même cause, autrefois. »

Le médecin attrapa le papier et sembla accepter ces explications, mais il préférait attendre le réveil de son patient pour être sûr des propos de cet homme trop élégant qui puait le fric. Il fut tout de même étonné de ne pas le voir sourire, ni se moquer. Il semblait juste un peu préoccupé, mais sans plus. Le médecin ne chercha pas plus loin, pour le moment, et s'informa pour les papiers. L'homme d'affaire lui assura qu'il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Ces affaires étant réglées, Angelo daigna enfin s'intéresser à Morris, qui buvait son café à petites gorgées, regardant sa montre toutes les dix secondes. Exaspéré, l'ancien chevalier s'avança vers lui, ce qui sembla rassurer le chauffeur, ils allaient pouvoir y aller. Le voyant déjà lui bassiner les oreilles parce qu'ils étaient très en retard à son rendez-vous, Angelo le devança.

« On rentre. J'appellerai pour annuler. »

Le chauffeur voulut protester, mais Angelo se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie de l'hôpital pour regagner sa voiture. Une belle Mercedes gris métallisé. Il entendait déjà sa secrétaire lui reprocher de lui donner trop de travail et qu'elle n'était pas sa boniche, comme il avait tendance à le croire. Cette garce-là, par contre, il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

**OoO**

Un bruit régulier revenait. Toujours le même, stressant, bref, répétitif. Ce brui le gênait. Il aurait voulu tendre la main et l'arrêter pour qu'il arrête de l'embêter. Mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger, et lui-même n'avait pas la force de le faire. Il entendait vaguement des voix autour de lui. Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cela ne l'angoissa pas, ça lui arrivait souvent. Mais en général, on le touchait pour le réveiller. Mais, là, on ne le faisait pas. Et il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il était étonné.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait déjà envie de les refermer. Les voix se firent plus fortes, on se pressa autour de lui. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi. Et il ne chercha même pas. Il était fatigué. Il avait envie de dormir. Soudain, on cria. Une voix claire de femme qui hurlait presque. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Mais il la remercia intérieurement. Pour se rendormir.

**OoO**

Angelo enfila sa montre argentée au poignet, puis se regarda dans la glace pour nouer sa cravate sombre.

« Programme d'aujourd'hui ?

- Regarde sur la feuille.

- Tu sais que je pourrais te renvoyer ?

- Nan, t'oserais pas. Te connais assez. Bon, tu te dépêches, oui ?

- Pourquoi, t'es pressée ?

- Moi, non, mais toi, oui ! Morris va nous faire une crise de nerfs, t'es en retard.

- Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est comme ça.

- Depuis l'accident, en fait.

- Comment va Camus ? »

Masque de Mort cessa de se regarder dans la glace et se tourna vers sa secrétaire. C'était une jolie femme aux jolies formes. Ses cheveux plutôt longs et bruns étaient rassemblés en chignon. Comme d'habitude, elle était bien habillée, et son tailleur bleu foncé lui allait bien.

Bien que séduisante, Angelo n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir une relation avec elle. En fait, il la considérait un peu comme une amie. C'était la seule personne en qui il avait vraiment confiance, jamais elle ne le trahirait. Il l'avait embauchée au tout début de sa carrière, et il ne l'avait jamais regretté, malgré son mauvais caractère, par moments. Mais il devait avouer que le sien n'était guère mieux, et qu'elle était même trop gentille avec lui. Il s'était déjà mis dans des situations périlleuses, elle te l'avait engueulé comme personne ne l'avait fait jusque là. Mais bon, c'était sa chieuse à lui, on n'y touche pas.

« Il va pas trop mal. Il s'est réveillé, hier.

- Et les papiers ?

- Ça devrait vite s'arranger ! Mais il me faut des infos que seul lui peur me donner !

- Comme ?

- Angelo, si tu regardes ta montre, tu verras que tu as vingt minutes de retard sur l'horaire convenu et que, si nous avons de la chance, notre chauffeur adoré ne s'est pas encore pendu avec sa cravate.

- Ok, j'ai compris, j'y vais.

- T'aimes embêter Morris, pas vrai ?

- C'est si facile à voir ? »

Avec un sourire ironique, Angelo attrapa sa chemise et sortit de son appartement, suivi par sa secrétaire qui ferma la porte à clé alors qu'il appelait l'ascenseur. Ils y rentrèrent tous les deux, et ne se quittèrent qu'à l'entrée. Angelo partit dans sa voiture, Morris démarra brusquement et partit ventre à terre. Il allait bien provoquer un accident, à rouler à cette allure.

La secrétaire prit sa propre voiture et, ayant sa matinée de libre, partit à l'hôpital pour voir ce mystérieux jeune homme que son patron avait gentiment pris sous son aile. Elle avait été stupéfaite en apprenant cette nouvelle. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'Angelo. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il aurait laissé un peu d'argent pour les soins, mais il n'aurait pas désiré faire des démarches pour donner des papiers à cet homme. Un prostitué, en plus… Elle n'avait rien contre eux, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que son patron soit très porté sur cette catégorie de personne.

Après une petite explication avec Angelo, qui s'était terminé en dispute d'ailleurs, elle avait réussi à lui arracher les vers du nez. Ce Camus était une de ses connaissances, et il n'avait pu le laisser dans cet état là à l'hôpital et l'abandonner aux autorités. Bien sûr, la jeune femme n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son patron « taquinerait » son nouveau protégé. Au tout début, Angelo la traitait comme son chien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle méritait un peu de respect. Un coup de dents dans le bras, ça ne fait de mal à personne. Ç'allait être du joli avec ce gars-là.

Enfin, elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle trouvait ce garçon plutôt joli, et étant donné qu'elle allait l'avoir à la maison pour un petit bout de temps, autant faire vite connaissance. Car en plus d'être secrétaire, et taxi à ses heures, la jeune femme mettait de l'ordre dans la chambre de son patron, qui détestait avoir quelqu'un pour nettoyer son chez-lui. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Sa secrétaire était la seule à en avoir le droit, il avait renvoyé les femmes de ménage de l'hôtel. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait fait prit de force un double des clés pour faire un tour de temps en temps dans l'appartement de ce célibataire endurci.

Ils se connaissaient bien, ça faisait près d'un an qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, et ils n'avaient plus aucun secret d'un pour l'autre. Elle devait reconnaître qu'Angelo Médicis était un homme dangereux et près à tout pour ses profits, mais pourtant, elle ne l'avait jamais craint. Peut-être parce qu'il avait vite compris qu'elle ne le trahirait jamais. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait sa face cachée. Et puis, ils étaient cancers tous les deux, c'était peut-être un signe.

L'hôpital était en vue. La secrétaire se gara dans le parking déjà encombré, puis rentra dans l'établissement, et monta dans les étages à la recherche de la chambre de Camus, qu'elle trouva sans difficultés. Elle toqua, puis entra dans la pièce.

Camus était réveillé. Allongé sur le lit, il semblait incapable de bouger, et en un sens, ce n'était pas faux. Son corps était bandé, des fils partaient de certains endroits, deux tubes s'échappaient de ces narines. Il était mal en point. Son visage était pâle, mais pourtant, il gardait une certaine beauté, avec ses traits fins mais sévères, et sa longue chevelure océan qui encadraient sa figure.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers sa visiteuse qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il se rendormait quand elle était entrée dans la pièce, la veille. Elle lui fit un sourire, auquel il ne répondit pas. Il était fatigué et ne la connaissait pas. La secrétaire s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il la détailla des yeux, la trouvant très élégante. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme comme ça venait faire ici ?

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Aurélia Ferraris.

- Bonjour.

- Vous vous appelez Camus, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ?

- Bien sûr.

- Vous a-t-on parlé de votre accident ?

- Très peu.

- Vous avez mal à la gorge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'ai une gêne. »

Elle se dit qu'avoir un tube qui vous traverse la gorge n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable. On avait changé pour des tubes dans le nez, ce n'était guère mieux. Enfin, elle n'allait pas critiquer les médecins, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Rapidement, elle lui résuma l'affaire. C'était la voiture de M. Médicis qu'il avait percutée. Elle fut étonnée que Camus ne réagisse pas à ce nom, et pas plus à son prénom. Peut-être que son patron s'était joué d'elle une fois encore, car elle voyait bien que Camus ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Elle lui décrit rapidement le personnage, et il ouvrit de grands yeux en criant presque « Masque de Mort », ce qui irrita la jeune femme. Le français s'excusa, c'était sortit tout seul.

Ce surnom intrigua Aurélia, qui ne put tirer grand-chose de Camus. La vie passée de son patron l'avait toujours intéressée, mais il n'en parlait jamais, répliquant qu'elle était banale. Mais quand on porte un surnom pareil au point que personne ne sache son vrai nom, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était commun. Mais le français se taisait, elle se promit d'en parler plus tard.

La secrétaire lui expliqua qu'on allait lui faire des papiers pour qu'il puisse vivre en France, et que, dorénavant, Angelo le prenait sous son aile, ce qui stupéfia Camus, qui demanda si on parlait du même homme. En quittant la chambre d'hôpital, après s'être fait jetée dehors pas les médecins, Aurélia se jura de demander des explications sérieuses à son patron. D'ailleurs, si cet imbécile n'était pas en réunion, elle l'aurait bien appelé !

« Mais je vais l'appeler ! »

Avec un sourire conspirateur, Aurélia sortit son portable de son sac à main et composa le numéro. Elle attendit. Un petit moment. On ne répondit pas. Elle recomposa le numéro. Sonnerie. Messagerie. À nouveau, elle composa le numéro. Bip. Bip. Bip. Et puis…

« Merde, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ah bah enfin !

- Ça va pas de m'appeler maintenant ?

- Ils ont pas aimé la sonnerie de ton portable ?

- Accouche !

- Suis pas enceinte.

- Joue pas avec les mots ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Y'a Camus qui comprend pas comment un type comme toi peut l'aider. Et c'est quoi ce surnom de « Masque de Mort » ? »

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. La secrétaire s'impatientait.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. On se voit plus tard. »

Il raccrocha.

**OoO**

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que Camus était à l'hôpital. Étrangement, le français était serein, alors qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de l'être. Pourtant, dans cette petite chambre ou une infirmière allait et venait de temps à autre, avec des repas équilibrés le matin, le midi et le soir, sans l'angoisse du futur clients à qui se donner, Camus se sentait bien. Presque à l'abris. Et c'était à Masque de Mort qu'il le devait.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour cet homme le sauverait de la misère, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Car, oui, Masque de Mort, ou plutôt Angelo Médicis, l'avait sauvé en payant ses soins et en faisant des démarches pour lui faire des papiers. Bon, certes, c'était sa secrétaire qui avait tout fait, lui rendant visite tous les jours, mais c'était sous les ordres du Cancer. Cancer à qui il devait la vie. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas des masses.

Il se doutait que, pour avoir fait de ce genre de chose, qui n'était pas trop dans ses habitudes, Camus allait en subir les conséquences. Et il ne pourrait pas trop protester, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Une vie de merde. Où il avait été traité comme tel. Mais il ne préférait pas y penser. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était, pire encore, il avait honte de l'image qu'il avait donnée de lui au Cancer. Le chevalier du Verseau était tombé de haut. C'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de se hisser un peu plus haut. Il n'avait pas eu la chance du Cancer.

D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait toujours pas vu, cet oiseau-là. Apparemment, il était trop occupé. Aurélia semblait être en colère contre lui, il l'évitait. Elle le questionna beaucoup à propos de leur passé, mais il ne lui révéla rien, s'obstinant à se taire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils avaient été des chevaliers capables de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière, tout de même. Et c'était afin d'éviter ce genre d'explication que le Cancer l'évitait comme la peste, enchaînant les rendez-vous et les dîners, raccrochant au téléphone quand elle arrivait au sujet sensible.

Camus demanda quelques informations à la secrétaire qu'il appréciait déjà. Apparemment, Angelo était un homme d'affaire très riche, le mot était faible, que beaucoup craignaient pour son sens des affaires, mais surtout car il était capable de beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins dangereuses. Et Aurélia était toujours là pour l'aider, car en plus d'être secrétaire, elle jouait à l'avocate, connaissant le droit comme sa poche. Elle lui raconta certaines affaires, notamment celle de Don Andreo.

Le français n'était pas vraiment étonné, c'était tout à fait le genre de Masque de Mort, en fait. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de trouillard, et avec son intelligence, il ne pouvait faire qu'un excellent homme d'affaires. Alors que lui, Camus, était devenu une catin. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais c'était déshonorant. Son corps était sale, et il le serait toujours.

On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Surpris, il vit Masque de Mort entrer dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, élégamment vêtu d'un costume taillé sur mesure d'un bleu sombre. Ce n'était plus vraiment Masque de Mort qu'il avait devant lui, malgré ses yeux perçant et son petit sourire en coin. Et lui non plus, il n'était plus vraiment Camus, malgré ses yeux froid et son visage neutre. Deux anciens chevaliers. Deux rescapés.

Masque de Mort s'avança et s'assit sur la chaise, la même où sa secrétaire prenait place à chaque fois qu'elle venait lui rendre visite.

« Alors, Camus, comment tu te sens ?

- Pas trop mal.

- J'aurais voulu venir plus tôt, mais je voulais pas voir l'autre excitée et je suis pris tous les après-midi.

- C'est pas grave. Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

- Oh, tu me remercies ? »

Il lui fit un sourire ironique. Camus voulut soupirer, exaspéré. Il lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert. Oui, il était à sa merci, il en avait conscience. Mais Camus ne voulait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant.

Masque de Mort détaillait Camus, qui fut gêné par ses yeux scrutateurs, qui n'avaient pourtant rien de méchant. Les bras de Camus étaient bandés, tout comme son torse et sa tête. Il était maigre et pâle. Rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu. Il le revit sur la route goudronnée, les jambes nues, des chaussures abîmées, un petit short en jean, un haut à moitié déchiré, des gants en résille. Un clope que ses lèvres avaient lâché. Un peu de maquillages sur son visage.

« Pourquoi tu t'as voulu mourir ?

- Question bête.

- Tu te drogues ?

- T'es fou ?

- Tu me rassures.

- Tu es inquiet pour moi ? »

Masque de Mort lui jeta un regard noir, Camus s'autorisa un sourire ironique. C'était son tour. Oui, Camus le remerciait. Oui, Masque de Mort était inquiet. C'était comme ça. Y'avait pas d'explications.

Un silence tendu suivi ces quelques mots. Ce fut Camus qui le brisa.

« Que veux-tu de moi ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

- J'en sais rien. Je dois t'aider, c'est tout.

- T'es pas obligé.

- Tu m'en veux de t'aider ?

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Essaie pas de comprendre. Pour l'instant, je ne te demande rien. Guéris vite, c'est tout. On verra plus tard. »

Camus acquiesça. Masque de Mort n'était pas assez salaud pour profiter de lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait dans le passé. Tout avait changé.

**OoO**

Il était minuit passé. Pourtant, la lumière était toujours allumée dans la spacieuse chambre du quatrième étage. Plus particulièrement dans le salon, où Angelo travaillait, assis devant sa table basse de verre, portant toujours ses vêtements de la journée. Sa chemise était ouverte, il avait un peu chaud, et l'idée d'ouvrir un peu une fenêtre ne lui était même pas venue.

Penché sur ses papiers éparpilles sur la table, Angelo essayait de les comprendre, mais il était tard, et il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Il eut l'idée d'aller se coucher, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Bien qu'il sache qu'il devrait se lever à sept heures le lendemain matin. En fait, on était déjà le lendemain.

L'homme d'affaires soupira et se pencha en arrière, touchant avec son dos le canapé de cuir crème. Il ferma les yeux, cédant à ses préoccupations.

Il se savait vu comme un homme machiavélique, et il était fier de sa réputation. À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas vraiment de but dans la vie, et tout l'argent qu'il amassait, il ne lui servait à rien, puisqu'il n'avait ni femme ni enfant, ni maîtresse ni amant. En fait, il n'avait rien. Il pouvait presque dire que son travail était un passe-temps. Un moyen de passer sa vie sans trop s'ennuyer, et sans manquer de rien. Même s'il savait que quelque chose lui manquait. Il avait un vide, mais ignorait comment le combler. C'est pas comme s'il cherchait, aussi.

Ses pensées dérivèrent, Angelo pensa à sa journée lassante et à un jeune homme particulier qui devait dormir à cette heure-là. Dans le fond, Masque de Mort était content de l'avoir vu, il ne regrettait pas sa visite du matin. Par chance, il n'était pas tombé sur sa secrétaire qui le harcelait presque par téléphone pour en savoir plus sur son passé. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher bien longtemps, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Angelo la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle ne se moquerait pas de lui, mais quelle serait sa réaction ?

Ce n'était même pas ça qui l'ennuyait. Le fait de parler, de se confier à quelqu'un le gênait. Il avait l'impression de passer pour un faible, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de vider son sac. Il demeurait sur son cœur et ne quitterait sans doute jamais sa poitrine. Masque de Mort ne s'en plaignait pas, il avait appris à vivre avec, et ce n'était pas ses regrets qui allaient lui pourrir la vie. Elle l'était déjà, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

L'homme d'affaire songea qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir fuir longtemps la petite Aurélia qui allait bien réussir à mettre la main sur lui. Mais il ne préférait ne pas y penser. Angelo revoyait Camus, malade dans son lit, avec ses bandages. Il n'avait plus de tube dans la bouche, c'était qu'il allait mieux. Il allait vite guérir, et bientôt, il viendrait vivre. Ç'allait lui faire un peu de compagnie. L'idée que le Verseau vienne vivre dans son appartement lui faisait bizarre, mais ce n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il l'aurait pensé. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'allait pas le voir beaucoup.

Le téléphone sonna. Angelo grogna, énervé qu'on l'appelle à une heure pareille. Et s'il dormait, hein ? Il ne voulut pas décrocher. Puis, il se dit qu'une seule personne pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareille, en sachant qu'il serait réveillé pour répondre. Et si elle faisait sonner le téléphone à cette heure-là, c'était qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Malgré lui, Angelo se leva et attrapa son téléphone.

« Ouais, allô ?

- Angelo, c'est Aurélia.

- Oui, j'avais deviné. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Écoute… Je suis passée dans la soirée à l'hôpital, et…

- Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? Aurélia !

- Camus a les jambes paralysées, il ne pourra sans doute plus marcher. »

C'est comme si un poignard venait de s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Long et aiguisé, le poignard. Qui s'enfonce profondément. Angelo voulait parler, dire quelque chose, mais il était sans voix.

« Je ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour te le dire… Camus n'est pas bien, tu sais… J'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer… »

Dans sa petite chambre blanche puant le médicament, Angelo le voyait avec son visage pâle et fatigué, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Camus était maintenant incapable d'utiliser ses jambes. Il était vraiment tombé bien bas. Malgré lui, blessé de savoir son ancien compagnon d'arme ainsi déchu, Masque de Mort pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir. Et il était certain que, là-bas, le Verseau devait penser de même.

À l'autre bout du fil, la secrétaire, assise dans son fauteuil, écoutait le silence angoissant du combiné. Angelo semblait choqué par la nouvelle, et elle-même en avait été très attristée. Les médecins n'avaient pas osé le leur avouer, Camus avait donc espéré sortir indemne de l'hôpital. Aurélia avait crié à la place de Camus qui se retenait de pleurer de rage et de tristesse.

« Angelo… On ne change rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était sa plus grande peur. Que son patron l'abandonne à cause de nouvel handicap.

« Non. J'irai le voir demain. Rien de change.

- Merci… Mais il va falloir embaucher quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, il ne pourra pas se débrouiller tout seul. Tu sais, il guérit à une vitesse fulgurante, les médecins n'ont jamais vu ça. Mais malgré tout… Il reste handicapé…

- T'as quelqu'un à me proposer, je suppose ?

- Oui, j'ai discuté avec une de mes amies, et elle est d'accord pour s'occuper de lui. Elle n'est pas infirmière, mais je suis sûre qu'elle saura s'en sortir.

- Elle travaille pas ?

- Elle est écrivain.

- Ok. Amène-la moi demain matin, à sept heures et demi. Quand Camus pourra sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Si on insiste, il pourra sortir dans deux ou trois jours. Il s'est vraiment bien remis, tu verrais ça !

- D'accord.

- À demain !

- Ouais, à demain. »

Angelo raccrocha. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine. Cette nouvelle le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il était presque triste pour le français. Décidément, il n'avait vraiment pas de chance. Le voilà réduit à vivre en fauteuil roulant. Et Angelo était obligé d'embaucher une aide… Ça allait être joli chez lui, maintenant. Un ancien chevalier froid comme s'était pas permis et handicapé de surcroît avec une nana aussi louche que sa secrétaire pour l'aider à se déplacer. Il ne le sentait pas trop, ce coup-là.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il avait décidé de prendre Camus chez lui, le Cancer n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision. Ce n'était même pas une question de principe. Aussi étrange que cela lui puisse paraître, il voulait que le français vienne chez lui. Il voulait qu'il vive dans son appartement, loin de ces rues de débauchés, à l'abri de ces regards qui le dévoraient vivant.

C'était bizarre.

**OoO**

« Nan, franchement, je ne le sens pas du tout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, il ne va pas te manger.

- Si, on dirait un requin, avec son sourire en coin ! Dans quoi tu m'as embarquée, encore ?

- Ne te plains pas, tu ne peux rien me refuser.

- Profiteuse ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent. Aurélia était amusée par l'angoisse de son amie qui se demandait sérieusement ce qu'elle faisait dans cette jolie voiture. Ce gars pour qui Aurélia travaillait lui avait toujours foutu les jetons, mais connaissant son amie, cette dernière ne devait être nullement impressionné par ce grand italien riche comme Crésus.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt devant l'immeuble où vivait M. Médicis. Enfin, plutôt devant le bel hôtel où il séjournait actuellement, avec vue sur la Tour Eiffel… La secrétaire ne put retenir un petit rire en voyant la mine stupéfaite de la future infirmière. Elle se dit que ça n'allait pas être évident pour elle, mais elle s'en sortirait. Ce n'était pas vraiment Camus qui posait un problème, c'était surtout son foutu patron qui allait bien la taquiner. D'ailleurs, à ce propos…

« Au fait ! Si jamais il te taquine trop, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

- D'accord. »

Cela ne la rassura pas tant que ça, elle se doutait bien que le Patron allait l'embêter. Elles rentrèrent dans l'hôtel. Des gens les regardèrent, ce qui gêna beaucoup l'écrivain. Elle avait horreur qu'on la regarde avec insistance, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'était pas habillée aussi chic que la secrétaire. Les tailleurs, pas trop pour elle, non merci.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur. Aurélia vit son amie tourner la tête vers un des murs pour cacher son sourire. La secrétaire voulut lui dire que, oui, dans certains hôtels, il y avait des gens dans les ascenseurs qui les accueillaient et les accompagnaient pendant ce si long trajet. Aurélia trouvait cela un peu ridicule, mais après tout, pourquoi pas, si ça faisait plaisir aux riches.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de l'ascenseur et tapèrent à la porte de la chambre d'Angelo, qui les autorisa à ouvrir. Les deux filles entrèrent, l'italien était près à sortir, impeccablement habillé. Dès son arrivée, il détailla sa nouvelle infirmière, qui rougit de gêne.

Il fut très étonné, même s'il ne le montra pas. Contrairement à sa secrétaire qui était toujours en tailleur, impeccablement habillée, celle-là était bien moins féminine. Comme son amie, elle était toute en noire, mais portait un jean, une veste avec un tee-shirt en dessous et des bottines. Elle semblait avoir pensé aux anneaux des oreilles, mais pas du tout au maquillage qui était inexistant. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient dans son dos, deux mèches reposaient de chaque côté de sa poitrine. Cette fille avait un visage rond, un peu enfantin, mais elle avait des jolis yeux bleus. Cette gamine n'était pas trop mal, mais rien à voir à côté d'Aurélia, c'était le jour et la nuit.

« Je te présente Ludivine Larrivet. Comme je te l'ai dit, elle est écrivain. Ludivine, je te présente mon patron, Angelo Médicis.

- Bonjours, Monsieur.

- Enchanté. Comment tu l'as trouvée, cette nana ?

- Internet, tu connais ?

- Ouais, un peu.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis à vomir.

- Je n'irai pas jusque là.

- Bon, elle te plait ou pas ?

- Ouais, ça va.

- Parfait. Allons voir Camus, maintenant ! »

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa Ludivine et s'apprêta à sortir, mais elle tourna les talons et regarda son patron qui les comparait toutes les deux, toujours aussi étonné de leur différence. Aurélia était brune et élégante, Ludivine blonde et décontractée.

« Demande un double des clés pour elle, tu seras gentil ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit de la pièce.

**OoO**

Il neigeait. À travers la fenêtre, là-bas, il la voyait tomber lentement, avec paresse. Il n'y en avait pas encore assez pour qu'elle puisse s'amonceler sur les trottoirs, mais pourtant, il était content. La neige l'avait toujours fasciné, il adorait ça. C'était l'une des rares choses qu'il chérissait. Son esprit dérivait vers les lointains paysages de Sibérie, son pays, celui dans lequel il avait grandi. Un endroit si froid, mais si beau…

On toqua à la porte, l'arrachant à ses douces pensées. Une infirmière entra et déposa son repas sur ses genoux, lui posa quelques questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas, puis elle partit sans un mot de plus. Camus ferma les yeux, fatigué. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le siège roulant posé dans un coin de la pièce. Cette chose l'écœurait.

Il regarda son assiette, où était posé un steak haché avec des haricots verts. Ces légumes lui donnaient la nausée. Il attrapa ses couverts et mangea sa viande, puis son yaourt, sans même toucher aux haricots qu'il n'avait jamais pu avaler sans avoir envie de vomir. Il avait encore un peu faim, mais il l'ignora. Il était habitué.

Camus sentait qu'il avait vraiment touché le fond. Et, étrangement, cette idée ne l'angoissait pas. Il était juste blessé et peu soucieux du futur. Moins qu'avant encore. Il n'avait plus de jambes. Ce n'était que deux morceaux de chair molle et inutiles qui serraient plus un handicap qu'autre chose. Masque de Mort allait le garder, il le lui avait promit la veille, quand il était passé le voir un peu avant la fin des visites, avant d'aller à un dîner. Il avait été rassuré, mais dans le fond, sans plus. Car il ne savait pas combien de temps ç'allait durer.

Il avait eu une autre visite, aussi. Tôt le matin, la secrétaire et une de ses amies, celle qui allait s'occuper de lui quand il sortirait de l'hôpital, étaient venues. Camus avait été un peu étonné de la différence frappant entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais il s'en fichait un peu, car la blonde n'était pas désagréable. Elle était restée un peu, puis elle était partie, pour revenir dans l'après-midi. Ils avaient parlé un peu, sans plus. Mais c'était agréable.

La seule réjouissance de Camus était le fait que, pendant un moment, personne ne le toucherait. Combien de temps ? Il ne préférait pas y penser. Ne pas penser au futur. À ce qui pourrait arriver.

À nouveau, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était encore l'infirmière, qui prit le plateau, tout en pestant car il ne voulait pas manger ses légumes. Une blonde entra à son tour, Camus la reconnut. Elle s'appelait Ludivine, il se rappelait de son prénom peu commun. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose derrière son dos et elle attendit que l'infirmière parte pour fermer la porte et lui montrer avec un sourire une petite boite de gâteaux. Camus ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Toi non plus, t'aimes pas les haricots verts ? On est deux ! T'aimes les fraises, au moins ? »

Camus acquiesça lentement de la tête, alors que la blonde s'asseyait sur la chaise et ouvrait la boite de gâteau. Elle prit un macaron à la pistache et donna le carton au français, qui découvrit avec bonheur une tartelette à la fraise.

« Merci, c'est gentil.

- Y'a pas de quoi ! Je savais pas quoi te prendre. Bon appétit ! »

Et elle mordit dans sa pâtisserie. Amusé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Camus dégusta son gâteau. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon, il ne se rappelait même plus le goût des fraises. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Si un jour il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait même plus les moyens de s'acheter ce genre de gâteau…

Ludivine, tout en mangeant son macaron, se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle regarda vaguement la neige tomber. Elle finit sa pâtisserie et se tourna vers le français qui en avait à peine mangé la moitié, savourant la tartelette. Il lui retourna faiblement son sourire, alors qu'elle venait reprendre sa place. Elle attrapa sa serviette en papier et s'essuya les mains.

« Tu sais, tes papiers sont presque réglés. Et puis on a déménagé le Patron pour que t'ais un lit pour toi tout seul. Il était pas très content, mais t'aurais vu Aurélia le remettre à sa place ! J'étais morte de rire.

- Et toi, comment ça va se passer ?

- Je viendrai le matin vers neuf heures, neuf heures et demie et je te laisserai vers vingt heures, vingt-et-une heure. Ça te va ?

- Mais tu ne vas pas passer toutes tes journées avec moi ?

- T'inquiète pas ! On va se promener un peu…

- Je suis handicapé.

- Ça ne va pas m'empêcher d'aller me balader. Et puis je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper dans la journée. Je suis écrivain et j'adore lire. Dans ces conditions-là, on ne peut que trouver une occupation.

- Mais tu n'as pas une vie, une famille ?

- Je suis célibataire. Dis-le tout de suite si je t'ennuie.

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu vas te lasser avec moi.

- C'est toi qui vas vite te lasse de moi. »

Ludivine lui fit un sourire.

« En ce qui concerne tes… disons, tes « besoins »… Hésite pas à me demander, t'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit ! Voir un gars à poil ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- J'aime ta franchise.

- C'est de l'ironie ?

- À ton avis ?

- On va bien s'entendre. »

La blonde lui tira intelligemment la langue, Camus poussa un soupir faussement exaspéré.

« Et je sors quand ?

- Demain, normalement. Tu t'es vraiment bien remis, c'est fou, quand même !

- À part mes jambes.

- Ça, t'y peux rien ! On peut toujours tenter la rééducation…

- Je ne remarcherai plus jamais. Les médecins sont catégoriques là-dessus.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! Ça nous fera une occupation ! »

Elle gardait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres, et surtout son optimisme. Camus finit sa pâtisserie et s'essuya les mains. La blonde le regardait fixement, il l'interrogea du regard, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« C'est fou ce que t'es méticuleux quand tu manges. On dirait ma sœur. Sauf que elle, elle en fout partout, même si elle mange avec le petit doigt levé.

- Je mange, moi, je ne dévore pas.

- Ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Vexée ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, un sourire au coin de lèvres. Son portable sonna, elle le dégaina, fit « Oui, allô ? » et se mit à parler comme une pie. Étrangement, Camus n'eut pas envie de la mettre dehors. Les yeux dans le vague, il l'écouta parler joyeusement. Sa voix emplissait la pièce, la rendant presque moins triste. Il sourit à certaines expressions, certaines petites colères, certaines exclamations scandalisées. Camus se laissa bercer par sa voix, et finit par s'endormir, le goût des fraises encore sur les lèvres.

**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Hello à tous ! Voici le chapitre deux ! La fic est terminée côté manuscrit depuis deux jours :p

**Lys :** Enfin une fic de finie :p

Il y a 10 chaps en tout ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira encore, et que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes :-)

**Lys :** N'empêche, t'as pas l'air bête dedans XD

Mais j'avoue !! Me fait peur toute seule :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

L'atmosphère était tendue. Une menace planait dans l'air, au-dessus de leur tête. Assis autour de la table, les deux hommes se regardaient, droit dans les yeux. Tous deux semblaient décontractés, mais la colère bouillonnait en eux. Des paroles trop vite échangées, des mots secs, qui voulaient tout dire. La guerre était déclarée. Pourtant, le ton n'avait pas monté, il n'y avait pas eu d'insultes. Mais la hache de guerre était déterrée, les affrontements pouvaient commencer.

L'un des deux hommes poussa un soupir et se laissa aller contre le dos de sa chaise, alors que l'autre ne bougeait pas de sa position, les coudes sur la table, les doigts entremêlés devant sa bouche. Son regard perçant était difficile à soutenir pour son adversaire. Son regard d'aigle, ses yeux d'un bleu roi magnifique.

Sans un mot, l'un des deux hommes quitta la pièce, suivi de ses collègues. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que ce bel italien, qu'il avait autrefois parmi ses amis, et qu'aujourd'hui il avait comme ennemi. L'homme d'affaire sentait son regard insistant posé sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte et sorte de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut dehors, Angelo se permis de pousser un soupir.

Aussitôt, ses collègues lui parlèrent, mais il les fit vite taire. Il était furieux, et sa seule envie était de rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche et aller se coucher. Ce gamin avait décidé de jouer avec lui ? Très bien, on verra bien qui rira le dernier.

Angelo quitta la pièce sans un regard pour ses hommes qui n'eurent pas le courage de le suivre, sachant déjà que le premier qui oserait l'ennuyer se prendrait son poing dans la gueule. La seule personne à se risquer fut sa secrétaire, Mlle Ferraris. Perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, elle courut après son patron qui l'ignora royalement. Du moins au début. Quand elle le menaça, dans l'ascenseur, à écraser son talon sur ses belles chaussures cirées, il se décida à répondre à ses questions et à supporter ses remontrances.

L'italien venait de se lancer dans une affaire particulièrement dangereuse avec M. Calieu. Mais il n'en avait que faire, il ne songeait qu'à sa vengeance. Il venait de l'humilier, bien que sans le vouloir, et Angelo était bien décidé à le lui faire payer, mais Aurélia ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tel qu'elle connaissait son patron, ç'allait mal se terminer, alors autant essayer dès maintenant de le calmer, ce qu'elle ne put faire avant qu'il n'entre dans sa voiture. Il lui dit d'aller se coucher, ils se reverraient le lendemain matin chez lui, vers neuf heures.

Aurélia regarda la Mercedes partir en trombe, conduite par Morris, en pensant le plus calmement possible qu'elle avait oublié de dire à Angelo que Camus et Ludivine se trouvaient chez lui. Étant tout à fait incapable de rattraper son patron ou de lui téléphoner, puisqu'il ne répondrait pas à son portable, la secrétaire prit tranquillement son portable et appela son amie. Cédant à la panique, elle lui dit que le Chef rentrait à la maison et que ç'allait être du joli.

Morris, au volant, regardait partout. Depuis l'accident avec le prostitué, il faisait très attention en conduisant, de peur d'écraser encore quelqu'un. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas fautif, sinon, il aurait été obligé de lui verser de l'argent, surtout que la catin était maintenant handicapée. D'ailleurs, il vivait chez le patron… Rien qu'à cette idée, le chauffeur bouillonnait de colère. S'il avait fait plus attention, ce type n'aurait jamais pénétré dans l'intimité du patron !

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. Angelo sortit et rentra dans l'immeuble sous le regard triste et inquiet de son chauffeur, qui aurait voulu venir lui aussi. L'italien ne s'était pas du tout calmé durant le voyage. Alors qu'il rentrait dans l'ascenseur, il se répétait qu'il allait prendre une douche et qu'il irait direct au lit. Il n'avait pas faim, et même s'il était encore tôt, à peine vingt-deux heures, il allait se coucher pour se calmer.

Il ouvrit la porte, sans se rendre compte que, justement, elle était ouverte, déboula dans le salon. Camus et Ludivine sursautèrent, leur tasse de thé au bord des lèvres, tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Un silence s'installa, brisé par un « À l'Attaque !!! ». Angelo péta un câble.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous deux ?!

- Bah Camus vit bien ici maintenant, non ??

- Putain, c'est pas vrai…

- J'aime l'accueil.

- T'as vu ? Il a l'air vachement content de nous voir !

- T'as rien à faire là, toi.

- Dis tout de suite que mon agréable présence t'ennuie.

- Taisez-vous !!!

- Voilà un bel excité de la vie. Prenez du pop-corn, ça vous fera pas de mal.

- Putain… »

Furieux, Angelo fonça vers la salle de bain, sous les yeux de Camus et Ludivine. Qu'il se noie sous la douche, pensa la blonde, et elle revint au film. Camus but son thé, regardant d'un œil indifférent les huruk-hai se faire trucider par Legolas et toute la compagnie. La blonde avait envie de dormir, le combat l'ennuyait. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient eu trop le choix, il n'y avait rien de bien à la télévision ce soir-là.

Dans la salle de bain, Angelo s'était débarrassé de ses vêtements à une vitesse surprenante. C'était limite s'il ne déchira pas sa chemise dont les boutons n'étaient pas décidés à se défaire. Une fois dans la cabine de douche, il fit couler l'eau chaude, les mains posées sur la paroi carrelée. Il inspira, expira, puis recommença, pour se calmer. Malgré le bruit de la douche, il entendait encore la télévision et ce film bizarre qu'ils étaient en train de regarder.

Il avait complètement oublié Camus. Ç'avait été difficile, mais il avait réussi, et résultat, il leur avait gueulé dessus en rentrant. Il ne se rappelait plus que le Verseau venait vivre chez lui, encore moins que la blonde, dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom, allait squatter sa chambre pendant un bon petit moment. Et l'autre, elle ne lui avait rien dit ! Enfin, c'est pas comme elle en avait eu le temps, aussi. Il devrait l'écouter un peu plus, des fois.

Angelo se lava rapidement, puis se changea, enfilant un boxer, un pantalon et un débardeur. Il pensa avec surprise que la blonde devait avoir lavé Camus… Qu'elle l'avait vu à poil… Il n'avait pas dû penser à ça ! Camus avait dû être bien gêné de s'être mis nu devant une fille. Bah, ce n'était pas son problème. Et puis, apparemment, le courant ne passait pas trop mal entre ces deux-là.

L'italien sortit de la salle de main, et rejoignit les deux autres. On n'avait pas avancé dans le film, il y avait toujours de la baston. Camus paraissait s'ennuyer un peu, la blonde dormait à moitié, ce qui étonna le Cancer. Normalement, les nanas, ça tremble en regardant ce genre de film.

« C'est quand que ça finit, ces scènes de combat ??

- Bientôt, c'est lassant.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

- Allez vous couchez au lieu de regarder des merdes pareilles !

- Ah nan ! Je veux voir quand Gollum tombe dans la lave ! »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec de grands yeux, alors que la blonde baillait.

« T'es une nana, toi ?

- Faut croire. J'ai des seins et rien entre les jambes.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, moi.

- Bonne nuit, excité de la vie. »

Masque de Mort lui lança un regard noir. Il aurait pu faire frissonner la blonde si elle n'était pas à moitié en train de dormir, les yeux posés vaguement sur le grand écran de télévision. Camus eut un sourire en coin, Angelo partit en soupirant se coucher en grognant un « Sale blonde ».

**OoO**

Le réveil sonna. Une main s'abattit sur lui, il s'arrêta de biper aussitôt. Ludivine, à moitié endormit, se fit violence pour émerger de sa couette et de se lever pour s'habiller, se brosser les dents et coiffer ses cheveux blonds. À moitié réveillée, ignorant sa chienne qui jappait à ses pieds, elle attrapa son portable qu'elle glissa dans sa poche, enfila sa veste, mit ses chaussures, attrapa son sac à dos et sortit de l'appartement qu'elle ferma à clé, après une dernière caresse à son animal de compagnie. Puis, enfin, elle regarda sa montre. Elle était en retard.

Cette information mit à du temps à naviguer dans son esprit long à la détente. Quand elle percuta, sa seule réaction fut de bailler. Elle descendit les escaliers et s'apprêta à prendre sa voiture, quand elle vit un véhicule de l'autre côté de la rue qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Avec un sourire, elle traversa et monta dans la voiture, puis fit la bise à Aurélia.

« Tu savais que je serais en retard ?

- Oui, vu l'heure à laquelle tu t'es couchée.

- Le Patron est levé ?

- J'espère que non. »

La brune venait de démarrer, Ludivine s'enfonça dans le siège, regardant vaguement les bâtiments de Paris défiler devant ses yeux, tout en écoutant le plus attentivement possible son amie qui lui parlait de la soirée d'hier. Ludivine comprit pourquoi le Patron était en colère, même si elle avait du mal à tout saisir, n'étant pas très douée dans le domaine des affaires. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment son amie pouvait s'y retrouver.

Il était neuf heures dix quand les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant l'hôtel. La secrétaire se gara, puis elles entrèrent dans le bâtiment luxueux. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant la porte de la chambre des deux hommes. Aurélia en ouvrit la porte avec sa clé. Tout était silencieux, mais Angelo était réveillé, il buvait son café dans le salon.

En voyant son employée arriver, l'homme d'affaire se leva et lui fit la bise. Il serra la main de la blonde qui ne semblait pas plus réveillée, comme dans un état second, ce qui les fit pouffer de rire.

« L'est où, Camus ?

- S'il est pas sorti de sa chambre, il doit y être.

- Il risque pas de sortir avec ses jambes. »

Et la blonde partit dans la chambre du français. Angelo fit surpris par ses paroles, mais également énervé. Cette fille commençait déjà à le gonfler, elle n'allait pas faire long feu chez lui. Aurélia, comme lisant dans ses pensées, défendit son amie.

« Elle dort debout, elle n'a pas dit ça pour te faire du mal.

- Elle ne m'a pas fait mal !

- Mais ça t'a pas plu, c'est pareil. Rassure-moi, tu leur laisses quand même de l'argent, non ?

- Pourquoi ? Ils vont pas sortir.

- Angelo…

- Elle a une voiture ?

- Angelo…

- Tu me gonfles. »

Il ne laissa aucun billet, ce qui embêta Aurélia. Il avait tellement d'argent, ce n'était pas quelques billets qui allaient le ruiner. Angelo enfila sa veste, attrapa sa valisette et, sans un mot, quitta la pièce, suivit d'Aurélia qui cria un « Bonne journée ! » à la blonde qui lui répondit joyeusement. La porte claqua.

Dans sa chambre, Camus était réveillé depuis un bon moment, mais il n'avait pas appelé Angelo. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait voulu que le Cancer vienne l'aider, lui, pauvre infirme incapable de se déplacer seul. Allongé dans les draps chauds, il avait préféré attendre que Ludivine vienne. Il avait moins honte près d'elle.

La veille, il avait été difficile pour lui de se mettre nu devant elle, mais, comme elle lui avait dit à l'hôpital, le voir sans aucun vêtement ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle ne l'avait pas détaillé des yeux, comme on en avait l'habitude. La blonde lui avait juste fait remarquer qu'il était un peu trop maigre et qu'elle allait l'engraisser un peu. Pas autant qu'elle, mais qu'il ait au moins l'air de quelque chose. Il avait préféré garder sa remarque pour lui, la jeune fille n'avait rien de gros.

Camus s'était lavé seul dans la baignoire trop grande pour lui, puis il s'était séché seul, assis une serviette posée à même le sol. C'était l'habillement qui était plus difficile, il ne pouvait enfiler son boxer et son pantalon seul, la blonde devait l'aider. Il avait été extrêmement gêné, mais au final, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. La blonde avait été plus traumatisée par sa maigreur que par le fait qu'il était nu.

Ludivine fit la bise par habitude au français qui se redressa sur ses coudes pour prendre une position assise. Son infirmière lui demanda s'il avait passé une bonne nuit, elle avait été excellente. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormir. Ce grand lit était bien plus confortable que le sien ou celui de l'hôpital. Et puis Ludivine l'avait bien calé entre les oreillers, il avait dormi comme un loire.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très réveillée, toi, par contre.

- Pas ma faute.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas venue en voiture ?

- Aurélia m'a amenée. Bon, allez, on va s'habiller. Et puis après, on prend un petit-déjeuner. Tu veux sortir ?

- Non.

- Il fait pas chaud, de toute façon. On va légumer à la maison. »

Ludivine se leva et attrapa le fauteuil roulant qu'elle mit près du lit. Elle aida Camus à monter dedans, puis ils allèrent dans la salle de bain où elle l'habilla avec des vêtements qu'elle avait achetés avec Aurélia, après avoir changé ses bandages. Camus fut une fois encore très gêné, la blonde se dit qu'il allait bien devoir s'y habituer. Quand ce fut fait, elle le remonta dans son fauteuil roulant, et ils allèrent dans le salon. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait une grande table où étaient disposées plusieurs viennoiseries, du café et du thé. Le Patron avait pensé à eux.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant peu. La blonde eut vite fait d'engloutir un croissant et une petite brioche avec du thé vert, alors que Camus dégustait, comme à son habitude. Il était étonné de la voir manger aussi vite. Elle sortit de la pièce, rentra dans la salle de bain et revint avec une brosse à cheveux. Camus pâlit, il avait horreur qu'on lui tripote la tête, mais la blonde était bien décidée à lui arranger un peu sa tignasse.

Le plus doucement possible, Ludivine coiffa Camus qui se plaignit, prétextant qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même, il n'était pas une poupée. Elle lui répondit que s'il ne finissait pas vite de manger, elle irait plus fort et il hurlerait. Ce qu'il préféra éviter, même s'il était énervé. S'il avait été lui-même, il aurait gelé vive cette petite inconsciente. Mais il n'en avait plus les capacités. Et depuis longtemps.

**OoO**

Il était bientôt six heures. Assis dans la voiture, Morris attendait, écoutant vaguement la voix familière de Madonna chanter sa dernière chanson. Il ne neigeait pas, ce jour-là, mais il ne faisait guère chaud. Le chauffeur n'avait pu rester longtemps à l'extérieur pour attendre son patron, malgré son manteau et ses gants en cuir. Il faisait vraiment froid pour un mois de Novembre, l'air glacé semblait traverser les vêtements.

Il faisait meilleur dans la voiture confortable. Morris aimait ce véhicule, surtout quand son patron était à l'arrière. Le conduire à tel ou tel endroit lui donnait une impression d'importance qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se sentait presque important pour M. Médicis, même s'il savait bien qu'il n'était qu'un employé comme un autre.

Depuis quelques jours, le chauffeur était nerveux. Savoir que cet homme étranger dormait chez son patron l'énervait beaucoup. Parfois, il avait envie de monter là-haut et de faire partir ce prostitué qu'il avait écrasé par accident. Il n'était heureusement nullement responsable, et avait toujours quelques remords. Malgré cela, Morris en venait à détester ce type qui n'avait rien à faire là. Son patron l'avait accueillit chez lui, ce qui était plus que bizarre.

Morris savait que le prostitué était une vielle connaissance d'Angelo, mais tout de même, c'était étrange qu'il l'accueille chez lui, comme ça, alors qu'ils ne semblaient avoir aucune affinité, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre quand la secrétaire appelait le patron dans la voiture. Il devait garder ce… Camus, si sa mémoire était exacte. Quel nom idiot, bien moins joli que celui du patron.

Les portes vitrées de l'immeuble s'ouvrirent, Angelo et sa secrétaire apparurent, suivis de quelques hommes. L'homme d'affaire sembla leur parler, puis s'avança vers la voiture d'où Morris sortit précipitamment pour lui ouvrir la portière. Angelo adressa encore quelques mots à Aurélia qui acquiesça. Ils se firent la bise, puis se quittèrent.

Angelo, une fois assis, mit sa ceinture. Morris reprit place sur le siège du conducteur, mit le contact et la voiture vrombit. Il se retourna.

« Où allons-nous ?

- À l'hôtel. Tu m'attendras dehors, j'ai un dîner avec Mr Eliot et sa femme.

- Bien, Monsieur. »

Et le chauffeur démarra. Angelo se retint de soupirer, il était fatigué. Ou plutôt las. Rien qu'à l'idée de dîner avec cet imbécile d'Eliot et de sa femme dix fois trop maquillée qui lui faisait du pied sous la table, il avait envie d'aller se coucher. Mais il ne pouvait pas remettre éternellement ce dîner. Et puis il ne voulait pas que cette garce croit qu'il la fuyait, elle pouvait toujours lui être utile. Les vielles femmes mariées sont facilement manipulables. Enfin, les femmes en général étaient manipulables. À part celle qui lui servait actuellement de secrétaire.

Angelo pensa à sa chambre d'hôtel, composée de deux chambres à part, d'une grande salle de bain et d'une suite d'une taille agréable. Aurélia et son amie avaient fait le déménagement sans lui demander son avis. Comme d'habitude. Camus devait s'y trouver avec la blonde. Que faisaient-ils ? Comment avaient-ils passé la journée ? S'étaient-ils ennuyés ? Questions vagues qui demeureraient sans réponse.

L'italien regarda sa montre. Il était six heures et demi passées, ils arriveraient dans une vingtaine de minutes, peut-être plus. Il lui arrivait de regretter son cosmos, qui lui permettait de se déplacer à la vitesse de la lumière. D'ailleurs, s'il ne l'avait pas perdu, il ne serait pas là, dans cette voiture, à rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour se changer. Il n'irait pas dîner et affronter cette vieille belle qui lui lancerait des regards aguicheurs. Il ne rentrerait pas fatigué et énervé. Il ne penserait pas à Camus, endormi dans son lit. Ni qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture. Ni qu'il avait été abusé.

Angelo se souvint des premiers temps, quand il venait tout juste de revenir à la vie. C'était dur. Il se souvenait avoir maudit la déesse qu'il était censé adorer et protéger. Il se souvenait avoir pensé aux autres. Il lui était arrivé de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé, « après ». Et comment, et pourquoi il était revenu à la vie. Questions sans réponses. Maintenant, il se demandait pourquoi la déesse n'était pas venue les chercher. Lui, qu'importe, il s'en était sorti. Il avait galéré, mais il s'en était sorti, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour Camus, qui en était venu à vouloir se suicider.

Ses pensées errèrent quelques instants vers le Sanctuaire, cette terre chaude et lumineuse où tout avait commencé et tout avait fini. Il n'eut pas le temps de trop s'attarder, car il fur bientôt devant son hôtel. Il quitta la voiture, en ordonnant à son chauffeur de ne pas bouger, puis rentra, traversa le grand hall luxueux, prit l'ascenseur, ignorant l'homme qui y demeurait, puis en sortit et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il louait. Angelo ouvrit la porte.

Dans la suite joliment aménagée, Camus dormait, allongé sur le canapé, la main posée sur un livre ouvert qu'il n'avait eut le temps de fermer avant de sombrer dans le monde des songes. Devant lui, assise devant la table basse de verre, Ludivine écrivait sur un petit cahier, un crayon à papier dans la main. Elle leva les yeux vers Angelo et lui sourit.

« Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir. Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, nous avons passé la journée ici. Il a vite repris, mais il se fatigue vite.

- D'accord. Je me change et je repars, j'ai un dîner.

- Pas de soucis. »

Et sur ces mots, l'italien partit dans sa chambre prendre un nouveau costume. Puis, il alla dans sa salle de bain prendre une douche, pour ensuite enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements. Il repartit aussi sec, sans un mot pour la blonde qui écrivait toujours.

Quand la porte se referma, le crayon cessa de bouger. Ludivine fut un peu triste qu'il ne prenne pas un peu plus de nouvelles de son nouveau protégé. La blonde se dit que, si le Patron avait été un minimum préoccupé pour Camus, il aurait vu que ses joues étaient un peu rouges. Le français avait eu de la fièvre, aujourd'hui.

La blonde se leva et partit dans la salle de bain humide et chaude récupérer son gant qu'elle trempa d'eau froide.

**OoO**

Enfoui sous la couette, Camus se sentait bien. Il gardait les yeux obstinément clos, sans effort, comme s'ils étaient collés, incapables de se soulever pour révéler à ses prunelles la chambre assombrie. Il avait chaud, et ses pensées dérivaient vers des paysages lointains, aux couleurs vives, lumineuses. Il pensa au chaud soleil qui lui colorait doucement la peau, ses rayons frappant le sol avec ardeur. Le soir, il disparaissait à l'horizon, derrière la mer bleue et brillant de mille feux, alors que les nuages prenaient de magnifiques teintes, que ses yeux ne se lassaient pas de voir…

Ses pensées errèrent ainsi de longs instants, entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Sous ses paupières closes, Camus revoyait des visages plus ou moins familiers, plus ou moins appréciés. Il redécouvrit le visage angélique et mystérieux de Mû, celui plus rieur et masculin de Milo, la figure blanche de Shaka, ou encore celle virile et carrée d'Aldébaran. Le français se rappela des traits androgynes d'Aphrodite, ceux plus masculins d'Aiolia et d'Aioros qu'il avait si peu connu, et puis Shura, aussi, au teint bronzé. Camus pensa même à Dohko, qu'il avait juste aperçu sous sa forme adulte, et puis Saga, leur ancien Grand Pope. Et puis Masque de Mort…

La porte s'ouvrit. Camus l'entendit mais ne réagit pas. Silencieusement, il souhaitait qu'on s'en aille, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, c'était agréable. Il avait chaud. Il était bien. On lui tourna un peu la tête et quelque chose d'humide fut posé sur son front. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Bientôt, la porte se referma. Le français ne chercha pas à savoir qui était cette personne. Il se rendormit.

« Angelo, tu es très élégant dans ce costume.

- Un souci ?

- Tu as pris des nouvelles de Camus avant de partir, ce matin ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu devrais, pourtant.

- Il est malade ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça. »

Et elle replongea le nez dans son dossier. Angelo poussa un soupir et laissa son regard errer sur les bâtiments qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Pour une fois, sa secrétaire avait accepté de se faire prendre chez elle, mais l'italien le regrettait presque, elle lui faisait la tête.

Cela faisait déjà presque deux jours que Camus était chez lui, ou plutôt dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole. Même avec la blonde, son infirmière, ils ne s'étaient pas dits grand-chose. Angelo n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, et elle était là pour s'occuper du français, il n'avait pas à faire ami ami avec elle. Il n'avait rien contre cette gamine, bien qu'il se demandât si le Verseau se laissait facilement manipuler.

Jamais il n'aurait posé la question. Dans le fond, à bien y réfléchir, l'homme d'affaire n'osait pas poser de question. Il avait trop de choses en tête, s'y désintéressant presque, mais par moment, il pensait au français allongé sur le canapé, le visage serein, avec la blonde assise devant lui à écrire sur un cahier. Dans ces moments-là, l'italien avait envie de demander de ses nouvelles, savoir s'il allait bien, ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux de leur journée. Juste comme ça. Pour savoir. Mais une fois près d'eux, il n'en était plus préoccupé. Le Verseau allait bien, tant mieux.

Aurélia lui en voulait de ne pas s'intéresser plus de son protégé. Elle avait téléphoné à son amie, qui ne lui avait pas caché sa légère fièvre et sa fatigue, qui était plutôt normale, après ce qu'il avait subi, malgré son rapide rétablissement. La blonde devait changer ses bandages et veiller à ce qu'il aille bien. Mère poule, Ludivine s'inquiétait déjà, mais la secrétaire l'avait rassurée, c'était une réaction on ne peut plus normale.

Malgré tout, Aurélia demeurait un peu inquiète pour le français, et elle se décida à leur rendre une petite visite, pendant que son patron serait en train de dîner avec un de ses amis. Entre guillemets. Angelo n'avait aucun ami. Et il n'en aurait jamais. Il avait elle, la secrétaire le savait. Mais elle se considérait plus comme un appui pour son patron. Il avait une confiance totale en elle, et Aurélia ne se voyait pas la briser. Non pas parce qu'elle était fière de cette confiance, mais parce que, malgré leurs disputes continuelles, elle aimait beaucoup son patron. Bon, peut-être un tout petit peu moins que son chéri, mais quand même.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant l'immeuble de leur rendez-vous. Angelo et sa secrétaire sortirent de la voiture. Le chauffeur sortit à son tour, Angelo lui dit de venir le chercher dans deux heures exactement. L'homme acquiesça. Alors qu'il remontait dans la voiture, Aurélia le regardait. Elle avait toujours trouvé cet homme louche. À tous les coups, il avait succombé au charme viril de son patron. Encore un zigoto dont ils finiraient pas se débarrasser. Elle avait intérêt à surveiller un peu Angelo. S'il cédait à ses avances, ne sait-on jamais car ce gars-là n'est pas moche du tout, il finirait par prendre ses aises.

**OoO**

Assise devant la table basse, Ludivine s'ennuyait. Elle attrapa la télécommande et zappa, mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant à la télévision. Certes, il y avait beaucoup de chaînes, mais n'étant déjà pas très branchée télévision, elle ne trouva rien de passionnant à regarder. Et l'inspiration lui manquait, elle avait l'habitude de taper sur son ordinateur portable, mais elle ne se voyait pas trop l'emmener ici, alors elle emmenait un cahier, où elle réfléchissait plus qu'elle ne rédigeait.

Finalement, la blonde se leva et éteignit la télévision. Elle regarda sa montre et fit la moue. Ça faisait à peine dix minutes que Camus était dans son bain et sa présence lui manquait déjà. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très bavard, bien qu'il aimât bien parler un peu de temps en temps, sans trop s'étendre. Ils avaient passé la journée enfermés dans la chambre d'hôtel, et une fois encore, le français avait eut un petit accès de fièvre.

Ludivine était un peu inquiète à cause de ces hausses de températures, mais Aurélia lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grand-chose, et c'était au contraire tout à fait normal. Mais la blonde s'attachait déjà à son protégé, et le voir fatigué et chaud l'ennuyait. Et ses regards froids lancés vers son fauteuil roulant la chagrinait.

Elle poussa un soupir. Puis, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, elle partit vers la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Et si je disais non ?

- Tu dis non ?

- Entre. »

Tout sourire, la blonde ouvrit la porte. Camus était quasiment allongé sur le bord penché de la grande baignoire dont l'eau montait à une bonne hauteur, où flottait une mousse légèrement bleue. Il lui fit un faible sourire, auquel elle répondit, puis s'assit à genoux devant le rebord, les bras croisés dessus. Camus semblait moins pudique, se faisant à l'idée qu'une femme le déshabillerait et l'habillerait tous les jours.

« Je m'ennuyais, il n'y a rien à regarder, à la télévision.

- Je ne la regarde jamais, moi. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé.

- Y'a des films qui sont bien, pourtant. Mais j'ai envie de sortir un peu.

- Eh bien sors ! Je peux bien rester quelques heures tout seul, je ne suis pas un bébé.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul !

- De toute façon, il ne te paye pas, alors je ne vois pas…

- Mais moi je veux rester avec toi. Dis, et si on sortait, demain ??

- Mais je ne peux pas bouger, moi.

- Mais si ! On prendra ma voiture, et je vais te bouger un peu ! »

Camus fit non de la tête. Il se voyait mal trimbalé dans les magasins avec son fauteuil énorme. Il s'était regardé dans la glace, il se voyait comme quelqu'un de malade, avec ses petites cernes et son teint pâle. Il ne voulait pas sortir, dehors, dans le froid, avec tous ces gens, ce bruit… Il préférait rester enfermé ici. Il faisait chaud, il pouvait dormir, se reposer. Il était en sécurité.

Ludivine sembla déçue. Elle aurait voulu le promener un peu. À peine quelques heures, juste pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air frais, au lieu de rester enfermé ici toute la journée, à regarder la télévision ou à dormir. Camus le vit sur son visage, mais ne dit rien, bien qu'il fut gêné. Il avait peur d'aller dehors.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas sortir ? Juste demain après-midi, si tu veux. On ira à la Fnac, et je t'achèterai quelques livres. Et puis si tu veux, on ira chez moi quand tu seras trop fatigué. On mangera des gâteaux à quatre heures ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?? »

Camus ne se laissa pas amadouer par ses yeux de chien battu. Pourtant, il eut envie de lui faire confiance. Sortir un peu, dans un magasin, prendre quelques livres qu'il pourrait dévorer ici, tranquillement, sur le canapé, pendant qu'elle, devant lui, écrirait sur son cahier. Oui, il était tenté. Et puis une pâtisserie… comme à l'hôpital… Oui, il avait envie d'essayer. Il n'avait de toute façon rien à perdre.

« D'accord.

- Yes !! »

Et la blonde se mit à blablater sans cesse, sous le regard amusé de Camus. Ils avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient, dans quelle position ils étaient… Lui, nu dans la baignoire pleine de mousse, et elle, agenouillée devant le rebord de céramique, les bras posés dessus, dans la chaleur humide de la pièce blanche et lumineuse.

**OoO**

La porte s'ouvrit. Angelo entra dans la chambre d'hôtel assombrie, dont il ne perçut que les bruits du téléviseur. Il s'avança vers ce qui tenait lieu de salon, où une fois encore, Camus s'était endormi, allongé sur le canapé, Ludivine assise devant la table basse. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire, comme pour lui dire bonsoir. Il ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux vers le visage doux et serein du français.

Angelo admira quelque secondes le jeune homme, qu'il avait l'impression de voir pour la première fois. Il voyait la fatigue sur ses traits, malgré la mauvaise lumière produite par la télévision, mais aussi son étrange beauté, son petit côté androgyne, ses lèvres fines et dessinées, ses cils qui ombraient doucement ses joues, son nez fin, ses sourcils qui se dédoublaient vers les côtés de son visage. Et puis ses cheveux… Ses longs cheveux bleus et fins…

Son regard glissa vers son corps, son corps maigre et aux jambes handicapées doucement allongées sur le divan. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine, comme s'il avait froid, alors qu'il faisait bon dans la pièce. Masque de Mort n'avait jamais vu Camus de cette manière, et il en fut troublé. Quelques mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres.

« Il va bien ?

- Oui.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Ça vous intéresse ? »

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Lentement, Angelo leva les yeux et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde, qui fit un grand effort pour soutenir son regard perçant et tueur. Il devait avoir passé une mauvaise journée. Mais la blonde, bien que trouillarde, le défiait timidement des yeux.

« Garde ce genre de question pour toi.

- Vous vous en fichez, de Camus. Si vous voulez savoir, il a eu de la fièvre, aujourd'hui. Et hier aussi. Il ne fait que dormir, ou quand il ne dort pas, il reste devant la télévision. Ça ne vous intéresse sans doute pas, mais on ne s'entend pas trop mal, il se laisse faire, même s'il est gêné. C'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? Ou vous préfériez autre chose ? »

Angelo ne répondit pas, dardant de ses yeux cruels la jeune fille qui commença à trembler. Ce n'était plus le même homme qu'elle avait près d'elle. C'était un homme d'affaire, un chacal, un tueur, qui semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il la regardait de haut, planté sur ses grandes jambes, alors qu'elle était assise sur la moquette. Au bord des larmes, elle continua à le regarder, pensant à Camus qui dormait dans le canapé. Qu'elle réveillerait bientôt pour aller le coucher.

L'italien la pénétrait des yeux. Il sentait sa peur, il voyait ses mains trembler et ses yeux briller. Il avait envie de la frapper. Fort. Très fort. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ça le soulagerait de sa journée. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas Dieu. Oui, c'était sans doute ça. Elle n'était pas Dieu. Dieu, il ne lui aurait pas dit que Camus se sentait mal, qu'il était faible. Dieu, il l'aurait guéri, son français.

L'italien tourna les talons et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Il était certain que la blonde devait pleurer devant le canapé. Mais il ne revint pas sur ses pas. Il entendait déjà sa secrétaire gueuler sur lui.

**OoO**

Son téléphone portable sonna. Aurélia sursauta, l'attrapa sans son sac à main et appuya sur un bouton, prenant l'appel, sans regarder qui l'appelait.

« Oui, allô ? Oh, Ludi ?? »

Angelo réagit de suite en entendant ce nom. Il regarda suspicieusement sa secrétaire qui souriait, écoutant son amie parler à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est gentil de m'appeler ! Je voulais venir, mais j'ai eu un contretemps… Quand même ! Oh, vraiment ? Bonne idée ! … T'inquiète pas, je te ferai rembourser ! … Mais si ! … Enfin… Bon, si tu insistes ! Mais tu es trop gentille… Mais si ! … Oui, si je le dis ! »

Et elle parlait, parlait. Angelo écoutait, s'attendant à ce que sa secrétaire s'assombrisse et le foudroie des yeux pour son comportement de la veille. Mais cela ne vint pas. Ludivine ne dit rien. Il fut surpris quand elle raccrocha, contente que son amie l'ait appelée.

« Ludivine emmène Camus se promener, aujourd'hui. Ça ne lui fera pas de mal. »

L'italien acquiesça en silence, toujours surpris. Il n'avait pas été très correct avec la blonde la veille, alors qu'elle restait toute la journée avec Camus, s'occupant de lui, alors qu'il ne la payait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout le français. Il regrettait de s'être comporté ainsi. Il se souvenait de ses yeux brillant, alors qu'elle se retenait de détourner le regard et de pleurer. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un comme Aurélia, elle semblait sensible.

Si elle n'avait pas été une proche de sa secrétaire, Angelo ne s'en serait nullement voulu. Mais il se souvenait encore de la peur sur son visage, alors qu'il la regardait comme il aurait regardé un de ses ennemis. La blonde n'en faisait pas partie, et elle avait le droit de le critiquer. Il s'était bien peu intéressé au sort de son ancien compagnon d'arme, et elle le lui reprochait. À la base, elle n'avait rien de méchant, sa remarque. C'est lui qui l'avait mal interprétée.

Il ne parla pas de cela à sa secrétaire, qui lui aurait arraché les yeux de la tête. La voiture s'arrêta, ils étaient arrivés. Angelo et Aurélia sortirent du véhicule, l'italien dit quelques mots à son chauffeur, puis rentra dans l'établissement sans un regard de plus, suivi de près par sa secrétaire. L'endroit était luxueux, l'homme d'affaire n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était d'en sortir. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec une de ses relations.

On les emmena vers leur table, où se trouvait déjà un homme grand et sa femme bien plus petite. Ils se serrèrent la main tout en se disant bonjour, et échangèrent quelques banalités. Aurélia était à l'aise, Angelo feignait de l'être, mais s'il avait eut le choix, il se serait enfui. Il était partie pour deux heures au minimum de repas avec bavardages incessants.

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant vers Camus et Ludivine, bien au chaud et tranquilles dans la chambre du deuxième étage de l'hôtel.

**OoO**

« Camus ! Fais un effort !

- Il fait froid !

- C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que t'avais vécu en Sibérie ?? »

Il lui jeta un de ces regards froids dont il avait le secret, ce qui fit frissonner la blonde qui lui fit un sourire innocent. Camus fit un effort et, enfin, put monter sur le siège passager de la petite voiture de Ludivine qui, contente, plia le fauteuil roulant pour le mettre dans le coffre, après avoir baissé la banquette arrière. Sa fiat n'était pas bien grande, mais suffisamment pour elle.

Camus poussa un soupir. Il ferma la portière et mit sa ceinture de sécurité, attendant que la blonde vienne prendre place à côté de lui. Elle ne tarda pas à revenir, s'asseyant sur le siège de cuir. Ludivine mit le contact et démarra la voiture, mettant un peu de chauffage, il ne faisait pas très chaud dans le véhicule qui était resté dehors toute la matinée.

La voiture partit. Camus, qui aimait monter dans les voitures, laissa son regard errer sur les paysages urbains qui défilaient devant ses yeux, alors qu'un air de rock résonnait à ses oreilles. Il arrivait souvent que ses clients l'emmènent en voiture, et même s'il appréciait moins ce qui venait après, le français éprouvait toujours un certain plaisir à se laisser emporter par le véhicule, tout en regardant ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Ludivine ne conduisait pas très vite, respectant les limitations, c'était agréable d'être son passager.

La blonde ne parla pas de tout le trajet, et Camus ne s'en plaignit pas. Non pas qu'elle le soûlait, mais il aimait ne pas parler quand il était en voiture. C'était un de ses rares plaisirs, et apparemment, Ludivine l'avait compris. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un centre commercial. Camus n'y allait jamais. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit où les gens comme lui traînaient.

Ludivine se gara sur le parking et retira sa clé, pour ensuite sortir du véhicule. Camus l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit prendre son fauteuil roulant dans le coffre, qui arriva bientôt dans son champ de vision, à sa grande horreur.

« Ne le regarde pas comme ça, il ne va pas te manger.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, tout compte fait.

- Camus, tu vas me bouger tes jolies fesses et monter dans ton fauteuil ! »

Il était inutile de protester plus longtemps. Ludivine réussit à l'asseoir correctement sur son siège malgré sa mauvaise grâce. Ils étaient là, il n'allaient pas repartir parce que le jeune homme voulait faire sa mauvaise tête.

Le temps était un peu changeant, ces derniers temps, et il ne faisait pas si froid, ce en ce douze novembre. Camus portait un manteau et avait refuser de prendre une écharpe, alors que la blonde avait son éternelle veste en jean noire sur le dos. Le français la vit enfiler ses mitaines, puis attraper les poignets de son siège et le pousser. Elle eut quelques difficultés, mais vu l'espace qu'il y avait sur le parking, elle se familiarisa bientôt et finit par pousser tout droit.

Camus et Ludivine rentrèrent dans le centre commercial. Le français, qui y était rarement allé, regardaient presque avec admiration les vitrines illuminées qui présentaient des vêtements, des jouets… Plusieurs d'entre eux arboraient déjà les couleurs de Noël, qui aurait lieu dans un bon mois. Camus se demanda comment il allait passer cette fête, cette année. Quand il était encore chevalier, il passait cette fête avec ses deux apprentis, Hyoga et Isaak. L'an dernier, il avait offert son corps, par manque d'argent. Il se souvenait en avoir pleuré de honte.

« Camus, je te présente le plus beau magasin du monde ! »

La voix joyeuse de la jeune fille le tira de ses pensées. Ils étaient devant la Fnac, un magasin dans lequel il ne se souvenait pas avoir mis les pieds. Ludivine poussa le fauteuil à l'intérieur du magasin où des gens se pressaient, allant du côté bouquin vers celui des dvd, tout en faisant un tour vers les cd ou les jeux vidéos, jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreux téléviseurs et ordinateurs.

Camus tourna la tête vers la blonde qui avait des étoiles dans les yeux, ce qui le fit rire. Surprise, elle l'interrogea des yeux, et voyant bien qu'il se foutait d'elle, elle grogna, faussement vexée. Elle poussait lentement, de peur de heurter quelqu'un, ce qui finirait bien par arriver vu la chance qu'elle avait. Camus se sentait ridicule et imposant, assis dans cette chaise roulante, mais surtout inutile, car il voyait bien que la blonde galérait, derrière lui, pour avancer. Mais, par bonheur, elle ne percuta personne, et ils arrivèrent sans dommage au rayon des bouquins.

Camus regarda avec joie toutes ces rangées de livres rangés par ordre alphabétique. Il regarda les différents auteurs, se déplaça à l'aide de ses roues et attrapa quelques bouquins qu'il feuilleta, puis replaçait.

« Prends-en autant que tu veux ! C'est moi qui offre ! »

Camus fut surpris, surtout quand elle se mit à chercher activement le rayon Maupassant et Zola. Il ne pensait pas qu'une fille de cet âge pouvait aimer lire Zola. Camus chercha des bouquins, et en prit deux, puis trois. Il chercha le rayon Stendal, qui se trouvait tout en haut. Il voulut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lire les titres, puis se rappela qu'il ne pouvait se lever de son siège. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, son visage pâlit. Camus se pinça la lèvre. Une souffrance abominable le submergea.

« Camus ? »

Il leva les yeux. Ludivine était accroupie devant lui, les bras croisés sur ses genoux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était inutile. Il ne pouvait même plus marcher. Cette idée le frappait si fort qu'il avait envie de disparaître sous terre. Loin des regards. Très loin…

La blonde recueillit la goutte d'eau sur un doigt et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il avait envie de s'en aller. Il lui attrapa la main, incapable de parler. Elle la serra dans la sienne.

« Camus, ne pleure pas. Calme-toi. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu vas me dire quel livre tu veux en hauteur, puis on va payer, on passe à la boulangerie et on va chez moi. Je vais te présenter Lily, ma chienne. Ça te va ? »

Camus acquiesça. Il se trouva soudain ridicule à céder aux larmes dans un endroit pareil, alors que la blonde voulait seulement le distraire. Il se calma, prenant sur lui, et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Il lui indiqua les rayons plus haut, la gorge toujours nouée. Ludivine posa ses deux bouquins sur ses genoux et lu à haute voix les auteurs, jusqu'à arriver à Stendal, et elle lui dit tous les titre. Il opta pour _Le rouge et le noir_, et il eut un sourire en la voyant grimacer. Rien qu'à voir ce gros pavé qu'elle avait eu du mal à avaler, elle était écœurée. Enfin, chacun ses goûts.

Leurs livres choisis, Ludivine attrapa les poignets du fauteuil roulant et avança vers les caisses, en priant pour ne tuer personne en route. Camus regarda les deux livres que la blonde avait prit, qui étaient _L__'__assommoir_ de Zola, et _L__'__étranger_ de Camus. Il leva un sourcil et regarda derrière son épaule. Il faillit éclater de rire, Ludivine se concentrait pour ne percuter personne, et ils arrivèrent sain et sauf à la caisse qui comportais un logo, spécialement pour les personnes handicapées.

« Tu lis du Camus, toi ? »

Elle lui tira intelligemment la langue.

« Ma chienne a fait ses dents dessus, alors je le rachète !

- Tu as quoi comme chien ?

- Un bichon maltais.

- Mais tu ne peux pas la sortir quand tu es avec moi !

- Ma sœur s'en occupe. T'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu ! »

C'était leur tour. Ludivine poussa Camus alors que la caissière passait la carte et les livres, et Ludivine paya en espèce. Puis, elle posa le sac sur les genoux de Camus, et ils sortirent du grand magasin. Ayant un peu plus d'espace, Ludivine accéléra, poussant plus vite le fauteuil. Camus faillit se manger quelqu'un, mais la personne ne fit que frôler la mort. La blonde et le français s'excusèrent auprès du passant qui rit de bon cœur, nullement irrité, comprenant leurs difficultés à tous les deux.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Je suis toujours vivant ! C'est formidable que vous soyez toujours ensemble malgré cet handicap ! »

Et l'homme les salua, puis partit. Ludivine et Camus le regardèrent partirent avec des yeux stupéfaits, avant d'éclater de rire. Puis, à peu près calmés, ils se jetèrent un regard complice, avant de céder une fois encore au fou rire.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Voici le chapitre 3 !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Angelo voulut ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Étonné, il enfonça la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la chambre, suivi de près par sa secrétaire.

« Il n'y a personne.

- Ils sont encore dehors. Vu l'heure qu'il est, ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis s'assit sur le canapé. Aurélia s'assit à son tour, puis soupira. Son patron prit sa valisette, l'ouvrit et en prit une chemise qui renfermait le dossier. Fichu dossier. La secrétaire le regardait avec lassitude.

« Ne t'énerve pas.

- Calieu commence sérieusement à me gonfler.

- C'est normal qu'il essaie de t'espionner. C'était à envisager. »

Angelo ne dit rien de plus, énervé. On avait collé un mini micro sous le col de sa veste, et si Aurélia ne l'avait pas vu, il aurait continué à parler sans savoir que la discussion n'était plus confidentielle. Il aurait dû se méfier de ce journaliste qui les collait depuis la veille. Sa secrétaire ne semblait pas inquiète ni indignée, alors que lui sentait sa colère envers Calieu grandir encore.

On inséra la clé dans la serrure mais elle ne voulut pas tourner. Une voix s'éleva derrière la porte, puis une autre, plus masculine. Ludivine ouvrit la porte et poussa Camus à l'intérieur de la chambre. Aussitôt, Aurélia se leva et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras, qui lui sauta presque au cou. Deux folles qui se faisaient la bise sous le regard amusé du Verseau. Angelo regarda ce dernier.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu éveillé, et l'italien était rassuré de le voir ainsi. Les yeux ouverts et apparemment en pleine forme. Un sac en plastique Fnac était posé sur ses genoux, les mains de Camus étaient posées dessus.

« Alors, vous avez fait quoi de beau ?

- Fnac, Paul et Maison.

- J'aime ton sens de la description.

- Mais je te remercie, Camus. »

Le français leva les yeux au ciel, alors que son infirmière se mettait à bavarder avec son amie, lui parlant du monde d'enfer qu'il y avait à la Fnac alors qu'on n'était que mardi et du monsieur qu'ils avaient percuté et qui avait cru qu'ils étaient un couple, ce qui fit rire Aurélia. Angelo fut amusé, ses yeux étaient collés au visage de Camus qui souriait légèrement. Enfin, la blonde lui dit qu'il avaient acheté un macaron et une tartelette aux fraises, et qu'ils étaient passés chez elle. Sa chienne était tombée amoureuse de Camus, elle s'était faite câliner le ventre sur ses genoux.

Comme la veille, Angelo regardait Camus, le détaillait. Il le trouvait vraiment agréable à regarder, ce qu'il ne se serait jamais permis de penser auparavant. Ce n'était plus le froid chevalier du Verseau qu'il avait devant lui, dans sa chambre, mais plutôt un jeune homme un peu fatigué et paisible, coincé dans un fauteuil roulant.

Soudain, leur regard se croisa. Angelo continua à le regarder. Camus se sentait analysé par le Cancer, qui se leva et s'avança vers eux. Les deux nanas ne le remarquèrent même pas, parties dans une conversation apparemment passionnante. Masque de Mort lui tendit la main, que Camus serra. Ses doigts étaient longs, fins et blancs, alors que ceux de l'italien étaient plus forts et bronzés. Il ne trouva pas le contact désagréable, même si la peau du français étaient un peu froide. Leurs mains se séparèrent, et Aurélia se tourna vers Camus, pour lui demander de ses nouvelles.

C'est alors qu'Angelo croisa le regard de Ludivine, qui baissa la tête, gênée. Elle n'avait rien dit à son amie, elle en avait été incapable. Angelo eut envie de lui parler, de s'excuser, mais il ne trouva pas les mots, et puis Aurélia était là, elle aurait trouvé ça bizarre. Cependant, Camus remarqua la subite gêne de la blonde et le regard insistant de l'italien. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Il se promit de questionner Ludivine.

**OoO**

« Atchoum !!

- Bonjour à toi aussi.

- Bonjour Paaaa… Atchoum !! Bah merde alors.

- T'es censée t'occuper de Camus et toi, tu arrives à tomber malade.

- Pas ma faute, faisait froid, hier. Snif.

- Les manteaux et les écharpes, ça existe !

- Z'avez fini de m'engueu… Atchoum !! De m'engueuler ? Snif. »

Le Patron lui jeta un regard amusé, mais la blonde n'aimait pas son sourire en coin. Il se foutait de sa tête, ça se lisait sur son visage, mais bon, elle s'en foutait un peu. Elle aimait pas le Patron, il pouvait se moquer d'elle, ça lui était complètement égal. Elle sortit un mouchoir et se moucha en pestant. L'homme d'affaire ricana.

« Fais gaffe à pas refiler tes microbes à Camus.

- Vous en avez rien à faire de lui, de toute façon. »

Masque de Mort se retint de lui jeter un regard noir, surtout quand il la vit replonger son nez dans un mouchoir de papier. Elle avait bien attrapé froid. Avait-on idée de sortir en veste quand il faisait à peine dix degré dehors ? Cette gamine n'était vraiment pas croyable.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres.

« Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois. Là, ça te va ?

- Vous pouvez vous excuser, ça sert à rien si c'est pas sincère.

- Tu veux quoi, alors ?

- Moi ? Mais rien. Je vous demande rien. Je pourrais vous demander des sous. Atchoum !! Bah zut…

- Tu veux du fric ?

- Vous m'en donneriez ? J'en ai pas besoin.

- T'es pas gonflante comme gamine, toi !

- Intéressez-vous un peu à Camus. Ça vous ferait pas de mal, et à lui non plus. Bref, je vais aller le voir. Bonne journée… Atchoum !! Putain…

- Bonne journée à toi aussi. »

La blonde partit en rouspétant après ce fichu rhume qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Angelo ricana, puis attrapa sa veste et sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, pénétra dans l'ascenseur puis sortit de l'établissement, marchant vers sa Mercedes, devant laquelle son chauffeur attendait. Il grelottait de froid. Pourtant, Morris fit un grand sourire à son patron qui ne lui répondit même pas, lui annonçant déjà sa destination.

Une fois installés dans la voiture, le chauffeur mit la radio, et une voix masculine et français s'éleva des petits haut-parleurs. Angelo ne fit guère attention à cet inconnu qui chantait bien mal. Ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau. Ça lui arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci. Il pensait au français et à Ludivine. Il avait enfin retenu son nom, même s'il ne l'employait pas. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Aurélia n'avait pas été mise au courant de leur petit conflit, la blonde n'était apparemment pas lâche au point de demander de l'aide à la secrétaire, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment sa langue dans sa poche.

Tous les jours, Aurélia rendait visite à son amie et à Camus, ou leur téléphonait, et la blonde lui racontait en long, en large et en travers leurs escapades. Depuis le début de la semaine, Ludivine emmenait Camus l'après-midi dans différents endroits. D'abord à la Fnac, puis aux Champs Élysée, en passant par la Tour Eiffel, et d'autres monuments. Elle prévoyait de l'emmener dans un musée le lendemain. Cinq jours d'escapade. Si nous n'étions pas dimanche, ils seraient peut-être encore sortis.

Entre Camus et lui, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup d'amélioration. Un soir, ils avaient discuté un peu sur le canapé. Ludivine avait été rappelée d'urgence chez elle, sa sœur s'était cassée la binette dans les escaliers et leur père était injoignable.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient discuté un peu. Sachant que le français ne pouvait parler de lui-même, Angelo avait pris sur lui, et lui avait parlé de son chemin vers le monde des affaires. Le français avait été impressionné, même s'il ne l'avait guère montré. Une irrésistible envie de dormir l'avait pris avec un accès de fièvre qui avait inquiété Angelo. Il avait préféré ne pas téléphoner à la blonde, donnant quelques médicament au Verseau avec un gant froid sur le front. Il l'avait couché dans son lit, Camus s'était endormi de suite.

Entre lui et la blonde, ça ne s'était pas arrangé. Elle évitait de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était oublié pour elle. Ludivine avait simplement retenu qu'il fallait surveiller ses paroles avec le Patron. Ce dernier n'avait pas à se plaindre d'elle, elle s'occupait bien du Verseau, qui semblait serein et un peu plus souriant. Ce dont il était vraiment étonné, c'était qu'elle ne lui demandait rien. Elle n'avait pas une situation financière difficile, mais quand même, elle ne connaissait pas le Verseau, à la base. Il était bien tombé.

Bon, il devait arrêter de penser à tout ça. Il avait une affaire difficile sur le dos. Calieu l'espionnait, la guerre était déclarée. Angelo pensait que ce froussard allait se calmer, mais il s'était trompé. Des journalistes le suivaient dans le but de faire éclater un scandale, mais Angelo ne faisait rien d'inégal. Enfin, rien de malsain, et les détournements d'argent, très peu pour lui. La menace, par contre, c'était son truc. À la limite du légal.

**OoO**

Ludivine éternua. Plongé dans son livre, Camus garda les yeux posé dessus et attrapa un mouchoir dans la boite sur la table basse, qu'il tendit à la blonde, debout près de lui. Elle se moucha fort peu élégamment tout en pestant. Puis, la blonde regarda sa montre, et son regard se porta vers la fenêtre, vers laquelle elle s'avança.

Il pleuvait des cordes, dehors, et son regard erra sur le trottoir, la route sombres, où couraient les passants, où roulaient les voitures. Il aimait bien la pluie, même si elle la rendait un peu mélancolique. De lourds nuages gris flottaient dans le ciel, il y avait des chances pour que le temps soit identique le lendemain. Ç'allait être sympa pour promener la chienne, sa mère devait être contente.

« J'ai pris rendrez-vous pour demain. Tu vas commencer la rééducation.

- Ça ne sert à rien.

- Tu iras quand même. »

Le français leva les yeux de son livre. La pièce était assombrie à cause du peu de soleil, caché derrière les moutons sombres qui déversaient leurs larmes sur la ville. Ludivine était postée devant la fenêtre, les bras semblant être croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ils en avaient parlé pendant plusieurs jours, mais Camus n'était pas branché pour faire de la rééducation, surtout depuis l'épisode du magasin, où il avait été à deux doigts de fondre en larmes parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever. Il s'était trouvé ridicule, mais d'un autre côté, il comprenait pourquoi il avait pleuré, même s'il en avait toujours honte. Le français voulait marcher, se déplacer seul, sans avoir toujours besoin que quelqu'un l'aide.

Sa gêne envers la blonde s'était amenuisée. Il avait moins honte de se mettre nu devant elle, ou de la guider vers les cabinets, où il se débrouillait heureusement seul. Il avait toujours la flemme de bouger, car elle devait en partie le porter pour qu'il puisse monter dans son fauteuil roulant, mais elle était si brusque qu'il n'avait même plus peur qu'elle se fasse mal au dos.

Au fil des jours, une certaine complicité s'était créée entre eux. Elle l'emmenait un peu partout, nullement gênée de le pousser, ou du moins cachant sa fatigue. Un peu maladroite, il lui était arrivé de percuter des gens, mais elle était tellement désolée qu'on ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, même si Camus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle juste après. Aussi, ils se parlaient plus librement, tout comme avec la secrétaire de Masque de Mort, Aurélia, qu'il appréciait tout autant. Cependant, il lui arrivait souvent de se demander comment deux filles aussi différentes pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre.

« Je ne veux pas y aller.

- C'est pas comme si t'avais le choix. Tu as peut-être une chance de remarcher un jour ! Il faut que tu travailles là-dessus. »

Camus acquiesça silencieusement et se replongea dans son livre. Le français la boudait, maintenant. Ludivine n'était pas vraiment motivée non plus pour l'emmener à sa rééducation, mais il devait essayer de marcher. Nulle doute qu'il arriverait un jour où le Patron ne voudrait plus du français chez lui, et ce jour-là, Camus ne pourrait évidemment pas reprendre son ancienne vie. Trouver du travail en étant handicapé n'était pas une chose aisée.

C'était dans cette optique que la blonde et son amie insistait pour l'emmener à l'hôpital. Le Patron n'était pas vraiment intéressé par le français, et elles s'étaient demandées plus d'une fois pourquoi il l'avait pris sous son aile. Mais les deux jeunes femmes n'allaient pas s'en plaindre, elles aimaient déjà beaucoup le français, qui était quelqu'un de réservé, plutôt ouvert d'esprit, intéressant à écouter et cultivé. À Aurélia, ça lui changeait de l'humeur changeante d'Angelo qui était plus qu'irritable, ces derniers temps.

Ludivine s'avança vers le canapé sur lequel elle s'assit, près de Camus qui ne lui jeta pas un regard, enfermé dans un silence hautain. Il était horripilé à l'idée d'essayer de marcher devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui répèteraient sans cesse que c'était bien mais qu'il devait faire des efforts.

« Ça ne sert à rien de bouder, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. »

Camus ne répondit pas, la blonde sourit de le voir si buté.

« Oh, allez, me fait pas la tête… Atchoum !! Quelqu'un doit dire du mal de moi. Snif.

- Ludivine ?

- Oua… Atchoum !! Bah merde. »

Elle attrapa un mouchoir dans la boite en carton et se moucha, sous le regard amusé de Camus. Elle avait vraiment attrapé froid, il ne manquait plus qu'elle se mette à tousser.

« Ouais, tu disais ?

- Si Angelo me laisse tomber… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Cette question le torturait aussi, et malgré sa tendance à vivre au jour le jour, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser en pensant qu'un jour, Masque de Mort le jette à la rue.

« Va savoir. Mais t'inquiète pas, on trouvera quelque chose ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser tomber, avec Aurélia ?? Si le Patron te largue, on sera là pour t'aider. Tu retourneras pas à la rue… Atchoum !!

- Les médicaments, tu connais ?

- Logiquement oui. »

Elle renifla, semblant exaspérée d'éternuer comme ça. Camus, quant à lui, était rassuré. Il ne voulait retourner à la rue, sur le froid trottoir, à attendre qu'un homme ou qu'une femme vienne l'emmener dans une chambre où son corps ne lui appartiendrait plus.

**OoO**

Énervé, Angelo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était pas loin de dix-neuf heures, et les deux imbéciles n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Il avait sa soirée de libre, et étrangement, ils avaient choisi cette journée pour revenir à la maison plus tard que prévu. Et ça énervait l'italien. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire à cette heure ?

Camus commençait sa rééducation, et ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle. La blonde devait l'y amener dans la journée, l'après-midi en fait, puis le ramener de suite à l'hôtel, car le Verseau serait sûrement épuisé par cette journée. Aurélia lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas très motivé pour y aller, mais les deux filles ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix et la blonde l'avait mis de force dans sa voiture pour l'emmener. Angelo l'imagina éternuer à tout va, comme c'était le cas depuis dimanche.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'italien sursauta, surpris, et vit la blonde débouler avec Camus, qu'elle roula dans l'entrée de la chambre, puis s'enfuit en fermant la porte derrière elle, en criant un « À demain Camus ! ». Le français soupira et avança dans la pièce en faisant rouler ses roues. Angelo se leva, interrogeant le français des yeux.

« Il lui arrive quoi, à l'autre furie ?

- Pas grand-chose. Sa sœur est encore tombée dans les escaliers et son bras est cassé. Elle doit être jolie avec ses deux plâtres.

- Famille de fous.

- Tu n'as pas tort.

- Pas trop fatigué par la rééducation ?

- C'était l'horreur. Je ne veux plus jamais y aller.

- On t'y forcera, tu les connais. Bref, puisque la blonde est pas là, je vais devoir te laver. »

Il paraissait embêté par cette idée, mais Camus fut le plus gêné, même s'il ne le montra pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça, mais Ludivine sûrement. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester comme ça, plein de sueur, et ils étaient deux hommes. Pourtant, il était moins gêné de se montrer devant son infirmière que devant le Cancer.

Ce dernier attrapa les poignets de son siège et le roula vers la salle de bain. Doucement, il prit Camus dans ses bras et le posa sur le sol. Il était un peu plus doux que la blonde qui le jetait presque comme un sac à patates par terre. Mais elle avait aussi moins de force que l'italien qui était musclé. Ce dernier remarqua que Camus était léger, mais ne dit rien et se retourna vers la baignoire pour faire couler un bain. Le français retira son pull, puis son tee-shirt, et Masque de Mort vit la maigreur de son torse.

Son regard s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Il détailla les courbes de ses muscles toujours présentes, mais moins nettes, moins importantes. Il était pâle et il voyait encore un peu ses côtes. Ses bras étaient fins, ce qui semblait les rentre plus longs. Camus remarqua le regard scrutateur de Masque de Mort et regarda son torse, puis fit un sourire désabusé.

« Et encore, Ludivine me force à manger.

- Tu ne te nourrissais pas ? C'est pas possible d'être aussi maigre.

- Tu sais, je n'avais pas beaucoup de moyens, et puis avec ce genre d'activité, tu perds l'appétit. Et les clients aiment les partenaires maigres. »

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit, alors qu'il regardait ses jambes interminables qui refusaient de bouger. Ce n'était que de la chair morte qui ne lui servait plus à rien. Et qui ne lui serviraient plus jamais. Il se dit que les couper ne changerait pas grand chose.

Angelo, debout près de lui, le regardait. Sans moquerie, sans ironie. Sans pitié. Juste avec une sorte de tristesse dans les yeux. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur la tête de Camus, caressant doucement ses cheveux océan. Le français leva des yeux surpris vers lui. De grands yeux bleus cerclés de cils sombres et fins. Où brillait une innocence presque froide.

« On va te retirer ton pantalon. »

Camus acquiesça en soupirant. Ce fut plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il devait soulever Camus pour qu'il retire son pantalon, et encore, il avait du mal, ils devaient s'y mettre à deux, et puis Angelo le retirait de ses jambes longues et blanches, comme le reste de son corps. Puis, ce fut au tour du boxer, qui fut tout aussi difficile. Quand Camus fut nu et dans l'eau mousseuse du bain, Masque de Mort s'assit à côté du bord et poussa un soupir.

« Et comment vous vous démerdez, quand vous êtes que tous les deux ?

- On a pris l'habitude, mais c'est pas évident.

- Et ça ne te fait rien d'être à poil devant une nana ?

- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Et puis elle ne me regarde pas fixement. Elle m'engueule juste parce que je suis maigre.

- Y'a de quoi, ça fait peur. »

Un silence suivit ses mots. Camus se regardait. C'est vrai qu'il était très maigre, et Ludivine avait beau le faire manger, il ne grossissait pas. Son appétit d'oiseau ne s'était pas amélioré, à part en ce qui concernait les pâtisseries, c'était un vrai goinfre. Mais ce n'était pas en mangeant un ou deux gâteaux dans l'après-midi et la moitié de son assiette aux repas qu'il allait prendre du poids.

« Camus…

- Oui ?

- Comment ça se fait que t'es devenu… que tu t'es vendu ? »

Leur regard se croisa. Masque de Mort le regardait avec sincérité, sans moquerie dans les yeux, juste de l'incompréhension. Camus ne voulait pas en parler. Il allait se foutre de lui. Pourtant, il se décida à parler un peu.

« J'avais une vie de misère, c'était la seule issue.

- Il y a d'autres issues que ça !

- T'as eu la chance de rencontrer quelqu'un qui t'as mis dans le droit chemin. Ça n'a pas été mon cas.

- Quelqu'un t'a conduit à te prostituer ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Excuse-moi, Masque de Mort, mais quand un homme t'envoie des types deux fois plus épais que toi pour te casser la gueule quand tu essaies de sortir du milieu, je ne pense pas que tu ais le choix. »

Le Cancer ne cacha pas sa surprise, alors que le français poussait un soupir exaspéré, en repensant à cette partie de sa vie. Il repensa à cet homme, grand, brun, aux yeux bleus, qui le regardait toujours avec ce sourire lubrique sur les lèvres. Et ces types qu'il lui envoyait… Des coups dans la figure… le corps… et puis le viol…

« Camus ? »

Le français revint sur Terre et regarda l'italien, qui avait remarqué son regard assombri. Des pensées sombres qu'il ressassait et ressasserait toute sa vie.

« Tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à ce que t'ais envie de partir. Maintenant que tu es là, tu y restes. Je suis pas au bord de la ruine, c'est pas toi qui vas me coûter cher. »

Ça aurait pu être dit plus gentiment. Pourtant, Camus fut soulagé. Encore une fois.

**OoO**

Un rire.

« Mais il n'y a rien de marrant ! Tu te rends compte ? Elle trouve le moyen de se casser la figure encore une fois dans les escaliers ! Maintenant, elle a le bras et la jambe de cassés. Elle a pas l'air bête. »

Un nouveau rire.

« Ouais, j'avoue, c'est ridicule… Atchoum !! Désolé.

- Plutôt, oui ! Maintenant, on ne peut qu'attendre.

- Elle en a pour pas mal de temps comme ça ! Avec tout ça, j'ai laissé Camus au Patron, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé.

- J'espère aussi ! Vous allez faire quoi, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai quelques achats à faire ! C'est bientôt Noël et j'ai rien acheté. Et je vais emmener Camus à Disney Store ! Atchoum !!

- Il va jamais vouloir !

- Tu crois que je lui donne le choix ? »

Aurélia éclata de rire, vite suivie de la blonde. La brune imagina pendant un instant Camus assis dans son siège entouré de peluches de Disney.

« Bon, il faut que je te laisse ! Je dois prendre la voiture.

- D'accord. Bonne journée ! Je passerai vous voir ce soir ! »

Après quelques mots, Ludivine raccrocha, attrapa son sac et sortit de son appartement après une dernière caresse à sa petite chienne, puis elle ferma la porte de son appartement à clé. La blonde dévala les escaliers, puis sortit de son immeuble, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle roula un bon moment avant d'arriver devant l'hôtel de luxe, dont elle n'avait jamais osé regarder les prix.

Par habitude, elle se gara, puis entra dans cet établissement trop cher pour elle, puis emprunta l'ascenseur. Elle dit bonjour à l'employé et papota le temps que l'ascenseur arrive au second étage, puis entra dans la chambre du Patron. Elle n'arrivait pas à l'appeler par son prénom ou son nom de famille, dans sa tête, c'était toujours le Patron.

D'ailleurs, il fut la première chose qu'elle vit quand elle entra dans la chambre. Il était en train de mettre sa cravate. La blonde regarda sa montre, il était neuf heures passées.

« Salut Patron ! Vous êtes pas encore parti ?

- Dis-moi tout de suite que je te fais chier.

- J'irai pas jusque là. Dites, c'est à vous, la Mercedes d'en bas ?

- Ouais pourquoi ?

- Y'a votre chauffeur qui tourne en rond. Il est marrant.

- Normal, je suis en retard. Bon, j'y vais. Passe une bonne journée.

- Vous aussi. Vous êtes bizarre, aujourd'hui.

- Simplement de bonne humeur.

- Si vous le dites. »

Elle lui fit un sourire amusé, alors qu'il passait la porte. Elle poussa un soupir et partit dans la chambre de Camus.

**OoO**

Au volant de sa Citroën, Aurélia parcourait les rues, regardant vaguement où elle allait, étant sûre du chemin qu'elle empruntait. Elle le faisait si souvent ces derniers temps que la brune n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir pour savoir quelle route prendre pour arriver à destination, à savoir l'hôtel de son patron, où logeait leur protégé, Camus. Elle se rappelait du nom qu'il lui avait donné, Cénapive. Lui faire des papiers n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais en somme, ça s'était arrangé.

La secrétaire se gara, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était à l'étage, devant la porte de la chambre, qu'elle ouvrit après avoir frappé. Camus était allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé, alors que Ludivine tapait sur son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait emporté, une boite de mouchoirs à côté d'elle et quelques boules de papiers amassées à côté du clavier. Une assiette de gâteaux était posée sur la table basse, quelques-uns étaient posés sur un mouchoir à côté de Camus.

Ils levèrent les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante, la blonde se leva rapidement pour lui sauter dessus, ce qui fit sourire Aurélia. Camus se redressa et s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes allongées le long du divan. Aurélia se baissa, lui fit la bise, et les deux filles l'assirent de façon à ce que son dos soit contre le dossier et la secrétaire prit place à côté de lui.

Ils se mirent à discuter. Ludivine avait les bras croisés sur les genoux du français, Aurélia assise juste à côté de lui. Ils parlèrent un peu de tout, mais surtout de la sœur cascadeuse de la blonde qui se retrouvait avec deux plâtres et donc en fauteuil roulant, ce qui n'était guère évident pour aller en cours, et aussi la rééducation de Camus, qui ne voulait plus jamais y mettre les pieds, ce qui était sans compter les deux demoiselles qui n'étaient pas du tout de cet avis.

« Je ne veux plus jamais y retourner !

- Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais remarcher si tu faisais des efforts !

- Il ne va pas te dire le contraire ! »

Camus semblait exaspéré. Les deux filles soupirèrent. Le français était vraiment têtu quand il voulait, mais elles l'étaient autant que lui, et bien décidées à l'emmener de force là-bas. Si Ludivine n'y arriverait pas, Aurélia serait là pour l'aider, c'était certain. À deux, elles auraient le fin mot de cette histoire. Et Camus n'en était guère rassuré.

« Mais au fait, tu ne travailles pas ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non, mais Angelo n'est pas là.

- À un dîner. Il les enchaîne, en ce moment. Peux plus le suivre.

- Ça doit être barbant !

- C'est son travail. »

Ludivine leva les yeux vers Camus.

« Ouais, mais bon, dîner avec des gens tous les soir, c'est barbant, au bout d'un moment !

- Une habitude à prendre. Au fait, vous n'avez pas dîné, tous les deux ?

- Bah non. Faudrait qu'on commande à manger.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- Et si on allait manger dehors ? »

La blonde poussa un cri de joie. Camus leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré.

« Et où tu veux nous emmener ?

- Sais pas.

- Un resto' chinois ??

- Ok, j'appelle mon homme et on y va ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent, l'une pour prendre le fixe et appeler, l'autre pour aller chercher chaussures et manteaux. Rapidement, Ludivine enfila les chaussures de Camus qui fit les lacets, alors qu'elle enfilait ses bottines, puis le français enfila son manteau, ignorant son infirmière qui enfilait sa veste de jean. En un sens, les deux filles étaient les mêmes, elles étaient aussi peu couvertes l'une que l'autre.

Camus fut bientôt installé à l'arrière de la voiture, son siège plié dans le coffre. Les deux jeunes femmes à l'avant papotaient joyeusement, alors que la secrétaire démarrait. Le Verseau, assit près d'une fenêtre, se prit à rêver, alors que les lumières se reflétaient un instant dans ses yeux bleus.

Les yeux mi-clos, il se rappela du Sanctuaire, et plus précisément de Masque de Mort. Il avait tellement changé… Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il le connaissait peu, ou qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé. Son visage viril, ses yeux perçants de prédateur, sa voix grave… Il avait l'impression d'avoir un autre homme devant lui, mais il restait toujours Masque de Mort, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses mains larges, son côté bourrin et son sourire ironique.

Masque de Mort avec sa voix chaude. Ses yeux bleus. Ses bras forts.

**OoO**

« À plus tard, M. Médicis… »

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, auquel Angelo répondit par un sourire séducteur qui la fit rougir de plaisir. Puis, il se retourna, lui dévoilant son dos large et puissant. Mais elle rêvait plus de ses bras musclés et protecteurs. Le bel italien entra dans sa voiture, où l'attendait déjà sa foutue secrétaire. Si elle pouvait s'en débarrasser, de celle-là…

Morris démarra. Angelo ne se départait pas de son sourire ironique, caché à cette femme riche par les vitres fumées, mais bien visible par Aurélia qui lui jetait un regard mécontent.

« Angelo, je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joie, mais si tu continues, tu ne pourras plus t'en débarrasser.

- C'est si facile de séduire les filles.

- Mouais… Il va arriver un jour où y'en a une qui va m'en coller une à cause de toi.

- Ce jour-là, attends-toi à ce que je lui rende la pareille en pire. »

Ce n'était pas pour autant que la secrétaire était rassurée, elle imaginait bien son patron coller une droite à une frêle jeune femme en robe longue et maquillée comme une voiture volée. Elle devait être certainement la seule femme pour qui il serait d'accord de faire un scandale. En fait, il était gentil, son Angelo, même si tout le monde ne pouvait pas en dire autant.

Le chauffeur, tenant fermement le volant, écoutait son patron et sa secrétaire discuter à l'arrière. Il aurait aimé être assis entre eux deux et participer à la conversation, être aussi proche de M. Médicis que Mlle Ferraris l'était. Mais c'était impossible, c'était quelqu'un de peu sociable, et sa secrétaire était certainement la seule personne avait qui il était aussi proche, intime. Morris rêvait, dans son cœur, que son patron le remarque, mais partager son lot n'était qu'un fantasme, et les fantasmes sont réputés pour être rêvés.

Contrairement aux apparences, le chauffeur écoutait tout ce que se racontaient ses deux passagers, qui parlaient rarement des affaires quand ils étaient ensemble sur la banquette arrière. Leur conversation était centrée sur Camus, ce prostitué que le patron avait ramené chez lui, dans sa luxueuse chambre d'hôtel. Apparemment, il n'était plus si indifférent de son état, et Morris fut blessé qu'ils parlent de cet étranger alors qu'il était là, et qu'il pouvait écouter ce qu'ils se disaient.

Son énervement montait au fil des minutes, alors que Mlle Ferraris parlait de la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec lui et son infirmière, ce qui avait semblé être un agréable dîner. Il semblait amusé, son sourire était craquant, mais Morris eut peu de temps pour l'admirer, car soudain, sa secrétaire lâcha une bombe : L'infirmière n'était pas là ce soir, Angelo allait devoir s'occupe de la putain. Il pâlit affreusement, attendant que son patron réagisse et s'énerve, mais il sembla juste un peu ennuyé et répondit qu'il s'occuperait de ça.

Le chauffeur voulut protester, mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il imaginait l'autre catin en train de se vendre dans la baignoire pour payer ses dettes. Morris, furieux, eut envie de monter dans la chambre et de le jeter de dehors, l'éjecter de la vie de son patron, le faire partir…

« Morris, dépose-nous ici ! »

Le chauffeur ralentit, stationna au bord de la route alors qu'Angelo et Aurélia sortaient. Elle partit récupérer sa voiture, elle n'aimait pas rester seule avec ce type dans la voiture. Quant à Angelo, il rentra dans l'hôtel.

OoO 

« Camus, fait ta chochotte !

- J'ai pas envie de me laver et tu ne sais pas régler l'eau.

- T'es crade ! De toute façon, t'as pas le choix.

- Je veux pas. Je suis crevé.

- C'est la blonde qui t'a fatigué ?

- Masque de Mort !! »

Le Cancer éclata de rire en voyant le visage rouge de colère du Verseau. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que lui et Ludivine fassent… nan, mais ça va pas, la tête ?!

« Si tu voyais ta tête !

- La rééducation, c'est crevant ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses ! »

Angelo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas trop le genre de la blonde, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de taquiner le Verseau, qui refusait fermement de quitter son canapé. Il revenait de rééducation et il était épuisé. Même s'il n'était pas motivé pour y aller, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne se donnait pas à fond pour faire bouger ces maudites jambes.

Vexé, le français se replongea dans son livre, _La chartreuse de parme_, qui donnait des frissons de dégoût au Cancer, incapable de se plonger dans ce genre de bouquin sans avoir envie de dormir. Il ne comprenait pas que quelqu'un puisse dévorer ce genre de bouquin avec tant d'aisance.

L'homme d'affaire regarda son protégé, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de cuir où il avait élu domicile depuis un bout de temps, callé dans des oreillers par les bons soins de la blonde, le dos posé sur sa longue chevelure. Bien décidé à se débarrasser de la corvée « douche », Angelo s'avança vers Camus et passa son bras sous ses genoux et derrière ses épaules puis le souleva. Surpris, Camus cria et voulut se débattre, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger, et l'italien était bien plus fort que lui. Sans un mot, il traversa la chambre, ignorant le français qui pestait.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, comme la veille, il déshabilla le français, qui fut obligé de se laisser faire. Et, à nouveau, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de regarder le corps mince de son ancien compagnon d'arme, qui se débattait avec son pantalon, qu'Angelo fit rapidement glisser le long de ses jambes. La baignoire était remplie, et Camus ne tarda pas à être déposé doucement dans l'eau. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur la température trop chaude.

Angelo lui tendit son bouquin, le regardant avec dégoût, et Camus le prit avec un sourire. L'italien sortit de la pièce pour aller travailler sur ses dossiers.

**OoO**

Camus était épuisé. Et voir son infirmière personnelle taper comme une folle sur son clavier, s'arrêter quelques secondes, puis repartir aussi vite le fatiguait. Lire non-stop, il pouvait comprendre, mais bouger ses doigts sans cesse sur des touches aplaties, non , il n'en voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt. Surtout qu'elle semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle racontait. Le français n'avait jamais osé lui demander ce qu'elle tapait, ni quel genre de roman elle publiait.

Le petit bichon maltais de la blonde était roulé en boule sur ses jambes, semblant dormir, alors qu'il caressait longuement ses longs poils blancs et doux. Ludivine poussa soudain un soupir, exaspérée, et ferma le fichier qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Manque d'inspiration.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé, mais tu écris quoi comme genre de bouquins ?

- Bah… un peu de tout. Le dernier est un bouquin dans un monde parallèle, ce serait peut-être bien que je finisse la suite. Sinon, je tape des trucs sur des mangas.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt de disserter là-dessus.

- Bah quand t'as deux gars qui sont pas trop mal et qui finissent pas ensemble à la fin, t'as qu'une envie, et c'est de tout refaire à ta sauce ! »

Ludivine éclata de rire en voyant le regard stupéfait de Camus, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La blonde se leva et partit chercher les macarons qu'elle avait décongelé dans la cuisine, passant devant le jeune homme, soufflé. Alors c'était pour ça qu'elle s'excitait toute seule devant son clavier. Camus avait les idées larges et il était lui-même homosexuel, même s'il l'était devenu par la force des choses, mais tout de même !

La jeune femme revint, un plateau dans les mains qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Aussitôt, la chienne leva le nez, plus si endormie que ça, et regarda les petits gâteaux avec envie.

« Nan, c'est pas pour toi, ça !

- Ludivine, rassure-moi, t'es pas lesbienne ?

- Logiquement non. J'ai rien contre elle, sauf quand elles en ont après moi. Ce qui n'est que rarement arrivé.

- Pourquoi t'écris ça ?!

- J'écris ce que je veux ! C'est trop mignon !! »

Sur ces mots, elle attrapa un gâteau qu'elle mangea avec bonheur, sous les yeux exaspérés du français et envieux du bichon qui en aurait bien voulut aussi. Le français se pencha et en attrapa un qu'il partagea avec la chienne, ignorant les protestations de sa maîtresse.

« Elle va devenir un mouton après !

- Mais non. Obsédée. »

Le français se dit que ce serait son nouveau surnom. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose.

« Petite question. Vous vous êtes rencontrées sur Internet, avec Aurélia, non ?

- Exact. Bon, j'avoue, c'était sur un site yaoi.

- Yaoi ?

- Mangas gays.

- Je me disais aussi. »

**OoO**

L'obscurité. Ses yeux clos ne voyaient rien, à part le néant qu l'entourait. Après avoir vu un cours instant la lumière de la lune, il avait replongé dans les ténèbres épais qui lui bouchaient les oreilles. Il aurait pu être serein, mais son esprit était tourmenté. Il avait échoué. Qu'était-il advenu des autres ? Il les cherchait. Malgré l'obscurité qui l'entourait. Il les sentait, quelque part. Certains étaient partis, comme lui. D'autres continuaient leur chemin.

Soudain, on l'appela. On avait besoin de lui. Un appel silencieux qui traversa les ténèbres de son esprit, le pénétrant entièrement. Se lever. Il devait se lever. Suivre les autres. Les aider. Détruire le mur…

Alors il se leva. Lentement. Il ne sentait pas son corps qui se mouvait avec difficultés, comme dans un rêve. Ses jambes le faisaient avancer pas à pas, d'un mouvement régulier. Il était comme un fantôme, traversant les dimensions, se rapprochant de cet appel silencieux. Avec les autres. Ceux qui s'étaient endormis pour ne jamais se réveiller. Ils étaient près de lui. Ils avançaient ensemble.

Puis la lumière… Celle d'une pièce. Une grande pièce. Une armure dorée qui recouvre son corps. Quelques mots. Des gamins qui s'écartent. Un sourire sur son visage. Un étrange sentiment de sérénité, de fraternité qui les envahit. Son cosmos qui entoure son corps. Qui s'unit aux autres. Une flèche qui part. Un mur qui explose. Et le néant…

Masque de Mort se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur.

**OoO**

Aurélia écoutait attentivement ce que racontait un de leurs associés, ce qui lui sembla plutôt difficile aujourd'hui. Et il y avait de quoi, elle était préoccupée. Angelo était bizarre.

Ce matin-là, il avait semblé être ailleurs, écoutant vaguement ce qu'elle lui disait. Il n'avait pas fait sa mauvaise tête, n'avait pas grogné une seule fois, il était même allé jusqu'à lui chercher docilement un café. Il avait été peu bavard et moins cynique envers certains de ses collègues qu'habituellement. Si on n'avait pas fait attention à ces petits détails, qui étaient exorbitants pour la secrétaire, cette dernière s'en inquiétait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ç'arrivait à son patron d'être dans la lune, mais c'était bien rare, et dans ces moments-là, il était toujours mélancolique, et parfois, il avait des idées bien noires qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Elle connaissait si peu de choses sur lui, à part son passé avec Don Andreo… Plus d'une fois, Ludivine avait interrogé Camus à ce sujet, mais il avait été très vague, lui avouant seulement qu'ils s'étaient connus en Grèce, mais rien de plus. La blonde en avait fait part à son amis, qui n'avait pu tirer quoi que ce soit à son patron.

Ils finirent pas quitter la pièce où Angelo avait réuni tous ses employés pour parler de différentes affaires, dont celle de Calieu. La réunion avait duré moins longtemps que prévu. Tout le monde se sépara, vaquant à ses occupations. Angelo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, ce qui stupéfia sa secrétaire.

« Angelo, ça va pas ?

- Mais si, très bien.

- Dis pas de bêtises, ça va pas du tout. Un souci ?

- Rien de spécial. T'as quelque chose de prévu, cet après-midi ?

- Non, pas spécialement.

- Je t'invite à déjeuner ?

- D'accord. On va chercher Camus et Ludivine ?

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Pas de doute, Angelo était bizarre. Sûrement quelqu'un chose qu'il avait mangé et qui était mal, voire très mal passé. Non pas qu'il était rare qu'il l'invite, il le faisait souvent, là n'était pas la question. Non, c'était plutôt qu'il avait accepté sans ronchonner d'inviter quelqu'un, ou plutôt deux personnes, à manger avec eux, ce qui n'était encore jamais arriver. On lui avait abîmé son Angelo, là !

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la Mercedes et Morris fit chauffer le moteur. Il leur demanda où ils voulaient aller.

« Vas à l'hôtel. »

Étonné, le chauffeur partit en direction de l'établissement. Aurélia lui proposa de les inviter dans un restaurant japonais, ce que l'italien accepta. La brune crut avoir mal entendu, Angelo préférait les restaurants chinois, et Morris faillit s'étrangler en comprenant qu'il invitait l'infirmière et le prostitué à manger. Cette chose allait s'asseoir dans sa voiture ! Il avait envie de hurler.

Morris eut beau prier pour qu'il y ait des embouteillages ou un grave accident sur la route, il n'y eut rien de tel, et ils finirent par arriver devant ce fichu hôtel, où Camus et Ludivine les attendaient. Angelo et Aurélia descendirent. Ils aidèrent Camus à monter sur la banquette arrière, et une fois encore, l'italien se demanda comment Ludivine arrivait à s'en sortir toute seule. Aurélia s'assit à l'avant, la blonde près de la fenêtre à cause de son mal des transports, Camus entre elle et le patron.

Le français semblait fatigué, il avait très mal dormi cette nuit-là. La fièvre l'en avait empêché et il n'avait osé appelé le Cancer pour le soulager. Ce dernier remarqua de suite qu'il n'était pas en forme et il posa une main sur son front, qui était un peu moite. Il n'aurait pas dû sortir, rester dans son lit était préférable, mais Camus lui répliqua qu'il n'était pas en sucre.

Il voulait sortir avec eux. C'était mieux que de rester enfermé là-haut.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Hello les gens !

**Lys :** Hello :-)

Petite info : pour ceux qui suivent L'ombre d'Athéna, la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Je suis très occupée ces derniers temps, mais la fic n'est pas abandonnée !

**Lys :** On a tendance à la croire :p

T.T

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

« Pardon ? »

Ludivine sentit ses joues rougir, alors que le Patron la regardait avec ses yeux perçants. La voyant toute gênée, son regard se radoucit un peu, songeant à cet épisode précédent où il l'avait terrorisée. Il poussa un soupir.

« Tu peux répéter ?

- Je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Raison familiale.

- Mais encore ?

- Vais pas vous raconter ma vie ! Vous me payez pas, en plus.

- Ça t'arrange, pas vrai ? »

La blonde lui fit un sourire innocent, en réponse à celui ironique du Cancer. Puis, elle regarda l'heure, et fit intelligemment remarquer à l'italien qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il descende car il allait finir par être en retard. Le Patron trouva la remarque très pertinente et se décida à s'en aller avant que son chauffeur ne se pende avec sa cravate.

La jeune fille le regarda partir en pensant au chauffeur qui les avait conduits au restaurant la veille, et qui était revenu les chercher. Ce qui l'avait étonnée, c'était son air grincheux et les mauvais regards qu'il lançait discrètement à Camus, ce qui n'était guère passé inaperçu pour les deux jeunes femmes, alors que la Patron, dans la lune, n'avait rien remarqué, pas plus que son protégé. L'homme n'appréciait que moyennement d'avoir un prostitué dans sa belle voiture.

Morris était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt grand et fin, aux manières snobs. Ses cheveux bruns courts encadraient son visage pâle qui n'était pas si moche à regarder. Ce qui avait plu à la blonde, c'était ses yeux légèrement brindés et d'un brun très clair. Mais c'était certainement la seule chose, car il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de commode, bien s'il soit serviable et respectueux pour son patron. Ludivine se dit que, de toute façon, avec un chef pareil, on ne pouvait qu'être serviable et respectueux. Elle même ne se serait pas risquée à le défier, vu comment ça s'était passé la dernière fois.

La blonde s'arracha à ses pensées, pensant à Camus qui devait être réveillé dans sa chambre. Elle pria pour qu'il aille mieux, et surtout pour que sa fièvre baisse avant son départ, car le Patron ne serait pas là vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec lui. Elle lui téléphonerait souvent pour prendre de ses nouvelles, au risque de l'énerver.

En effet, Camus était réveillé, allongé confortablement dans son lit, et sa fièvre avait bien baissé, ce qui rassura l'écrivain. Le français lui fit un sourire pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, et qu'il était prêt à partir en vadrouille avec la blonde. Alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'habiller, elle énuméra les magasins où elle aimerait bien passer, mais Camus lui jeta un regard froid à donner des frissons dans le dos quand elle pensa à Disney Store tout haut. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son expérience dans cette boutique où la blonde, accompagnée d'une de ses amies à qui il avait tapé dans l'œil, avait couru partout en faisant la folle avec des Stich et des Bourriquet en Père Noël. Il avait eu d'étranges envies de meurtres.

Finalement, elle annula son passage dans ce magasin au plus grand soulagement du français qui aurait souhaité avoir encore son cosmos pour les congeler sur place, surtout l'autre excitée, Joanne, si sa mémoire était bonne, qui avait fait ses yeux de chiens battus à la blonde pour qu'elle lui achète un Bourriquet édition limitée. Il avait cru mourir de honte.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à monter dans la voiture. Ludivine installa le français à côté d'elle, mais le prévint qu'elle allait chercher son amie pour faire les courses. Camus vit cela d'un très mauvais œil, et dans un sens, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

La journée fut bien longue. Après être passés à la Fnac où Camus avait pris quelques livres, ou plutôt Ludivine les avait pris de force car il ne voulait pas en prendre beaucoup puisque c'était elle qui payait, le trio partit manger chez la blonde, où Camus câlina un long moment la petite chienne de son infirmière. Puis, ce fut la partie difficile, où les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans les magasins de mangas, où elles allaient à gauche et à droite sans savoir quoi acheter. Camus, posé dans un coin, lisait un livre, peu intéressé par ces hautes vitrines exposant toutes sortes d'objets.

Ils passèrent à la boulangerie se prendre un « goûter », ce que Camus trouva un peu bizarre vue l'heure, et il comprit malheureusement que les filles, bien que très gentilles en général, étaient souvent traîtresses, et il se trouva à nouveau dans un magasin Disney où Ludivine fit ses emplettes pour sa famille.

La journée ne se passa donc pas trop mal, si on exceptait toutes les personnes que la blonde avait percutées, ses gamineries avec son amie et les envies d'homicides de Camus.

**OoO**

On frappa à la porte. Camus leva le nez de son livre. C'était l'heure du repas, on venait le leur apporter. Il voulut se lever pour prendre leur commande mais il se rappela avec un goût amer dans la bouche qu'il ne pouvait se lever et marcher seul. Il voulut appeler Ludivine pour qu'elle le fasse à sa place, mais la voilà déjà qui traverse la pièce à grand pas pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Un employé entra, poussa un espèce de chariot où se trouvait quelques assiettes. Il en posa deux sur la table ainsi que les desserts, puis repartit en leur souhaitant un bon appétit. Quand il fut parti, Ludivine aida Camus à monter dans son siège. C'était devenu une habitude, et le français commençait à s'y faire, monter et descendre de son fauteuil, qu'il ne regardait plus avec mépris mais plutôt avec indifférence. C'était un objet comme un autre. Il lui permettait juste de pouvoir se déplacer. Et puis, il s'était résigné à demeurer dans ce siège toute sa vie. Dépendant de quelqu'un d'autre.

La blonde le poussa vers la table. Ils commencèrent à manger leur assiette, ou plutôt la jeune femme engloutissait ses aliments alors que le français dégustait ce qu'il avalait, comme toujours, ce qui était incompréhensible pour Ludivine, qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de passer autant de temps à manger telle ou telle chose. Ce gars-là avait beau lui être sympathique, il demeurait très bizarre.

« Au fait. C'est demain que tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. J'ai pas envie de m'en aller, mais j'ai pas le choix… Non, Camus, je ne te dirai pas pourquoi je m'en vais !

- Pourquoi autant de mystère ? Tu fais des trucs louches ?

- Mais nan !

- Alors dis-le. Ça restera entre nous. Et puis je suis sûr qu'Aurélia est au courant.

- Je suis de mariage.

- Pardon ?

- Je vais au mariage de ma tante, et juste avant, je dois passer quelques jours chez ma grand-mère.

- Tout ce mystère pour ça ?

- Tu connais pas ma tante, tu peux pas comprendre. Attends-toi à me voir déprimée en rentrant.

- C'est si horrible que ça ? »

La blonde secoua la tête, elle ne préférait même pas y penser. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer toutes ces personnes inconnues qui allaient être invitées à la cérémonie. Ç'avait été la même chose la dernière fois et elle s'était emmerder comme un rat mort. Elle pensa à sa sœur avec ses deux plâtres. Au moins, elle n'irait pas danser, alors elles pourraient papoter pour passer le temps.

« Tu porteras une robe ?

- Camus, je t'interdis de sourire. Nan, je vais porter un tailleur. Vais pas mettre une robe, il manquerait plus que ça. Je t'apporterai une photo, si tu veux, tu pourras te moquer de moi. »

Camus eut un petit rire en voyant son infirmière faire une grimace éloquente. Il demanda quelques précisions sur ledit mariage, et aussi sur sa grand-mère, chez qui elle allait passer quelques jours. La blonde s'emportant joyeusement en pensant à sa mamie, ce qui ne fut pas le cas quand elle lui parla de la dernière fois que sa tante s'était mariée.

**OoO**

Il neigeait. Pas assez pour que les trottoirs se recouvrent de cet épais manteau blanc, mais c'était agréable à regarder, ces petits flocons qui volaient dans les airs, pour tomber gracieusement sur le sol, se reposant parfois sur les vêtement, se glissant dans les cheveux détachés.

Un ciel d'encre surplombait la capital illuminée malgré l'heure tardive. Une lune pâle contrastait avec l'obscurité du firmament, et aucune étoile n'était visible, ce qui aurait pourtant été bien joli. Un coup d'œil sur sa montre, et Angelo vit qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Il ferma les yeux, écoutant vaguement le bruit des rues et des voitures, atténués par les vitrine de son véhicule.

À l'avant, son chauffeur conduisait machinalement, tout aussi fatigué que lui et une énorme envie de dormir lui embrumait l'esprit. Angelo, à l'arrière, somnolait. Il avait envie de se coucher dans son lit et de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Puis, il pensa à Camus, dormant juste à côté. Camus, blanc et fin. Camus, innocent et triste.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

La voix de Morris était douce à ses oreilles, il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir, alors que son chauffeur le regardait en partageant sa fatigue. Il avait oublié le jeune homme qui se trouvait là-haut, il ne pensait qu'à ce moment précis, lui et son patron dans la voiture, tous les deux épuisés par cette journée bien chargée et ne pensant qu'au lit où ils rêvaient de se coucher.

Angelo lui lança un « Bonne nuit », puis attrapa sa valisette et sortit de la voiture, se dirigeant tranquillement vers les portes de l'hôtel qui était trop illuminé pour ses yeux fatigués. Il s'enfuit presque du hall d'entrée, se dépêchant de prendre l'ascenseur, puis traverser le couloir pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

Tout était silencieux et les lumières étaient éteintes. Angelo appuya sur l'interrupteur, s'avança dans la suite, ou plutôt vers le canapé où il posa sa veste avec sa valisette. L'italien dénoua sa cravate, détacha quelques boutons de sa chemise blanche. Il eut une pensée pour Camus, et il se décida à aller voir si tout allait bien. Normalement oui, mais ne sait-on jamais, et il avait la responsabilité du jeune homme pour toute une semaine.

Traversant le petit appartement, il se trouva devant la porte qu'il ouvrit. Tout aurait pu être calme, s'il n'avait pas entendu des gémissements étouffés, qui le réveillèrent. Il s'avança vite dans la pièce seulement éclairé par la lumière de l'extérieur. Emmitouflé dans ses draps, Camus gémissait, transpirant à grosses gouttes. Angelo posa sa main sur son front qui lui brûla les doigts. Inquiet, l'italien sortit sans essayer de réveiller le malade et partit dans la salle de main où il humidifia un gant d'eau froide. Il chercha dans l'armoire à pharmacie des médicaments. La blonde avait tout noté au cas où, il la bénit un court instant.

Angelo emmena la boite en carton et le gant dans sa chambre, prenant une petite bouteille d'eau dans sa valisette au passage. Quand il revint voir Camus, ce dernier était toujours souffrant, chaud et en proie à des cauchemars. L'italien le prit dans ses bras délicatement, et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il le coucha. Il le dévêtit de son haut de pyjama. Camus se réveilla et ne comprit pas quand l'homme d'affaire lui présenta un comprimé, même s'il l'avala à l'aide d'un peu d'eau.

« Rendors-toi. »

Le français, épuisé, referma les yeux. Angelo posa le gant sur son front, tenant la main fine et blanche de Camus dans la sienne. Assis près son corps allongé du Verseau, Masque de Mort le regarda avec ses yeux scrutateurs. À nouveau, il détailla son torse, ses bras longs et fins, se terminant sur des mains blanches, et puis son visage, fatigué, dont les joues rosées trahissaient son mal. Le Cancer le trouva bien affaibli, et bien loin du Camus qu'il avait connu. Celui-là était plus fragile. Plus humain. Presque plus beau.

**OoO**

Le sommeil le quittait. Il se sentait se réveiller, son esprit devenait plus clair. Morphée le libérait de son emprise avec douceur. Son corps était emmailloté dans les draps, bien au chaud dans ce cocon douillet. Camus se sentait bien, en sécurité entre ces bras protecteurs…

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux. Son regard rencontra le visage serein de Masque de Mort qui dormait toujours et profondément. Le français se rappela des évènements de la veille, sa fièvre torride, des bras qui l'emmenaient et lui retiraient son haut de pyjama, un comprimé et de l'eau fraîche entre ses lèvres. Une voix grave et chaude qui lui ordonnait de se rendormir.

Un petit soupir passa entre les lèvres du jeune homme, qui se demanda qu'elle heure il pouvait bien être, malgré son esprit encore embrouillé par le sommeil. Pas très tôt, puisque les rayons du soleil traversaient les sombres rideaux de la chambre. Camus n'osait bouger, de peur de réveiller le Cancer, qui l'enserrait doucement dans ses bras.

Face à son visage, Camus put le voir de plus près. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de le regarder aussi près, et il se rendit compte que Masque de Mort, avec son sourire ironique et ses yeux de prédateurs mis de côté, était un bel homme. Quoique, ses prunelles bleues lui donnaient un certain charme. Malgré lui, Camus se sentit troublé, lui qui se trouvait si maigre et bien moins charismatique que le Cancer. Mais beaucoup de gens aimaient prendre du plaisir avec un partenaire aussi fin qu'une femme…

Camus rejeta de telles pensées, en songeant que c'était à Masque de Mort qu'il se comparait. Le froid et cruel chevalier du Cancer… Qui avait dormi avec lui à cause de sa fièvre…

**OoO**

« Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

- Non, mais d'habitude, tu ne restes pas si longtemps le matin, je ne te vois jamais.

- J'ai toute ma matinée de libre, je sors pour déjeuner. »

Camus acquiesça. Il se pencha et attrapa son livre sur la table basse sous le regard de Masque de Mort, qui sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Camus se plongea dans sa lecture, écoutant vaguement l'Italien attraper son téléphone et parler à son interlocuteur, qui semblait être sa secrétaire. Après un dernier coup d'œil jeté au Verseau, Angelo partit dans sa chambre pour parler avec son employée, laissant Camus seul avec son roman.

Quand la porte fut fermée, le français poussa un soupir. Ludivine lui manquait déjà, il ne sentait pas très à l'aise avec le Cancer, même s'il ne le montrait pas, préférant garder sa gêne pour lui-même. Les regards réprobateurs des deux jeunes femmes l'ennuyaient moins que les yeux scrutateurs de l'italien posés sur lui. Elles ne le connaissaient pas, ne savaient rien de son passé, au contraire de Masque de Mort, qui pouvait se vanter d'en connaître de belles sur son compte. Les personnes qu'il avait tuées, son passé en Sibérie, sa mort…

La voix de Masque de Mort s'éleva, il entendait presque sa conversation avec Aurélia, et l'italien semblait en colère. Sans doute pas à cause d'elle, mais peut-être à cause des affaires. Camus n'y connaissait rien à ce monde-là, qui était complexe et bourré d'ennemis qui pouvaient surgir à, n'importe quel moment. Pour Don Andreo, Angelo en avait été un, et ça lui avait été fatal.

L'italien sembla se calmer, sa voix était quasiment inaudible à cause des murs et de la porte close, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Camus continua sa lecture et lu plusieurs minutes avant que l'italien ne se décide à sortir de sa chambre, toujours énervé, ce qui étonna Camus. Dans le monde des affaires, il était préférable d'être quelqu'un de sang-froid, mais le Cancer semblait être un peu colérique.

« Un souci ?

- Un abruti qui me fait chier.

- J'imagine bien. Mais encore ?

- Laisse tomber.

- D'accord. »

Et le français remit le nez dans son livre, ce qui surprit Angelo. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« J'ai pas mal de soucis avec un de mes anciens employés, qui est aujourd'hui un chef d'entreprise.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Camus…

- Tu t'énerves tout seul et quand je me renseigne, tu m'envoies balader. Tu es un peu trop nerveux pour un homme d'affaire. »

Après un nouveau soupir, Masque de Mort s'avança vers le canapé et s'assit à côté de Camus. Il semblait un peu fatigué, ou plutôt las. Camus ferma son livre et le posa sur ses genoux, interrogeant son ancien compagnon d'arme de ses yeux bleus.

« J'ai réussi à m'en sortir en rentrant dans les affaires. Alors, je continue, mais c'est vraiment lassant, parfois.

- Ça fait pourtant un peu plus d'une année que…

- Une bonne année, oui, mais… Je ne sais pas, j'ai comme un vide… Tu sais, quand tu gagnes tous les mois des sommes folles mais que tu ne sais pas quoi en faire, tu te demandes pourquoi tu continues à faire des affaires. Regarde où on se trouve : une belle chambre avec suite d'un hôtel de luxe, à Paris. Je porte des vêtements que beaucoup ne pourraient jamais se payer malgré leurs efforts. J'ai un chauffeur, et avec un claquement de doigts, les plus belles maîtresses dans mon lit. Belle situation. Mais dans le fond, quand t'as goûté à toute ça, tu se lasses. L'argent me procure un plaisir éphémère, et je me demande aujourd'hui pourquoi je continue à m'énerver au téléphone quand ma secrétaire me dit qu'on vient de recevoir une lettre de menace anonyme parce qu'il paraîtrait que j'héberge un prostitué chez moi. »

Camus avait écouté attentivement ses paroles, et il comprenait la solitude et ce sentiment de fatigue que ressentait Angelo. La vie qu'il menait, beaucoup devait en rêver, et à juste titre. Mais il était un ancien chevalier d'Athéna, il avait tué, risqué sa vie, et était mort. Il ne pouvait voir les choses de la même façon que les autres, cette vie était comme un jeu dont il était le héro, las et vainqueur qui n'avait peur de rien. L'argent, il en avait besoin, juste de quoi vivre. Ses affaires, c'était presque pour s'occuper. Pour avoir une raison de vivre, de continuer à avancer. Car, dans le fond, il n'était pas capable de faire autre chose.

Soudain, Camus réalisa ses derniers paroles. On savait qu'il hébergeait un prostitué chez lui, même si ce n'était qu'une faible rumeur. Mais comment pouvait-on savoir pour lui ? Avait-on fait des recherches ? Camus se maudit une fois de plus d'être tombé aussi bas. Il n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour le Cancer, mais il s'en voulait pourtant de lui causer du souci, à lui qui lui avait payé ses soins et qui le gardait dans cette belle chambre, lui offrant des repas et un toit sans rien réclamer en retour. Alors qu'il pourrait. Oh oui, il pourrait…

« Enfin bon, on ne va se démoraliser pour ça. J'ai une bonne condition de vie, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Tu n'as pas eu ma chance.

- Non, c'est certain. Mais tu n'as pas de maîtresse ?

- Pas intéressé. Elles n'en veulent qu'à mon argent et je vais pas en dépenser pour leurs caprices. Je suis aussi bien sans.

- C'est pourtant agréable de rentrer chez soi avec quelqu'un pour t'accueillir, non ?

- J'en sais rien, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est désagréable pour vous savoir ici, toi et la blonde. Enfin, surtout toi.

- Moi ? »

Camus ne cacha pas sa surprise. Masque de Mort lui fit un sourire amusé, mais ironique pour un sou.

« Ouais, toi. On se connaît pas beaucoup, mais on s'est battu ensemble, autrefois. On faisait parti du même monde. Et je trouve que c'est rassurant de voir quelqu'un qu'on a connu par le passé. Tu trouves pas ?

- Oh si. »

Le Verseau sourit à son tour. Même s'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son ancien compagnon d'arme, c'était agréable de l'avoir à porté de main. Leur passé n'avait pas été un rêve, comme il en avait eu maintes fois l'impression. Ils étaient tous les deux rescapés de cette époque lointaine et hors du temps.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Camus voulut se lever pour répondre, mais il en était incapable avec ses jambes handicapées. Il posa son livre et avança son siège roulant pour monter dessus, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas se retrouver par terre ou se faire mal, car une fois sur le sol, il aurait du mal à remonter avec ses bras trop faibles pour le porter.

Laborieusement, il réussit à monter sain et sauf dans son siège, même s'il mit un peu de temps. Pourtant, le téléphone sonnait toujours, et Camus devinait qu'il s'agissait de son infirmière. Quand il décrocha, il fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée, et elle lui manquait déjà.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment. La jeune fille était arrivée dans l'après-midi chez sa grand-mère et tout allait bien, si on exceptait la haute tension nerveuse entre elle et son père qui étaient morts de rire dans la voiture pour des bêtises aussi grosses qu'eux. Elle demanda des nouvelles du français.

La journée avait été longue et il avait été seul tout l'après-midi. Huit heures et demi allaient bientôt sonner, et Angelo n'était toujours pas rentré. Il l'avait laissé vers onze heures, partant déjeuner avec des hommes qui étaient censés être ses amis, et le français avait passé le reste de la journée à lire et regarder la télévision, dormant sur le canapé la plupart du temps. On lui avait porté son repas vers sept heures et demi, le Patron avait un dîner, et il n'était pas près de rentrer, ce qu'attendait pourtant Camus sans se l'avouer.

Toute la journée, il avait pensé à ce que lui avait son ancien compagnon d'arme. Il l'avait imaginé manger tranquillement et avec classe dans un restaurant étoilé, aller à diverses réunions, parler avec ses collègues et avocats avec son air fier, puis monter dans sa voiture, et se laisser aller à la lassitude que ce travail lui apportait malgré ses difficultés. Ces visions l'attristaient un peu, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. C'est pas comme s'il cherchait à savoir, aussi.

Il ne parla pas de son trouble à la blonde, qui se serait mise à blablater sans fin et aurait été capable de lui parler d'homosexualité alors que le sujet n'était pas là. Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal, elle avait un esprit trop obsédé pour ne pas lui faire penser à ça. Ils parlèrent un petit moment, puis il raccrocha, content qu'elle ait pensé à lui malgré la distance.

Il revint vers le canapé et hésita à remonter dessus. Il regarda l'heure et se dit que le Cancer n'était pas près d'arriver et qu'il était un peu tôt pour aller se coucher. Avec un soupir, il lutta pour s'asseoir sur le canapé, ce qui fut plus difficile que de monter sur son siège. Mais il réussit à s'allonger sur sofa, au prix de maints efforts mais bien vivant, espérant que la semaine passe vite. C'était plus facile quand Ludivine était là. Le verseau alluma la télévision avec la télécommande.

**OoO**

Une main lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Angelo penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne comprit pas, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, alors que l'italien lui disait qu'il devait se réveiller. Mais sa main était douce sur son épaule, sans rudesse, ce qui étonna le français et s'étira les bras, interrogeant Masque de Mort des yeux.

« Je vais te laver maintenant, je dois partir dans une heure au maximum.

- Tu l'as pas dit hier… »

D'ailleurs, Camus ne se rappelait pas s'être couché dans son lit la veille.

« Non, j'ai oublié. Je ne suis pas encore habitué, d'habitude, c'est la blonde qui s'en occupe. »

Sur ces mots, il repoussa les couvertures et attrapa Camus dans ses bras musclés, alors que ce dernier protestait faiblement que la blonde, elle avait un nom, mais Angelo ne l'écoutait pas, sortant déjà de la chambre et partant à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain, où le bain était déjà coulé. Il n'avait pas le temps de le doucher, Angelo avait des papiers à lire et à peine une heure pour faire son travail de dernière minute. Il avait oublié de régler son réveil, si Aurélia ne l'avait pas appelé pour un renseignement, il serait encore en train de dormir.

Dans la salle d'eau, Masque de Mort déposa Camus à moitié endormi sur le tapis de bain. Il lui retira son haut de pyjama et s'attaqua au bas, aidé par le français. Puis, il porta son corps jusque dans la baignoire, lui tendit son livre et sortit de la pièce, courrant presque pour relire ses documents, au risque de se faire écorcher vif par sa secrétaire. Elle n'était jamais allée jusque là, ce n'était pas un monstre, il avait souvent tendance à exagérer, mais ne sait-on jamais, avec ses longs ongles vernis.

Dans la baignoire trop large pour lui et bien remplie, Camus commençait à émerger. L'eau trop chaude le sortait des derniers brouillards du sommeil et il analysa méthodiquement tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son réveil. Angelo avait dû le coucher la veille, alors qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé devant la télévision allumée. E là, il était venu le mettre au bain car il avait très certainement des dossiers à revoir, ce qui arrivait souvent d'après Aurélia, car il rentrait en général assez tard le soir. Faisant toujours tout à la dernière minute, elle n'était pas contente quand ce qu'elle avait demandé n'était pas fait.

Camus lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle était un peu dragon avec lui, mais la brune lui avait remarquer que si elle ne lui mettait pas un peu la pression, ce gros malin compterait trop sur elle et elle aurait bien plus de travail. Et puis, ce n'était pas amusant si on ne pouvait pas embêter son patron, ce à quoi la blonde avait répliqué que, logiquement, son amie n'avait pas à être aussi familière avec son supérieur hiérarchique. S'en était suivi d'un fou rire général.

Le jeune homme chercha machinalement son livre des yeux et le trouva près du rebord de la baignoire. À son grand étonnement, il songea que c'était Masque de Mort qui l'avait posé là à son attention. Il eut un petit sourire, en se disant que, décidemment, le Cancer avait bien changé. Et il appréciait ce nouveau Masque de Mort. Angelo. Angelo Médicis.

**OoO**

« Bonsoir Camus !! »

Le Verseau sourit en voyant Aurélia s'avancer joyeusement vers lui, toujours aussi élégante dans son tailleur sombre. Elle s'assit sur le sofa, ou demeurait éternellement Camus, et lui fit la bise. Elle lui demanda de ses nouvelles, s'il ne s'ennuyait pas trop dans cette chambre d'hôtel, ce à quoi le français répondit qu'il se sentait un peu seul, et il avoua que son infirmière lui manquait. Elle avait encore appelé dans la journée, ce qui l'avait distrait pendant une bonne demi-heure, sans doute plus.

La brune fut attristée de savoir que Camus s'ennuyait, mais c'était prévisible, Ludivine l'emmenait avec elle à droite et à gauche malgré le froid et la journée passait vite, alors que seul sur son canapé devant la télévision et un bouquin à la main, Camus avait vite fait de s'ennuyer. Soudain, la brune eut une idée. Ludivine lui avait demandé de lui garder sa chienne, qui était propre et faisait dans sa litière quand elle ne pouvait pas la sortir. Ce n'était pas autorisé, mais…

« Et si je te ramène Lily ??

- Pardon ?!

- C'est pas autorisé, je sais, mais elle est très propre et elle ne fera aucun dégât ici.

- Mais comment tu veux que je la sorte ?!

- Parce que tu crois que Ludivine la sort beaucoup ? Sa sœur passe une ou deux fois dans la journée à peine, elle a sa litière. Je te l'emmène demain discrètement, on y verra que du feu ! Quand on t'apportera les repas, tu l'enfermeras dans la chambre, et puis c'est tout. »

Camus était septique, mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer, et ça lui ferait une compagnie. Il aimait bien ce petit bichon maltais tout blanc qui adorait se faire câliner.

Aurélia regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir. Camus fut déçu.

« Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oh non ! C'est juste qu'Angelo met du temps à arriver. J'avais ma voiture alors on s'est séparés, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. À moins que Morris ait pris mille détours pour l'empêcher d'arriver vite ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est ridicule !

- Je crois qu'il a un faible pour Angelo, et comme tu es là, il doit te voir comme un prétendant. »

Aurélia faillit éclater de rire en voyant les joues pâles de Camus s'empourprer alors que l'indignation se lisait sur ses traits.

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Rappelle-toi que tu es un prostitué, et c'est très louche qu'Angelo t'ait pris sous son aile ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne m'imagine rien du tout ! Mais lui, il doit se faire pas mal de films ! Angelo ne se rend compte de rien. Remarque, si j'étais à sa place, je n'y ferais pas attention non plus. »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, calquant violemment contre le mur, et un Masque de Mort empli d'une rage sans nom entra dans la pièce. Aurélia eut un sourire désabusé alors que Camus semblait exaspéré.

« Je savais bien qu'il était trop nerveux pour un homme d'affaire.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! »

Masque de Mort se mit à se grogner comme un lion en colère, maudissant Calieu, les fouineurs, ses employés pas foutus de faire leur travail et un autre abruti congénital qui se décidait à le trahir à son tour, ainsi qu'une affaire qui allait certainement lui passer sous le nez.

Aurélia se tourna vers Camus et lui glissa que son voyage prolongé avec Morris n'avait pas dû arranger son humeur, et elle ajouta qu'il était comme ça depuis quatre heures de l'après-midi. Angelo était furieux que sa secrétaire se moque de lui, et surtout que Camus face une moue faussement exaspérée, complice.

« Il n'y a rien de marrant !!

- Excité de la vie, comme dirait Ludi.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi elle est partie, celle-là ?

- Raison personnelle. Va prendre une douche, ça te fera pas de mal. Tu fais peur à Camus, à t'énerver comme ça, on dirait un chat qui a reçu un seau d'eau sur la tête. »

Angelo la foudroya du regard et partit à grandes enjambées vers la salle de bain, sous le regard amusé de sa secrétaire, qui pensait à son chat dormant tranquillement sur son lit, alors que le Verseau se demandait comment elle pouvait sourire après avoir reçu en pleine tête ce genre de regard. Cette femme n'était pas normale. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit sa secrétaire, il fallait être costaud pour travailler avec quelqu'un comme Masque de Mort.

Aurélia se retourna vers lui et lui proposa de venir dîner avec eux et son chéri dans un restaurant, ce que le français accepta avec plaisir. La brune lui dit simplement qu'ils allaient devoir attendre que l'autre crustacé se calme un peu, ce qui allait prendre quelques minutes, car il était bien parti pour lui faire un caca nerveux.

**OoO**

En écoutant la radio, Angelo apprit qu'aujourd'hui, nous étions le vingt-sept novembre. Il se dit d'abord que Noël approchait à grands pas et qu'il ne savait toujours pas de quelle façon il allait passer ce jour si particulier pour tant de personnes. Puis, il se souvint avec horreur qu'une de ses maîtresse, Roseline, revenait de son voyage de noces et qu'elle ne manquerait pas de faire tout Paris pour trouver son lieu de résidence pour se glisser dans son lit. Rien qu'à cette idée, l'italien se demanda pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin-là.

Il songea à Camus, qui devait, comme toujours, être assis ou allongé sur le canapé. Il pensait souvent à lui, ces derniers temps. Son handicap l'affectait beaucoup, et sans se l'avouer, il était troublé. Camus était quelqu'un de séduisant, en dépit de sa maigreur qui commençait à s'estomper. Son visage androgyne était attirant, mais c'était surtout ses yeux qui plaisaient à Angelo.

Masque de Mort poussa un soupir en se demandant sérieusement pourquoi il pensait à son ancien compagnon d'arme de cette façon. Il n'avait pas d'attirance particulière pour lui, mais il devait avouer que le français était loin d'être désagréable pour l'œil. De puis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très difficile côté caractère, surtout qu'il était un peu plus ouvert d'autrefois. Il avait changé. Et lui aussi, Masque de Mort, il avait changé.

Soudain, il eut une envie. L'envie de rentrer chez lui, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, et parler comme il l'avait fait deux jours auparavant avec Camus. Il avait aimé lui parler comme il l'aurait fait à un ami. Le Verseau le connaissait, il pouvait se permettre de se confier. Un peu. Et lui parler de cette lassitude qu'il ressentait lui avait fait un bien fou.

Contrairement à tous ces hommes d'affaires, ces chefs d'entreprise qui faisaient un travail similaire au sien, il ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais changé de profession, car celle-ci lui procurait une situation stable financièrement et des plus appréciables. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer, ni comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait une impression de vide que rien ne pouvait combler. Il aurait sûrement ce poids toute sa vie. Le poids de ses nombreux crimes, qui ne devaient pas, en toute logique, lui permettre une seconde vie.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait accueilli le Verseau chez lui. Parce qu'il était un assassin, et qu'il ne méritait pas cette vie remplie qu'il menait, prédateur riche à millions. Camus, qui méritait plus que lui ces billets verts, en était arrivé à vouloir se suicider. C'était sans doute pour ça que Masque de Mort avait voulu le sauver, l'aider. Le protéger de ce monde qui leur était inconnu, étranger. Comme un pardon. Il demandait pardon. Pour ses fautes.

**OoO**

« T'as jamais cherché à savoir où se trouvaient les autres ? »

Angelo leva les yeux de ses papiers et tourna la tête vers Camus, qui était allongé sur son canapé, les livres ouvert posé sur son torse.

« Non. »

C'était dit sur un ton sans réplique, dur et ferme. Fin de l'histoire. Angelo revint à ses documents, éparpillés sur la table basse de verre. Camus leva les yeux au plafond. Il s'était douté de la réponse à sa question. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la poser.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Très éloquent. Mais encore ?

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que tes compagnons d'arme sont devenu ?

- Non. Chacun sa merde.

- Pourtant, moi, tu m'as aidé. Sauvé. Alors pourquoi…

- Camus, arrête de te poser des questions. J'en avais rien à foutre.

- Salaud. »

Surpris, Angelo leva la tête vers Camus, qui avait repris son livre, ignorant royalement le Cancer qui sentait l'énervement poindre. Camus était en train de le chercher, et il allait le trouver. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer, pas maintenant, alors qu'une affaire intéressante était en train de lui échapper et qu'une de ses entreprise commençait à le lâcher.

« Je rêve, ou tu viens de m'insulter ?

- Je viens de t'insulter.

- Tu joues avec le feu, Camus. Je pourrais te jeter dehors, dans le froid, avec tes jambes infirmes et sans scrupules.

- Vas-y, fais-le. Je te coûte tellement cher, débarrasse-toi d'une déchet comme… »

Une main sur sa gorge. Camus leva vivement les yeux du plafond, et vit le visage plein de rage du Cancer, qui s'était redressé, maintenant assis presque sur lui, une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle tirait en arrière et l'autre sur sa gorge qu'elle serrait. Machinalement, le français, paniqué, mis ses propres mains sur celles plus bronzées et fortes de l'italien, affrontant le regard furieux. Ses yeux de tueurs. Assombri par la folie meurtrière qui avait guidé ses mains…

« Si je voulais, Camus, je pourrais te tuer, ici et maintenant, et personne ne viendra te pleurer. J'abrégerais tes souffrances. Alors arrête de jouer à la victime, à celui qui ne croit plus à la vie, Camus. T'as fait la pute, tu t'es vendu à des gars qui t'ont défoncé et à des femmes qui fantasme sur les mecs avec des gueules de nana. Tu ne vaux plus rien. »

Masque de Mort le dardait de son regard plein de fureur. Mais soudain, il cessa, surpris. Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Camus. Des larmes petites mais douloureuses. Il se pinçait la lèvre, refusant de sangloter. Mais il ne put affronter son regard plus longtemps et se cacha les yeux avec ses mains. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas gémir, en proie à cette souffrance qu'il avait tenté d'oublier, à laquelle il s'était habitué. Cette souffrance honteuse qui transpirait de chaque pore de sa peau.

Le cœur de Masque de Mort se serra. Il fixait bêtement les mains croisées de Camus sur ses yeux, comme pour se cacher, même si des petites rivières de larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Son corps tremblaient un peu. Le Cancer se pinça la lèvre, lâcha ses cheveux et sa gorge. Il ressentait la peur, la douleur de Camus, partageait son angoisse, mais surtout sa honte, sa honte de lui-même, de ce qu'il avait fait, de ce qu'il avait dit.

Doucement, l'italien attrapa les mains blanches et fines du français et les retira de ses paupières, qui se soulevèrent, dévoilant ses yeux bleus brillants des larmes qui coulaient. Camus les ouvrit plus grands en rencontrant le regard profondément désolé de Masque de Mort. Ce fut lui qui ne put supporter cet échange, alors il cacha son visage dans le cou du français, s'allongeant presque sur lui. Il sentait sa douce odeur, lâchant ses mains et fermant les yeux.

Camus enserra ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

**OoO**

Rentrer. Fermer la porte. Voir Camus. Discuter…

« Angelo, tu m'écoutes ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu vas quand même pas me faire une dépression parce que ton portable est saturé de messages ?

- Veux rentrer chez moi.

- Après le déjeuner.

- Sérieux ? Comme hier ?

- J'ai l'impression de parler à un gamin. Oui, comme hier, nous avons notre après-midi de libre.

- Magnifique.

- Pressé de revoir Camus ?

- Et surtout de rentrer chez moi. Veux pas la voir.

- T'étais pas obligé de lui donner ton portable.

- Elle l'a pris toute seule ! J'y suis pour rien ! »

Aurélia poussa un soupir, Morris en fit de même. C'était toujours la même histoire. Quand Mlle Roseline était dans le coin, elle laissait dix mille messages sur le portable d'Angelo, voulant à tout prix le revoir, ce qu'appréciait que moyennement le principal concerné qui se retenait d'étrangler cette brune pulpeuse aux décolletés trop plongeants pour être décents. Et l'italien la fuyait comme la peste.

« Saleté de bonne femme.

- Espérons qu'elle ne trouve pas l'adresse de ton hôtel.

- Ouais, espérons. Ça va être du joli si elle voit Camus, elle va s'imaginer des choses, et je serais pas dans la merde.

- Ça, c'est certain. »

Aurélia eut un petit sourire amusé, en imaginant cette séduisante femme débarquer dans la chambre luxueuse du patron, découvrant de joli Camus allongé sur le canapé de cuir, profondément endormi. C'était que cette femme avait une imagination débordante, dont s'était souvent plaint Angelo qui n'était pas adepte de certains pratiques louches de sa partenaire temporaire.

« D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi elle s'est mariée.

- Pour l'argent. T'as vu la tête du mari ? Il va clamser dans quelques années. »

Aurélia pouffa en le voyant faire une grimace éloquente, pensant à ce vieil homme assis dans un fauteuil roulant et à cette grande femme plantureuse. Une jolie caricature des vieux milliardaires. Angelo regarda sa montre en pensant à toutes les heures à venir avant qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui, mais surtout à son portable qui allait encore être bourré de messages de tous genres. Il avait songé à changer de téléphone, mais elle trouvait toujours le moyen de retrouver son numéro, alors il avait laissé tomber.

La matinée fut bien longue, mais l'homme d'affaire réussit à se concentrer sur son travail. L'affaire Calieu était toujours en cours. Répondant à son défit, Angelo avait embauché des journalistes pour l'espionner et lui pondre un bon scandale qui pourrait lui arranger ses affaires. Car Calieu pouvait chercher, question photo, il ne trouverait rien.

Si son adversaire continuait sur sa lancée, Camus serait rapidement découvert, ainsi que son ancienne activité, mais cela s'inquiétait pas plus que ça l'italien et sa secrétaire. Angelo n'avait rien à se reprocher, pas avec ces moyens mis en œuvre pour aider Camus. Ludivine pourrait témoigner, il n'y avait pas de souci là-dessus.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble au restaurant, continuant de parler affaires, et le repas tarda jusqu'à une heure et demi de l'après-midi. Angelo ne montra rien de son énervement, se contenant de jeter un regard à faire froid dans le dos à ceux qui l'ennuyaient. Ils étaient rares, mais l'alcool aidant, certains se permettaient des familiarités, et le patron les remettait rapidement à leur place.

C'est avec un bonheur qu'Angelo paya son addition et celle de sa secrétaire, quittant ses collègues, même s'il ne montra pas son impatience à rentrer chez lui, bien qu'Aurélia la devinât aisément. L'italien remonta en voiture, laissant la jeune femme rentrer chez elle, après qu'elle lui ait rappelé qu'il devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin à cause d'un rendez-vous très important.

Alors que la voiture démarrait et quittait son champ de vision, elle pensa qu'elle avait oublié de le prévenir qu'il avait maintenant un nouveau colocataire chez lui. Enfin, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Elle l'imaginait déjà hurler au scandale.

**OoO**

Camus attrapa son haut de pyjama et l'enfila, alors que Masque de Mort se séchait énergiquement les cheveux. Il posa la serviette puis s'avança vers la baignoire pour voir si elle s'était vidée, ce qui était le cas, donc il la rinça. Le français attrapa une serviette et se sécha les cheveux à son tour, mais il avait un peu plus de mal, car il était bien longs, tombant jusqu'à ses reins en un doux rideaux bleuté.

Angelo attrapa un peignoir et s'accroupit vers Camus pour l'aider à l'enfiler, laissant ses longs cheveux goutter sur le tissu éponge qui lui tiendrait plus chaud que ce pyjama déjà humide. On frappa à la porte de la chambre. L'italien tendit la brosse à cheveux au Verseau puis sortit de la salle de bain. C'était sûrement un employé qui venait apporter leur dîner.

Alors que le Cancer récupérait leur commande, Camus se coiffa, retirant tous les nœuds de sa longue chevelure, même si ce n'était guère utile, car le démêlant avait fait tout le travail. Camus se sentit rougir en pensant aux mains du Cancer qui lui massait la tête, faisant mousser le savon dans ses cheveux et les frottant avec application.

Depuis qu'il était rentré, Masque de Mort était bizarre. Ou plutôt, c'était leur relation qui était bizarre. Après avoir passé la nuit dans le même lit, avoir mangé ensemble le petit-déjeuner, Angelo était parti travailler, et il était revenu dans la chambre naturellement. C'était comme si, en un instant, leur passé avait été enterré. Ils avaient discuté comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, parlant surtout de son travail, de ses soucis du moment. Oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. C'était pardonné.

Camus avait eu très mal sur le coup, mais Masque de Mort avait parlé sans réfléchir, très énervé. Il l'excusait. C'était pas grave, il en avait entendu de pires, et l'italien semblait vraiment désolé par ce qu'il lui avait craché à la figure. C'était pas grave. C'était oublié.

Angelo revint dans la salle de bain. Il souleva Camus dans son bras comme il l'aurait fait avec une femme, puis sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, le bichon maltais de Ludivine vint à leur rencontre, sautant joyeusement devant eux. Angelo eut peur de l'écraser, tellement la chienne bougeait, et elle l'ignora quand il lui ordonna de s'en aller.

Il se dirigea vers la longue table où était disposé le repas. Il installa Camus dans le fauteuil roulant, jetant un regard sombre à Lily qui faisait ses yeux de chien battu, ses deux pattes posées sur le siège du français. L'italien jeta un regard entendu à Camus qui se résigna à la laisser au sol.

« La blonde revient quand ?

- Lundi, ou peut-être mardi, elle ne sait pas encore.

- Et pourquoi elle est partie, au juste ?

- Visite à sa grand-mère et mariage.

- Elle va à un mariage ?

- Et elle n'est pas du tout motivée pour y aller. Si elle avait le choix, elle éviterait. »

Ils entendirent la sonnerie d'un téléphone. C'était le portable du Cancer, qui se leva en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Il ne pouvait donc jamais être tranquille, même pour dîner. Il se dit que ce devait être Aurélia, elle avait peut-être oublié de lui dire quelque chose, ou elle prenait des nouvelles de Camus et de sa nouvelle compagne qu'Angelo n'appréciait pas des masses.

Attrapant son portable, Angelo n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de regarder qui l'appelait et accepta la communication. Grave erreur.

« Salut Angie !! »

Il ouvrit de gros yeux, pâlissant d'un coup. S'en suivit d'un monologue incessant où il ne put en placer une, écoutant la voix aigue de la femme à l'autre bout du fil qui semblait heureuse d'avoir enfin réussi à le joindre. Camus le regardait, sans comprendre, et le voyant plus concentré sur ce qu'on lui racontait que sur ce que lui pouvait faire, le Verseau attrapa la chienne sur ses genoux et continua de manger, lui donnant quelques petits morceaux de viandes, ce qui fut vite remarqué par Masque de Mort qui lui voulut lui crier d'arrêter, mais il préféra hurler à l'autre greluche de le laisser en paix. Puis il raccrocha.

Les yeux grands ouverts par cet accès de colère, Camus garda sa fourchette dans la bouche, alors que l'italien fulminait.

« Je peux me permettre de te demander pourquoi tu es si en colère ?

- Une de mes maîtresses qui me gonfle.

- Ah, je vois. Et tu ne veux pas le revoir ?

- Trop obsédée pour ma santé. »

Camus eut un petit rire. Angelo le regarda, blasé, alors qu'il se remettait à manger, la petite chienne reniflant près de son assiette, attirée par la bonne odeur de la nourriture. Masque de Mort se calma, en se disant que s'énerver comme ça ne servait à rien, et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention.

« Change de numéro, elle ne pourra plus t'appeler.

- J'ai déjà essayé, sans succès. Et puis celui-là, elle a pris le numéro à l'intérieur, je ne retiens jamais le mien. Et arrête de donner à manger à ce chien, il va devenir énorme !

- Tu t'inquiète pour elle ?

- J'aime les chiens, c'est pas de ma faute ! »

Camus éclata de rire alors qu'Angelo le foudroyait des yeux. Soudain, le téléphone sonna, et Angelo se leva, près à le défoncer d'un coup de poing bien senti, mais Camus s'exclama qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Ludivine qui appelait, comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis son départ. Toujours aussi énervé, Angelo regarda Camus rouler jusqu'au téléphone fixe et le décrocher.

« Bonsoir, Ludivine… Non, pas du tout… Oui, ça va. Alors, prête pour demain ? … Chouine pas, t'es obligée d'y aller… Mais de rien… Oui, c'était de l'ironie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer… Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas ça qui te fait peur, mais tu vas bien trouver un moyen de t'occuper ! … Ventre sur pattes ! C'est pas le gâteau le plus important… Bon, il était pas bon la dernière fois, mais… »

Angelo éclata de rire, alors qu'il écoutait Camus répondre avec une fausse exaspération à la blonde qui semblait se plaindre du précédent mariage, dont le repas avait laissé à désirer, tout comme le champagne auquel elle n'avait pas touché mais qui avait donné des nausées à sa mère et le gâteau dont elle avait à peine goûté mais qui n'était pas bon du tout.

« Ludivine, ne pense pas au repas… Je sais bien que tu vas avoir faim… Ludivine ! Ne me dit pas que manger est moyen de passer le temps ! … Oh, ça ? C'est juste Angelo qui rigole comme une baleine… Oui, il se fout de ta gueule, je te le confirme… Angelo, t'es un salaud.

- Elle est très distinguée, la blondasse !

- Oui, tu as très bien entendu… Mais non, ce n'est pas du racisme envers les blondes…

- Si si.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas te gaver de pain parce qu'il n'y a rien de bon à manger ! … T'as fait ça la dernière fois ?! »

Angelo riait aux éclats devant la mine stupéfaite du français, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils apprirent, entre autres, que la blonde s'était envoyé au moins une demi baguette de pain, si ce n'est plus, avec des gommes aux fruits. Elle s'était mangé un Maupassant pour passer le temps en écoutant du rock pour couvrir la musique et se concentrer sur son bouquin. Au final, Camus avait éclaté de rire, rejoignant Masque de Mort dans son hilarité.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si ! 

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Allongé sur le canapé, Camus lisait, à demi endormi. Il entendait les voix qui s'échappaient des haut-parleurs de la grande télévision, mais ne comprenaient pas ce qu'elles disaient. Ses yeux allaient et venaient sur les lignes avec obstination, se forçant à lire ce passage trop compliqué pour son esprit embrumé.

Camus perdit le combat, et poussa un soupir, fermant doucement le livre. Il se laissa aller, fermant les yeux, s'allongeant confortablement dans les bras de Morphée qui venait le prendre tendrement contre lui.

« Angelo !!! »

Camus sursauta d'un bond, ouvrant d'un coup les yeux, soudain très réveillé. Redressé sur ses coudes, il chercha l'origine de ce cri quasi hystérique, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une belle femme aux cheveux bruns relevés dans un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches savantes. Son corps aux formes généreuses était moulé dans une robe longue, à demi cachée par un long manteau qui devait coûter très cher.

La femme en question regarda Camus, très surprise de voir ce jeune homme si mignon ici, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, comme s'il était chez lui. Elle ne s'était pas trompée de chambre, quand même ? Si ça se trouve, l'homme s'était trompé et lui avait donné la fausse clé, emportant la somme généreuse qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle pesta intérieurement, en se disant soudain que cet inconnu était trop mignon et habillé avec trop peu de classe pour être maître des lieux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le demander. »

Camus se redressa. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Ce devait être l'ancien maître de Masque de Mort qui rappliquait, et il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, surtout si elle croyait qu'il était l'amant de l'italien. Non pas que cette idée l'horripilait, mais c'était plutôt qu'ils seraient plutôt mal si elle faisait un scandale.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire dans la chambre d'Angelo.

- Vous non plus.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un ami. Et vous ?

- Angelo n'a pas d'ami.

- C'est pourtant ce que je suis. Vous êtes sa maîtresse ?

- Il vous a parlé de moi ?

- Très peu.

- Quand rentrera-t-il ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Quelles sont vos relations avec lui ? »

Elle regardait avec un air hautain qui lui semblait presque habituel. Camus n'aimait pas être regardé de haut, mais dans le fond, il s'en fichait un peu qu'elle se croit supérieure à lui. Il se savait misérable, fatigué et blessé, et il s'était fait à cette idée. Qu'elle le regarde comme s'il était une merde, il en était une, de toute façon, et ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre.

« Rien de ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre nous.

- Je…

- Rien. Cherchez pas, il n'y a rien. »

Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Le jeune homme, bien que toujours assis, ne semblait nullement gêné par la situation, ni par son regard fier, ni par ces questions délicates qu'elle lui posait si franchement. Elle regarda rapidement, et comprit à la position de ses jambes et au siège posé non loin qu'il était handicapé. C'était bizarre, car ce n'était nullement le genre d'Angelo de s'embarrasser d'un gars pareil. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait sa petite enquête.

Sans un mot, avec un dernier regard hautain, elle partit, en pensant qu'Angelo paierait si, par mégarde, il avait eu une aventure avec ce type trop mignon pour être innocent.

**OoO**

La nuit était tombée, assombrissant les lourds nuages qui flottaient dans les airs. Il pluviotait un peu, un léger voile de gouttes d'eau tombaient devant la fenêtre. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, dehors, et Aurélia était presque contente de se trouver dans ce bureau, bien au chaud et dans un silence des plus complet.

C'était dans cette pièce qu'elle travaillait la plupart du temps, quand elle n'était pas avec Angelo ou chez elle. La pièce était meublée avec goût, mais pourtant, la jeune femme ne s'y sentait pas si à l'aise que ça. Peut-être était-ce à cause de ces classeurs et de tous ces papiers qui lui donnaient parfois envie de tout brûler pour faire chuter la tension.

Son bureau était très calme, si on exceptait le bruit léger et monotone de la légère pluie qui tombait sur Paris. Elle s'ennuyait, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, à part attendre son patron qui mettait décidément du temps à venir la chercher. Il lui avait proposé de l'emmener et de la chercher à dix-neuf heures, mais il était en retard d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Étonné, mais pensant qu'il devait s'agir d'Angelo, Aurélia décrocha. Une fois familière lui répondit, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Mais il disparut au fil des minutes, alors qu'ils discutaient. Elle semblait énervée, et quand Angelo entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé, il fut surpris de la voir limite en colère. Elle raccrocha calmement, alors qu'il s'asseyait en face du bureau.

« Un souci ?

- Ta maîtresse a retrouvé ton adresse.

- Pardon ?

- Elle est allée dans ta chambre, même, elle a réussi à se procurer ta clé.

- Me dis pas qu'elle est allée voir…

- Si, il vient de m'appeler. Elle est venue dans l'après-midi et elle n'est pas restée longtemps, mais elle a été très froide. Angelo, elle va s'imaginer des choses, et ça va mal se terminer, cette histoire. »

Angelo semblait retenir sa colère, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, car il imaginait très bien Roseline débarquer dans sa chambre et parler à Camus comme une merde. Et c'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'énervait, qu'elle ait été hautaine avec lui.

« Il faut que tu règles ça avec elle, Angelo.

- Compte sur moi, je vais m'en occuper.

- Et excuse-toi auprès de Camus.

- Tu penses qu'elle va faire des recherches sur lui ?

- Si tu ne règles pas le problème rapidement, il y a des chances, oui, et avec les ragots, ça peut te retomber dessus, même si je ne pense pas que ça fera beaucoup d'effet, et puis ça pourrait se retourner contre elle, car elle n'a normalement aucune raison de faire ce genre de recherche. Mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est les menaces.

- C'est à ça que je pensais. »

S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Camus, ma grande, tu me le paieras, se dit Masque de Mort.

**OoO**

« Et si elle vient…

- Oui, j'ai compris !

- Tiens, tu m'appelles Angelo, maintenant ?

- C'est ton prénom, je me trompe ?

- Tu ne le fais que quand il y a du monde.

- Masque de Mort est parti, non ? »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Au fond de lui, Angelo ressentit comme un soulagement. Camus l'avait accepté. Avant, il l'appelait par ce surnom qu'il avait porté si longtemps et qui était comme un coup que le français lui envoyait à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait. Ces mots lui écorchaient les lèvres. Angelo sourit.

« Ouais, il est parti.

- Tant mieux. Bonne journée. »

Camus lui fit un léger sourire, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, tout allait bien se passer. Le Cancer quitta la chambre d'hôtel pourtant peu rassuré, en pensant que cette garce viendrait l'ennuyer encore.

À son retour, ils avaient eu une conversation, et il avait senti que Camus avait été bien peu touché par ces mots, par son regard glacial. Le français s'en fichait un peu de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, ce qui était inimaginable pour l'italien, qui vivait depuis plusieurs mois avec le souci de son image. Il n'était pas coquet, loin de là, ce n'était pas du tout son genre de parcourir les magasins, mais il avait une certaine élégance, certes très simple, mais qu'il entretenait, montrant qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui.

Angelo monta dans sa voiture, toujours dans ses pensées, au point d'ignorer complètement son chauffeur, qui dut répéter deux fois sa question, ne sachant où aller ce matin-là, et le patron lui répondit d'un ton sec en lui lançant un regard pénétrant qui fit tressaillir Morris. Il démarra rapidement, laissant l'homme d'affaire à ses pensées.

**OoO**

Angelo leva le nez. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il entra dans le restaurant aux douces et chaudes lumières. L'italien se présenta, donnant son nom tout en précisant qu'il devait être bientôt rejoint par une femme, si elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Le réceptionniste lui indiqua la table qui avait été réservée, et Roseline y était déjà, très élégante dans sa longue robe pourpre qui moulait son corps de femme.

La brune leva les yeux et vit avec bonheur son ancien amant s'avancer vers elle, la démarche assurée, le visage certes froid mais aux yeux brillants. Il était vêtu d'un costume élégant qui laissait deviner son corps musclé, dont la jeune mariée avait tant rêvé pendant son voyage de noces. Angelo Médicis s'assit à table et lui jeta un regard froid qui la fit frissonner.

Un serveur vint les voir, leur présentant les menues. Roseline commanda une bonne bouteille de vin, Angelo ne dit pas un mot, peu enclin à boire de l'alcool ce soir-là, qu'importe sa qualité. Il voyait ce dîner plus comme une corvée qu'un repas amicale avec une de ses amantes.

La séductrice commença à lui parler, lui racontant des choses et d'autres, ignorant la réticence de l'italien à bavarder. Elle voyait bien qu'il était énervé, mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre pour autant, dévoilant ses charmes, lui lançant des regards langoureux et lui offrant une belle vue sur son décolleté. Angelo se retenait de soupirer, cette méthode de séduction était quasiment inefficace sur lui. D'ailleurs, il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il avait eu une liaison avec elle. Comme toutes les autres avant elle, Roseline s'était imposée, mais il avait fini par la larguer, peu intéressé par une relation à long terme.

Alors qu'elle lui parlait de son voyage en Chine, qui était un pays absolument magnifique d'après ses dires, Angelo pensait à Camus qui devait dîner seul dans la chambre. Il aurait préféré être auprès de lui, ou alors que la blonde soit revenue pour passer la soirée avec lui, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude. Voilà une bonne semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti qu'il ne voyait personne, ce devait être frustrant.

Angelo jetait un regard vague sur le menu. Il n'avait pas très faim et ces noms de plats qui promettaient monts et merveilles ne lui mettaient pas l'eau à la bouche. Il eut envie de partir. Oui, partir, sortir d'ici…

« Angelo, tu m'écoutes ?

- Ne viens plus jamais dans ma chambre d'hôtel. »

Il voulut se lever, quitter cette pièce trop calme, trop classe, trop… Des images de la Grèce lui revinrent en mémoire, il se rappela leur mode de vie, leurs activités, leurs missions… C'était si différent d'ici… Masque de Mort voulait sortir.

« Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Un ami.

- Tu n'as aucun ami.

- Si, je l'ai lui. »

C'était sorti tout seul. Camus, là-bas, seul dans la chambre d'hôtel, allongé sur son canapé, comme depuis le début de la semaine. Le chevalier du Verseau, réduit à se déplacer en fauteuil roulant, les jambes immobilisées. Il voulait s'en aller…

« Tu mens ! C'est ton amant ? Avoue-le, au moins !

- C'est un ami. Rien de plus. »

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, de passer un moment agréable avec quelqu'un. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où c'était arrivé. Mais Masque de Mort voulait voir Camus, lui parler d'autrefois. Qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Encore…

« Ce n'est pas ton genre, Angelo !

- Ne l'approche plus, laisse-le tranquille. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi. »

Sur ces mots, Angelo se leva et quitta le restaurant de sa démarche tranquille, ignorant les appels de son ancienne maîtresse.

**OoO**

Quand Angelo rentra dans la chambre d'hôtel, il trouva Camus allongé sur le canapé. Son front était brûlant, un avait un nouvel accès de fièvre qui empourprait ses joues. Il l'emmena dans son lit, fragile et fatigué, puis se déshabilla et se coucha à ses côtés. Masque de Mort se jura qu'il le protègerait, que plus personne ne lui ferait de mal.

**OoO**

Camus poussa un long soupir. Il ferma les yeux. Voici maintenant une semaine qu'il était seul dans la chambre d'hôtel, et Ludivine lui manquait affreusement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer à quel point son absence lui avait été douloureuse, et il regrettait presque leurs virées dangereuses à Paris où elle emmenait son autre amie avec eux.

La semaine avait été bien longue, et ses seuls moments de plaisir avaient été quand Aurélia venait lui rendre visite, ce qui arrivait quasiment tous les jours, et aussi quand Masque de Mort rentrait. Une sorte de complicité s'était créée entre eux, Camus ne pouvait la qualifier d'amitié, même s'il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à remplacer cette agréable connexion entre eux. La petite chienne de Ludivine lui avait bien tenu compagnie, ne restant jamais loin de lui, venant l'embêter quand elle s'ennuyait trop. Elle ne pouvait sortir de la chambre, et de toute façon, Camus n'en avait ni la force ni le courage.

Mais la semaine était terminée, et la blonde viendrait le voir le lendemain après-midi, il pourrait sortir de ce petit appartement où il étouffait. De plus, il n'avait plus grand-chose à lire, la blonde ne manquerait pas de l'emmener dans les magasins. Aussi, elle lui raconterait en long, en large et en travers ce mariage désastreux dont le gâteau au chocolat avait été immangeable pour elle qui n'aimait pas les pâtisseries au cacao, et elle n'avait pu se consoler avec les dragées qu'elle n'avait pu manger sans faire la grimace. Sa sœur avait été au bord des larmes en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien de mangeable dans le peu qui était sucré.

Camus sourit en repensant au dernier coup de téléphone qu'elle lui avait passé, dans la matinée, où elle lui avoua s'être bourrée de pain avec sa frangine qui n'avait pu manger les salades, elles auraient préféré des frites comme les gosses, sauf qu'il y avait même pas de patate pour eux. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Camus avait bien ri en l'écoutant lui parler de la danse des canards qui avait attiré bien des adultes sur la piste de danse. Il avait vraiment hâte qu'elle revienne.

Le téléphone sonna. Étonné, Camus se redressa, puis attrapa son siège roulant et monta dessus en prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas se retrouver les fesses par terre, et accessoirement la tête sur la table basse en verre, et finit, avec bien des efforts à monter sur son fauteuil, qu'il fit rouler jusqu'au combiné qui sonnait toujours. Il décrocha, et ce fut la voix d'Angelo qui parvint à ses oreilles.

« Bonsoir Camus !

- Tiens, Angelo. C'est la première fois que tu appelles.

- Dis tout de suite que je te dérange.

- Pas du tout.

- T'as pas encore mangé ?

- Non, mais je n'allais pas tarder à téléphoner pour…

- Bouge pas, je viens te chercher.

- Pardon ?!

- Je t'emmène au restaurant. Aurélia mange avec son chéri, je me retrouve tout seul comme un con. Habille-toi, j'arrive. »

Et l'italien raccrocha. Camus regarda le combiné, l'interrogeant du regard, mais il ne put lui dire grand-chose. Il partit donc dans l'entrée, Lily allongée sur ses genoux, pour chercher ses chaussures qu'il enfila, après avoir posé la chienne sur le sol. Il attendit que l'italien arrive pour mettre son manteau, Angelo arriva au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes. Après quelques caresses à la petite chienne qui lui faisait la fête, il partit en poussant Camus, l'emmena dans l'ascenseur.

Le français lui demanda où il l'emmenait, Angelo lui répondit qu'il verrait bien au moment venu. Camus lui sourit, intérieurement content que l'italien l'emmène quelque part. Une fois dehors, Angelo installa Camus à l'arrière, sous le regard mauvais de Morris qui se faisait violence pour ne pas le jeter hors de son véhicule. Le patron s'assit à côté de lui et ils partirent.

À nouveau, Angelo regarda Camus, qui avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux bleus. Malgré son visage abandonné et un peu fatigué, Angelo fut satisfait de voir qu'il allait mieux. Bien que toujours fin, et ça, ça ne changerait jamais, il voyait que Camus reprenait forme, ses bras et ses mains étaient moins maigres et, même s'il ne les voyait pas, il savait que ses cottes commençaient à ne plus pointer sous la peau pâle de son torse.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un restaurant français, ce qui plut au Verseau. S'il avait eu ses jambes, il se serait précipité à l'intérieur, tant il faisait froid dehors. Angelo se dépêcha de le faire monter dans son siège et dit à son chauffeur de s'en aller, ils prendraient un taxi pour rentrer. Il vit bien que Morris se retenait de protester, ce qui n'échappa pas à Camus non plus.

La soirée fut très agréable. Masque de Mort et Camus parlèrent beaucoup, avec détachement, comme deux amis de longue date. Le français gardait une certaine réserve qui lui était naturelle, tout comme le Cancer, mais leur discussion, allongeant leur repas pourtant simple, leur fit bénéfique. Ils apprirent un peu plus à se connaître, et Camus put voir que le Masque de Mort qu'il avait connu était mort, et qu'Angelo l'avait remplacé. Pour certains qui l'avaient connus, la différence n'était guère importante, il était toujours le même, mais pour le français, que l'italien ne traitait pas comme un ennemi ou un subalterne, c'était une toute autre personne.

Ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit. Puis, comme par habitude, ils se couchèrent dans le même lit, partageant la chaleur accueillante des draps.

**OoO**

« Good morning, every body !!

- Revoilà l'autre cinglée.

- Patron !! »

Ludivine jeta un regard noir à l'italien qui, debout devant sa glace à mettre sa cravate, ricanait en la voyant se précipiter comme une folle sur Camus qu'elle serra fort dans ses bras. Le français lui rendit gentiment son étreinte, tout aussi content de la revoir débarquer, et il n'était pas le seul, car Lily vint lui faire la fête, toute contente de revoir sa maîtresse qui lui avait bien manqué pendant cette semaine, même si elle avait eu de la compagnie avec Camus.

« Alors, ce mariage ?

- Une horreur. Vous pouvez pas comprendre, patron. J'ai même pas pu emmener de dragées, elles étaient pas bonnes.

- Tu as des photos ?

- Oui !! »

Elle attrapa son sac, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un petit album qu'elle tendit à Camus. Angelo s'avança vers eux et, les mains sur les hanches, regarda les premières photos, qui représentaient la famille de la blonde. Ils eurent un sourire, l'un amusé, l'autre moqueur, en la voyant habillée d'un tailleur blanc et les cheveux coiffés en un chignon.

« T'as déjà l'air plus classe. Ça change de tes vêtements noirs.

- Tu sais marcher avec des talons, toi ?

- Bah oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ??

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller bosser. Toi, ramène ton chien chez toi, je veux pas avoir de problèmes avec l'hôtel.

- « Toi », elle a un nom !

- Blondasse. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir en baragouinant « discrimination ». Angelo fit un petit signe à Camus et s'en alla, après avoir attrapé sa valisette. Stupéfaite, la blonde regarda bêtement la porte se refermer sur le Patron, les méninges en plein exercice physique. Étonné, Camus lui secoua l'épaule, se demandant ou son esprit avait encore erré.

« Je rêve, où il t'a fait un signe, là ?

- Et alors ?

- Depuis quand vous êtes amis, tous les deux ?

- Bah…

- Raconte !! »

Camus eut un sourire désabusé en la voyant pendue à ses lèvres.

**OoO**

La semaine défila comme une flèche, et Camus eut à peine le temps de la voir passer. Il fallait dire qu'il avait beaucoup bougé pendant ces quelques jours, ses excursions avec son infirmière avaient repris, après cette absence où il n'avait pas bougé de son canapé, lisant, dormant ou regardant parfois la télévision, dont il n'était pas friant.

Ludivine l'emmena un peu partout. Ils rentrèrent dans quelques magasins pour ses achats de Noël, passant un peu de temps dans son appartement en compagnie de sa petite chienne qui se lovait sur ses genoux alors qu'il discutait avec sa maîtresse. Les séances de rééducations reprirent également, en cinq jours, Camus y assista trois fois. D'abord peu motivé, il s'était laissé convaincre par les deux jeunes femmes et Angelo, qui insistait pour qu'il retrouve sa mobilité. Ainsi, il serait plus libre de se déplacer et de se débrouiller, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec ses jambes handicapées.

Une étrange relation s'était développée entre eux. Ils ne dînaient jamais ensemble, Angelo avait sans cesse des dîners, desquels il rentrait soit fatigué, soit énervé. Camus l'attendait toujours pour se coucher, Ludivine rentrait un peu plus tôt chez elle, et elle venait un peu plus tard, ce qui était idéal, elle qui aimait dormir. D'ailleurs, elle lui lançait souvent des regards malicieux quand elle le quittait, en lui disant de ne pas trop en faire avec son corps, ce qui faisait rougir Camus comme une écrevisse, sous les rires d'Aurélia qui en rajoutait une couche avant de s'en aller.

Angelo était sans doute le seul à ne pas remarquer ce lien qui se tissait entre lui et Camus, car il n'avait jamais fait attention aux regards amusés ou aux sous-entendus de sa secrétaire, qui n'était pas dupe. Son patron ronchonnait de plus en plus souvent à cause de ses horaires tardifs et ses dîners à répétition, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais auparavant, et le fait que Ludivine vienne plus tard n'avait pas passé inaperçu.

Quand la nuit était tombée, Camus somnolait dans le canapé, attendant le retour de l'italien, qui après être rentré et lui avait raconté sa journée, le prenait dans ses bras doucement et l'emmenait dans sa chambre, puis ils se couchaient l'un près de l'autre. C'était une sorte de rituel qui s'était imposé sans qu'ils n'en discutent, presque avec naturel. Angelo aimait se détendre en racontant sa journée lassante et surtout fatigante au français qui l'écoutait avec attention, comme toujours, lui demandant sincèrement comment il pouvait faire un travail pareil. Puis c'était au tout de Camus de lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait avec Ludivine, que Masque de Mort commençait à apprécier, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

Dormir avec le Cancer était presque devenu une chose normale, le Verseau ne s'imaginait plus se coucher seul dans son lit, loin de la chaleur et de la voix grave d'Angelo. Il avait faim de ses bras rassurants et musclés, et Camus s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées à propos de son protecteur. Il devait être en manque, ça faisait un mois que personne ne l'avait touché, ne l'avait violé. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était charmé par la voix chaude au léger accent de l'italien.

Camus était troublé. Si avant, il se ressentait qu'une amitié étrange pour Masque de Mort, il se sentait maintenant attiré par lui, et ce constat le gênait au plus haut point, même s'il se laissait aller contre son torse large, lui qui était si fin et léger dans ses bras. Le fait qu'Angelo aime les femmes ne l'ennuyait guère, c'était surtout qu'il aimait être regardé par Masque de Mort, qu'il avait connu pendant si longtemps. Oui, c'était ça. Il avait connu Masque de Mort. Il connaissait le Angelo d'aujourd'hui. Pourquoi l'avait-il accueilli auprès de lui, au lieu de le laisser mourir, comme il l'avait souhaité ?

**OoO**

Le mois de décembre avait commencé depuis quelques jours, et la température n'avait cessé de baisser, montant dans les dix degrés Celsius par moments, puis chutant à zéro. Enfermé dans sa voiture, rentrant parfois chez lui à cause de la trop longue attente, Morris patientait dans le véhicule, regardant vaguement la neige qui tombait en petits flocons sur le sol. Avec un peu de chance, elle tiendrait plus longtemps que la dernière fois, mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le chauffeur en cet instant.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées. En fait, il pensait à son patron, et plus précisément à la catin qui séjournait toujours chez lui. En ce moment même, il devait se prélasser dans la grande baignoire de l'hôtel quatre étoiles, vivant dans un luxe qu'il devait payer avec son corps souillé de trop nombreuses fois.

Le chauffeur se souvenait de ses quelques rencontres avec ce type qu'il avait écrasé, et à chaque moi, il avait sentit une colère sans nom l'envahir et une envie de l'étrangler lui démangeait les mains. Surtout quand il avait vu son patron le prendre dans ses bras pour l'installer sur la banquette arrière. Il n'avait pas à faire ce genre de chose, surtout que le prostitué s'était laissé faire comme si c'était naturel.

Morris ne supportait plus cette situation, c'est pourquoi il avait pris une décision. Il se doutait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec son patron et que, s'il tentait quoi que ce soit, il aurait de grandes chances de se faire renvoyer, car c'est tout juste si l'homme d'affaires le regardait. Peut-être ne connaissait-il même pas son nom. Après tout, c'était sa secrétaire qui dirigeait tout, et il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, celle-là. Elle était trop proche du patron, et c'était elle qui s'était arrangée pour la catin, lui trouvant quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui et lui faisant faire des papiers. Il y avait des jours où il aurait voulu l'éjecter de sa voiture et la remettre à sa place, cette garce. Morris avait décidé que, si lui ne pouvait l'avoir, la pute ne l'aurait pas non plus.

Angelo sortit de l'hôtel et s'avança vers sa voiture, montant à l'arrière en faisant un signe à sa secrétaire qui lui sourit. Puis, il monta dans sa voiture, demandant à son chauffeur personnel de l'emmener à son hôtel, il avait le reste de son après-midi de libre. Les doigts du jeune homme se crispèrent sur le volant, puis il se souvint que le prostitué n'était pas seul, il avait son infirmière. Il tenta de se calmer, faisant démarrer la voiture et partant en direction de l'hôtel.

Le chauffeur allongea le chemin, en priant pour que son patron ne s'en rende pas compte, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas le cas, mais l'italien ne dit rien, lisant quelques pages tapées en se disant que s'énerver ne servait à rien, il n'allait pas tarder à se débarrasser de lui. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre employé, mais ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Aurélia allait ronchonner, mais elle allait lui trouver quelqu'un pour conduire sa voiture.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Médicis sortit de la voiture sans adresser ni un mot, ni un regard à son chauffeur qui en fut blessé, mais il n'en montra rien, se contentant de lui souhaiter faiblement une bonne fin de journée. Quand son patron disparut dans l'établissement, Morris s'en alla. Il avait rendez-vous avec un détective qu'il avait embauché, puis avec Mme Roseline. Il voulait en savoir plus sur Camus Cénapive.

**OoO**

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Angelo ferma ses yeux fatigués et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il entendait vaguement des voix provenant de la télévision toujours allumée. Il songea à l'éteindre, mais il était fatigué et sa main refusait de quitter la douce chevelure bleue de Camus, dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. Il devait s'être endormi depuis un bon moment.

L'italien rouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers Camus, allongé de tout son long sur le sofa. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, se baissa vers l'avant et posa son dossier sur la table basse en verre et se laissa aller en arrière, en pensant à ces derniers jours. Ce qui lui arrivait souvent, d'ailleurs, car cette petite semaine était passée comme une flèche.

Roseline n'avait pas donné signe de vie, après l'avoir appelé sans cesse les premiers jours, mais elle avait fini par laisser son pauvre portable en paix, sûrement furieuse contre lui, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui lui importait, c'était que personne ne vienne dans sa chambre sans permission, et il avait bien demandé au directeur de ne pas laisser monter Roseline dans les étages, après lui avoir donné la photo. Aussi, si on demandait Camus, ou quelqu'un qui vivait dans cette chambre, à l'accueil, qu'on ne laisse monter personne. L'homme d'affaire avait été très clair sur ce point-là.

Pendant ces quelques jours, un routine s'était crée entre eux, et ils étaient plus proches, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, car Angelo était loin d'être quelqu'un de social, tout comme Camus qui, malgré les circonstances, gardait une certaine réserve. Pourtant, entre eux, ça passait plutôt bien, quand leur passé, leurs préjugés étaient mis de côté. Ils pouvaient discuter et rester l'un près de l'autre sans se disputer, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné le Cancer, qui n'était pas habitué à cela.

Sa secrétaire était la seule personne qu'il fréquentait depuis si longtemps, et même s'ils s'aimaient bien, il se doutait qu'elle aurait vite fait de lui en mettre une quand il lui ferait des remarques bien placées. Il était très irritable quand il était énervé, et telle qu'il connaissait Aurélia, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le remettre à sa place, elle n'était pas comme ses autres maîtresses qui lui hurlaient dessus et qui finissait jetées derrière la porte.

Mais avec Camus, c'était différent. Sa présence l'apaisait. Il ne se voyait pas pester après Pierre, Paul ou Jacques, car Camus possédait un self-contrôle impressionnant, quand il voulait, et il n'allait pas hurler parce que le Cancer lui chauffait les oreilles. Il le voyait plutôt attraper un livre et l'écouter vaguement tout en lisant. Les maîtresses, et les quelques amants, d'Angelo voulaient s'intéresser à sa vie, mais ils finissaient tous par s'en mordre les doigts.

C'était peut-être cette écoute attentive et ce côté réservé qui plaisait à Angelo, car l'italien se sentait attiré par le français, sans penser physique, qui était peut-être ce qui le rebutait le plus. Non pas que le français était laid, loin de là, c'était juste qu'il était et serait toujours Camus, le chevalier du Verseau, et que quoi qu'il fasse, il en serait toujours ainsi.

**OoO**

Ludivine soupira. Les mains dans les poches, elle cherchait la liste que sa mère lui avait confiée, mais sans succès. Assise sur le canapé avec un magazine entre les mains, Aurélia la regarda, amusée.

« Vous allez où, aujourd'hui ??

- Fnac, BHV, Konci…

- Grosse courses !

- Ma sœur s'est enfin décidée pour son cadeau de Noël.

- Et t'embarques Camus ?

- Bah oui !

- Bon courage.

- Merci.

- Vous êtes méchants ! »

Ludivine leur tira intelligemment la langue alors qu'Aurélia feuilletait son bouquin, assise confortablement dans le canapé, près du français qui enfilait son écharpe autour de son cou. Angelo tripotait son portable, essayant de joindre un de ses collègues qui ne répondait pas présent. La blonde, quant à elle, était en train de fouiller dans ses poches, se demandant si elle n'avait, en effet, pas perdu le papier que lui avait donné sa mère.

« Tu as perdu ta liste ?

- Je crois. Maman va m'engueuler… Ah nan, je l'ai !!

- Mince alors.

- Patron ! Camus ! »

Ils eurent un sourire, Ludivine boudait. Elle dit à Camus que s'il continuait comme ça, elle arrêterait de l'aider à mettre ses chaussures et, qu'en plus, elle l'emmènerait au magasin Disney. Camus pâlit, Le patron et la secrétaire éclatèrent de rire.

Quand Camus fut prêt, tout le monde sortit de la chambre que Ludivine ferma à clé. Alors qu'ils rentraient dans l'ascenseur, elle demanda à Aurélia si elle était sûre de ne pas vouloir les accompagner, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle avait trop de choses à faire mais qu'elle les rejoindrait volontiers dans la soirée pour dîner avec eux. À ces mots, Angelo tourna la tête, se retenant de demander à sa secrétaire si on ne pouvait pas décaler le dîner, mais elle allait se faire des idées et donc se moquer de lui, ce qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement.

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel. Il faisait très froid, et la neige s'était remise à tomber. Aurélia et Ludivine partirent, l'un prenant sa voiture pour rentrer chez elle, l'autre allant chercher son véhicule garé un peu trop loin, laissant le français avec Angelo. Tous deux se regardèrent, l'un debout, élégant dans son costume sombre, l'autre assis, emmitouflé dans son manteau.

Ils ne se dirent rien, mais il était évident qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'en aller. Angelo devait aller voir le mari de Roseline, qui avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire, sûrement quelque chose à voir avec ses investissements. Quant à Camus, faire les magasins ne l'ennuyait plus, c'était plutôt le voyage avec Ludivine comme pilote qui l'embêtait.

La blonde finit par revenir, se calant contre le trottoir. Alors que le Patron installait le français sur la banquette avant, Ludivine rangeait le siège. Le français souhaita une bonne journée à l'italien, qui lui souhait un bon courage pour sa rééducation. Camus lui jeta un regard sombre, auquel Angelo répondit par un sourire ironique, avant de claquer la porte et partir vers sa Mercedes, où son chauffeur l'attendait pour s'en aller.

**OoO**

La pointe de la chaussure toucha son pied. Puis, elle monta vers sa cheville, glissa le long de sa jambe, sensuellement. Angelo, sans perdre le fil de la conversation, grogna intérieurement, ignorant le regard brillant de Roseline tourné vers lui. Son pied se retira de contre sa jambe, sans doute à cause de son manque de réaction. Mais, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, il revint, déchaussé, s'aventurant vers son entrejambe.

Furieux, le Cancer, passant discrètement une main sous la table, attrapa la cheville recouverte d'un fin collant et la serra avec force. Roseline sursauta et poussa un petit cri. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, elle rougit en s'excusant, elle s'était mordue la langue en mangeant son dessert. Son mari lui demanda si elle n'avait pas trop mal, elle lui assura qu'elle allait bien, alors qu'Angelo, parlant avec son voisin, serrait sa cheville, au point qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux, ce qu'elle cacha du mieux qu'elle put.

Masque de Mort libéra sa prisonnière, repoussant avec peu de tendresse le pied trop curieux et maintenant douloureux. La femme se pinça la lèvre, n'osant regarder l'italien qui l'ignorait comme sa première paire de chaussettes. La conversation partit sur Mr Brown. Angelo se montra cynique à souhait en pensant à cet homme qui, fréquentant trop souvent les rues infréquentables, s'était retrouvé avec le sida dans les veines. Alors que certains hommes se moquaient de la mésaventure du pauvre homme, Roseline regardait fixement son ancien amant, dont les yeux bleus de prédateurs brillaient. Elle fut charmée par son sourire ironique, sa voix chaude et moqueuse. Elle n'avait jamais été autant attirée par un homme de sa vie, surtout que celui-là n'était pas facile, et était chanceuse celle qui arriverait à emprisonner son cœur de glace.

Le dîner se termina sur une longue conversation sur les déboires de M. Hong, qu'Angelo ne pouvait voir en peinture. Cet asiatique d'un certain âge s'était ruiné en faisant affaires avec, entre autre, les mafieux qui s'étaient révélés plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissaient. Après cette passionnante conversation, l'addition fut demandée, et chacun paya sa part. Angelo n'avait qu'une hâte, et c'était de rentrer chez lui. Depuis la découverte de Camus, c'était son obsession du soir, il ne pensait qu'au moment où il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il avait changé en à peine un mois.

Après avoir quitté le restaurant, l'homme d'affaires salua brièvement les autres invités et se montra aimable avec le mari de Roseline, qui appréciait ce grand homme musclé qui faisait des merveilles en termes d'affaires. Ils se quittèrent, après qu'Angelo ait demandé à sa femme si elle n'avait pas trop mal à la langue. Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir, très vexée.

Quand Angelo monta dans sa voiture, sa première pensée fut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se coucher. Le chauffeur mit le contact, attendant que son patron lui dise où aller, même s'il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir l'emmener à l'hôtel.

« À l'hôtel. Et arrête avec tes détours, ou je me débarrasse de toi. »

Morris se crispa, mais ne dit rien, partant en direction de l'établissement. Il se retint de rallonger le chemin, le patron le connaissait aussi bien que lui et le chauffeur ne voulait pas perdre son travail. Sa petite discussion avec le détective et Mme Roseline l'avait soulagé. Elle avait accepté de payer ce détective pour qu'il trouve d'où sortait cet homme étranger qui dormait chez son ancien amant. Elle fut très surprise quand elle appris que c'était un prostitué que le chauffeur avait renversé par accident, ce qui l'avait attiré chez le patron. La femme brune était fermement décidée à avoir plus d'informations sur lui. Et sur ses rapports avec Angelo.

C'est sans un mot pour son employé que l'italien sortit de sa voiture, quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Morris le regarda rentrer dans l'établissement de luxe, les yeux humides. Angelo ignorait dans quel état se trouvait son chauffeur, et ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait. S'il était au courant, il l'aurait viré sans ménagements. Surtout s'il savait qu'il voulait enquêter sur Camus, que le Cancer trouva endormi devant la télévision, son livre fermé posé par terre.

Angelo s'accroupit près du canapé et retira une longue mèche du visage clair du français. Il dormait à poings fermés. Distraitement, l'italien caressa sa joue ronde, son menton, ses lèvres dessinées, son nez droit, puis ses yeux clos, finissant par son abondante chevelure océan. Camus avait vraiment un beau visage.

Il poussa un soupir. Il ne se comprenait plus. Il y avait à peine un mois, il s'en fichait complètement du français, il avait à peine l'idée de lui demander s'il allait bien, au point de se chauffer un peu avec la blonde et Aurélia. Maintenant, il pensait qu'à lui, à le voir, le soir, à lui parler, à dormir avec lui. Il avait presque honte de ses pensées. Presque. Parce que c'était agréable. Mais c'était Camus. Ce visage qui lui plaisait, c'était celui de Camus. Cette personne qui l'écoutait, c'était Camus. Camus, l'intouchable, Camus, le chevalier des glaces…

**OoO**

« On pourra passer au rayon romans ?

- T'as déjà finis Balzac ??

- Bien sûr, c'était pas énorme. »

Ludivine le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Camus eut un sourire ironique, il savait que la blonde ne pouvait pas voir cet auteur en peinture. Elle poussa un soupir et continua à avancer en poussant tranquillement le français.

« Et tu vas prendre quoi, cette fois ? Tu lis à une vitesse affolante !

- N'oublie pas que je suis resté une semaine tout seul, aussi, j'ai eu vite fait de lire ce que tu m'avais acheté.

- C'est vrai. »

Ils arrivèrent au rayon de littérature française, auquel la blonde laissa Camus en lui disant qu'elle allait chercher une commande pour sa mère et qu'elle revenait tout de suite, ce à quoi le français répliqua qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps, il n'allait pas se perdre dans les rayons. Alors que la blonde partait à l'accueil, Camus jeta un regard sur les rayonnages. Il ne se lassait pas de lire, et Ludivine n'hésitait pas à lui acheter tout ce qu'il voulait, ce qui le gênait énormément. Maintenant, Angelo lui donnait de l'argent pour payer, ça soulageait déjà un peu le français qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui offre autant.

Camus pensa à Angelo. En l'attendant, la veille au soir, il s'était encore endormi. La rééducation l'avait épuisé, et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pu l'attendre pour dormir, et l'italien avait été encore obligé de le porter, endormi, et de le coucher. Il dormait si bien qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le Cancer était revenu et qu'il le portait. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Camus était troublé par le Cancer. Il avait couché avec des femmes et souvent des hommes. Il lui était arrivé d'être charmé par certains de ses amants, de ses prétendants, mais, en général, c'était des garçons comme lui, calmes et posés, ou encore des hommes un peu tête brûlée qui lui promettaient monts et merveilles, ce à quoi Camus n'avait jamais cru, et à juste titre.

S'attacher à un homme ne paraissait même plus dégoûtant pour le français qui avait été trop habitué à en avoir dans son lit, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était charmé par quelqu'un comme Masque de Mort, cynique, sûr de lui, ironique, avec un côté ténébreux et prédateur qui avait son charme. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'homme d'affaires soit quelqu'un de facile, Camus avait eu le temps de le remarquer, même s'il n'avait jamais été agressif ou en colère contre lui, sauf une fois, qu'il avait désiré oublier. Pas étonnant que ses maîtresses ne restent pas longtemps avec lui, soit elles partaient en claquant la porte, soit c'est lui qui les jetait dehors pour fermer la porte lui-même.

Malgré son caractère et son passé, qu'il connaissait un minimum pour l'avoir eu comme compagnon d'arme, Camus aimait être près de lui, et ces courts moments qu'ils passaient ensemble le soir lui étaient presque indispensables. Chaque soir, quand Ludivine partait, il n'attendait qu'une chose, et c'était qu'il rentre vite pour le voir. Camus avait l'impression d'être une adolescente fleur bleue, et plus il y pensait, plus il était étonné par ses pensées. Mais au font, c'était agréable. Même si ça l'était moins quand son infirmière le sortait de la voiture et qu'il voyait ses jambes incapables de répondre à ses appels.

**OoO**

« _Don't let me go... _»

Angelo grogna.

« Éteins-moi cette musique.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

À contrecœur, Morris éteignit la radio, et la chanson de Guetta s'arrêta. Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule, une absence de bruit presque angoissante. Le chauffeur entendait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'il résonnait dans la voiture, et que son patron pouvait l'entendre, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. C'était presque instinctif, Masque de Mort sentait quand les gens étaient angoissés ou gênés, et son chauffeur était plus que stressé. Sans doute ses paroles de la veille. Tant mieux, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Conscient de la nervosité de son chauffeur, l'homme d'affaires ne fit rien pour détendre l'atmosphère qui ne lui était en rien gênante. Au contraire, ça lui plaisait de mettre la pression sur son employé qui s'amusait à faire de grands détours pour qu'il rentre le plus tard possible à l'hôtel. Il ne devait pas apprécier Camus, ou alors il s'imaginait des choses, ce qui était plus que probable. Enfin, qu'il s'imagine des choses, ça n'allait pas changer grand-chose à ses affaires.

Il avait quitté le Verseau ce matin-là à demi endormi, enfoui dans ses couvertures. Il était comme les chats, celui-là. Il faisait un froid de canard dehors et lui, il se pelotonnait contre lui, à peine conscient que c'était contre le Cancer qu'il se collait. Angelo s'était demandé si ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre, mais Camus n'était pas assez chaud pour que ce soit ça. Le Cancer avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue en pensant que le français était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre. Un instant réservé, l'autre avec une bouille de gosse. Où était passé le chevalier du Verseau si solitaire et si froid ?

Masque de Mort ne comprenait pas. Aimer des femmes, grandes ou petites, maigres, surfaites, ne le dérangeait pas. Être charmé par des jeunes hommes bien faits au visage bien dessiné, ça lui allait. Mais être envoûté par Camus, ça, il avait du mal. Oui, il était envoûté, car il pensait toujours à lui. Et, toujours, il se posait les mêmes questions, sans trouver de réponses. C'était venu si vite… Ç'avait été si soudain… Il avait maintenant envie de serrer Camus contre lui. De l'embrasser. Ces idées le dérangeaient, il avait l'impression de ne pas être lui-même, d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de séduit sur le point de tomber amoureux.

Il fronça les sourcils et rejeta avec violence cette idée. Lui, Masque de Mort, amoureux ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était en manque, voilà pourquoi il avait des idées tordues. Camus n'était pas moche à regarder, mais ce n'était pas du désir qu'il avait pour lui. Juste une envie de le protéger, qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal. Il s'était attaché à lui, point barre.

« Nous sommes arrivés, patron. »

Angelo soupira.

« _Don't let me go... _»

**OoO**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les...

**Lys :** Hello !! Ca devient interessant, enfin !!

Parle pour toi !

**Lys :** Chacun son tour ! XD Non seulement tu te prends tous en pleine gueule...

C'est l'auteur qui prend les risques XD

**Lys :** ... mais en plus, on a droit à une lemon !

Que demande le peuple :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

« Camus ?

- Oui ?

- J'avais oublié de te le dire. Je vais partir dans la matinée et je ne rentrerai que demain soir, peut-être après-demain matin.

- Pardon ? »

Camus le regardait avec des yeux ronds, éberlué. Angelo cachait sa gêne. Avec sa manie à ne regarder son emploi du temps qu'au jour le jour, il avait oublié de prévenir Camus. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un avec lui, avant, il pouvait prendre ses rendez-vous quand il voulait, personne ne l'attendait chez lui, ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. D'ailleurs, l'idée de laisser Camus seul, même si Ludivine était là, l'embêtait, mais il ne pouvait reporter ce rendez-vous.

Le français avait du mal à croire que l'italien s'en aille sans l'avoir prévenu avant. En fait, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il parte comme ça, loin de lui. À l'étranger. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas cette idée, et au fond de lui, il aurait voulu le retenir ici, pour qu'il ne le quitte pas. Camus fut lui-même surpris de son égoïsme.

« Je pars. Vers dix heures.

- Où ?

- En Italie. »

Si loin… Se dit le français, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Angelo fut étonné, il vint s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

« Camus, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

- T'aurais pu le dire avant.

- Je suis désolé, ça te va ?

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas. C'est mes affaires. Boude pas…

- Je ne boude pas.

- Si tu te voyais !

- C'était pas prévu.

- Et alors ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me justifie.

- C'est vrai, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi tu t'embêtes à parler avec moi.

- Camus ! »

Angelo lui jeta un regard mauvais. Camus le soutint, le cœur attristé. Après un grognement énervé, Angelo partit à grands pas, attrapant sa valisette et claquant la porte de derrière lui. Camus poussa un soupir, se pinçant la lèvre. Les voilà disputés, et ils n'allaient pas pouvoir se voir avant un bon moment. Deux jours. Deux nuits où il ne l'aurait pas auprès de lui. Il eut envie de pleurer. Camus se sentit ridicule et misérable.

**OoO**

Camus tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. À travers la surface vitrée, il pouvait voir la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes dehors. Le temps était vraiment changeant, ces derniers temps. Un coup il pleuvait, un coup il neigeait. Mais il faisait toujours aussi froid. Camus était devenu frileux, lui qui supportait sans mal la température atroce de Sibérie, il ne pouvait sortir dehors sans une échappe. Par bonheur, il n'était pas malade, et il mettait ça sur le compte de sa résistance de chevalier, car ses cicatrices étaient guéries, même si elles subsistaient sur sa peau blanche, et ses excès de fièvre s'espaçaient.

Le français, allongé sur le lit, poussa un soupir et chercha la blonde du regard. Il la vit devant son ordinateur portable, assise devant son bureau, tapant sur les touches du clavier. Elle semblait concentrée, faisant à peine attention à sa tasse de thé qui fumait près d'elle. Camus eut un sourire et baissa les yeux vers la chienne de Ludivine qui dormait, allongée sur le côté et collée à sa jambe. Il avait envie de la caresser, mais elle allait se réveiller et se mettre automatiquement sur le dos pour se faire câliner le ventre.

Soudain, la blonde se retourna vers Camus. Elle lui fit un sourire.

« On va bientôt y aller, y'a Joanne qui nous attend !

- L'autre cinglée ?

- Avoue que tu l'aimes bien ! »

Camus sourit. Oui, il l'aimait bien, elle était très gentille et marrante. En fait, elle lui faisait un peu penser à son infirmière, même si elle était un peu différente. Elle était jolie avance ses cheveux bruns, son visage rond, sa petite bouche, ses yeux bleus.

« Et puis on va chercher Aurélia aussi. On va déjeuner ensemble !

- Je serai le seul homme.

- Avec que des nanas ! »

Ils eurent un petit rire, alors qu'elle se retournait pour éteindre son ordinateur. Le regard de Camus s'assombrit en pensant à Angelo qui avait pris son vol la veille. Ils s'étaient disputé, et Camus se demandait bien pourquoi. C'était passé si vite… Il se souvenait s'être énervé, parce que Masque de Mort ne l'avait pas prévenu, et l'italien était parti. Il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre, bien sûr. Il avait raison. Mais Camus aurait voulu être prévenu. Se faire à cette idée…

Ce voyage était très court, il devait rentrer dans la soirée où le lendemain matin. Il n'y avait rien entre Camus et Angelo. À part de la complicité. En apparence. Car le français sentait un étrange désir pour le Cancer. En se pinçant les lèvres, il pouvait presque s'avouer être amoureux. Ses sentiments de reconnaissance, de soulagement, de sécurité… C'était lui qui les lui avaient apportés. Cette vie sereine qu'il menait, assis dans son siège roulant, loin de son passé sombre sur les trottoirs de Paris, il l'avait oubliée. C'était loin… Très loin…

Angelo était en Italie. Et Camus aurait voulu qu'il soit là. Il aurait voulu qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, comme il le faisait quand il transportait son corps d'une pièce à une autre. Il aurait voulu… l'embrasser. Être aimé. Camus en demandait trop. Angelo ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas comme ça. Et aimer un homme devait être horripilant pour lui. Riche homme d'affaire. Qui pouvait se payer n'importe quelle femme.

« Camus, à quoi tu penses ?

- Ça t'es déjà arrivé de tomber amoureuse ?

- Heu… Pas à ma connaissance.

- Ah bon ?

- Nan, pas trouvé la perle rare. Pourquoi ?

- Je crois que je le suis. »

Camus sentit ses joues rougir devant cet aveu. Il regarda timidement la blonde qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle avait comprit. Elle éclata de rire en voyant la gêne du français, ce dernier la rejoignit dans son hilarité. Oui, il était amoureux. Très.

**OoO**

Plantée sur le trottoir, Joanne retroussa sa manche, faisant apparaître son bracelet Happy Berry. Elle regarda sa montre, puis poussa un soupir. Ludivine était en retard, et il faisait un froide canard, si on oubliait les petites gouttes qui perlaient sur son manteau. Il pluviotait un petit peu, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la température déjà peu agréable.

La jeune femme souffla, de la buée s'échappa de ses lèvres. Soudain, une voiture s'arrêta devant elle, et elle aperçut Camus derrière une fenêtre. Toute contente, elle s'avança vers le véhicule, ouvrit la portière et s'assit sur la banquette arrière. Il faisait bien plus chaud à l'intérieur. Après quelques bisou, Joanne mit sa ceinture, tandis que la chanson _Morphine_ s'élevait des haut-parleurs.

« Alors, ça va bien, vous deux ??

- Tranquille ! Y'a juste Camus qui boude.

- Bah pourquoi il boude ? C'est parce que je te manquais ??

- Raté, c'est parce que le Patron est en voyage !

- Ludi…

- Je peux te réconforter, si tu veux !

- Tu veux bien ?? »

La jeune fille fit un petit bruit et s'avança, faisant un bisou sur la joue du français, qui éclata de rire avec la blonde.

« Il est quel heure ?

- Bientôt midi, pourquoi ?

- Aurélia attend aussi.

- On mange où ?

- Un chinois, ça te dit ?

- Parfait ! »

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Ludivine arriva devant la maison d'Aurélia, qui attendait sur le pas de la porte, éternellement habillée de son tailleur et chaussée de ses hauts talons. Elle rentra dans la voiture à son tour, faisant des bisous à tout le monde, puis mis sa ceinture. Ludivine redémarra, et elles partirent vers le restaurant chinois. Une nouvelle chanson mettait dans l'ambiance dans la voiture. Camus écoutait cette voix de femme, qui chantait _Lola_.

« Le Patron rentre quand ?

- Demain matin. Il est chez un ami, va pas vouloir le lâcher.

- Tu viens encore dormir chez moi ??

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

- Moi aussi, je peux venir ??

- Si tu veux !

- Ça va être du joli, chez toi !

- Veux même pas y penser ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Camus riait avec elle. Il vit le restaurant chinois sur le côté. Peu attentive, Ludivine passa devant, et s'arrêta devant le feu, qui passa au vert.

« Ludivine ! T'as loupé le restaurant.

- Bah mince ! Att… »

Ludivine ne put finir sa phrase. C'était comme si sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Camus ouvrit de grands yeux. À l'arrière, les filles étaient statiques. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Une voiture fonçait devant eux. Droit devant eux. Face à face. À tout allure. Blanche. Des bruits forts. Klaxon. Dégage-toi.

Camus prit la main de Ludivine dans la sienne, posée sur le pommeau. Son pied écrasait le frein. Choc.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Angelo se leva à contrecœur. En peignoir, il se traîna de son lit jusqu'au combiné qu'il attrapa dans sa main et porta à son oreille.

« Ouais, allô ? »

Une voix de femme lui répondit. Elle se mit à lui parler. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, son visage pâlissait, ses yeux s'agrandissaient, sa gorge s'asséchait, sa main tremblait. Il serrait les dents, comme s'il s'empêchait d'hurler. À qui ? À cette femme ? Au ciel ? Qu'importe. Il avait envie de crier. Camus allongé sur le sol. En sang. Vêtement de pute. Neige. Pluie. Voiture. Son corps. Son visage. Du sang…

« Je viens le plus vite possible. »

Ces mots avaient été affreusement difficiles à prononcer. Il raccrocha le combiné avec force, sa main posée dessus. Son visage avait pâli, il avait les yeux écarquillés, alors que des images affluaient à son esprit. Camus sur le sol. Camus à l'hôpital. Camus dans son siège. Camus sur le canapé. Camus qui pleure. Camus qui lui sourit. Camus…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Une rage montre montait en lui. Il avait envie de prendre quelque chose, de frapper dessus, de tout casser… de tuer quelqu'un… Ses envies de meurtre remontaient en lui, des flash-back éclataient dans son esprit. Sa vie misérable, son maître, son entraînement en Sicile où il avait cru mourir, cet homme qu'il avait tué sans pitié, son armure, ses combats, ses victimes, leurs visages… Il avait envie de tuer. D'égorger quelqu'un. N'importe qui…

Masque de Mort inspira. Puis expira. Même si sa rage de tuer demeurait en lui, il lâcha le combiné et prépara sa valise d'une main sûre et rapide, presque mécanique. Il ne songeait qu'à l'avion qu'il allait prendre pour rentrer à Paris. Le plus vite possible. Il se maudit de n'être plus chevalier, il ne pouvait retourner en France par ses propres moyens. Mais s'il avait été un chevalier, jamais il n'aurait connu Camus comme il l'avait connu. Jamais… il ne l'aurait aimé.

Quand sa valise fut faite, Masque de Mort s'habilla en vitesse, peu soucieux de sa tenue. Il attrapa sa malle, sortit de la chambre en vérifiant à peine s'il n'avait rien oublié, puis descendit jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où il rencontra un employé qui fermait la maison, à qui il ordonna d'appeler un taxi. Apeuré, le jeune homme s'exécuta, et un homme ne tarda pas à arriver, une petite dizaine de minute plus tard. L'homme d'affaire demanda à l'employé de transmettre un message à son patron, il avait une affaire urgente en France, il devait rentrer à tout prix.

Sans un mot de plus, Angelo rentra dans le taxi, qui fonça, sur ses ordres, à l'aéroport. Une fois là-bas, l'italien courut presque prendre un ticket et monter dans l'avion qui décolla une demi-heure plus tard, à sa plus grande colère. Le trajet lui parut affreusement long. Angelo ne put fermer l'œil, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, et s'occuper fut très difficile, le Cancer eut du mal à se concentrer sur son journal.

Il pensa longtemps à Camus, qu'il voulait revoir le plus vite possible, et aussi Aurélia, qui avait elle aussi était victime de l'accident. Savoir sa secrétaire sur un lit d'hôpital lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle qui paraissait si forte, si intouchable… Masque de Mort pensa aussi à Ludivine, la conductrice, et à son amie, une certaine Joanne, dont il avait un peu entendu parlé. Mais il pensa surtout à la blonde, qui conduisait la voiture. Lors du choc, le véhicule avait valsé, et il était maintenant dans un état pitoyable. Les deux personnes à l'arrières, Aurélia et Joanne avaient été blessée, mais ce n'était que peu de chose par rapport à la conductrice qui avait eut moins de chance que son passager, qui n'y avait gagné qu'un bandage autour de la tête et des égratignures. Enfin, ce n'était pas grand-chose par rapport à Ludivine qui se retrouvait dans le comas.

Les deux autres filles étaient en ce moment endormies, dans le comas aussi, mais il ne semblait être que temporaire, comme le lui avait dit l'infirmière qui avait téléphoné, passant par maints intermédiaires pour arriver jusqu'à la résidence de son hôte. Il ne souvenait plus exactement des termes de l'infirmière, il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé maintenant, et l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité à cette dernière soirée en Italie n'arrangeait rien, mais ce qu'il en avait retenu, c'était qu'Aurélia et les deux autres filles étaient en ce moment en train de flotter dans le néant d'un sommeil qu'il espérait réparateur. Camus allait mieux que les autres, c'était un miracle.

L'infirmière s'était attardée un peu sur lui. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait demandé des nouvelles des autres, et malgré tout le tact possible dont avait fait preuve le médecin, le jeune homme avait piqué une crise de nerf en apprenant qu'elles dormaient, grièvement blessée, dans une autre chambre. Il devint hystérique en apprenant que la conductrice avait, malheureusement, de fortes de chances de mourir. Il appelait sans cesse Angelo, d'où tous les efforts de l'infirmière pour le joindre. L'italien regrettait presque de n'avoir pas remercié la vieille femme qui devait s'être bien décarcassée pour l'appeler.

L'avion finit par atterrir à l'aéroport de Charles de Gaulle, Angelo se précipita hors de l'appareil, récupéra sa valise et sauta dans un taxi, en direction de l'hôpital où les victimes de l'accident avaient été emmenées. Il regardait frénétiquement sa montre. Les visites étaient terminées depuis bien longtemps, mais personne ne l'empêcherait de voir Camus et Aurélia.

Quand il fut devant l'établissement médical, il laissa ses effets au taxi avec l'ordre de rester là jusqu'à son retour, puis il se rua à l'intérieur, agressa presque l'infirmière pour savoir où se trouvait Camus. La femme lui demanda calmement de se calmer. C'était elle qui avait appelé, Angelo la remercia, mais il voulait absolument voir Camus, il sortait tout juste de l'avion partant d'Italie. Bien qu'hésitante, l'infirmière lui indiqua où se trouvait le blessé. Masque de Mort courut vers l'ascenseur, monta quelques étages, puis arriva dans un couloir blanc et vide de monde. Regardant les numéro de chambre, il finit par arriver devant celle où devait dormir Camus. Il l'ouvrit.

Le français sursauta. Assis dans son lit aux draps blancs, des bandes entouraient sa tête, ainsi que son torse, visible sous la chemise de pyjama ouverte. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune homme en voyant Angelo, là, devant la porte, essoufflé. L'italien entra en claquant la porte derrière lui, vint vers le lit où il s'assit et prit brusquement Camus dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui, avec possessivité. Le Verseau enroula ses bras autour du cou bronzé de Masque de Mort, éclatant en sanglots, son visage enfouie dans son cou.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, un temps qui leur sembla infinie, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La main d'Angelo allait et venait dans la longue chevelure du français qui sanglotait contre son épaule, heureux de le voir de retour. Il s'était senti abandonné, et terrorisé, quand il avait appris dans quel était se trouvaient ses… ses amies. Aurélia qui venaient souvent passer du temps avec eux, Ludivine qui s'occupait de lui, Joanne qui l'embêtait… Toutes les trois sur un lit d'hôpital. Et Ludivine… La voiture blanche, les bruits, la peur… sa main qui touche la sienne, sur le pommeau du levier de vitesse… Et puis les hurlements… Des hurlement suraigus, alors que la voiture part, incontrôlée… Ludivine qui pleure… qui crie… et puis le néant…

Masque de mort sentait un grand soulagement l'envahir. Il serrait contre lui Camus, bien vivant, qui lui enserrait le cou, lui-même rassuré de le savoir près de lui. Angelo se retenait de pleurer lui aussi tant il était apaisé de l'avoir contre lui, et en bonne santé. Pendant un temps infini, il avait cru le retrouver en morceaux, malgré ce que lui avait dit l'infirmière. Il n'aurait pu supporter de le voir à nouveau en sang…

Doucement, Angelo écarta Camus, qui leva la tête, le visage humide, sans comprendre. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, fermes et douces… Camus ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant volontiers au baiser de l'italien qui glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, quémandant l'entrée au français qui entrouvrit sa bouche, la laissant entrer. Le baiser était langoureux, Masque de Mort embrassait avec sensualité, puis avec tendresse, mordillant par instant la lèvre de Camus, qui gémissait presque. Il sentait la main d'Angelo caresser ses cheveux, sa nuque, son bras entourant ses épaules, alors que lui-même enserrait son cou, noyant ses doigts dans la courte chevelure bleu qu'il ébouriffait plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

**OoO**

Le médecin, suivi de l'infirmière qui avait réussi à joindre M. Médicis, traversa le couloir désert, un dossier entre les mains. Il marchait à grands pas, pressé de voir son patient et également ce riche homme d'affaire qui avait pris le premier avion en partance d'Italie pour voir les victime de cet accident de voiture, dont elles n'étaient aucunement responsables.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte de la chambre du patient. Le docteur toqua à la porte puis entra dans la pièce, où se trouvait le blessé, allongé dans son lit, tenant fermement la main plus bronzée de cet homme sans doute italien, ou du moins méditerranéen, qui interrogea le médecin des yeux. Il semblait fatigué, mais peu pressé d'aller se coucher.

« Bonsoir, M. Médicis. Ou plutôt bonjour, devrais-je dire.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est… Parlez-moi de cet accident. Qu'est-il arrivé, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que cette voiture de police faisait à contre sens ?

- Pour faire simple, il y a eu un cambriolage dans une superette. La police est arrivée à temps pour contrôler la situation, mais un des hommes en question a réussi à s'enfuir en moto, et il est parti sur une route en contre sens. La police l'a suivi, et leur voiture a malencontreusement percutée celle de…

- Attendez une minute ! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film des années 80 !

- Mais c'est pourtant la vérité ! Vous croyez que la police aurait fait exprès de rouler de cette manière, sinon ?

- Et qu'est devenu ce motard ?

- Il s'est échappé.

- Évidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné. On sait des choses sur lui ?

- Simplement son nom, Michael Smith. Nous avons pu l'identifier d'après l'immatriculation de la moto.

- C'était pas très intelligent de laisser la plaque. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune piste.

- Aucune pour le moment, mais…

- Et les trois autres, comment vont-elles ?

- Mlle Ferraris et Mlle Mesure devraient s'en remettre. Elles dorment toujours, et malgré leurs blessures, elles se portent bien. Mlle Mesure a une jambe de cassée, à cause d'un faux mouvement, et un gros choc à la tête, tout comme Mlle Ferraris. Mais par contre… on ne peut pas en dire autant pour la conductrice, Mlle Larrivet, dont la tête a percuté le pare brise, malgré la ceinture. La voiture de police allait très vite. Certes, le choc est minime, mais son visage est blessé et elle est en ce moment dans le coma.

- Elle va s'en sortir ?

- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. »

Camus serra les dents, mais il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Le visage blanc de Ludivine, alors que le feu venait tout juste de passer au vert. Sa main sur le pommeau. Cette main qu'il avait touché, comme pour la rassurer. La rassurer de quoi ? Qu'elle n'était pas seule ? Que ce n'était… qu'un mauvais moment à passer ? … Il n'avait jamais lâché sa main. Même avant de s'évanouir. Il l'avait toujours tenue. Malgré lé douleur. Et le choc…

Angelo serra celle de Camus, qui se retenait de sangloter. L'infirmière se pinçait les lèvres, les yeux humides. Le médecin était désolé, mais la conductrice avait été la plus blessée, et ils n'avaient pu faire grand-chose pour elle. C'était un miracle que Camus s'en sorte aussi bien, alors qu'il était aussi à l'avant. Lui aussi avait eu un choc, se cognant la tête contre la vote sa portière, mais on pouvait presque dire que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

« La famille est au courant ?

- Oui. L'accident a eu lieu dans la journée.

- Très bien. J'emmène Camus avec moi ce soir.

- Pardon ?!

- Je l'emmène avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul ici ce soir.

- Il doit rester ici !

- Camus ? Tu veux bien signer des papiers pour sortir d'ici ?

- Ce n'est pas prudent !!

- Je les signerai. »

Camus passa sa main sur son visage, séchant ses larmes qui coulaient depuis trop longtemps. Il devait se reprendre, il en avait vu de pire, et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était effondré en pleurs. C'était le choc de l'accident. La peur de les perdre. Ses jambes immobiles, son incapacité à les aider. Il ne servait à rien…

Mais une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas rester ici, seul, dans cette chambre vide, loin et en même temps si près de ceux qui lui tendaient à cœur. Il voulait être auprès d'Angelo, en sécurité dans ses bras, s'endormir contre lui, oublier pendant un moment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quelques temps plus tard, Camus put sortir, après avoir signé quelques papiers. Angelo, l'emmenant dans un siège roulant, l'emmena avec mille précaution dans le taxi qui attendait toujours son client au bord de la route. Le médecin l'avait averti que sa colonne vertébrale était fragile et que Camus devait rester allongé le plus possible. Le jeune homme avait failli revenir sur sa décision, mais vu le regard que lui avait lancé l'italien, il avait préféré signer. Il ne voulait pas être à la charge d'Angelo, mais ce dernier insistait pour l'avoir avec lui à l'hôtel. Qu'importe son travail et ses rendez-vous, il pouvait les reporter. Camus était plus important.

Assis dans la voiture, Camus ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise. Il revoyait l'accident, et il fit terrorisé durant tout le trajet, même s'il était blotti contre Angelo, qui essayait de le rassurer car des caresses dans les cheveux, le serrant contre lui. Il était impressionné par la peur presque panique du français, mais il la comprenait, et il ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand ils purent enfin sortir du véhicule, Camus se sentit revivre. Ils firent le chemin habituel, traversant le hall d'entrée, montant dans l'ascenseur pour atteindre la chambre, ce qui fit du mal à Camus.

Plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, ils s'endormirent, Camus blotti dans les bras de Masque de Mort.

**OoO**

On frappa à la porte. Angelo se leva à contrecœur, obligeant Camus à se redresser. Il était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les cuisses de l'italien qui était plongé dans son livret de compte. L'homme d'affaire ouvrit la porte de la chambre, un employé rentra, poussant une dessert, dans le but de récupérer les assiettes de leur déjeuner. Alors qu'il récupérait la vaisselle, il put voir qu'on y avait à peine touché, il y restait la moitié du plat. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et partit en silence, comme il était venu.

Quand l'homme fut sortit, Angelo revint vers Camus. Très pâle, le français ne parlait plus, ou très peu, répondant à Angelo par des hochements de tête ou de légers sourires. Angelo ne l'avait pas brusqué, Camus était encore secoué par l'accident, même s'il était inquiet. Il ne mangeait pas grand-chose, dormait beaucoup pour se réveiller en sueur. Il avait même déliré, dans son sommeil, appelant la blonde. Il était assis à côté d'elle, il lui avait tenue la main. Il pensait aussi aux deux autres, espérant silencieusement qu'elles se réveillent le plus vite possible.

L'italien s'assit sur le bord du canapé, tout contre le corps allongé de Camus, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le Verseau leva les yeux de son livre, l'interrogeant de son regard mélancolique. Masque de Mort se baissa, embrassant ses lèvres doucement. Il sentit la main fraîche de Camus se poser sur son cou, il répondait au baiser avec tendresse. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les sentiments de son ancien compagnon d'arme à son encontre, même s'ils n'en avaient pas parlé, échangeant des baisers çà et là. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Le Cancer tenait à son protégé, c'était réciproque. Ils pourraient y réfléchir plus tard.

Angelo s'écarta, plantant son regard dans les yeux bleus du français. Sa main caressait toujours sa longue chevelure étalée sur le canapé. Il regarda son visage, fin, aux joues légèrement creusées, le nez droit et petit, des yeux ourlés de longs cils sombres, surmontés de sourcils qui se terminaient étrangement. Son visage quelque peu androgyne lui plaisait, décidemment. C'était sans doute ça qui l'avait attiré, d'abord. Avant de connaître cette agréable sensation d'être en sa présence.

« On va à l'hôpital ? Tu n'attends que ça depuis hier. »

Les joues du français rosirent, un pauvre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que son regard s'assombrissait. Angelo attrapa sa main blanche dans la sienne et déposa un baiser sur la paume, puis l'invita à se redresser. Il partit chercher ses affaires et, au bout de quelques minutes, ils purent sortir de la chambre, puis de l'hôtel. Angelo avait fait appelé un taxi, et ils embarquèrent à bord, à la plus grande horreur du français qui serra avec force la main de l'italien durant tout le trajet, tremblant comme une feuille. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il aurait piqué une crise de nerfs. Angelo fut stupéfait par la réaction violente du français qu'il réprimait avec tant de force.

Même serré contre lui, Angelo ne put le rassurer et sa main était un peu douloureuse quand ils purent enfin sortir du véhicule. Le chauffeur fut très étonné et s'inquiéta sincèrement pour l'handicapé, l'italien lui répondit simplement qu'il avait eu un grave accident de voiture il y avait quelques jours, ce qui stupéfait encore plus le pauvre homme qui se demanda comment ce jeune homme traumatisé avait pu en ressortir vivant et surtout en un seul morceau, mais il ne posa pas plus de question et partit, laissant ses deux clients à l'hôpital.

Masque de Mort et Camus allèrent à l'accueil, demandèrent où se trouvaient les trois autres victimes. Ils apprirent avec bonheur que l'une des trois s'était réveillée dans la nuit, une certaine Mlle Ferraris, qui, apparemment, se portait comme un charme, n'ayant par chance aucune séquelle physique ou mentale. Prenant l'ascenseur, les deux hommes montèrent les étages. Camus avait retrouvé le sourire, attendant impatiemment le moment où reverrait Aurélia, bien réveillée et en bonne santé.

Ils passèrent la porte de la chambre d'hôpital. Camus sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues alors qu'Aurélia faisait des pieds et des mains pour s'asseoir sur son lit, embêtée par les trois infirmières qui voulaient absolument qu'elle reste allongée. La brune leur criait presque de la laisser tranquille, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part du Cancer. Sa secrétaire n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours la même. Si elle avait la force de se plaindre parce qu'on ne voulait pas la laisser s'asseoir, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller bien mal.

La brune sourit en voyant ses deux sauveurs, ou plutôt ses deux visiteurs, en particulier Camus, qui se portait qu'un bandage autour de la tête, et sans doute d'autres sous ses vêtements. Angelo renvoya les infirmière qui partirent, furieuse, et Aurélia put enfin s'asseoir, calée dans ses oreillers. Elle fit un peu fâchée de voir Camus pleurer, lui disant qu'elle ne s'était jamais portée aussi bien de sa vie, même si ce n'était guère la vérité. Son dos lui faisait mal et elle avait l'impression qu'une troupe de danseurs avait choisi de prendre sa tête pour s'entraîner à danser la Macarena. Avec musique en prime. Sinon, c'est pas marrant.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment dans la petite chambre. Angelo prenait un malin plaisir à envoyer balader toutes les femmes, et mêmes les hommes, qui voulaient rentrer ou les faire sortir. Aurélia le regardait faire sans protester. Elle n'avait pas d'affection particulière pour les médecins, même si elle devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient bien utiles, et, de toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à gronder son patron. Dans le fond, elle était heureuse d'être en vie et de n'avoir perdu aucun morceau en route.

Camus ne disait pas grand-chose, il dévorait presque des yeux la secrétaire qui lui faisait des sourires pour le rassurer. Oui, elle était bien là, en vie, et en bonne santé. Elle finit par se demander pourquoi il la regardait avec autant d'instance, et elle songea aux deux autres jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient. En fait, elle ne pensait qu'à elles. Les infirmière et le médecin ne lui avaient rien dit à leur propos, malgré ses questions. Elle lutta pour ne poser aucune question, mais après une heure passée avec son patron et le français, elle ne put retenir cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Et Ludivine et Joanne ? Comment vont-elles ? On n'a rien voulu me… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Des larmes amères et douloureuse dégringolaient sur les joues de Camus, qui se mit à trembler. Angelo se leva et se baissa, le prenant par les épaules en l'appelant doucement. Aurélia eut peur. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait vu la voiture blanche, les cris de la sirène. Elle avait senti le choc. Elle avait entendu les hurlements. Mais après…

« Angelo ?

- Joanne devrait s'en sortir. Mais il y a peu de chances pour la blonde. Elle est dans le coma, sa tête a touché le pare-brise. »

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de sentir les larmes couler sur ses joues.

**OoO**

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Camus riait avec elle. Il vit le restaurant chinois sur le côté. Peu attentive, Ludivine passa devant, et s'arrêta devant le feu, qui passa au vert.

« Ludivine ! T'as loupé le restaurant.

- Bah mince ! Att… »

Ludivine ne put finir sa phrase. C'était comme si sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge. Camus ouvrit de grands yeux. À l'arrière, les filles étaient statiques. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Une voiture fonçait devant eux. Droit devant eux. Face à face. À tout allure. Blanche. Des bruits forts. Klaxon. Dégage-toi.

Camus prit la main de Ludivine dans la sienne, posée sur le pommeau. Son pied écrasait le frein. Choc.

Camus cria, ouvrant les yeux d'un coup. Il ne vit que le noir. Paniqué, une voix masculine et grave parvint à ses oreilles. En larmes, il se réfugia contre le torse fort de Masque de Mort qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Il prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, caressant doucement ces cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui lui venaient d'il ne savait où. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de consoler les gens, mais pourtant, ça lui venait naturellement. Caresser ses cheveux, calmer ses pleurs lui semblait presque naturel, et ça le choqua. Tout comme Camus qui s'accrochait à lui, revoyant la voiture qui percutait celle de Ludivine.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Camus finit par se calmer, ses spasmes s'espacèrent, sa respiration reprit un rythme régulier et ses larmes cessèrent de couler. Il se rendormit, dans cette chaleur accueillante que lui offrait Masque de Mort.

**OoO**

« Angelo ?

- Hm ?

- Parle-moi de ton enfance. »

L'italien quitta son magazine des yeux et les baissa vers Camus, qui avait le nez en l'air, son livre ouvert posé sur son torse. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur ses cuisses, où reposait la tête du français. Une fois encore. Masque de Mort poussa un soupir et revint à sa lecture.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- En quoi c'est intéressant ?

- Ça m'intéresse, moi.

- Tu es bien bavard, aujourd'hui.

- Aurélia va bien, et Joanne s'est réveillée. Je suis content. J'aimerais te connaître un peu mieux. En fait, je ne sais rien de toi.

- Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- À ton avis ? »

À nouveau, Angelo baissa les yeux, et il rencontra le regard tendre du français. Ce regard, il en disait long sur ses sentiments. Avec les attentions d'Angelo à son égard, le français se sentait encore plus amoureux. Il n'était pas critiqué. Il était compris. L'italien était là, avec lui, il lui montrait une douceur peu commune et qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner chez quelqu'un comme lui. D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait été charmée par quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce qui te plait, chez moi ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Camus…

- Va savoir.

- Pardon ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est un tout. Je t'aime parce que c'est toi.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais, si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- C'est pas moi qui peut te rendre heureux.

- Te savoir près de moi me suffit. »

C'était amplement suffisant. Qu'aimait-il chez lui ? Son physique protecteur ? Ses yeux de prédateur qui lui fouillaient l'âme ? Sa voix grave et chaude ? Son côté arrogant et si sûr de lui ? Sa main attentionnée qui touchait ses cheveux ? Qu'importe. C'était comme une conviction qui s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il l'aimait. Être séparé de lui l'aurait blessé plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginé. Il s'était fait à sa présence, à son caractère, à son ironie. À son regard sur le monde. Peut-être l'aimait-il parce qu'ils avaient fait partie du même monde. Un monde reclus, inconnu de tous, où il était mort une première fois, de la main de son propre élève, dans une envie de suicide. Cesser de vivre cette vie sans but. Sans espoir…

Masque de Mort caressait ses cheveux distraitement, regardant toujours le Verseau dans les yeux. À y réfléchir, il ne se trouvait pas grand-chose de séduisant, à part son physique qui faisait fantasmer les femmes, vu les nanas qu'il avait eu dans son lit, mais côté caractère, il n'était pas un cadeau, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il accordait énormément de temps aux gens. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup Camus, d'habitude. Et leur amitié était encore récente. Camus avait du charme et il n'avait jamais aimé les gens trop extravagants. Mais, personnellement, il n'avait rien qui pouvait attirer ce genre d'affection.

« On ne s'est jamais beaucoup vu. Le matin et le soir, parfois l'après-midi. Sans plus.

- Je ne te demande pas d'être avec moi tout le temps. Je ne te demande rien, Angelo.

- Tu devrais, pourtant. Et si je ne t'étais pas fidèle ?

- Je ne mérite aucune fidélité. On ne l'a jamais été avec moi, je n'ai jamais pu l'être avec personne. »

Angelo ouvrit de grands yeux. Camus parlait avec franchise, même si ses paroles l'écœurait un peu. Jamais il ne pourrait tirer un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie, qui l'avait plus marquée que son entraînement de chevalier. Cette partie de sa vie ne demandait pas de force physique. Mais de force morale. Ou plutôt… d'abandon.

L'italien serra le poing. Il se baissa et l'embrassa, l'une de ses mains sur sa joue. Camus y posa la sienne, appréciant ce doux baiser sur ces lèvres.

« Tu me seras fidèle, maintenant. Tu ne retourneras plus jamais là-bas.

- On ne sait jamais…

- Tu n'y retourneras plus. C'est tout. »

**OoO**

Voici trois jours que le patron était rentré, et il venait tout juste d'appeler son chauffeur. Morris trépignait intérieurement, furieux qu'on l'ai appelé si tard. Mme Roseline lui avait dit avec colère, au téléphone, qu'Angelo était rentré depuis le douze novembre, tard dans la nuit, allant vers le treize. Il avait apparemment été contacté en Italie par l'hôpital, et il avait pris le premier avion pour renter en France, ce qui avait bien énervé son hôte, qui lui en voulait d'être parti comme ça sans lui en parler.

L'enquête avait bien avancé, et le détective avait découvert de jolies choses sur ce fameux prostitué. Camus Cénapive, sans papier, avait débarqué en France d'on ne savait où. Il était apparu comme par magie. Ils ignoraient donc d'où il venait, le détective n'avait pu trouver sur lui que des informations remontant à deux années. Après avoir travaillé au noir, il avait été abusé sexuellement par son entrepreneur, et il s'était enfuie, pour finir sur le trottoir, à vendre son corps.

Le jeune homme avait tapé dans l'œil d'un homme qui le força à vendre son corps à son compte. Plus d'une fois, Camus essaya de s'enfuir, par tous les moyens. Des hommes et des femmes qu'il avait réussi à séduire, où qui se disaient ses amis, l'avaient aidé, mais au final, il finissait toujours abandonné. Et, toujours, cet homme le retrouva, en envoyant d'autres pour lui apprendre ce qu'il arrivait, quand on lui désobéissait. Camus finit par arrêter de vouloir s'enfuir. Il n'en pouvait plus, cette vie lui était égale. Pourtant, un jour, il craqua. On n'entendit plus parler de lui. Le détective leur précisa qu'on cessa de voir Camus après qu'il se soit jeté devant la voiture.

Inutile de préciser que Mme Roseline fut écœurée par ce récit. Elle fut hésitante, se demandant si ce jeune homme était bel et bien un ami qu'Angelo avait recueilli, ou si c'était simplement un prostitué qu'il mettait dans son lit. Connaissant l'italien, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas du genre à protéger ce genre de personne, ou plutôt les gens en général, à part sans doute sa secrétaire, qu'il appréciait trop pour que ce ne soit pas louche. Malgré tout, elle se posait des questions, et elle interdit à Morris de faire quoique ce soit, ce qui mit le chauffeur dans une colère noire.

La catin n'était pas du tout son style d'homme, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait du charme, et vu les frais qu'avait payé son patron pour lui, Morris n'avait aucun doute sur leur relation. Ils étaient amants, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible, et ce constat le mettait dans une rage folle. Il avait envie de tuer ce type, le percuter une fois encore avec sa voiture, en espérant qu'il en meurt. Car il n'était pas décidé à mourir, malgré le récent accident, il avait survécu.

Pourtant, Morris avait eu du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Déjà, il avait dû voler la moto et les clés, puis participer au cambriolage, sous le nom du type à qui il avait tout piqué, le visage caché par une cagoule. Puis, il avait réussi à se débrouiller pour s'enfuir. Il avait entendu la secrétaire dire au patron où ils allaient déjeuner, ce jour-là, avant qu'il ne parte en Italie. Il avait eu de la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Il était arrivé pile au moment où la voiture passait. Ils étaient à contre sens. Passant à côté du véhicule, il ne s'était même pas retourné quand il avait entendu le choc. Il s'était enfui, comme un voleur, en espérant leur mort. Résultat, seule la conductrice avait des chances d'en crever. Il était dégoûté de la vie.

**OoO**

Sa montre affichait dix-huit heures et demi. Angelo songea qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller se laver, ce serait une chose de faite. Quittant sa contemplation de la ville assombrie par la nuit qui tombait, Angelo tourna les talons, cherchant Camus des yeux, qui se trouvait bien sûr sur le sofa, somnolant devant la télévision. Il semblait fatigué, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose de la journée.

À vrai dire, ils la passaient ensemble dans ce petit appartement de l'hôtel, composé de deux chambres séparées, une salle de bain et une grande suite. Angelo travaillait au calme, veillant sur Camus qui lisait ou dormait. Ce qui aurait pu lui paraître lassant s'était avéré agréable. Ça le changeait de ses perpétuels déplacements et voir un seul visage aimé dans la journée était moins ennuyant qu'en voir des tas tous aussi inconnus les uns que les autres.

Par moments, ils s'embrassaient. De simples contacts sans profondeur. Angelo n'en recherchait pas, cette situation lui allait très bien, et il en était le premier surpris. Jamais, auparavant, il ne s'était contenté d'un simple flirt. Peut-être ne se pressait-il pas parce que Camus n'était pas disposé à ce genre de chose. Peut-être parce qu'il connaissait trop Camus pour vouloir d'une telle relation aussi vite. Ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose autre que du désir à son encontre. Oui, ce devait être ça.

Camus ne le savait pas, mais Angelo pensait souvent à ça. Il se posait nombre de questions, ne comprenant pas comment il avait pu… tomber amoureux. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il était plus célèbre pour retirer des vies que pour s'y attacher. Camus était l'exception. Masque de Mort éprouvait le besoin de le protéger, et être en sa présence lui était plus qu'agréable. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Et il se sentait ridicule de se poser autant de questions pour si peu de choses. Honteux, il se dit que c'était sans doute parce que le français était son premier amour.

Avec un soupir, masquant sa honte intérieure, il partit dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire, puis il retourna dans le salon, et s'avança vers le sofa, où le français était allongé. Camus leva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu roi, si différents des siens, qui était plus foncés. Les orbes de Camus pouvaient exprimer de la froideur, de l'indifférence, de l'innocence, alors que les siens reflétaient son cynisme, sa colère, son dégoût.

« Ce serait bien qu'on aille se laver, non ?

- J'ai envie de te dire que je préfèrerais rester ici.

- Et moi, j'ai envie de te répondre que, tu le veuilles ou non, on va se laver. »

Camus eut un léger sourire. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et tendit ses lèvres, cueillies par l'italien, qui le prit dans ses bras, alors que le Verseau enroulait les siens autour de son cou. Angelo partit vers la salle de bain, poussa la porte du pied et posa Camus sur le tapis de bain. Il aida le français à enlever son pull et son tee-shirt, dénudant son torse blanc et aux douces arabesques, encore présentes malgré sa maigreur. À deux, ils lui retirèrent son pantalon, puis son dernier vêtement, et Angelo le déposa dans la baignoire qui se remplissait rapidement.

La mousse flottait sur l'eau bleutée qui montait jusqu'au ventre du français. Il regarda Angelo se déshabiller, lui montrant sans le vouloir son corps bronzé et musclé. Ils étaient vraiment différents, tous les deux, en particulier pour ce qui concernait le physique. Camus était fin, très clair de peau et ses cheveux bleus et longs tombaient dans son dos. Sa mère était française mais son père suédois, c'était un enfant du nord, au contraire d'Angelo, dont le teint mate était typique des méditerranéens. Son corps était musclé, il avait conservé sa carrure de chevalier. Au contraire du français.

Camus baissa les yeux pour se regarder. Il se trouvait vraiment maigre, et avec son appétit d'oiseau de ces derniers temps, il avait encore perdu du poids. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la blonde qui était encore dans le coma, et quand il était devant une assiette bien garnie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, allongée sur son lit, nourrie par perfusion. Cependant, il était tout de même très soulagé de savoir Aurélia et Joanne en bonne santé. Il devait leur rendre une visite le lendemain, Angelo allait le laisser, le temps de son rendez-vous.

L'italien, nu, se retourna vers la baignoire. Il vit Camus, assis, regarder vaguement la mousse qui l'entourait, l'eau jusqu'au torse dont les blessures avaient déjà cicatrisé, ses longs cheveux coulant dans son dos, tombant dans l'eau bleutée, caressant sa peau blanche. Une montée de désir monta en lui, qu'il réfréna avec force. Il se glissa dans l'eau chaude la baignoire, ce qui sembla réveiller Camus. L'italien s'assit, éteignit l'eau, puis vient vers le français pour l'attraper, le calant entre ses jambes.

Tendu, Camus finit par se laisser aller en arrière, se détendant progressivement, alors que Masque de Mort mouillait ses cheveux, un de ses bras entourant sa taille. Les yeux clos, il sentait son souffle contre sa joue, puis une paire de lèvres s'y posa, doucement. Camus leva son visage et chercha le regard d'Angelo. Ses yeux perçants ne l'impressionnait plus, surtout quand il avait ce genre regard. À la fois doux et pensif. Une expression bien rare qui donnait une autre image de lui-même. Le Verseau tendit ses lèvres, quémandant un baiser. Il aimait embrasser Masque de Mort, il était ferme, presque exigeant. Les baisers timides, Camus ne savait plus vraiment ce que c'était.

Sensuellement, Angelo lécha les lèvres rosées du français, en quémandant l'entrée qui lui fut rapidement accordée. Sa langue se glissa entre ses dents, cherchant sa jumelle qu'il taquina, pour ensuite s'attarder au creux des joues, le palais… Camus ouvrait la bouche, sa tête penchée en arrière, s'offrant à la langue experte d'Angelo, qui lui donnait des frissons. Ce genre de baiser, langoureux, sensuels, avaient toujours été un plaisir pour lui. L'acte qui suivait était une horreur à laquelle il s'était habituée, mais cette danse passionnée de leurs bouches le faisait presque vibrer.

Camus sentait les bras d'Angelo entourer sa taille, ses mains larges caressaient son ventre sans ambiguïté, en un geste lent et doux. Le baiser se faisait profond, Angelo sentait Camus répondre avec plaisir à ses assauts, soupirant doucement. Il faisait chaud dans la salle de bain, c'était peut-être à cause de l'eau qui émettait des vapeurs moites, ou c'était peut-être ce baiser si sensuel qui lui envoyait des frissons dans le corps. Les mains de Camus se posèrent sur celles du Cancer, les caressant sous l'eau. À nouveau, il sentit le désir l'envahir, et il ne le réfréner. Il se sentit durcir contre les fesses du français qui poussa un gémissement. Adorable gémissement.

Le français fit cesser le baiser, un peu gêné par la situation et le souffle court. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de se laisser aller, en confiance, avec un partenaire qu'il connaissait même si ce n'était pas désagréable. Sa main sur sa cuisse était équivoque. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration Angelo embrassait son front où étaient collées quelques mèches mouillées.

« On s'arrête là.

- On peut continuer.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »

Sa voix était dure. Camus en fut blessé. Soudain, il se rappela qu'il n'était qu'un prostitué, il s'était venu à des tas d'hommes et de femmes contre de l'argent. Il eut honte de lui, de sa réaction, de son envie d'aller plus loin. C'était devenu comme un automatisme, et il voulait appartenir à Angelo. Être à lui. Pour oublier définitivement cette vie si loin de celle qu'il vivait à présent. Il se sentit dégoûtant. Si ses jambes avaient pu le porter, il se serait enfuie de la salle de bain.

Angelo le sentit se tendre contre lui. Étonné, il chercha son regard, et vit ses yeux briller étrangement. Sa mâchoire était crispée. L'italien fronça les sourcils.

« Camus ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Je t'écœure ?

- Pardon ??

- Je t'écœure ?

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'embrasser les hommes qui me dégoûtent. »

Étonné, Camus leva les yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Angelo leva un sourcil.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que je roule des patins à des gars qui m'écœure ? Attends… ne me dis pas que…

- Je suis un prostitué.

- Tu l'as été, tu ne l'es plus, maintenant. Tu ne vas pas commencer à m'emmerder avec ça !

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté, alors ?

- T'es en forme ? Remarque, tu as dormi toute la journée.

- Tu l'as déjà fait dans une baignoire ?

- Je ne prends mes bains avec personne. »

Camus rougit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se lavaient ensemble pourtant. Angelo eut un sourire amusé qui fit rougir Camus de plus belle. Ses mains, posées sur ses hanches, remontèrent lentement vers son ventre, chatouillèrent son nombril, caressèrent son torse et s'arrêtèrent sur ses tétons qui se dressèrent. Il les pinça doucement, les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Camus se pinça la lèvre, se retenant de gémir, alors que les lèvres d'Angelo se posaient au creux de son cou, embrassant sa peau humide. Elles glissèrent sur sa peau, envoyant de doux frissons le long de son échine. Sa respiration commençait déjà à se faire plus rapide.

Les mains blanches du français se posèrent sur celles plus bronzée de l'italien, accompagnant ses caresses, mais l'homme d'affaire les attrapa pour les poser sur ses propres genoux. Puis, il reprit sa tâche, s'attardant sur ventre plat, descendant vers les cuisses fuselées, les écartant doucement mais fermement pour en toucher l'intérieur, ignorant le membre de Camus qui commençait à se dresser. Embrassant toujours son cou, mordillant la chair tendre pour la suçoter.

Camus eut un hoquet quand les deux mains se posèrent sur son sexe, l'emprisonnant délicieusement. Un gémissement passa entre ses lèvre, alors que les doigts agiles le caressait sur toute sa longueur, taquinant ses bourses. Angelo écoutait son amant gémir de plaisir, sa tête rejetée en arrière, lui offrant son cou et sa belle épaule blanche, qu'il dégustait voracement. Il attrapa le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents, et eut une pression plus forte sur le membre durci du français qui eut un petit cri. Ses doigts s'accrochaient aux genoux d'Angelo, ses ongles le griffaient, comme s'ils voulaient s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

Angelo se régalait des soupirs et des petits gémissements de Camus qui luttait pour ne pas retirer ses mains de cet endroit si intime. Malgré le plaisir qui montait par vagues intenses dans son corps, intensifié par ces lèvres qui suçaient la peau de son cou et le membre dressé callé entre ses fesses, il se sentait très gêné, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de caresses, être touché comme on aurait touché un objet.

Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. Un doigt venait de s'enfoncer dans son intimité. Ça faisait longtemps. Si longtemps… Angelo le sentit se tendre, il se dit que des mauvais souvenirs devaient lui revenir à l'esprit. Vendre son corps l'avait sans doute traumatisé, et à vie. On ne pouvait guérir de ce genre de choc, de ce genre d'habitude en quelques semaines. Une haine innommable monta en lui en pensant à tous les amants qu'il avait pu avoir avant lui, en pensant à cet homme qui lui avait pris sa virginité.

Une de ses mains se posa sur la joue du français, tournant son visage vers lui. Il happa ses lèvres, glissant de force sa langue entre elles, prenant possession de cette bouche humide et chaude. Camus se laissa aller, une fois encore, à ce baiser qui lui faisait oublier le dégoût que lui inspirait cette nouvelle violation de son intimité trop de fois blessée. Quand il fut détendu, le Cancer inséra un nouveau doigt, puis encore un autre, les faisant onduler dans cette entre inconnu et chaude. Camus, la bouche emprisonnée par la langue savante de son nouvel amant, se laissait aller au plaisir qui montait dans ses reins, coulant dans ses veines, envahissant tout son corps.

Masque de Mort était excité. Sentir ce corps trembler contre lui, le caresser de façon si sensuelle et si intime, écouter ses soupirs hachés, ses gémissement tantôt rauques, tantôt plus aigues, voir son visage aux joues rougies et aux yeux embués par le plaisir qui naviguait en lui, tous les détails que percevaient ses sens lui donnaient envie de le plaquer contre la baignoire et s'enfoncer en lui. Pourtant, il prenait son temps, le préparant avec application, pour ne pas le faire souffrir, alors qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment enfoncer ses doigts dans ce genre d'endroit.

Son désir devint trop fort, et il ne put attendre plus longtemps, même s'il devait avouer que ce long baiser où leurs langues bataillaient était des plus savoureux, tout comme ces mains qui glissaient sur ses cuisses. Ses doigts quittèrent l'intimité du français qui gémit. Angelo interrompit leur baiser, laissant à son amant le temps de reprendre sa respiration, abandonné contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux, le sentant encore frémissant dans ses bras. Quand Camus se fut un peu repris, Angelo l'aida à se retourner, afin de l'avoir face à lui, ses jambes infirmes posées de chaque côté de son corps, après s'être écarté du bord.

Camus baissa les yeux, gêné d'être face à face à l'italien qui admirait son visage. Cette position était gênante, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Angelo l'approcha de lui, prit ses bras qu'il enroula autour de son cou.

« T'es prêt à continuer ?

- De toute façon, tu ne t'arrêteras pas.

- Non, ça c'est sûr. »

Ils eurent un sourire complice. Camus, ses bras enroulés sur les épaules de l'italien, se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse, ébouriffant ses cheveux humides par la vapeur de l'eau de chaude du bain. Torse contre torse, il planta son regard dans celui plus lubrique du Cancer, qui s'enfonça en lui, ses mains posées sur ses hanches. Camus serra les dents. Puis, de douleur, il se pinça la lèvre, se retenant de gémir, tout comme Angelo, qui pénétrait avec délice le corps chaud et accueillant de son français.

Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact si intime avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, une fois à l'intérieur de Camus, malgré son envie furieuse de bouger, d'exalter ce plaisir difficilement contenu dans ce rapprochement si intime de leurs corps. Il glissa quelques mots au français, lui ordonnant de respirer profondément et de se détendre. Il n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Il ne faisait jamais de mal à ses partenaires, Camus ne ferait pas exception à la règle, loin de là.

Respirant plus lentement, il s'habitua à cette présence gênante bien que grisante entre ses jambes, en pensant que c'était Masque de Mort qui massait ses hanches, ses fesses, le creux de son dos, comme pour le détendre. Il savait qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, luttant pour ne pas bouger. Camus poussa un soupir et voulut faire un mouvement pour décoincer la situation, mais ses jambes ne lui répondirent pas. Même dans ce genre de moment, elles l'abandonnaient. Il regarda Angelo.

« Vas-y, bouge. Moi, je ne peux pas. »

Mes jambes m'empêchent de te faire l'amour, soupira intérieurement le français, n'osant regarder son amant, qui sentit son cœur se serrer malgré lui. Il happa ses lèvres rougies, fit remonter ses mains le long de son dos, puis les posa sur ses hanches, les souleva et les rabaissa. Un premier mouvement, qui leur arracha un gémissement.

Le plaisir déferla en eux, comme une vague, coulant dans leur veines à une vitesse vertigineuse, alors qu'Angelo continuait ses mouvement, faisant bouger les hanches du français qui s'appuyait sur ses épaules solides. À mesure des secondes, leurs gémissements de plaisir résonnaient dans la salle de bain, la température sembla augmenter de plusieurs degrés, l'eau autour d'eau leur brûlait agréablement la peau.

Angelo, les mains fermement posées sur les hanches de Camus, allait et venait en lui, grisé par toutes ces sensations qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis si longtemps. Être en lui, sentir cette chair brûlante autour de lui, se mouvoir dans cet antre humide, frissonner au contact de cette peau humide qui se frottait à la sienne, ce sexe conte son ventre, regarder son visage d'habitude si calme se troubler par le plaisir, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gonflées, son regard embué par ce plaisir qui montait en lui. L'italien sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules, alors qu'il essayait de bouger, malgré ses jambes immobiles. Camus poussait parfois des petits cris, quand il le pénétrait plus profondément, touchant sa prostate qui le faisait cambrer contre lui. Un sourire ourlait ses lèvres, alors qu'il admirait le froid chevalier des glaces, devenu un être magnifique qui inspirerait à n'importe qui la débauche.

Camus ne se souciait pas de ses ongles qui griffaient la peau bronzée de l'italien, se laissant aller dans ce plaisir qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Malgré la douleur du début, comme ça lui arrivait rarement, le français accueillait avec plaisir cette jouissance qui embrasait son corps, peu gêné, dans son état, par le regard lubrique d'Angelo tourné vers lui. Il le trouvait beau, ses cheveux humides dont quelques mèches étaient plaquées sur son front, son sourire de prédateur, son torse musclé que sa peau frôlait pas moments. Camus le sentait aller et venir en lui. Il aurait souhaité que cela ne se finissent jamais. Que le sexe de son amant continue à le pénétrer, enfouie entre ses jambes, l'emmenant vers des sommets. Le dégoût que lui inspirait l'acte s'était envolé. Il n'y avait plus qu'Angelo. Angelo qui bougeait. Angelo qui le regardait. Angelo qui l'embrassait.

Une de ses mains s'enroula autour de son sexe, imprimant un rythme de va-et-vient, alors que l'italien s'enfonçait de plus en plus fort, plus brusque. Camus criait, incapable de protester contre cette montée de jouissance qui l'envahissait, secouait son corps de spasmes, alors que Masque de Mort le pénétrait plus profondément encore si c'était possible, l'envahissant. Il happa ses lèvres, et en une dernière poussée, ils jouirent ensemble dans un même cri.

Haletant, Camus se laissa tomber en avant, contre le torse de l'italien, qui l'entoura de ses bras, les yeux clos, savourant cette sensation de bien-être extrêmement agréable. Son souffle irrégulier caressait l'épaule blanche du Verseau qui avait les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit envahi par des brumes qui tardèrent à disparaître. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi,jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo se décide à se retirer du corps accueillant de son amant, après l'avoir embrassé. Camus se blottit contre lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé autant de plaisir en couchant avec quelqu'un. Ça faisait longtemps, aussi, que son partenaire ne l'avait pas défoncé pour assouvir son besoin de sexe.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Voici la suite tant attendue de ma superbe fic !

**Lys :** Pas vantarde pour un sou !! :-)

Je savais pas quoi écrire comme intro Et puis j'aime pas me vanter.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

L'eau coulait sur sa peau, caressant agréablement son corps chaud qui n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le froid qui régnait au-dehors. En se levant, il avait vu de la vapeur s'échapper des lèvres des passants, et la température semblait avoir un peu baissé dans la chambre d'hôtel, bien que ce ne soit pas ça qui l'ait réveillé.

Angelo sortit de la cabine de douche, attrapa une serviette et s'essuya, pour ensuite s'habiller, enfilant son pantalon de costume et une chemise plus sombre. Pieds nus, il sortit de la salle de bain, pour aller dans la chambre à coucher.

Les rideaux assombrissaient la pièce composée d'un grand lit, une télévision et une grosse commode, si on oubliait les décorations harmonieuses qui semblaient à Angelo plutôt superflues. Car la plus belle des choses qui se trouvaient dans cette chambre était couchée entre les draps, profondément endormi. Allongé sur le ventre, ses bras entourant son oreiller, Camus dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux éparpillés en plusieurs mèches océan, une vague soie encadrant son visage où la sérénité était peinte.

Tout en le regardant, Angelo s'assit sur le lit et attrapa une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, qu'il caressa, en admirant pensivement le visage de son amant. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais le français pourrait se réveiller, il avait le sommeil léger, et il devait se reposer.

Angelo songea à leur soirée de la veille. Si son désir premier n'avait pas été de coucher avec Camus, il s'était finalement retrouver à lui faire l'amour dans la baignoire. Étrange comme première fois. Il était loin d'être sentimental de ce côté-là, mais il trouvait ça un peu bizarre. Il ne l'avait jamais fait dans un tel endroit, ses amants ou maîtresses ne partageaient que son lit pour quelques nuits, rien de plus. Cela avait été différent pour Camus. Et ce serait toujours différent.

En y pensant, l'italien se sentait piégé. Sans crier gare, Camus était rentré dans sa vie, s'imposant petit à petit dans sa routine, dans sa chambre, dans son cœur. Son cœur de pierre semblait s'être fissuré, Camus y était pénétré en douceur, sans brusquerie. Angelo n'avait rien vu venir. Mais qu'il le veuille ou non, il savait que, maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais se séparer du français. Pas après avoir partagé sa compagnie. Pas après avoir goûté ses lèvres. Pas après avoir pris possession de son corps.

Malgré cela, l'homme d'affaire n'en était qu'énervé. C'était pourtant évident, Camus ne pouvait que charmer avec les yeux qu'il avait. Mais il n'avait rien vu. Et, dans le fond, c'était aussi bien. S'il avait imaginé que cette attirance particulière allait devenir ce que c'était devenu aujourd'hui, il se serait certainement bien écarté du français. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre, il s'en était toujours sorti seul. Toujours. Pourtant…

Pourtant, ce vide qui emplissait sa vie, cette sensation de lassitude qui lui pesait… ça pouvait changer. Ce vide, il allait être rempli. Cette lassitude, elle allait disparaître. Il ne serait plus seul, dans ces petits appartement luxueux, à penser à l'argent qu'il allait amasser. Il aurait quelqu'un près de lui, et il penserait à son bien-être. Généreux, il ne l'était pas. Attentionné, il ne l'était pas non plus. Pourtant…

Pourtant, pour Camus, c'était différent. Même dans le silence, il voulait l'avoir avec lui, et le rendre heureux. Lui offrir une autre vie. À lui. Juste à lui. Lui montrer que, malgré les apparences, il était quand même quelqu'un de bien. Qu'avec lui, il pourrait être plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

C'était la première fois qu'Angelo pensait à ce genre de choses. Un futur possible entre eux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, éternel solitaire qui vit au jour le jour. Ce n'était pas désagréable de penser qu'on pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux. Et être heureux soi-même. Angelo se dit qu'il devait être fatigué pour penser à des choses pareilles. Et aussi que Camus n'avait pas fait que percer la carapace qui entourait son cœur.

Sa main glissa dans les cheveux bleus de Camus qu'il caressa, son regard toujours posé sur le français. Ce jeune homme autre fois si froid, si inaccessible, qu'il lui était apparu impossible d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Dans quelques heures, il allait l'emmener par taxi à l'hôpital pour qu'il visite Aurélia et Joanne, il reviendrait un peu plus tard le chercher, et leur rendrait visite en même temps. Il l'accompagnait, comme si sa simple présence pouvait le mettre en sécurité. Il se sentait plus que ridicule.

**OoO**

En faisant rouler les roues de son siège, Camus sortit de l'ascenseur, et s'avança dans le couloir, le nez en l'air, regardant les numéros des chambres, jusqu'à arrivée à la bonne, celle où Aurélia et Joanne avaient été réunies, après une guerre sans merci avec les médecins qui tenaient à ce qu'elles soient séparées à cause des soins plus importants de Joanne dont la jambe était cassée.

Quand il rentra, les deux jeunes femmes eurent des cris de joie, heureuse de voir leur Camus venir leur rendre visite. Camus roula jusqu'à être entre elles deux.

« Alors, comment vous portez-vous ?

- Me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

- J'ai pas l'air bête avec ma jambe dans le plâtre ! »

Mais, dans l'ensemble, elles allaient bien. Et c'était le principal. Ils se mirent à discuter, parlant de l'hôpital dont les repas laissaient à désirer selon la secrétaire et l'autre jeune fille, et de la famille qui était venue rendre visite à Joanne. Les parents avaient été très inquiets pour leur fille, et c'était compréhensible. Son père, ainsi que celui de Ludivine, étaient à deux doigts de tuer les deux flics qui avaient percutés la voiture de leurs filles, car ces deux hommes, grâce aux airbags, s'en étaient sortis sans de gros dommages.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de Ludivine. Pas qu'ils s'en fichaient, loin de là, mais pour ne pas tendre cette atmosphère agréable. Aurélia et Joanne pensaient sans cesse à leur amie qui demeurait toujours dans le coma, malgré son état physique viable. Camus continuait à y penser, aussi, il en faisait des cauchemars. Le restaurant chinois qui passe. Ses paroles envers la blonde. Leur regard vers l'avant. Cette voiture blanche qui crie. Sa main sur celle de la blonde. Et le choc…

La famille de la jeune fille était passée les voir. Oui, plutôt, ses parents et ses sœurs étaient venus pour se renseigner sur leur état. Les autres, c'était comme une visite de courtoisie envers la jeune fille qui dormait toujours. On leur avait apporté des fleurs et des chocolats, on avait discuté pour oublier le drame. Puis, ils étaient partis, revenant tous les jours.

Le chéri d'Aurélia passait aussi la voir, et même si elle ne le connaissait pas, Joanne était contente de le voir arriver, ça les changeait de ces infirmières et ces médecins qui allaient et venaient. Et puis, la télévision, ç'allait bien deux minutes. Toutes deux parlaient beaucoup, comme pour passer le temps.

« Quand est-ce que vous pourrez sortir ?

- Va savoir ! Ils ne veulent pas nous laisser partir.

- Un peu de patience, Joanne, ils ne vont pas nous garder éternellement.

- Toi, peut-être, mais moi j'ai une jambe dans le plâtre !

- On va faire de dessins dessus ! »

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent un soupir, ce qui fit tiquer l'interne. Elle leur dit froidement qu'elles avaient de la visite, et une femme entra à sa suite. Les cheveux coupés en dégradés et d'un brun clair, elle avait des yeux bleus et le visage souriant. Tout de suite, Joanne poussa un cri de joie, Aurélia eut un grand sourire. C'était la mère de Ludivine qui, comme à son habitude, venait leur rendre visite avant d'aller voir sa fille.

La mère de famille prit de leurs nouvelles, fit la connaissance de Camus et fut étonnée qu'il soit en aussi bon état alors qu'il était lui aussi à l'avant, mais elle dit que c'était aussi bien ainsi. Le français fut étonné de ne voir aucun énervement quand elle le vit, aucune jalousie, quand on savait dans quel état se trouvait sa fille aînée. Au contraire, elle lui proposa quelques chocolats qu'elle avait achetés sur le chemin avec gentillesse. Elle ressemblait à Ludivine, physiquement, et elle semblait très douce.

Pourtant, au fil des minutes, ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Les deux jeunes comprirent qu'elle voulait aller voir Ludivine dans sa chambre. Aurélia lui proposa de l'accompagner. Joanne protesta, elle n'avait pas de béquilles dans sa chambre. Camus lui répondit qu'elle n'avait qu'à monter sur ses genoux, elle n'aurait pas à marcher ou à se casser la binette. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent et elle poussa un petit cri de joie, alors que le français se disait qu'Angelo avait bien fait de ne pas venir, il aurait foudroyé la jeune fille des yeux. Si ce n'est plus.

Tandis qu'Aurélia et la maman de Ludivine installaient Joanne sur les genoux du français, ce dernier se sentait rougir, son pas de la présence de cette jeune fille sur lui, mais plutôt à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Cette première fois dans la baignoire de la salle de bain très éclairée de la chambre d'hôtel. Un moment si passionné, dont il n'avait aucun regret. S'offrir ainsi, dans un lieu pareil n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il avait tant désiré appartenir à l'italien… Ce moment s'était bien passé. Plus que bien. Et rien n'avait changé, entre eux. À part ces contacts réguliers où la gêne n'avait plus sa place.

Aurélia sortit de la chambre, et regarda dans le couloir s'il n'y avait personne. Par chance, les infirmières et les médecins semblaient avoir déserté. Tant mieux. La mère de Ludivine poussa avec force le fauteuil roulant, puis, avec l'aide de la secrétaire, elles partirent dans la section de réanimation, où se trouvait la chambre de la blonde. Ils rencontrèrent des visiteurs et des internes qui regardèrent le petit groupe passer avec stupeur, sous les rires des concernés. Si Camus n'avait pas protesté pour la suivie de son fauteuil roulant, la maman et Aurélia auraient volontiers poussé en courant le siège, ce qu'elles se retinrent finalement de faire.

Elles furent bientôt devant la chambre de Ludivine. Ils hésitèrent un long moment avant d'entrer. Finalement, ce fut Aurélia qui ouvrit la porte, et le petit groupe rentra dans la pièce. Allongée sur le lit, le teint presque aussi pâle que les draps qui recouvraient son corps et sa chemise de nuit, Ludivine semblait dormir, des tubes sortant de ses narines. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Elle semblait comme morte, mais l'électrocardiogramme qui bipait à côté d'elle prouvait qu'elle était vivante.

Une fois de plus, sa maman ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant son enfant entre la vie et la mort, trop loin pour répondre à ses appels, trop près pour sombrer. Aurélia la soutint et la guida vers une chaise, elle installa Joanne sur une autre. Cette dernière était très pâle, n'osant fixer le corps de son amie.

Camus s'avança un peu et attrapa la main froide de Ludivine. Entendant les pleurs de sa mère, il songea à tous ces moments passés avec elle, tout ce temps qu'elle lui avait accordé. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir remercié pour ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était sans doute bénin, mais elle avait été gentille avec lui, et étant toujours ensembles, il avait l'impression qu'elle avait fait beaucoup pour lui. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux.

Il respira profondément. Doucement, tout en regardant son visage serein et pâle, il l'appela, dans sa tête. Il prononça son nom, en pensée, comme le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, en espérant qu'elle lui réponde. Mais si elle ne le faisait jamais. Si lui avait été dans cet état, trois… non, quatre personnes auraient été tristes pour lui. Mais c'était elle qui était dans son lit, et c'était toute sa famille qui la pleurait. C'était injuste. Elle ne méritait pas cel…

Camus sursauta. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main glacée de la jeune fille. De légères pulsions. Ses doigts remuaient faiblement contre les siens. Levant le regard, il vit ses sourcils se froncer légèrement. Il pâlit, Aurélia se précipita vers le lit, alors que les paupières se soulevaient lentement, révélant deux yeux bleus disparus depuis quelques jours.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Tout en finissant la lecture de l'article de presse, Angelo attrapa son portable, appuya sur un bouton et le porta à son oreille.

« Allô ?

- Angelo ! C'est Camus ! »

Surpris, l'italien cessa de lire son article, fronçant les sourcils.

« Camus ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu pleures ?

- Elle… Elle est réveillée… »

À travers le téléphone, Angelo pouvait entendre Camus sangloter doucement. Une bouffée de soulagement lui monta du cœur. La blonde était vivante. Il ne trouvait rien à dire, il était juste soulagé de la savoir enfin réveillée. Il eut un sourire, qui n'échappa pas au chauffeur, les yeux rivés sur le rétroviseur.

« Tant mieux. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bien. Pas de séquelles graves. Juste fragile.

- C'est le principal. Heureux ?

- Oh oui… »

Morris écouta son patron parler un peu avec le prostitué, demandant quelques nouvelles de la conductrice revenue d'entre les morts, ainsi que de la secrétaire et de l'autre jeune fille. Tout comme la mère, qui était venue leur rendre visite, elles étaient plus qu'heureuses de voir la blonde éveillée, loin cet angoissant coma.

Après avoir promis qu'il passerait vers trois heures et demi, Angelo raccrocha en pensant à Camus. Il eut du mal à se concentrer sur son journal et demeura rêveur durant tout le trajet, ce qui lui arrivait bien rarement.

**OoO**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Plongé dans son livre, Camus ne leva même pas les yeux, alors qu'elle se refermait. Des chaussures qui se retirent, une veste qui se froisse, des pas sur la moquette de la pièce. Quelqu'un qui s'assoit à côté de lui, un bras qui enserre ses épaules. Le français abandonne son livre et se laisse aller contre l'italien qui prit possession de ses lèvres, glissant sa langue pour un long baiser langoureux.

Quand il laissa sa bouche, Camus était haletant. Angelo, sa joue contre son front, lui caressait doucement les cheveux. L'avoir ainsi près de lui eut un effet tranquillisant sur lui, qui était énervé depuis deux bonnes heures.

Ses affaires avec Calieu ne s'étaient pas arrangées. Il avait reçu une lettre de menace, il semblait avoir découvert ce jeune homme qui vivait cloîtré chez lui. Angelo ne craignait pas Calieu de ce point de vue-là, car, encore ce soir en rentrant dans l'hôtel, le directeur avait prit des nouvelles du jeune homme qui vivait dans la chambre, lui proposant ses services en cas de besoin. Depuis le temps que le personnel voyait Camus et Ludivine aller et venir dans l'établissement, certains employés s'étaient pris d'affection pour eux, comme le jeune homme de l'ascenseur où la réceptionniste. On ne voyait guère le directeur, mais il les avait aperçu plus d'une fois traverser le grand hall.

Non, ses menaces ne lui faisaient pas peur, Camus était un ami, aux yeux des autres, et non pas son amant, bien que ce soit officieusement le cas. Pour le moment, leur relation ne sortirait pas d'entre ces murs. De plus, ses enquêtes sur l'homme d'affaire avançaient, et i lavait découvert des choses plutôt intéressantes. La guerre ne tarderait pas à se terminer. Soit Calieu faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, soit un scandale éclatait. Dans les deux cas, l'homme était piégé. Car c'était l'aveu ou il était dénoncé.

Ce qui énervait Angelo, c'était la course poursuite dont il avait été victime tout à l'heure, en pleine capitale. Deux voitures avaient essayaient de le faucher. Il avait été à deux doigts d'étrangler son chauffeur qui avait tout de suite paniqué en voyant ces deux véhicules surgirent de nulle part pour provoquer un accident. Par bonheur, il avait réussi à les semer, ou du moins Angelo l'espérait-il car, exaspéré, il était sorti de la voiture à un feu rouge en lui ordonnant de se débrouiller pour s'en débarrasser. Pour le retour, il avait appelé un taxi. Il espéra que la voiture ne soit pas trop en mauvais état, elle lui avait coûté cher.

Calieu voulait sa mort. Ou, du moins, il le voulait blessé, vulnérable. Cette idée le taraudait, surtout en pensant à l'accident dont les filles et Camus avaient été victimes. Il ne pariait pas un seul instant sur les policiers qui avaient été les premiers à s'excuser, ce qui n'était guère suffisant pour les deux pères de famille. Non, les policiers, bien qu'en faute, ne pouvaient avoir désiré leur mort, si Camus était visé. Angelo pensait plutôt à ce motard, qui avait d'ailleurs été retrouvé récemment. Il criait son innocence, il n'était pas responsable, et d'ailleurs, sa moto demeurait introuvable.

En faisant le répertoire de ce Michael Smith, les enquêteurs avaient certes découvert des choses intéressantes, mais qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec cette affaire, et on ne trouva le véhicule chez aucune des connaissances du coupable potentiel. D'après ses proches, jamais ce type-là ne se serait risqué à ce genre de coup foireux. De plus, il avait avoué de suite qu'un homme, dont il n'avait pu voir le visage à cause de sa cagoule, lui avait volé les clés de sa moto. Avec son alibi en béton armé, il ne pouvait être coupable.

Donc, un autre homme avait tenté de braquage et avait roulé en contre sens. Même s'il se disait que c'était tiré par les cheveux, l'italien ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un avait essayé de tenter à la vie du français. C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait savoir que la voiture sera là à un ce moment de la journée… Sans doute ses instincts de chevalier qui refaisaient surface. Il en avait vu, des barjots, avec des projets farfelus qui méritaient d'être connus. Leur réussite était minable, rien n'avait fonctionné, mais c'était original.

« À quoi tu penses ?

- À ma journée.

- Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Rien de grave. »

Camus leva les yeux et l'interrogea du regard. Peut-être par besoin de se confier, ou parce que le vide imposé par l'absence d'Aurélia commençait par lui peser, Masque de Mort lui raconta sa journée, cette course poursuite dans Paris, son chauffeur maladroit à deux doigts de provoquer un accident. Le français fut étonné par cette histoire. Une course poursuite dans Paris ? On se croirait dans un film, mais l'italien était sérieux. Répondant à ses questions, il lui expliqua grosso modo cette guerre silencieuse entre lui et Calieu, qui, après l'avoir espionné, semblait décidé à se débarrasser de lui. Mais il était mal tombé, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était facile de faire disparaître quelqu'un comme l'italien, et Camus était tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

Pourtant, il était inquiet. Angelo était une force de la nature, quand on le voyait, avec sa carrure imposante, son masque fermé et ses yeux perçants, on pouvait qu'être impressionné par lui, et ce n'était pas juste une impression, l'italien était loin d'être quelqu'un qui a besoin de dix gardes du corps pour se défendre. Malgré cela, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Dans ce nouveau monde où il avait pénétré, quatre personnes existaient, et il avait failli en perdre trois. Si Masque de Mort disparaissait, ce serait la fin.

Ignorant ces pensées, Angelo poussa Camus pour le prendre dans ses bras, souplement, ce qui surpris le français. Il enroula automatiquement ses bras autour du cou de l'italien, ce dernier lui sourit ironiquement.

« Ce serait bien que tu grossisses un peu, poids plume.

- Tu me veux obèse ?

- Loin de là. Juste un peu plus consistant. »

Sur ces mots, il happa ses lèvres, alors que le français essayait de le repousser, par esprit de contraction. Mais vu sa position, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment s'écarter de lui. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait l'envie.

**OoO**

De loin, elle pouvait voir par la fenêtre les nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui tombaient du sol, s'abattant sur le trottoir, beaucoup plus bas. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seul le bruit de la pluie parvenait à ses oreilles, et c'était agréable, car cela n'aggravait pas son mal de tête qui lui donnait envie de dormir, pour être soulagée.

Son corps était immobile sur le lit, ses bras posés le long de son corps sur le drap. Si elle baissait les yeux, elle verrait un petit tube s'échappé d'un de ses avant-bras. Des tubes avaient été glissés dans ses narines. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais rêve. En se voyant la première fois, elle avait tourné de l'œil et s'était évanouie. Puis, elle s'était habituée à cette situation, son corps cloué au lit, des tubes, des bandages, des douleurs, sa tête qui lui faisait mal… C'était comme un mauvais rêve…

Camus avait-il autant souffert ? Elle était sûre que ce devait avoir été bien pire pour lui. Pourtant, il avait été moins blessé qu'elle. Ses blessures avaient vite cicatrisées, son coma avait été bien court. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle ? Elle ne savait plus exactement, mais ça faisait quelques jours. Elle ne se rappelait plus trop de ce qu'on lui avait dit, tant elle avait lutté pour rester éveillée. Et puis elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir. Plus tard. Elle avait tout le temps. Elle était vivante, c'était le principal.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Avec une lenteur extrême, la blonde détourna son regard de la fenêtre et le dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite ses visiteurs, puis elle sut que c'était Camus et le Patron. Il n'était pas blessé, elle en fut vaguement étonnée, mais aucune jalousie ou colère ne l'envahit, elle se sentait juste contente. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, alors que le Patron poussait Camus vers le lit.

Le français lui prit la main. Il y eut un peu de bruit, elle leva les yeux et deux autres visages apparurent. Elle hésita avant de leur donner un nom, puis Joanne et Aurélia s'imposèrent doucement dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait les avoir vu, quand elle s'était réveillée, il devait y avoir deux ou trois jours. Elles semblaient aller bien. La blonde ne vit pas les béquilles qui soutenaient son amie. Juste son sourire. Leur sourire, à toutes les deux.

On lui parla. Elle écouta avec ravissement ces voix qui parvenaient à ses oreilles. Elle ne leur répondit pas, ses lèvres étaient comme soudées. Sa voix n'existait plus. Elle écoutait, c'est tout. Et puis elle regardait. Ça suffisait.

**OoO**

Angelo regarda avec dégoût le déluge qui ne manquerait pas de leur tomber dessus s'ils sortaient de l'hôpital bien chauffé. Camus semblait dans les nuages, remarquant peu la situation tragique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, c'est-à-dire dans le hall d'un hôpital qui empestait le médicament, près de la porte vitrée qui laissait voir la pluie diluvienne, sans voiture pour les remmener chez eux. Angelo avait la désagréable envie d'étriper cet imbécile qui lui servait de chauffeur. C'était décidé, si cet abruti n'arrivait pas dans les minutes, il était renvoyé.

Voici un bon quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient, et l'italien avait un rendez-vous. De plus, il devait déposer Camus à l'hôtel avant de partir. Ce petit détail ne le dérangeait pas en soi, il voulait le savoir en sécurité dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce qui l'emmerdait, c'était plutôt de savoir à l'avance qu'il allait être en retard chez M. Haros, avec qui il avait des choses importantes à régler. Autant l'appeler maintenant pour lui dire qu'il n'allait pas être là à l'heure fixée. Il ne pensa même pas à sortir son portable pour le contacter.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, sa voiture arriva enfin devant l'hôpital. Il put voir qu'elle était un peu cabossée, on n'avait pas raté la portière du siège passager. Mais bon, elle était en un seul morceau, c'était le principal. Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il vit son patron caresser distraitement une mèche de cheveux de l'handicapé, semblant lui parler bien que ses yeux soient fixés sur sa montre, à demi plié en avant, les bras posés sur les poignées du siège. Une rage sans nom monta en lui.

Angelo l'aperçut. Il prit Camus dans ses bras et sortit sous la pluie battante, ordonnant au chauffeur de prendre le siège pour le mettre dans le coffre. Il installa le français dans la voiture, puis il la contourna pour s'asseoir à son tour, maudissant cette foutue pluie et cet imbécile de chauffeur qu'ils attendaient depuis presque une demi-heure. Angelo lui avait pourtant dit de venir à trois heures et quart, il était quasiment moins le quart.

Morris reprit sa place devant le volant, trempé, et revint sur la route, en direction de l'hôtel. Il roula le plus rapidement possible pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette catin qui empiétait sur la vie de son patron. Il ne ralentit que quand Angelo le lui cria. Il était énervé, et si Camus ne lui tenait pas la main, ou plutôt le poignet, il aurait étranglé cet ahuri.

Camus fut plus que soulagé quand il sortit enfin du véhicule. Angelo le déposa dans sa chambre et ressortit aussi sec, quand le français fut bien installé dans la suite. Remontant dans la voiture, il annonça d'une voix froide au chauffeur qu'il était renvoyé. Ce fut comme un couteau profondément enfoncé dans le cœur de Morris, qui voulut protester, mais aucun son ne put sortir de sa bouche quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard tueur de son patron.

Sa haine pour Camus ne fut que plus forte. Il se jura de se venger. Quand ? Qu'importe. Mais bientôt. Il avait toutes les cartes en main…

**OoO**

« Tu as beaucoup de rendez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

- Deux, un dans deux heures, et un autre en fin d'après-midi.

- C'est moi ou tu ne travailles pas beaucoup, en ce moment ?

- Pourquoi, tu en as déjà marre de moi ? »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel. Angelo eut un sourire cynique, alors qu'il attachait sa cravate, regardant Camus par l'intermédiaire du miroir.

« Ça n'a rien à voir, c'est juste qu'avant, tu avais plus de travail.

- Maintenant qu'Aurélia n'est plus là, je dois me débrouiller pour faire son travail et fixer mes rendez-vous, donc je les planifie le plus écarté possible pour avoir du temps.

- Pourquoi tu n'embauches pas une remplaçante, en attendant qu'elle guérisse ?

- T'es fou ? Je ne trouverai jamais mieux qu'elle.

- Tu peux toujours superviser son travail…

- Pas question. J'ai confiance en Aurélia, c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui je pourrais confier ma vie. C'est elle ou c'est personne.

- Et si un jour elle partait ?

- Elle ne partira jamais, elle est folle de moi. »

Camus pouffa, Angelo s'avança vers lui. En se baissant, il lui attrapa le menton et l'embrassa. Une habitude qu'il avait prise, un baiser avant de s'en aller. Il aimait les lèvres de Camus, si souples sous les siennes. Il lui jeta un regard lubrique qui fit rougir le français. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé la veille. Dans le lit, cette fois. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Camus était réservé. Mais vraiment superbe dans la jouissance…

« Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi. Bon courage. »

Camus regarda l'italien traverser la pièce et sortir par la porte qu'il ferma derrière lui, laissant son amant seul dans la chambre d'hôte. Camus poussa un soupir, attrapa un livre et se mit à lire, tranquillement.

La porte s'ouvrit. Angelo avait oublié quelque chose. Camus, comme à son habitude, ne leva pas les yeux. Mais personne ne se déplaça dans la pièce. Personne ne lui parla. Quand il leva les yeux de son livre, son regard tomba sur cet homme qui conduisait habituellement la voiture d'Angelo. Il ne réagit pas, et sa main vola, giflant avec force Camus qui poussa un cri de peur et de douleur mêlées. Stupéfait, il ne réagit pas plus quand l'homme le poussa sur le côté, l'allongeant le canapé, ses mains sur son cou.

C'est à ce moment là que Camus reprit ses esprits. Posant ses mains sur celles de l'homme, terrorisé, il essaya de se dégager, mais il était bien faible, dans cette position, sous le chauffeur dont le regard brillait d'une lueur malsaine. Son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine, il pouvait l'entendre cogner avec force. Cette peur si connue l'envahissait et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Son réflexe était seulement de ne pas bouger et de défier le regard de son agresseur. Silencieusement, il appelait son amant…

« On fait moins le malin, maintenant. Sale putain ! »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur sa gorge, à travers le col montant du pull. Camus se pinça la lèvre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il avait du mal à respirer et la panique commençait à l'envahir. On essayait de le tuer. Quelqu'un voulait le tuer. Il appelait Angelo, Aurélia, Joanne, Ludivine… Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas maintenant, alors que tout s'arrangeait…

« Écoute-moi bien, pédé. Je peux te tuer, tout de suite, sans que personne ne sache que c'est moi le responsable. D'accord ? D'accord ?! »

Il serra plus, Camus eut un gémissement de douleur, et il acquiesça. Il lâcha un peu la pression. Le français sentait la colère de l'homme, son énervement, son excitation… sa peur… Il était à moitié fou, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Camus avait vécu trop de fois cette situation pour la croire irréelle. Il n'avait aucun moyen de fuite. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter ce barjot…

« Je sais qui tu es. Je sais pour qui tu travaillais. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce type te cherche. Il veut de récupérer. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas toucher à quelqu'un comme M. Médicis, mais… je peux te livrer… Tu ne veux pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Camus fit non de la tête, incapable de parler. Il en était incapable, et de toute façon, aucun son n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche, quand il pensait à cet homme qui avait fait de lui sa propriété privée. Les larmes montaient à ses yeux, mais il savait se contenir, et elles ne couleraient pas. Pas maintenant. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir…

« Écoute-moi bien. À cause de toi, j'ai été renvoyé. Je me retrouve sans emploi. Alors je te laisse le choix. Tu te débrouilles, mais tu fais en sorte que je sois réembauché. Et puis sa salope de secrétaire, tu la fais renvoyer. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. L'ancien chauffeur eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Elle fait des choses pas très net dans son dos, j'ai des documents qui le prouvent. Tu les montreras au Patron, je veux travailler avec lui, être proche de lui. Quand ce sera fait, tu le quitteras. Sans un mot. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je t'envois ton ancien propriétaire qui se fera une joie pour te massacrer le cul. T'as trois jours. Si c'est pas fait, le vingt-quatre, tu passes à la casserole. C'est compris ? »

Camus acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est compris ?! »

Il serra plus fort, Camus poussa un cri. Un frisson de terreur le traversa. Il prononça difficilement un petit « oui », qui eut pour effet un sourire détestable sur les lèvres du chauffeur. Puis, il le lâcha. Sans le frapper. Il ne devait pas faire de marques, sinon, le Patron se rendrait compte de quelque chose.

« Et pas un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Camus dit oui, à nouveau. Satisfait, l'homme partit, laissant les documents sur la table basse et le jeune homme allongé sur le canapé, le cou et le souffle douloureux, terrorisé.

**OoO**

« Musique des homos ?? »

Ludivine fit un petit bruit qui fit éclater Sophie de rire. Les yeux sur son Ipod, elle sélectionna la chanson « Everytime we touch », et la blonde se mit à bouger la tête doucement au rythme de la musique en faisant encore son petit bruit de contentement, les yeux fermés. Son amie éclata de rire à nouveau. La blonde rouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune fille, qui avait des cheveux noirs joliment bouclés et un visage souriant. Éternellement vêtue de ses deux, voire trois, vestes de sport, elle était venue rendre visite à son amie, qui était enfin réveillée et apte à répondre aux gens.

« Là, t'es heureuse ?

- Oh oui…

- Tu dois t'ennuyer ici !

- Vu tout le temps que je passe à dormir, j'ai pas trop le temps ! Et puis on vient me voir, ça fait du bien.

- La voix que t'as…

- Moque-toi de moi. »

Ludivine lui tira intelligemment la langue. Une oreillette légèrement enfoncée dans son oreille, elle regardait son amie, en se disant que ses paroles n'étaient pas si fausses que ça, car elle dormait beaucoup, avec parfois la peur de ne pas se réveiller, de ne plus voir ceux qu'elle aimait, ces personnes qu'elle voyait quotidiennement et qui, par un coup du destin, lui étaient arrachées.

Ce que Ludivine ne comprenait pas, c'était l'accident. Qu'elle ait pu être aux portes de la mort à cause d'un choc à la tête, d'accord, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être en un seul morceau et avec toute sa tête, mais qu'une voiture de police, si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai, l'ait percuté en lui rentrant dedans en face à face, ça, elle avait du mal à l'avaler. Si on lui avait parlé d'accident, elle aurait pensé à un choc sur sa portière, sur l'arrière de sa voiture, ou peut-être à l'avant, si elle n'avait pas eu le temps de freiner. Mais qu'on lui rentre comme ça dedans… Nan, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'y serait attendue.

Une autre chose l'avait beaucoup étonnée. La blonde était rassurée de savoir ses deux amies en bonne santé, bien que Joanne ait la jambe cassée, mais ce n'était pas cher payé pour avoir la vie sauve. Ce qui l'avait surpris, après coup, c'était que Camus allait bien. Très bien même. Trop bien. Et elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions, même si les deux filles ne disaient rien. Le jeune homme était lui aussi assis à l'avant, et il avait forcément reçu le même choc. Pourtant, c'est tout juste s'il avait été blessé. Comme si quelque chose l'avait protégé. Et il avait guéri à une vitesse hallucinante…

Ludivine, bien que dégoûtée de se voir dans cet état, n'en voulait absolument pas à Camus. D'ailleurs, de quoi aurait-elle pu lui en vouloir ? De se porter comme un charme ? Ridicule. Au contraire, elle en était bien contente, elle ne souhaitait à personne d'être dans sa situation. Quoique…

« À quoi tu penses ?

- Aux haricots verts qu'on va avoir ce midi. Pourraient pas nous faire des lasagnes ??

- Goinfre !

- Rigole pas ! J'ai failli mourir, j'ai le droit d'avoir la dalle, nan ?? »

Sophie éclata de rire. Ludivine n'avait pas perdu sa gourmandise. Juste sa maigre assurance en voiture. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais conduire, elle aurait trop peur que ce qui lui était arrivé se reproduise. En vérité, cette idée la terrorisait. La blonde se demandait si Camus pouvait remonter en voiture sans avoir peur. Il avait semblé très rassuré de la voir réveillée, elle se souvenait qu'il avait presque pleuré.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi bien portant ? Cette idée lui donnait un mal de tête pas croyable, à force d'y penser. Elle le voyait encore sur son siège, en bonne santé, comme si l'accident n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. Il avait montré à Aurélia les bandages qui lui entouraient le torse, en soulevant un peu son pull et son tee-shirt, et le Patron avait reposé un bandage sur sa tête, la plaie avait un peu saigné. Mais il allait bien. Sa tête n'avait pas touché le pare-brise. Il n'avait rien eu, en bref.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Camus s'en était-il encore sorti aussi facilement ? Aussi rapidement ? Ludivine se posait des questions, et Aurélia et Joanne se pouvaient s'empêcher d'y réfléchir, pas par jalousie, mais avec de l'étonnement et de la curiosité. La blonde s'était promise d'en parler avec lui, mais elle se demandait si elle oserait lui poser ses questions. Elle l'avait vu la veille, c'est tout juste si elle avait été capable d'aligner deux mots dans sa bouche, mais elle les avait dévoré des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent, poussés par des infirmières et un médecin.

« T'en as pour un moment, non ?

- Veux même pas y penser.

- Tu en ressortiras en forme !

- J'espère ! Veux retrouver mon ordinateur !

- Tu vas pas le retrouver avant un bon moment !

- C'est horrible !

- Demande des bouquins !

- T'as raison, j'ai que ça à faire ! Un bon gros bouquin de sept cents pages pour moi toute seule… »

Les deux jeunes filles pouffèrent. La blonde avait mal au dos, et emmener un ordinateur portable dans sa chambre d'hôpital ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose, il faudrait qu'elle soit assise convenablement et devant un bureau de préférence. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était lire et écouter de la musique, voire regarder la télévision. C'était gai.

« Chanson des homos ??

- Voui !! »

**OoO**

Ses lèvres parcouraient son cou, allant vers la jugulaire, puis glissant jusqu'à une clavicule qu'il embrassa, puis suça doucement, laissant un trace rougie. Camus, les doigts noyés dans la courte chevelure d'Angelo, retenait ses gémissements, mais se pouvait retenir sa respiration haletante, les yeux à demi clos, rougissant de ces mains qui parcouraient son corps.

Il était nu, posé entre les draps, ses quelques vêtements jetés au loin. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et à part ses gémissements et le souffle d'Angelo, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre, si on oubliait les voitures qui passaient devant l'hôtel. Les jambes infirmes, Camus ne pouvaient se dégager du corps puissant de l'italien. Il aurait voulu le repousser, lui parler, lui dire d'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de son cou, ses doigts touchaient son épaules ou ses cheveux, sa gorge ne laissait partir que des sons inarticulés, signes du plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait bouger. Il ne pouvait lui parler.

La peur demeurait dans son cœur, mais disparaissait au fil des secondes de son esprit, alors que les lèvres d'Angelo dérivaient sur son torse, semblant le dévorer, comme un tigre dégusterait une proie de choix. Il se redressa, ses yeux rivés sur le visage rosé de Camus, qui hoqueta quand sa main prit possession de son membre. Angelo fondit vers ses lèvres, envahissant de sa langue cette bouche enivrante, se délectant de ces gémissements étouffés qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Sa langue s'enroulaient autour de celle de Camus, la caressait, la cherchait, taquinait le creux de ses joues ou son palais, pour sucer l'instant d'après cette chair tendre, meurtrissant les lèvres rougies de son amant, qui se régalait de ces baisers torrides. Angelo l'entendait presque pousser des petits cris, alors que ses mouvements se faisaient plus rapides sur son sexe, allant et venant sur le membre durci. Son autre main caressait ses cuisses, sa hanches, pinçait un tétons, taquinait son nombril, puis se dirigeait vers les fesses galbées.

Sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres, l'italien délaissa le membre de son amant, qui poussa un soupir, et chercha dans le tiroir de la table de chevet un tube de lubrifiant dont il s'enduisit quelques doigts. L'un d'eux pénétra l'intimité du français, qui se tendit sous l'intrusion, mais se détendit rapidement, docile sous les lèvres gourmandes d'Angelo, pensant que c'était lui qui allait lui faire l'amour, et personne d'autre.

Des frissons parcouraient sa peau, alors que deux doigts ondulaient dans son intimé, détendant les muscles serrés et chauds. Le jeune homme les sentait frais et humides, et les vagues de plaisir qui se déversaient dans ses veines brûlantes lui faisaient doucement perdre la tête. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il n'aimait pas ce genre de contact, cette préparation pourtant essentielle. C'était sans doute en pensant à Angelo le chevauchant, le regardant avec ses yeux brillants, ses traits détendus par le plaisir, et cette jouissance qui le menait aux étoiles, qui lui faisaient apprécier cette intrusion gênante.

Camus était haletant. Le souffle lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait repousser les lèvres affamées d'Angelo. Ses mains qui lui tenaient le visage, la nuque, ne voulaient pas bouger. Même quand les phalanges bronzées qui quittèrent son intimité, et que quelque chose de plus gros prit leur place, ses paumes ne bougèrent pas.

C'était comme une sensation de déchirure. Il la connaissait, depuis le temps, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était agréable. Il n'y avait plus de passion dans leur baiser si long, Camus avait trop mal, il était trop crispé, Angelo caressait l'intérieur de sa bouche avec tendresse, sa main sur son sexe, pour le détendre, rentrant en lui un peu plus profondément. Prenant sur lui, le jeune homme put se décontracter un peu, les yeux à demi-ouvert, rivés sur Angelo qui le regardait. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, une danse endiablée commença.

Des amants passionnés, il en avait connus. Des hommes brutaux, il en avait connus, aussi. Et des gars tendres, il en avait connus également. Mais des types comme Angelo, il ne se rappelait pas en avoir rencontré. Ses mains étaient calées sur ses hanches, son sexe imposant allait et venait entre ses jambes, s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément, plus facilement. Ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides lui arrachaient de la gorge des gémissements, des cris. Le plaisir était si intense, si puissant, qu'il sentait ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses épaules larges. Il entendait ses soupirs rauques, et en entrouvrant les yeux, il pouvait rencontrer son regard de fauve qui admirait son visage. En refermant ses paupières, il pouvait déjà sentir le souffle saccadé de son amant sur ses lèvres, qu'il allait happer pour un nouveau baiser empli de passion.

Des amants doués, il en avait connus. Des hommes violents, il en avait connus, aussi. Et des gars indifférents, il en avait connus également. Mais des types comme Angelo, ça existait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul, et il lui faisait l'amour. Camus était amoureux. Amoureux de cet italien qui, après s'être déversé en lui, le prendrait dans ses bras, et l'embrasserait à son réveil.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Salut les gens !! :-)

**Lys :** Hello !

Nouveau chap, très très gai...

**Lys :** Traduction : Bah c'est pas très joyeux :p

Je pars dans le HS : pour éditer les fics, c'est une nouvelle version, j'aime pas du tout. Je sais pas pour vous, mais quand je tape après avoir posté mon document, bah ça me retire les soulignés (mais il me laisse les gras...), me mets mon texte à la fin... Po juste T.T

**Lys :** Ah, ça... :p

Bref, passons ! Merci à tous pour les commentaires que vous me laisser !!

**Lys :** Ouais, parce que en passant, y'a Camus qui est pas heureux, là, et DM non plus :p

:p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Des voix. La voiture qui roule. Le restaurant, on l'a loupé. Camus a raison. Ludivine, faut revenir en arrière. C'est quoi, ces bruits ? Pourquoi elle a arrêté de parler ? Pourquoi… y'a cette voiture blanche, là, devant nous ?

Aurélia se réveilla se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante, elle chercha des yeux une présence connue, et vit, presque soulagée, Joanne qui dormait dans un lit près du sien. Elle poussa un soupir, se trouvant ridicule de s'effrayer pour un tel rêve. Mais… il avait semblé si réel… Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cet accident, ça, non ! Elle imaginait bien la blonde, à l'avant, écraser le frein, incapable de tourner le volant, incapable de changer de direction. Oh oui, elle l'imaginait très bien…

Il faisait jour. Le soleil s'était levé il y avait peu de temps. La lumière avait du mal à passer entre les rideaux pour entrer dans la chambre. Il ne devait pas faire très beau, elle se demanda s'il neigeait. Peut-être. De toute façon, elle n'était pas vraiment en mesure d'en profiter, clouée à son lit, ou du moins enchaînée à cet hôpital qui refusait de la laisser partir.

La brune se redressa, tira un petit tiroir de ta table de chevet et en sortit son portable. Elle l'alluma tranquillement, s'attendant à ce que son chéri l'ait appelé, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Mais il lui avait laissé un message, il viendrait la voir dans la journée, en fin d'après-midi. Aurélia eut un sourire, sa maison et son chat lui manquait. Son travail aussi, ou plutôt, son habitude de voir Angelo tous les jours pour diverses affaires lui manquaient. Rendre visite à Camus et Ludivine le soir lui semblait bien lointain.

La secrétaire pensa à la blonde, qui devait encore dormir. Il n'était que huit heures et demi du matin, et vu le temps qu'elle passait à roupiller, elle n'aurait les yeux ouverts que vers dix heures. Aurélia était rassurée de la voir en bonne santé, tout comme Joanne, qui sommeillait près d'elle, dans le lit d'à côté. Camus aussi. Mais pour lui, c'était un peu différent.

Des interrogations s'imposaient dans son esprit. Son rétablissement rapide et ce manque flagrant de blessures était stupéfiant. Elle n'allait pas se plaindre ou l'envier, la question n'était pas là, c'était juste que ce n'était pas normal d'être en aussi bonne santé après un tel accident quand on voyait dans quel état se trouvait la conductrice. Elle n'avait pu le questionner, pas assez de courage. Le français n'était pas venu les voir, la veille, mais la brune avait reçu un coup de téléphone, il devait venir dans la journée, Angelo allait le déposer pour le récupérer un peu plus tard.

En parlant d'Angelo, elle pensa que, décidemment, il n'était pas aussi neuneu que ça. Il n'était enfin débarrassé de ce chauffeur. Elle avait pensé à le faire, mais par manque de temps, elle avait laissé traîné. Il prenait maintenant le taxi, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas trop car il devait appeler à chaque fois qu'il voulait se déplacer. L'italien attendait le retour de sa secrétaire pour se charger de lui en retrouver un autre. Comme d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il l'avait renvoyé, mais d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il n'était pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure, et il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Morris avait mal choisi son moment. Avec elles trois à l'hôpital et Camus fragile, sans compter qu'il n'avait plus de secrétaire, le Patron ne pouvait pas être de bonne humeur, elle n'osait imaginer la tournure que prenaient certaines réunions. Aurélia se savait quelque peu précieuse pour Angelo, en oubliant le côté professionnel, mais elle se doutait que s'il avait fait tout ce chemin, de l'Italie à Paris, juste après avoir été informé de leur accident, c'était surtout pour Camus. Cette main qui s'était égarée dans les cheveux du français, ce regard insistant presque tendre, ces petits mots inquiets, Aurélia les connaissait. Son patron était amoureux.

Cette idée la faisait sourire, elle qui connaissait si bien son employeur et sa froideur légendaire envers ces femmes et ces quelques hommes qui avaient traîné dans son lit. Jamais rien de bien sérieux. Angelo était quelqu'un de séduisant et savait être manipulateur quand il le voulait. Des femmes avaient cru lui faire de l'effet, et avaient donc tenté leur chance, pour au final se retrouver jetée hors de la chambre. Ça faisait un petit moment que l'italien n'avait été avec personne, et ce n'était pas Camus qui pouvait vraiment le déranger, prendre une chambre pour y « dormir » ne lui était pas difficile.

Mais son Angelo était amoureux. Elle avait des petits doutes, juste comme ça, mais c'était peut-être elle qui voyait mal les choses, et ce que lui racontait son amie ne faisait pas que arranger les choses. Mais maintenant, elle en avait la confirmation, ce qui la rendait toute contente. Son patron était enfin casé, et avec quelqu'un de bien. Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, en fait, car Joanne, bien que ne pensant pas du tout à cette possibilité, trouvait le comportement du Patron un peu bizarre vis-à-vis du français, alors qu'il était loin de lui manifester une quelconque affection, avant.

Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir souvent vu cette tendresse dans les yeux bleus et pénétrants de l'italien, ses traits légèrement inquiets, sa main divaguer quelques instants dans des cheveux. Inconsciemment. Son patron était vraiment mignon quand il se laissait aller, même de courts instants, à l'inquiétude qui persistait dans son cœur. C'était un joli couple, qu'elle espérait fait pour duré.

Mais des doutes demeuraient en elle. Quand elle pensait au visage soulagé de Camus, des photos lui revenaient. Des photos qu'on lui avait envoyé, où le jeune homme étaient pris, à la dérobé, vêtu de ces vêtements qui mettaient son corps svelte en valeur. Ces vêtements déchirés, usés, qui dévoilaient des morceaux de peaux appétissants. Son visage un peu maquillé, ses yeux soulignés au crayon noir. Ses longs cheveux tombant dans son dos, ou relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Ou encore… en train de rouler un patin à un client. Une main crispée sur son avant-bras. Comme s'il voulait enfoncer ses ongles dans la veste jusqu'à sa chair.

Ça, c'était avant. Ça, c'était le passé. Aurélia en avait conscience, le Camus qu'elle connaissait n'était pas celui qui se vendait sur ces photos. On l'avait arraché à ce monde trouble où son corps avait traîné, c'était un jeune homme sain d'esprit où de sombres pensées voltigeaient pas instants. La secrétaire oubliait cela, ce n'était pas important. Elle n'avait pas peur que Camus puisse les trahir, une possible tromperie ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Non, ce dont elle avait peur, c'était plutôt que cet homme, à qui il avait appartenu, puisse lui faire du mal.

Sa petite enquête avait été menée dans un secret absolu, Angelo n'était pas au courant. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais plutôt de ce qu'il pourrait faire, surtout maintenant que Camus comptait autant pour lui. Le regard noir qu'il lui avait lancé, quand elle l'avait surpris tripoter une mèche de cheveux bleus de Camus, était significatif. Du moins pour elle, qui le connaissait bien.

Si elle lui avait donné le nom de l'employeur de Camus, ce type qui l'avait forcé à se vendre pour son compte, l'italien l'aurait tué sans aucun scrupule, ce qui leur aurait apporter nombre de problèmes, ce qui ne plaisait guère à la secrétaire. Se débarrasser de cette ordure, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait, mais il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si Angelo s'occupait personnellement de ce type. Elle avait déjà vu les dégâts qu'il était capable de faire à mains , et ce n'était pas joli joli.

Voilà un aspect étrange du jeune homme : sa force. Autant Camus semblait plus fragile, Angelo était très fort. Il savait se servir de ses poings, éviter les coups, jouer de ses jambes… On aurait dit qu'il s'était battu toute sa vie, devinant sans mal les coups que son adversaire allait lui porter. Quand il se battait, ses yeux nuit s'embrasaient, un léger rictus se formait au coin de ses lèvres. C'était effrayant. On aurait dit un ancien yakusa. Aurélia s'en souvenait encore, elle assistait à ce genre de scènes sans rien faire, statique, incapable de bouger. Angelo était terrifiant, quand il se battait.

Une enquête avait été menée sur lui, aussi. Par curiosité. Aurélia, effrayée, n'avait pas osé entamer des recherches, elle ne l'avait fait que très récemment, en pensant à cette scène à laquelle elle avait assisté. On aurait dit qu'il sortait d'un bon film d'action. Mais Angelo n'avait jamais été acteur. Il n'avait jamais « été », n'ailleurs. Elle n'avait trouvé nulle part la trace d'un quelconque Angelo Médicis. Simplement un certificat de naissance, en Sicile. Et quelques infos. Pas grand-chose.

Angelo, fils unique de Jolanda Giaco et de Umberto Médicis. La mère, pauvre idiote à demi folle, mourut quand son fils avait cinq ans, après être sautée par la fenêtre. C'était sans doute la faute de son mari qui la battait. Quelques mois plus tard, le père fut retrouvé décapité, l'arme du crime posée sur la table. On en sut jamais qui le tua. Les voisins affirmèrent longtemps que l'enfant avait été emmené par un grand homme ténébreux, les cheveux bruns et les yeux noirs. Qui était cet homme ? Personne ne le sait. A-t-il tué le père d'Angelo ? Sûrement. Où l'a-t-il emmené ? Comment savoir ? On n'eut plus jamais de nouvelles de l'enfant.

Pendant près de vingt ans, Angelo disparut de la surface de la Terre. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était-il en ce temps-là ? Comment avait-il connu Camus ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien en commun, Aurélia se demandait comment ils avaient pu se connaître, ils étaient si différent… La jeune femme avait trouvé des informations sur Camus, aussi. Son passé n'était guère plus tendre.

Tombé enceinte d'une petite Noémie, Selene Dabon avait épousé son amant Denis Cénapive, ce qui avait créé certaines tensions, surtout pour cet homme de vingt-deux ans qui se retrouvait avec une femme et un gosse à sa charge. La situation s'améliora avec le temps, jusqu'à ce que l'entreprise où le mari travaillait sombre dans la faillite, les mettant tous sur la paille. Denis força sa femme à faire le trottoir. Noémie, âgée de trois ans, fut laissée un jour aux voisins par son père, qui parcourut Paris, cherchant sa femme qui venait de lui téléphoner, lui avouant qu'elle était tombée enceinte d'un de ses clients, qui refusa d'ailleurs de reconnaître l'enfant comme étant le sien. Le mari, par chance, ou malchance, fut percuté par une voiture et mourut sur le coup.

Seule avec ses deux enfants, Selene, après avoir travaillé pendant quatre ans dans une industrie, décida d'abandonner sa fille et son fils, Camus, dans un orphelinat. Il avait alors quatre ans, Noémie en avait huit. Quelques mois plus tard, l'enfant souffla sa cinquième bougie. Trois jours se succédèrent, et il fut enlevé, au cours de la nuit. On ne sut jamais ce qu'il devint, la carte laissée sur le lit disait juste que « sa place est autre part ». Camus demeura introuvable pendant quinze ans.

Aurélia fut stupéfaite par ses découvertes, mais elle n'en parla à personne, préférant demander au détective de trouver la demi-sœur de Camus, mais elle était sans nouvelles depuis son accident, et il n'avait pas essayé de la joindre sur son portable. C'était qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

**OoO**

« Ah la la, c'est beau, l'amour…

- T'es pas malade pour me sortir des bêtises pareilles.

- Roooooooh, Camus !! »

Ludivine éclata de rire, puis poussa un petit cri de douleur.

« Mon dos !!

- Bien fait pour toi.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une p'tite mémé. Bref, revenons à nos moutons.

- Laisse-les tranquilles.

- Oh nan ! Camus est amoureuuuuuuux ! »

Un nouveau petit cri. Camus pouffa, imaginant Ludivine chercher une position confortable, l'écoutant pester contre son dos en compote.

« N'empêche, j'arrive pas à te comprendre. Faut être barjot pour tomber amoureux d'un gars comme le Patron, il fait peur !

- Ludiv…

- Et puis je suis sûre que c'est un obsédé, au lit.

- Non mais ça va, oui ?! »

La blonde éclata de rire. Il avait les joues rouges, surtout quand il pensait à la nuit dernière, qui avait été particulièrement passionnée. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'Angelo soit un amant calme, et il venait tout juste de découvrir son côté insatiable, car ils l'avaient fait deux fois. Angelo était bien parti pour une troisième, mais Camus était fatigué et il lui avait bien fait comprendre. S'en était suivi de baisers mouillés dans son cou, et ils s'étaient endormis, Angelo le tenant dans ses bras, allongé contre son dos.

« Mais oui, très bien ! Si on a plus le droit de s'imaginer des trucs, maintenant…

- N'y pense pas à voix haute !

- Mais c'est pas marrant, sinon !

- Évidemment.

- Je t'ai vexé ??

- Mais non.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Enfin, le principal, c'est que tu sois heureux. Et je vais pouvoir me faire des petits films tranquille sans culpabiliser.

- De quoi ?! »

Hurlements de rire. Camus grogna. Évidemment, la blonde avait fait en sorte que les deux autres nanas puissent entendre leur conversation. Ou du moins Joanne, car c'était bien elle qu'il entendait rire comme une baleine. Ah non, tiens, voilà la voix d'Aurélia qui leur demandait ce qu'elles faisaient. Et puis la plâtrée qui lui explique rapidement la situation. Rires.

« Tu te fais des films sur moi ?!

- Roooooh, Camus, tu croyais que j'avais pas trouvé louche que vous soyez aussi amis, le Patron et toi ??

- Obsédée.

- Voui !!

- Je vous ai pas causé, derrière !

- Nous aussi on t'aime, Camus !! »

À croire qu'elles avaient la maladie du rire. Camus se laissa emporter par leur hilarité, réagissant à peine à la provocation d'Aurélia, qui lui demandait si son patron était doué. Oh oui, il était doué. C'était un bonheur de faire l'amour avec lui, bien que le français soit plus passif qu'actif. Ses jambes l'empêchait de bouger, mais se laisser aller à ces mains, à ces lèvres, à ces yeux était plus qu'agréable.

Bon sang, c'est de Masque de Mort que je parle, moi…

La conversation dériva sur Noël. Les parents de la blonde avaient réussi à magouiller pour récupérer leur fille pendant les fêtes, et si besoin est, la blonde reviendrait. Elle était encore fragile, et elle ne pourrait quitter le lit, ou le canapé, au choix, mais sa famille tenait à l'avoir quand le Papa Noël passerait avec sa hotte, son traîneau et ses rennes. La blonde quitterait l'hôpital la veille de Noël et le réintégrerait sans doute le trois janvier.

La blonde allait mieux, en dépit de son état de fatigue, son manque d'appétit, son dos douloureux et ses maux de têtes. Aurélia sortirait de l'hôpital le vingt-deux, mais elle serait en arrêt de travail, étant encore trop affaiblie pour travailler, tout comme Joanne, qui était autorisée à quitter l'hôpital la veille de Noël comme la blonde, et on avait hésité à la laisser s'en aller à cause de sa jambe dans le plâtre. En tout cas, les filles étaient heureuses de quitter l'hôpital, à part la blonde, qui craignait le voyage en voiture.

« Et toi, Camus, tu fêtes Noël où ??

- Avec le Patron ??

- Sûrement, Angelo va réserver sa soirée. »

Camus leur avoua qu'il n'en savait strictement rien, ils n'en avaient encore pas parlé. Maître de son emploi du temps, l'italien essayait de passer le plus de temps possible à l'hôpital, mais, que Noël approchât à grands pas, le français ne savait toujours pas comment ils allaient passer les fêtes. C'est pas comme s'il se posait vraiment la question. La menace de Morris l'inquiétait beaucoup, il était terrorisé à l'idée que son ancien patron puisse le retrouver, mais il ne pouvait montrer ces documents à Angelo et faire renvoyer Aurélia. C'était impossible…

Il ne put en parler. Leur avouer tout lui brûlait les lèvres, mais rien ne put sortir de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il trouverait bien. Il le fallait.

« Dit, il est pas encore rentré, le Patron ??

- Non, pas encore. Il est encore tôt.

- Tôt ??

- Ludivine, tout le monde n'est pas habitué à dîner à sept heures du soir !

- Ventre sur papattes. Remarque, moi aussi, j'ai un peu faim.

- Aurélia, je t'aime !!

- En plus, Angelo doit rentrer un peu plus tard, maintenant qu'il a renvoyé Morris.

- Ah bon, il est renvoyé ??

- Oui, Angelo en avait marre que cet imbécile rallonge les trajets. »

Camus feignit l'étonnement. Mais, en fait, il comprenait le comportement du chauffeur, qui désirait Angelo, qui désirait sa place, à lui. Sans vouloir être méchant, il avait du mal à imaginer ce type-là avec l'homme d'affaire. Morris n'était pas laid, ça non, mais Angelo ne prendrait pas quelqu'un comme lui, il était plus distingué, il suffisait de voir Mlle Roseline pour s'en rendre compte. Camus se considérait comme une exception, lui et Angelo avaient fait partie du même milieu. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait plaire à l'italien chez lui, il mettait donc leur relation sur ce fait-là.

Ludivine finit par raccrocher, une infirmière apportait leur déjeuner. Camus reposa le combiné, les yeux brillants, les lèvres serrées, ne sachant que faire pour se sortir de cette situation.

**OoO**

Des poignées de mains. Quelques mots. Et puis il passa la porte, quittant la chaleur du hall d'entrée. Un taxi attendait juste devant, sombre mais éclairé par le fort éclairage de l'établissement et les quelques lampadaires de la rue qui diffusaient un semblant de lumière jaune. L'homme d'affaire marcha jusqu'au véhicule dans lequel il monta, indiquant l'adresse au chauffeur, qui la connaissait déjà, de toute façon.

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, Angelo avait les yeux clos. Il se sentait fatigué, et son esprit étaient préoccupé par certaines nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre. On lui avait lancé des regards en biais, qui se voulaient discrets, auxquels il avait répondu avec colère. Camus était devenue une rumeur. L'homme d'affaire pouvait presque entendre leurs pensées, leurs questions vis-à-vis de ce mystérieux jeune homme qui demeurait chez lui.

Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait répondu à ces interrogations qui ne concernaient que lui, ces regards l'énervaient plus qu'ils ne le gênait, même s'il ne le montrait pas devant tous ces gens. C'était un de ses détectives qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Tant pis, s'était dit l'italien, jusqu'à que son employé lui avoue que Calieu avait des chances de mettre cette rumeur à son avantage, tout comme les quelques amants ou maîtresses qui avaient pu traîner dans son lit, sans oublier quelques points sombres, présents dans les affaires de l'italien.

Intérieurement, Angelo était sûr de son coup. Il n'allait pas tarder à pouvoir traîner Calieu dans la boue. C'était juste une question de jours, ce dont son ennemi ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte. Il pourrait toujours balancer ce nombres de personnes avec qui il avait eu une relation, ça ne lui poserait pas plus de problèmes que ça.

Ses relations allaient sans doute en pâtir, mais Angelo se disait que ses amants n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard, tout comme ses maîtresses. Dénoncer Roseline, c'était se confronter à son mari, qui n'était pas tendre, et également rajouter à la jeune femme un homme de plus dans sa liste de… « conquêtes ». En somme, pas grand-chose. Le cas n'était guère différent pour Arthur, un type aussi brun que Monroe était platine, qui attaquerait férocement Calieu, après, bien sûr, avoir défoncé la porte de la chambre d'hôtel pour réclamer des explications. D'ailleurs, l'italien avait intérêt à se méfier de ce mec pédé comme un phoque qui ferait tout pour s'approprier Camus. Il aimait les hommes un peu androgyne, le Verseau était tout à son genre. Les femmes, il n'y avait jamais touché.

Angelo ne couchait jamais avec personne dès le premier soir, non pas pour respect, ou autre, mais plutôt afin de connaître la personne, l'étudier, savoir ce qu'il risquait à se la faire. Il n'avait un peu raté son coup qu'une seule fois. La seule personne en qui il était disposé à offrir sa confiance. C'était un jeune homme de son âge, un peu plus frêle et craintif, mais tout aussi intelligent. Ça, pour en avoir, il en avait, dans le crâne. L'italien avait été attiré, il l'avait cru honnête, tant il était franc et attentionné, sans être envahissant. Il était un peu malade, son cœur était fragile, et c'était peut-être son côté vulnérable ce qui l'avait attiré.

Mais Karl était tout sauf honnête. Angelo l'avait appris, à ses dépens, et avait été écœuré des hommes. Dans le sens global du terme. Leur relation remontait à une petite année. À l'époque, il y avait certaines tensions entre lui et M. Adam, et afin de tester son amant, Masque de Mort lui avait révélé des informations fausses, qui avaient rapidement tournées la situation à son avantage. Karl n'avait pas fait long feu chez lui, et malgré ses protestations, ses pleurs, ses supplications, le Cancer lui avait collé un bon coup de genoux bien placé avant de l'abandonner dans la rue, à demi nu, en plein mois de Janvier. Son téléphone reçut un nombre incalculable de messages qu'il n'écouta jamais. Angelo ne sut jamais ce que le jeune homme devint. Ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait beaucoup, aussi.

Cette trahison, qui resta secrète de beaucoup, dont Aurélia, le rapprocha encore de cette dernière. Il ne la testa jamais, jamais elle ne le trahit. Angelo ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas lâché, comme Karl l'avait fait, à sa manière. Jamais l'italien ne lui aurait posé la question, il avait sa fierté. Mais, dans le fond, il attendait toujours une réponse. Elle viendrait peut-être un jour. En tout cas, il était certain que, si par malheur, elle le quittait, il en souffrirait. Sa maigre confiance en ceux qui l'entouraient ne serait plus.

Ses pensées revinrent vers Camus. Masque de Mort soupira, en se disant qu'il était sans doute vraiment attiré par les jeunes hommes finement dessinés. En regardant bien, Karl et Camus n'avaient rien en commun, à part ce côté fragile et renfermé de leur personnalité. Le corps svelte du français l'attirait, il le désirait, comme il n'avait jamais désiré toucher un corps. Sa confiance, Camus l'avait toujours eu. Alors qu'il ne savait rien de son passé, de ce qu'il avait pu faire auparavant. Angelo ne connaissait que les grandes lignes. Camus aurait pu le trahir, aussi, avec tout ce que l'italien lui racontait.

Peut-être que le français ne faisait rien car il n'était pas du milieu, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison ou moyen de le faire. Ou peut-être parce qu'il… l'aimait. Vraiment. Masque de Mort se sentit bête de penser de façon aussi mièvre. Évidemment, Camus l'aimait, il le sentait, comme il aurait pu sentir le parfum d'une fleur. Il lui avait dit, de toute façon. Et lui aussi… il l'aimait. Plus qu'il n'avait pu apprécier Karl. Et ça faisait du bien. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que, le soir, en rentrant, quelqu'un était là, à attendre son retour. Savoir que quelqu'un l'aimait, pour ce qu'il était. Savoir qu'il pouvait faire complètement confiance à cette personne, tout lui dire…

**OoO**

Camus le regardait s'affairer dans la pièce, par-dessus son roman, les lèvres closes. Malgré son envie de lui parler, de lui avouer ses peurs, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un mot. Tel un spectateur, le jeune homme regardait son amant circuler dans la pièce, cherchant apparemment une chemise cartonnée qu'il aurait égarée. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Angelo pestait, où avait-il bien pu la mettre ?

« Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu cherches, au juste ?

- Une pochette cartonnée !

- Ça, j'avais compris. Elle est de quelle couleur ?

- Bleue. Tu l'as vue ?

- Si ce n'est pas celle que tu as fourrée dans tes pulls, alors je ne vois pas. »

Angelo ouvrit de grands yeux, le français lui fit un sourire angélique. Il éclata d'un rire clair en voyant l'italien foncer vers la chambre à coucher, puis crier un « Je l'ai ! » soulagé. L'italien revint vers la suite, sa chemise dans la main, qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à côté du français, lui lançant un regard prédateur. Camus se sentit frissonner, surtout quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il sentit le bras de l'italien enserrer ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. Le français posa sa main sur son épaule, remontant vers le creux, caressant doucement sa nuque. Si le portable ne sonnait pas, Angelo se voyait bien aller un peu plus loin.

L'italien se leva à regret et partit vers sa chambre où son maudit téléphone se manifestait. Camus poussa un soupir et rouvrit son livre, écoutant vaguement Angelo parler à toute allure dans cette langue chantant qu'était l'italien. Le français aimait l'écouter parler à toute vitesse dans ce langage qui lui était étranger. Sa voix grave était vraiment agréable à l'oreille. Angelo revint dans la suite, passionné dans sa discussion apparemment très animée. Tout en parlant, il faisait de grands gestes, ce qui fit pouffer Camus. Voir son amant se laisser aller à ses origines italiennes l'amusait toujours. C'était si rare.

Le concerné lui jeta un regard noir, Camus mit sa main devant sa bouche, cachant à peine son sourire. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. La langue passa sur ses lèvres, le regard perçant d'Angelo prit une teinte lubrique, qui fit rire le français. L'italien, tout en parlant s'avança de façon féline vers le français, qui se cachait derrière sa main. Angelo s'assit à côté de lui, reprenant sa place. Le portable à l'oreille, il embrassa Camus, jouant malicieusement avec sa langue en écoutant vaguement l'autre qui s'excitait à l'autre bout du fil.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent, l'homme d'affaire reprit la conversation, pas garda le français contre lui, embrassant par moment ses tempes, son front, ses joues, ses lèvres… Camus souriait en le voyant reculer à peine pour répondre de la même voix rapide et chantante à son interlocuteur.

Quand la communication fut finie, Camus éclata de rire, Angelo l'embrassa sur le front, sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Camus, on dirait pas comme ça, mais t'es un allumeur.

- Et toi, tu peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes.

- Pas avec toi à côté. Surtout quand tu m'allumes comme ça.

- Sans vouloir t'embêter, si tu regardes ta montre, tu verras qu'il te reste exactement dix minutes avant d'être en retard à ton rendez-vous.

- Tu me jettes ?

- Moi ? Quelle idée ? »

Angelo lui ébouriffa les cheveux en pouffant.

**OoO**

Un silence de mort régnait dans la chambre d'hôtel. On entendait juste les voitures rouler en bas, sur la route de goudron, et Camus sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Entre ses mains, il tenait le dossier que Morris lui avait laissé. Jusque là, il l'avait caché sous l'imposante armoire, de façon à ce qu'Angelo ne le découvre pas, des fois qu'il chercherait une de ses chemises cartonnées qu'il laissait un peu partout. Il avait beau être riche grâce aux affaires, il n'empêche qu'il était quand même plutôt bordélique. En ce qui concernait ses dossiers, en tout cas.

Camus n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en affaire. Mais, en lisant ce dossier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça était faux. Pourtant, il y avait des preuves, détournement d'argent, et autres. Il connaissait Aurélia, c'était normal que son jugement soit influencé, mais même sans la connaître, il sentait que c'était des choses fausses. Comme une sorte d'instinct. Ce qui est écrit dans ce dossier est faux. Ces revirements de compte, c'est faux. Ce commerce louche… C'est des conneries. Ce sens du vrai et du faux, il l'avait toujours eu. Et il se demandait si Masque de Mort, tel qu'il le connaissait, croirait ces papiers. Sans compter qu'il aimait beaucoup Aurélia et qu'il refuserait de croire des choses pareilles. Si cela se révélait vrai… Non, Camus ne voulait pas y penser.

Le français leva les yeux. Ils tombèrent sur le combiné. Il n'avait qu'à monter sur son fauteuil, rouler jusqu'au meuble et composer le numéro. L'hôpital. Ou le portable. Elles étaient joignables. Il pouvait en parler. Mais il ne fit aucun effort pour monter sur son fauteuil roulant. Il baissa les yeux vers les feuilles du dossier. Son sang-froid lui permettait de garder son masque d'indifférence sur son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient. Il avait envie de déchirer ces feuilles. De casser quelque chose.

De le glacer…

**OoO**

« Mais… Mais oui, Aurélia…Écoute, je ne suis plus un gosse ! … Oui, Maman ! Faut te marier, toi… Aurélia… Oui, il va bien, pourquoi il irait mal ? … Aurélia !!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler comme ça ?

- Mais occupe-toi de tes fesses !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Toutes des obsédées.

- Fais-toi inviter dans un bon restaurant et oublie-moi cinq minutes, d'accord ? … Ah… c'est vrai que c'est bientôt Noël… Oh, ça va, j'avais oublié ! Non, j'ai pas de rendez-vous, tu me prends pour qui ? … Ça fait toujours plaisir. Camus, quelle heure est-il ?

- Huit heures et demi.

- Évidemment ! … J'en sais rien, Aurélia, je vais y réfléchir. Je te rappelle ce soir. À plus tard. »

Angelo raccrocha. Il attrapa sa montre sur la table basse et la fixa à son poignet, sous les yeux du français.

« J'espère que le taxi sera à l'heure.

- Pourquoi tu as renvoyé ton chauffeur ?

- T'occupes pas de ça.

- Il t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Camus…

- Je te vois tout le temps rouspéter après les taxis, j'aimerais…

- Il rallongeait les trajets, sans compter certains retards. Et puis il m'emmerdait, je m'en suis débarrassé, point à la ligne.

- Il est peut-être dans une situation difficile, tu devrais…

- J'en veux pas. Ok ? Au fait, pour Noël. Je t'emmène au restaurant le 24, on part le 26.

- On part ? »

Les yeux du français semblaient briller. Angelo eut un sourire amusé, ce qui fit rougir son amant.

« Ouais, en Italie. J'ai quelques affaires à régler là-bas, et comme ça va prendre du temps, autant que tu viennes avec moi. Ça te changera un peu de Paris. On va en Sicile, jusqu'au 5.

- Je verrai à quoi ressemble ton pays.

- C'est plus joli qu'ici.

- Normal, tu es italien.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- Bien sûr. »

Angelo leva les yeux au ciel. Il attrapa sa sacoche, jeta un regard circulaire sur sa tenue. Il avait troqué son habituel costume sombre contre un autre encore plus sombre, d'un bleu nuit presque noir. Ou peut-être était-ce la lumière qui lui donnait une couleur si sombre.

« Ah, et aussi. Tu n'as pas oublié que je pars ce soir ?

- Pardon ?!

- Camus, je te l'ai dit hier ! Je dois faire un tour à New York !

- Ah oui… Tu reviens quand ?

- Le 24, vers cinq - six heures. »

Camus venait de s'en rappeler, et son regard s'assombrit. Il se mordilla instinctivement la lèvre, en pensant à ce qui l'attendait le vingt-quatre, si…

Angelo finit de se préparer, inconscient de la torture mentale que subissait Camus. Le français ne lui dit rien. Rien vis-à-vis des papiers, du dossier sous l'armoire, les menaces de Morris. Son coup de téléphone la veille. Non, il ne dit rien de tout ça. Rien…

**OoO**

Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rougies et sales. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il enserrait ses genoux de ses bras, les remmenant contre lui. Il avait peur, la terreur le paralysait et secouait son corps de sanglots. Il serrait les dents, mais malgré cela, des petits gémissements parvenaient à ses oreilles. Il avait peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le retrouve. On allait le taper. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal…

« Camus ?? »

L'enfant sursauta. Il leva les yeux, et vit son visage, penché au-dessus du rocher, ses bras appuyés dessus. Il l'avait trouvé. De toute façon, il connaissait toutes ses cachettes. Camus se sentit rassuré en voyant son grand sourire et ses yeux briller de soulagement.

« Je t'ai retrouvé ! Allez, sors de là !

- Veux pas.

- T'inquiète pas, on va plus te faire de mal ! On s'est occupé de… Enfin, Milo, Aiolia et l'italien se sont battus, tu les aurais vus! Aioros est venu pour les arrêter, il était pas content !

- Ils sont punis ?

- Les garçons qui nous ont tapés, oui. L'est gentil, Aioros, il a pas puni Milo et Aiolia. Et l'italien aussi. On s'est séparé pour te chercher, Saga était inquiet ! Tu sors ??

- D'accord. »

Camus se leva et sortit de sa cachette. Il rougit sous le regard insistant de Mû, qui n'était pas dans un plus bel état que lui, les genoux abîmés et tout pleins de poussière.

« Et toi, tu t'es battu ?

- Bah nan, l'italien m'a dit de rester à côté, j'allais encore casser quelque chose. Il a pas aimé quand j'ai cassé sans faire exprès le gros rocher, l'autre fois.

- L'italien ?

- Oui, le disciple du chevalier du Cancer ! Tu sais bien qu'on connais pas son nom, il veut le dire à personne. Je suis sûr qu'il a beau prénom mais que ça va pas parce qu'il va être chevalier. Viens, on va le chercher, il est allé par là-bas ! »

Mû lui prit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui, sur le chemin rocailleux. Camus était habitué, mais il faisait attention à ne pas trébucher, ses genoux était déjà suffisamment blessés. Il était rassuré, Mû était là. Il s'était inquiété pour lui, ça le touchait. Tout comme Milo et Aiolia, Saga et Aioros. Et puis l'italien…

Il faisait très chaud. Vraiment, il faisait chaud. Camus transpirait déjà, sous ce lourd soleil. Mais il gardait les yeux ouvert, et l'enfant put voir, pas très loin, un petit garçon, qui faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui. Le teint bronzé. Les cheveux bleu sombre, partant dans tous les sens. La mine sombre et espiègle à la fois. Des yeux magnifiques.

« Je l'ai retrouvé !

- Où ?

- Dans les cailloux. »

Camus se sentit timide, sous son regard perçant. Lui qui était si indifférent, d'habitude, il se sentait presque rougir devant ce garçon qu'il connaissait si peu. En fait, il ne connaissait presque personne. À part Mû, qui avait toujours été gentil avec lui. Milo et Aiolia, les inséparables. Et puis Aioros, le grand frère de tout le monde, avec son air doux et ses grands yeux verts. Saga, aussi, le respecté, le sage. C'était tout. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup l'italien, il ne parlait jamais. Juste à Mû, en fait. Rarement à Saga. Des fois à Aioros.

L'enfant eut un sourire amusé. Mû lui prit le bras, le faisant rouspéter, mais il ne put se dégager. Ils partirent, tous les trois. Sous le chaud soleil de Grèce…

**OoO**

Camus se réveilla, en sursaut. Les yeux grands ouverts dans l'obscurité, il chercha de la main le corps d'Angelo. Mais il ne trouva rien. Juste une place froide. Il n'était pas là. Il était parti.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'était bête. Il était parti à Londres, il reviendrait dans deux jours. Deux jours…

Camus avait les yeux ouverts, malgré le peu de lumière qui passait dans la pièce. Il faisait nuit noire, dehors. Et lui, il repensait à son passé. À son enfance. Au Sanctuaire. Abaissant ses paupières, il repensa à ces moments innocents passés là-bas. Son entraînement au tout début au Sanctuaire, puis en Sibérie. Des voyages avec son maître, entre les deux pays. Un monde si différent, loin de l'orphelinat, de Noémie…

Oui, il se rappelait. Mû qui l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, Milo qui l'étranglait presque quand il arrivait, Aiolia qui riait aux éclats. Aioros et Saga venaient toujours lui souhaiter la bienvenue, avec leur air adulte, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents.

Et l'italien… Mû n'avait pas tort. Une fois encore, il avait raison. Le prénom de l'italien était trop joli pour être porté par un chevalier. Tellement contradictoire avec ce titre qu'il s'était accordé… Masque de Mort…

À l'époque, ce n'était pas un enfant turbulent, juste renfermé, la parole rare, et nullement gêné d'en foutre une au premier qui venait l'ennuyer. Il cherchait rarement la bagarre. Qu'il l'ait défendu autrefois lui avait fait plaisir, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il change à ce point ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il… il aurait bien voulu.

Camus se rendormit, en pensant à l'italien. Qu'il ne reverrait peut-être plus…

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

**OoO**

La sonnerie retentit. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

**OoO**

On appela. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

**OoO**

Camus allait craquer. Il le sentait. Recroquevillé sur le canapé, ses jambes serrées contre son torse, il écoutait ce petit bruit régulier qui ne faisait que sonner depuis ce matin. Il n'avait pas répondu une seule fois, laissant le téléphone lui casser les oreilles pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Dans sa main, il serrait le portable qu'Angelo lui avait confié.

**OoO**

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-et-une heures. Un employé était venu lui apporter son repas, puis le remmener, une petite heure plus tard. Camus s'était changé. Il avait eu du mal, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de sa toilette du matin.

Le français était fatigué. Épuisé, plutôt. Mentalement. Depuis le matin, le téléphone sonnait, et à chaque fois, le jeune homme sursautait. C'était comme un cri tranchant avec le silence de la chambre. La télévision l'énervait, la lecture l'apaisait. Mais son angoisse persistait, surtout quand il entendait cette maudite sonnerie le prendre par surprise.

Il savait qui c'était. Ce ne pouvait qu'être Morris, furieux de n'avoir aucune nouvelle de son patron. C'était lui qui avait appelé, toute la journée, mais Camus n'avait pas décroché une seule fois. Dans ces moments-là, il serrait dans sa main le portable. Angelo l'avait appelé dans la journée pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ce qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Oui, il allait bien. Non, il s'était débrouillé avec la douche. Oui… il lui manquait.

Aurélia aussi avait appelé. Sur le portable. Son compagnon lui avait interdit de quitter la maison, elle ne pouvait donc lui rendre visite. Joanne et Ludivine, coincée à l'hôpital, avait appelé aussi pour passer un peu de temps. Elles allaient bien. Ludivine se remettait tout doucement, Joanne se faisait à son plâtre qui lui bloquait la jambe. Tout allait bien. À part ce foutu téléphone qui sonnait.

Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres. La journée avait été longue, à se pendre par la cravate. Sauf que Camus n'avait pas de cravate. Et que son patron, le lendemain, se ferait un plaisir de s'en occuper. Après l'avoir humilié. Fait du mal. Après l'avoir…

Pour faire partir son angoisse, ou du moins l'apaiser un petit peu, Camus s'était laissé aller à ses souvenir du passé. Aux autres chevaliers d'or aujourd'hui disparus. Ce rêve qu'il avait fait dans la nuit l'avait remué. Il repensait à son passé, les quelques années lointaines avec sa mère jamais là et sa grande sœur docile et douce. Puis l'abandon de leur mère, l'orphelinat. Un endroit plein d'enfants et triste.

Sa petite enfance était comme un vieux film en noir et blanc, banale, triste, froide. Son seul rayon de soleil était sa sœur aînée, Noémie, qui était de nature calme. Souvent, il avait entendu sa mère la traiter d'idiote, d'imbécile. Quand il y pensait, avec du recul, c'est vraie qu'elle était un peu bizarre, un peu simple d'esprit et d'une naïveté surprenante. Camus s'était toujours senti très différent d'elle, plus renfermé, terre à terre, malgré son jeune âge. Il n'avait pas le côté lunatique de son aînée, mais malgré tout, il l'aimait énormément. Un jour, alors qu'elle pleurait parce que maman l'avait frappé, il lui avait promis qu'ils se marieraient, plus tard. Camus la protègerait. De tout. Et elle pourrait rêver tranquille.

Mais un jour, on l'avait enlevé. Il n'avait pu tenir sa promesse, il avait abandonné sa grande sœur. Elle avait dû pleurer. Souvent, elle pleurait. Pour un rien. Une fois devenu chevalier, il l'avait recherchée. Mais, dans son souvenir, c'était une petite fille avec des cheveux brun clair, des yeux bleus comme les siens, le visage rieur, les joues pleines. Une petite fille. C'était une femme, maintenant. Il espérait qu'elle soit heureuse.

Camus se souvint de son enfance, son adolescence, dans ce monde reclus qu'était le Sanctuaire, sa chevalerie. Des amis, il n'en avait pas vraiment. À part Mû. Enfin, Mû, il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, de toute façon. Mais… Camus avait été le seul à avoir revu le tibétain, après sa fuite du Sanctuaire. Le seul, avec Aldébaran. Non, Mû était son ami. Au Sanctuaire, il était toujours là à son arrivée. Ils passaient leur temps libre ensemble, la plupart du temps. C'était le genre d'ami qui comprenait d'un regard, qui savait s'effacer ou être présent quand il le fallait.

Il y avait Milo, aussi. Bien plus impétueux, bavard, les yeux pétillants. Son contraire, en fait. Il se souvenait de lui, car le grec aimait bien venir les voir pour chahuter, et quand Mû partait s'entraîner, le petit grec venait voir Camus. Ce dernier l'intriguait beaucoup et son drôle d'accent le faisait toujours rire.

Camus se souvint pourquoi il avait été si facile d'être ami avec Mû : il parlait sa langue. Loin d'être français, l'enfant avait appris cette langue grâce au Grand Pope qui appréciait tout particulièrement ce pays. Mû ne s'en était pas tenu là, l'allemand et le chinois étaient au programme. Sans compter le grec et l'anglais obligatoires pour tous les chevaliers. Camus avait été impressionné, sur le coup, et aujourd'hui, il en savait presque autant que lui. Il ne parlait pas le chinois mais le russe.

À part Milo, il avait bien aimé Aioros, qu'il avait toujours secrètement admiré, pour sa gentillesse, sa puissance et son courage exemplaire. Saga était de la même trempe, bien que plus calme et sage, aimé de tous.

Quant aux autres chevaliers d'or, il n'avait jamais eu d'affection particulière envers eux. Aldébaran, bien que sympathique derrière ses airs bourrus, lui était indifférent, tout comme Shura. Il trouvait Aiolia idiot, cette haine qu'il vouait à son frère était ridicule. Masque de Mort, il pouvait le supporter. Dans le fond, bien qu'il ne soit guère bavard, c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent, bien que cynique. Quant à Shaka, il n'avait jamais pu le sentir. Il n'avait pas de rancune particulière contre lui, mais le Verseau l'avait toujours trouvé trop vantard, trop sûr de lui. Camus avait beau être froid, le doute pouvait s'insinuer dans son cœur de glace. Shaka ne pouvait voir les erreurs, celles de Saga, le Grand Pope, puisqu'il croyait en lui comme à Bouddha.

En fait, à part Mû et Milo, qu'il pouvait supporter quand il ne lui faisait pas du pied sous la table, il n'y avait que son voisin de maison, Aphrodite, qu'il appréciait. Derrière ses airs efféminés, il avait les mêmes idées que lui, si on oubliait ses foutues roses. Son amour pour ces fleurs était la seule chose qui dérangeait un peu Camus. Non pas parce qu'il les trouvaient ridicules, car il ne pouvait penser cela quand ça concernait le suédois, mais plutôt quand il savait leur signification pour le jeune homme. Son passé était bien peu enviable, et il ne croyait vraiment qu'en la beauté. Et ses roses. C'était les seules choses auxquelles il avait pu s'accrocher, dans les terres froides et reculées de Suède. Puis le Groenland.

Camus poussa un soupir. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'imagina le visage androgyne avec ce grain de beauté sous l'œil d'Aphrodite, et Mû, le visage angélique et serein. Il se demandait ce qu'ils étaient devenus, tous les deux. S'ils avaient pu s'en sortir. Il l'espérait, du fond du cœur. Le Verseau songea à Hyoga, aussi. Cet enfant blond qu'il avait élevé, avec Isaak. Qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il survécu ? Oui, sûrement. Était-il au Sanctuaire ? Comment savoir ? Qu'il aille bien.

Le téléphone sonna. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois…

**

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Et le chapitres que nous attendez tous !!

**Lys :** Sortez les tomages pourries :-)

Gneuh...

**Lys :** Y'a DM et Camus qui vont te faire un procès XD

C'est gai XD

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

_« Noël, Joyeux Noël, bons baisers de Fort de France… »_

« Nan, mais nan… »

_« Peeeeeetiiiiiiit papaaaaaa Noooooooooël… Quaaaaand tu desceeeendraaaaas du ciiiiiiieeeeeeel… »_

« Heu… »

_« Tu es mon plus beau Noël… Celui que je n'attendais pas… »_

« Ah nan, pas Hallyday !!

- Faut savoir ce que tu veux !

- Jojo, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas… »

_« On va s'aimer ! Sur une étoile, ou sur un oreiller ! Au fond d'un train, ou dans un vieux grenier ! »  
_

« Ah nan mais là, t'es HS…

- Un peu, ouais !

- Arrête de fouiller mon ordi ! Tu trouveras jamais le yaoi, toute façon !

- Si ça se trouve, il est dans la musique, alors, je regarde ! »

_« Leeeeeees sirènes du port d'Alexandriiiiiiiiiiie… »_

« Hum, Joanne… »

_« Sur la plage abandonnée… Coquillages et crustacés… »_

« Joanne !

- C'est pas trop une chanson de Noël, ça.

- Nan, ça, c'est sûr !

- C'est quoi ces musiques ??

- Ça, c'est Papa et Maman quand ils veulent des nouvelles chansons dans le MP3 et que je supprime pas. »

_« Mon beau sapin… Roi des forêts… Que j'aime ta verdure… »_

« Bon, heu, Jojo, sans vouloir t'embêter, tu pourrais arrêter deux minutes, s'il te plait ?

- Mais c'était une chanson de Noël !

- Oui, bah… »

_« Noëëëëëëëël… Enseeeeeeeble… Passeeeeeez… Noël enseeeeeeeemble… »_

« Vais péter un câble.

- Salut les filles !

- Aurélia !! »

_« Vive le vent ! Vive le vent ! Vive le d'hiver !! »_

« Joanne !!

- Vive les chansons de Noël !

- T'as l'air en forme, t'es capable de crier.

- C'est méchant, ça. Et toi, ça va ??

- Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va. »

_« C'est la danse des canards, qui en sortant de la mare, se secouent le bas des reins, et font coin-coin !! »  
_

« Nan, mais nan…

- Pourquoi t'as ça dans l'ordi ??

- C'est Sophie qui m'envoie des conneries. N'empêche, je suis contente d'être rentrée.

- Moi aussi ! Marre de l'hôpital.

- T'as de la chance, t'es sortie plus tôt que nous !

- Ludivine est pas trop en état pour se balader dehors.

- C'est sûr. »

_« Bibi bibi bibi bibifoc !! Dans l'Antarctique, t'es l'roi des phoques ! »_

« Bibi phoque est homo !

- Ludi !!

- Crie pas Jojo !

- Ça part en vrille, votre histoire.

- Ouais, légèrement. Dis, Camus passe les fêtes où ?

- Angelo l'emmène au restaurant, et il part pendant le Nouvel An en Italie.

- Il emmène Camus ??

- Bah oui, Jojo, il va pas le laisser là !

- Et comment tu veux que je le drague, moi, s'il est plus là ??

- Avec ton plâtre, t'as pas trop la classe.

- T'as raison, Aurélia !!

- Méchantes pas belles ! »

_« C'est la belle nuit de Noël… La neige étend son manteau blanc … »_

**OoO**

Mardi 24 décembre. Camus se le répétait. Inlassablement. Nous sommes le mardi 24 décembre. Il était bientôt dix heures, et personne n'avait téléphoné. C'était presque plus angoissant que tous ces appels sans réponses qui lui avaient fait battre le cœur.

Camus était terrifié. Il voyait déjà cet homme entrer dans la pièce, dans cette chambre qu'il partageait depuis presque deux mois avec Angelo. Le frapper. Crier. Le violer. Il pouvait presque sentir ses mains sur lui. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Son cœur battait très vite. Il avait beau serrer les dents et se dire que, peut-être, ce n'était que des bêtises, il ne pouvait se calmer, tant il avait peur, tant il était angoissé, à l'idée que Morris puisse amener ce montrer ici.

Pendant quelques jours, il avait lutté, contre cette envie presque obsessionnelle d'appeler quelqu'un. Au bord des larmes, conscient de la véracité des paroles du chauffeur, il appuya sur quelques boutons du portable, cherchant le numéro d'Aurélia.

Mais il ne put l'appeler. Le courage lui manquait, ou sa lâcheté l'emportait. Il ne pouvait pas. Non, c'était… impossible.

**OoO**

« Oh, Angelo ! Mais quelle surprise !

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

- Je suis bien content de te voir ! »

Et les deux hommes se mirent à parler. Angelo se montrait plutôt réservé, d'un naturel calme, la parole froide et tranchante, mais le vieil homme n'y faisait plus attention, trop habitué au caractère de l'italien. Son épouse, Roseline, les regardaient discuter, pas très loin, le regard glacial. Enveloppée dans un épais manteau d'une blancheur immaculée, elle ne se sentait guère à l'aise, ainsi exposée au froid de la rue et à cette pollution excessive. Le vent lui glaçait les jambes légèrement couvertes d'un bas sombre.

La brune fulminait. Elle se sentait à l'écart, loin de cet homme qui lui semblait maintenant inaccessible. Elle avait reçu un appel de Morris, qui venait d'être renvoyé de sa fonction. Il était passé aux choses sérieuses. Aujourd'hui, la pute allait débarrasser le plancher. Morris avait la clé, Roseline la lui avait confiée. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

À vrai dire, elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction de son ancien amant, quand il verrait que le prostitué était parti. Rien ne lui échappait, il verrait rapidement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle ou Morris étaient concernés. Ce typé était surhumain, d'une intelligence rare, son regard perçant semblait lire dans les pensées. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle l'aimait, car il était grand, puissant, intelligent, et il faudrait se mettre à plusieurs pour le faire sombrer. Ce n'était pas un homme comme les autres. Elle aurait voulu être aimée et protégée par quelqu'un comme lui, au lieu de ce vieil homme qui la couvrait de présents plus onéreux les uns que les autres.

Roseline s'avança un peu vers eux, mais ne put participer à cette conversation fermée, trop occupée à regarder cet homme. Il en aimait un autre, plus frêle, doux, intéressant, et sans doute plus jeune. Elle s'était mariée, et elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait mener une vie avec lui, mais elle avait espéré… espéré qu'une relation se tisse entre eux. Une relation qui pourrait tenir, malgré la distance. Mais Roseline n'était qu'une femme qui avait traîné dans son lit, qui avait été sa maîtresse du moment. Il ne lui avait rien promis. Elle avait beau lutter, jamais Angelo ne l'aimerait.

Cette constatation lui faisait du mal. Elle avait réfléchi, et malgré sa haine pour cet homme qui vivait chez Angelo, ce prostitué avec qui l'italien passait du temps… D'une façon ou d'une autre, Angelo en était amoureux. Il tenait à lui. Dès qu'il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, il avait fuit l'Italie, sautant dans le premier avion pour retrouver ce jeune homme, et l'emmener chez eux, à l'hôtel. Ce type n'y était pour rien. Et, à sa façon, il devait rendre l'italien heureux. Puisqu'il vivait toujours chez eux. Le connaissant, Roseline savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas du genre à garder quelqu'un chez lui pour son corps. Il le gardait pour une autre… raison.

Ce jeune homme, Camus, allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Roseline n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Angelo le prendrait très mal, le mot était faible. Elle aurait voulu lui parler, le lui dire. Mais elle n'osait pas. Elle n'osait pas affronter son regard noir, sentir une rage sourde monter en lui, parfaitement contrôlée.  
« Eh bien, je vais vous laisser ! J'ai un rendez-vous important.

- Et moi un avion à prendre.

- Dans ce cas, bon voyage ! »

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main. Roseline s'avança et en fit de même. Angelo, d'une extrême froideur, allait partir, mais elle le retint, lui attrapant le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu aimes cet homme ?

- Et après ?

- Alors rentre vite. On va te l'enlever. »

Angelo cacha sa surprise, plantant son regard dans les yeux de Roseline. Elle rougit et essaya de soutenir son regard, mais elle ne put que le baisser, après qu'il l'ait foudroyée du regard. Sans un mot, il partit à grands pas, courrant presque vers son taxi. Il devait partir. Et vite.

**OoO**

La voiture ne s'arrêta pas très loin de l'hôtel. Quatre hommes en sortirent, habillés de façon sobre. Comme pour passer inaperçu. Mais Morris, qui guettait depuis une bonne demi-heure leur arrivée, les reconnu de suite, et il partit discrètement, alors que ces types louches pénétraient dans l'immeuble de luxe.

Personne ne fit attention à eux. On les vit entrer, on leur jeta quelques regards. Une employée vint à leur rencontre, un homme de grande stature qui lui faisait penser à un boxeur, avec ses grandes mains et ses bras puissants, lui répondit poliment qu'ils devaient voir quelqu'un, se trouvant au second étage. Oh, ce serait-ce ce jeune homme, là-haut, aux longs cheveux bleus ? Oui, mademoiselle, c'était lui.

L'ascenseur leur ouvrit ses portes, leur montée fut rapide. Un sourire sadique apparut sur leurs lèvres, quand ils furent devant la porte de la chambre. Porte dont ils avaient la clé, et qu'il ne leur présenta aucune résistance. Quand Camus vit ces hommes entrer dans la pièce, il sut que sa vie était terminée.

**OoO**

« Pardon ?!

- Des types vont venir chez Camus !

- Comment tu sais ça ?!

- Christian vient de m'appeler, ton comptable a fait quelques détournements sous mon nom ! Je ne sais pas encore comment il a pu se débrouiller, mais il n'empêche qu'il a empoché pas mal d'argent ! On a réussi à l'arrêter…

- Et en quoi ça concerne Camus ?!

- Tu te souviens ? Tu as renvoyé Morris. Il a pas trop apprécié. Comme j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie, je l'ai fait surveiller ! Il est allé à ton hôtel il y a quelques jours.

- Et après ?

- Lui et Roseline ont fait leur enquête sur Camus, ils savent d'où il sort, et également qui était son patron ! Camus vient tout juste de me téléphoner, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ! Ils vont venir aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier délai !

- Avant quoi ?!

- Morris voulait que tu le réembauches et que tu me jettes dehors ! »

**OoO**

Camus fut jeté sur le lit. Il voulut se redresser, mais on lui attrapa les poignets. Ses jambes ne pouvaient bouger, et la panique l'envahissait. Il regardait avec horreurs ses tortionnaires, qui se léchaient d'avance les babines. Deux hommes blancs, un black. Et puis le patron, costaud, les yeux noirs, le teint mate.

« Alors, ma chérie, t'as voulu te faire la belle ? »

Une gifle sur sa joue. Des ricanements. On le tira au milieu du lit, les hommes étaient autour de lui. Le Patron retira son pull, il fait vraiment trop chaud, ici, dans cette superbe chambre de luxe. Les autres en firent de même, goguenards.

« D'après ce que j'ai appris, ton mec est très riche, et pas mal, physiquement. Tu t'es bien amusé, avec lui ? Il était bon au lit, au moins ? »

Éclats de rire. Le rouge monta aux joues du français, qui voulait s'enfuir, sortir de cette chambre, loin de ces hommes, mais il était incapable de bouger. Il appelait silencieusement Angelo, trop loin, là-bas, aux États-Unis.

« Il traîne avec de belles nanas, ton mec. Mais, en secret, il se tape des mecs avec des gueules d'ange. Pas mal, le gars. S'il m'avait pas piqué ma pute, il aurait été sympa. »

L'homme fondit sur ses lèvres, écrasant celles de Camus sous les siennes. Le français voulut crier de révulsion, quand il sentit cette langue chaude et humide pénétrer sa bouche, la violant sans retenue, alors que des mains s'affairaient sur lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il les retint.

Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas crier. Attendre. Subir. Et mourir…

**OoO**

« Nan, mais c'est pas vrai ?!

- Tu connais Camus mieux que moi, mais c'était obligé, il n'allait rien dire ! À la limite, pour que tu embauches Morris, d'accord, mais moi !

- Mais c'est de la connerie, ces papiers !

- Je suis sûre qu'il le savait. Je le sentais, quand il me parlait. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Une fois qu'il aurait pris ma place…

- Il voulait prendre ta place ?! Mais il est con ou quoi ?!

- Il serait peut-être temps de s'en rendre compte ! Bref, une fois que je serais partie, Camus devait dégager. Ça aussi, ç'a dû lui faire peur, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit. »

**OoO**

Contre sa cuisse, il sentait la bosse qui se formait au niveau de l'entrejambe du Patron. Une vague de dégoût l'envahi. Il se frottait contre lui, gémissant. Camus ne pouvait bouger, ses poignets étaient maintenus par les autres hommes, et ses jambes n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Il ne pouvait même pas les serrer. Protéger cette partie intime de lui-même, qui allait être bafouée…

L'homme s'écarta, son regard lubrique posé sur le visage aux joues légèrement rougies du français. La langue passa sur ses lèvres, Camus serra les dents. Un autre homme l'embrassa. Le black. Il eut envie de hurler, de repousser cette main qui caressait sa nuque, tout comme celles qui le déshabillaient progressivement, touchant ses pieds, ses chevilles, son ventre. Son Patron avait la main sur son entrejambe, Camus tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Où était passé son courage ? Sa froideur ? Où était parti le chevalier du Verseau ? Envolé. Mort. Parti, très loin, très très loin. Il ne restait plus que Camus, le faible Camus, étouffé par ces hommes qui touchaient, qui le dévoraient. Car il sentit une main lui relever la tête, des lèvres se poser au creux de son cou, et mordre la chair tendre. Pleurer. Les geler. Les tuer…

On laissa ses lèvres. Son ventre était agité, comme s'il préparait ce liquide infâme qui ne tarderait pas à s'échapper de sa gorge. Vomir. Pleurer. Partir…

**OoO**

« Mais quel…

- Pas de vulgarité, Angelo !

- Je vais le massacrer !!

- Angelo, rassure-moi, tu n'es plus dans l'avion ?

- Non, je viens de descendre ! Putain, mais y'a pas de taxi ou quoi ?!

- Si t'as pas fait de réservation…

- Et ça date de quand, cette histoire ?!

- Heu… Du 21, dans ces eaux-là…

- Camus, je vais te buter…

- Oh, du calme ! Pas touche à Camus !

- Et tu peux pas y aller, toi ?!

- Angelo ! Je suis à Marseille, je suis partie hier ! T'as vraiment la mémoire courte !

- Hep, taxi !! »

**OoO**

Camus se retrouva nu. Il ne lui restait que son boxer, mais, sous ces regards insistants et brillants, c'était comme s'il n'y avait plus rien sur lui. Son corps n'était plus protégé des mains baladeuses et des yeux vitreux de ces hommes.

On le gifla. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois… Camus ne cria pas. Ni ne gémit. Un vieux film dont il était un des acteurs. Et une des victimes. Alors qu'on lui léchait les tétons, il vidait son esprit. Mais c'était comme si des escargots glissaient sur son corps, écœurant, laissant leur bave verdâtre derrière eux. Leurs langues étaient comme des limaces, qui allaient et venaient sur sa peau tant de fois souillée, tant de fois embrassée…

Son esprit se fermait. Il oubliait où il se trouvait, Angelo, les filles, son passé… Tout ça, il l'oubliait. Seules ces mains et ces lèvres sur lui le retenaient à la réalité. Il était gêné sous les regards, mais ne faisait rien. Il ne pouvait bouger, et s'essayait même pas. La terreur de ce qui allait lui arriver le paralysait.

Le Patron, et les autres hommes, se déshabillait lentement, ses yeux braqués sur son… employé. En le voyant se lécher les lèvres, Camus eut peur. Qu'allait-il… lui demander ? Lui faire ?

« Apporte la caméra. On va s'amuser un peu. »

Camus vit l'un des hommes se baisser vers une veste, fouiller dans une poche, et en sortir une petite caméra. D'un coup, Camus pâlit. Son visage devint blanc. On allait le… le filmer…

**OoO**

Angelo rentra dans le taxi, son téléphone portable collé à son oreille. Il indiqua au chauffeur l'adresse en lui ordonnant d'aller vite, il était très, très pressé.

« Ça y est, t'es dans un taxi ?

- Ouais, c'est bon.

- Dis-lui encore de se dépêcher, Camus est peut-être en danger !

- Tu crois que je ne stresse pas, moi aussi ?!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui l'as eu au téléphone ! Il était en larmes, Angelo ! Il est terrorisé !

- T'inquiète pas, il va rien lui arriver.

- Si c'est censé me rassurer, c'est raté !

- Aurélia, du calme. Je suis dans la voiture, on va vite arriver.

- J'espère… »

S'ils lui font du mal, je les massacre…

**OoO**

Des gifles. Des coups. Camus sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue. Sa lèvre était blessée, elle saignait. Il avait mal, et des cris de douleurs s'échappaient de sa gorge sèche. La caméra était en train de tourner, filmant son corps nu. Il ne pouvait même pas se retourner, cacher cette partie intime de son corps sur laquelle le viseur s'attardait.

Camus avait envie de pleurer. La panique et la terreur ne faisaient plus qu'un, il serrait les dents, mais ses yeux brillaient, ses larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues affreusement pales. Une gêne atroce s'empara de lui, alors qu'il sentait sur lui le regard fou de désir de l'homme derrière la caméra, regardant indécemment son corps dénudé.

« Caresse-toi, ma belle. Te fais pas prier.

- Pour… quoi… ?

- T'imagines le fric que j'ai perdu, à cause de toi ? Faut bien que je le récupère. Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce qu'une vidéo peut rapporter comme fric, chérie. »

On lui prit les mains, elles tombèrent sur son ventre. Camus se sentit rougir, ce qui attisait les rires goguenards, et l'éclat de leurs regards. Son envie de vomir se faisait plus forte encore. Bien… plus forte… Pourtant, ses mains, timidement, remontèrent vers sa poitrine. Pour se caresser.

La caméra était braquée sur son visage. Inexpressif. Ses yeux seuls reflétaient le dégoût que ces gestes lui inspiraient. Intérieurement, il criait, faisant appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne rien montrer, garder sur son visage ce masque de glace. Se taire. Bouger ses mains. Ne pas pleurer. Ça va passer…

**OoO**

Angelo venait de stopper la conversation. Parler avec Aurélia l'angoissait plus que dans le silence oppressant de la voiture. Oui, il était angoissé. Presque terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un, dans l'hôtel, puisse faire du mal à Camus.

Rentrer dans l'établissement était une chose, monter dans les étages en était une autre. Le personnel connaissait Camus. Des hommes, habillés normalement, pouvaient rentrer, se faire passer pour des amis, et monter par l'ascenseur. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient obtenu la clé de la chambre. Roseline avait réussi à l'obtenir, pourquoi pas eux ?

Une rage sans nom montait en lui. Ses mains serrées sur ses genoux, à s'en blanchir les articulations, tremblaient, comme si elles avaient soif de coups, de sang, de mort. Ils étaient là-bas. La voix féminine de sa secrétaire disparaissait peu à peu de son esprit, il les voyait tous autour du lit, Camus au centre. Il sentait leur présence, pas loin, à l'hôtel. Ses instincts meurtriers refaisaient surface, ses dents se serraient, à rendre ses mâchoires douloureuses.

La voiture roulait. Vite. Angelo ferma les yeux. Il attendit. Il attendit que le chauffeur, étonné, lui dise qu'ils étaient suivis. Il attendit que, paniqué, cet homme tente de les semer. Il pouvait presque sentir le choc des deux voitures se frotter, les virages serrés, la vitesse augmenter au fil des minutes. Le Cancer préféra garder les yeux clos. Ils y seraient bientôt. Bientôt…

**OoO**

Le Patron avait les yeux rivés sur Camus. Il se léchait les lèvres, grandement satisfait. Il avait enfin retrouvé son prostitué, ce gamin qui lui rapportait tant de fric. On raffolait de son corps, de son visage aux airs androgynes, ses yeux bleus et froids, ces sourcils finissants en deux fines branches, sa longue chevelure soyeuse, et sa voix calme et posée, et son corps blanc et fin… S'il avait été une femme, son succès aurait été moindre.

Les mains du français allaient sur son torse. Ses tétons durcissaient sous ses doigts agiles. Son visage était tourné vers le côté, le regard dans le vague, de façon à ne voir personne, à faire ce qu'on lui demandait. La lutte était inutile, il ne pouvait bouger, et face à quatre hommes, une tentative de fuite était perdue d'avance.

Hypnotisé, le patron regardait ces mains fines et claires descendre vers son ventre, taquiner le nombril, sous l'œil attentif de la caméra. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, le Patron attrapa l'appareil et filma lui-même la pute, ignorant le regard furieux de son employé.

Enfin, ses mains arrivèrent vers son entrejambe. Camus hésita, serrant les dents, laissant sa lèvre blessée. Le goût métallique du sang lui donnait mal au ventre, déjà présent depuis… longtemps… mais il toucha son sexe, et, fermant les yeux de dégoût, commença à se caresser. Il savait que les autres en faisaient de même, il entendit leur voix lui ordonner d'aller plus vite, de mettre plus de vigueur.

Il était humilié. Oui, c'était le mot. Il était humilié. Il crut hurler quand son Patron cria aux autres de lui écarter les jambes. De mettre sa main là où il pensait. Ses doigts en lui. Profondément. Sa main sur son membre, des phalange dans cette partie étroite et chaude…

Malgré lui, Camus s'exécuta. Les hurlait intérieurement. Son masque de glace se fissurait, des frissons de plaisir courraient sous sa peau, à sa plus grande horreur. Le viseur était dirigé vers cet endroit. Il sentait le regard de son Patron sur cette partie intime de son corps, sur ses doigts qui allaient et venaient lui. Malgré lui, les larmes coulèrent. Des rires. Des éclats de rire.

Camus se vit se jeter devant une voiture. Il allait le refaire. Bientôt. Dès qu'il pourrait…

**OoO**

La porte du véhicule claqua. Alors qu'il courrait vers l'hôtel, Angelo entendait le chauffeur crier après lui. L'italien ne fit nullement attention à lui, des billets l'attendaient sur la banquette, il pourrait se tirer pour réparer sa bagnole dès qu'il aurait déposé sa valise à l'accueil.

Combien avait-il laissé ? Suffisamment pour les réparations. Et sûrement assez pour que le chauffeur ne soit pas inquiet pour les jours où il ne pourrait pas travailler. Il s'en était bien sorti, malgré sa panique. Ils s'en étaient sortis indemne, et en un temps record. Dans le cas contraire, Angelo aurait laissé moins.

L'homme d'affaire ignora le personnel, cette femme à l'accueil qui voulut lui dire qu'ils avaient laissé rentrer des gens. Une fureur sans nom et sans mesure se lisait sur le visage de l'italien qui courrait dans le hall d'entrée, alertant les employés. Il se rua dans l'ascenseur sortit au deuxième étage et défonça presque la porte de la chambre fermée à clé.

Des voix. Un cri. Des rires. Angelo ne réfléchit pas, et rentra dans la chambre, le cœur battant. Quatre hommes. Un black, qui léchait le torse de Camus. Deux blancs, un qui filmait, un autre qui tripotait les fesses du français. Un homme au teint plus mâte, qui présentait son membre au jeune homme qui se débattait.

Angelo vit rouge. Il rentra dans la chambre. Celui à la caméra voulut le repousser. Le Cancer donna un coup dans la caméra qui vola dans la pièce, se fracassant contre le mur, vite rejoint par son propriétaire qui cria. On s'interposa, le type noir, costaud, voulut se battre, mais tous ces coups de poings furent évités. Masque de Mort le frappa sans ménagement. Un coup de poings dans la tête, l'homme tomba à terre, puis reçu un coup de pied bien placé, qui le fit hurler.

L'autre homme blanc, et celui au teint mâte, se jetèrent sur lui, l'ancien chevalier les repoussa, frappant l'un avec une force phénoménale, collant une gifle à l'autre, qui s'évanouit, après avoir rencontré le mur. On tomba à terre, on se releva. Incapable de se contrôler, Masque de Mort frappait, enchaînant les coups, blessant par ses poings ces ordures.

Camus assistait au spectacle, assis sur le lit, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il était terrifié. C'est comme s'il venait de faire un grand saut en arrière, à l'époque où ils étaient chevaliers. Angelo allait les tuer. Masque de Mort allait les détruire. Il allait…

Il hurla. Il lui hurla d'arrêter. Angelo sembla revenir à la réalité. Il tenait dans sa main le bras du plus costaud, celui qui voulait se faire sucer. Comme émergeant d'un cauchemar, Angelo regarda Camus, avec des yeux grands ouverts.

Camus, assis sur le lit, nu, pleurait doucement. Son visage était tuméfié, un œil au beurre noir, les joues rougies par les gifles, la lèvre fendue. Sur son corps blanc, des auréoles bleutées apparaissaient. Des marques rouges, aussi. Comme des suçons. Ses cheveux ébouriffés, emmêlés, tombaient sur ses épaules, sur son torse, unique protection pour sa peau meurtrie.

Angelo lâcha l'homme, s'avança lentement vers le lit, puis s'y assit. Il ouvrit les bras, Camus s'y réfugia, les doigts serrés sur sa chemise, dévoilée par sa veste d'homme. Dans ses bras, Angelo le serra contre son torse, le protégeant dans cette étreinte chaude et rassurante. Camus sanglotait contre lui, cédant complètement aux larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps. Avec douceur, Angelo caressait ses cheveux, sa tête posée sur celle du français, le berçant.

Il entendit des voix. Camus se tendit dans ses bras, il le rassura en lui caressant le dos. C'était des voix d'hommes, et même de femmes. Des gens arrivèrent dans l'encadrement de la porte, poussèrent des cris d'horreur, en imaginant le drame, à la vue de ces hommes nus et de Camus sanglotant dans les bras de l'homme d'affaire.

Peu de temps après, la police arriva. Et Angelo partit, valises faites, dans un autre hôtel, Camus dans ses bras.

**OoO**

L'eau coulait sur son corps. Plusieurs marques étaient visibles sur sa peau blanches. Avec ses mains enduites de savon, Camus avait essayé de les effacer, les frottant jusqu'à ce qu'elles rougissent encore plus. Mais elles demeuraient, preuves indélébiles de cette tentative de viol. Elles partiraient, avec les jours. Mais elles mettraient du temps. Beaucoup de temps…

Le français sentait le regard d'Angelo posé sur ces traces bleutées, voire rougies. C'était comme si les foudres de l'italien étaient dirigés vers lui, et le français ressentait des frissons d'angoisse à ces attaques silencieuses. Angelo était en colère contre lui, et ça se comprenait.

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Pas un seul. Camus se souvenait de son bras entourant ses épaules de façon possessive, dans le taxi, et son corps contre le torse d'Angelo, en sortant de l'hôtel, puis en rentrant dans l'autre. Après que les employés soient sortis, déposant les valises dans la nouvelle chambre, l'italien l'avait porté jusqu'à la salle de bain, où il l'avait laissé, nu dans la baignoire, pour passer un coup de téléphone.

Et il était revenu. Camus se savonnait, frottait sa peau pour en faire disparaître les traces sombres, sous le regard insistant du Cancer, qui tenait une grande serviette éponge dans ses mains, l'ayant dépliée. Quand il le sortit de la baignoire, avec attention pour ne pas trop mouiller sa chemise, et le déposer sur le tapis de bain, où était étalée une grande serviette. Camus se sécha, ignorant comme il pouvait Masque de Mort, appuyé contre le mur, attendant qu'il soit sec pour l'aider à s'habiller.

Une certaine tension planait autour d'eux, et Camus se sentait de plus en plus gêné. C'est comme si les yeux perçant du Cancer le déshabillait, le détaillait, regardant le moindre recoin de son corps pour y déceler une blessure. Ce n'était que des bleus, ce n'était pas bien grave. Mais Angelo ne se départait pas de son mutisme, refusant d'adresser la parole au Verseau.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Alors que les mains de Masque de Mort l'aidaient à enfiler son pyjama, il revoyait son Patron, ces hommes qui l'avaient embrassé, léché, filmé. Il pouvait presque sentir leur langue visqueuse sur sa peau. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut, il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, et pleurer.

Cette réaction ne passa pas inaperçu pour l'italien, qui ne pipa mot. Il en voulait à Camus de ne lui avoir rien dit, d'avoir gardé tout ça pour lui. S'il n'était pas rentré à temps, il se serait vendu, comme autrefois. Ces types l'avaient touchés, ils paieraient chèrement leur crime. Ils étaient entre les mains de la police, et qu'importe le prix à payer, ils seraient bientôt entre celles des geôliers. Il n'était pas seulement en colère après Camus et ce qu'il comptait faire, mais aussi contre lui-même. Il avait laissé le français seul, sans personne, et n'avait pas su comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire quand il lui avait parlé de Morris. Peu de temps avant son départ pour les États-Unis.

Il y avait autre chose, aussi. C'était son inquiétude, sa précipitation, son angoisse croissante qu'il avait ressenti. Jamais, Angelo n'avait ressenti cela avec autant de force. Même lors de son retour en France, après avoir appris la nouvelle de l'accident, l'italien n'avait pas senti son cœur battre à un rythme aussi rapide. Sa terreur avait été bien plus grande, à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose de mal à son amant. À Camus. À… celui qu'il aimait.

Le canapé, froid et long, accueillit Camus. Un silence tendu s'installa dans la pièce, et le Verseau avait froid. À cause de ce fossé entre eux deux. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien dit, d'avoir fermé sa bouche, de s'être livré à ces hommes, en sachant qu'il était incapable de se défendre. Faire cela, en pensant à Angelo, l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était le trahir. Mais Camus ne pensait pas pouvoir le revoir, c'est comme s'il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Il connaissait ces hommes, et également ce qui était arrivé à certains employés, qui étaient allés trop loin, comme lui. Emmenés un jour, exploités toujours.

Masque de Mort devait se sentir trahi, et surtout écœuré par son comportement. Camus l'était lui-même, il imaginait sans mal ce que pouvait ressentir Angelo. Camus se rendait compte d'une chose. Il était un déchet. Une ordure. Une chose avec laquelle on avait joué, trop longtemps, trop souvent. Pourtant, malgré ses remords et ces blessures sur son cœur, il ne pouvait supporter le silence oppressant qu'imposait… celui qui avait été son amant.

Angelo était devant la fenêtre. Il réfléchissait. Son portable était dans sa poche. D'un geste, il pouvait le sortir, et appeler sa secrétaire, qui devait mourir d'inquiétude. Pourtant, il ne prit pas la peine de l'appeler. Camus était en vie, elle le saurait bien assez tôt. Encore en colère, Angelo ne savait comment parler au français, lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait souffert, sa peur croissante au fil des secondes, ce soulagement infini quand il avait pu, enfin, le tenir dans ses bras, et se dire qu'il allait bien. Blessé, affaibli, mais bien.

Camus se tripotait les mains, légèrement tremblantes. Sa nervosité monta d'un cran, il ne supportait plus ce silence. Il aurait encore préféré qu'Angelo lui crie dessus, au lieu de ruminer ses pensées. Qu'il lui montre sa colère, sa haine, au lieu de l'ignorer.

« Angelo ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Camus se mordilla la lèvre, dans un état de nervosité extrême.

« Angelo ? »

Pas un mot. Ses ongles griffaient ses mains, ses doigts qui se tortillaient. Il cria.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, au moins !!

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?! »

Camus sursauta. Masque de Mort venait de se retourner, le foudroyant du regard. Le français se sentit tout petit face à lui, le corps tremblant et pâle. Le Cancer serrait les poings, comme s'il retenait sa colère.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Il hurlait presque. Son sang-froid était parti en fumée. Sa colère reprenait le dessus.

« Je…

- T'as vraiment cru ces conneries ?!

- Tu n'étais pas à ma place !

- Camus, tu me prends pour un abruti ou quoi ?!

- C'est pas toi qui est handicapé à vie et qui a joué la pute pendant des mois !! »

Ses remords, sa colère contre lui-même et sa douleur se mêlaient dans ses yeux embués de larmes, dans sa voix, dans son cœur blessé qui battait trop vite. Angelo le regardait, comme coupé dans son élan.

« Je n'ai rien, Angelo, rien ! Je ne suis rien ! J'avais peur, tu peux comprendre ça ? Peur !! Peur pour Aurélia, pour toi ! J'ai peur de tout ! Depuis que tu m'as recueilli, la vie est trop belle, trop parfaite, pour moi, un rien me fait peur ! Tu peux t'imaginer comme j'ai été terrorisé par l'accident de voiture ? Elles ont failli mourir ! Et ce gars a menacé Aurélia ! Non, je n'y ai pas cru, non, je savais que c'était faux ! Mais j'avais un doute, j'avais peur !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! On n'en serait pas là, Camus !

- Tu aurais eu des ennuis !

- Avec qui ? Ton patron ?! Tu crois que ces types-là me font peur ?! J'en ai maté de plus coriaces que ça !

- Mène la vie que j'ai menée, et après on en reparlera !

- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'y retournerais plus. »

Leur regard se croisait. Angelo semblait plus calme, et Camus tremblait toujours un peu. Et leur cœur battait toujours autant.

« C'était une promesse, Camus. T'as voulu te vendre, t'en aller, et ça, j'apprécie pas. Je pensais que tu avais plus de confiance en moi.

- Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance.

- Si, c'en est un. Tu avais peur pour Aurélia, et pour toi, aussi. Pour ce que tu allais devenir. Mais ça, je suppose, que ce n'est que secondaire. Camus, tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu renvoyer ma secrétaire, vu les relations que nous avons, et toi aussi ? Tu penses que j'en aurais été capable ? Je ne suis pas réputé pour avoir des sentiments, pour ressentir de l'amour, encore moins. Mais Aurélia est importante pour moi, si elle me trahissait, ça me ferait très mal. Et toi aussi, Camus. Ce que tu as fait, ça m'a fait mal. Et j'ai vraiment eu peur. »

Des mots qui coulaient le long de ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il s'avançait vers Camus, qui le regardait de ses yeux troubles, embués de larmes.

« Il ne t'est rien arrivé. Mais ça aurait pu. Et je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Tu comptes pour moi, tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Je vaux rien… »

Angelo s'assit sur le canapé, juste à côté du français, le regardant droit dans les yeux, touchant sa joue humide de ses doigts.

« Pour moi, tu vaux quelque chose. Sinon, tu crois que je serais là à t'engueuler ? Camus, tu réalises la peur que j'ai eue ? »

Non, il ne réalisait pas. Camus secoua la tête. Il ferma les yeux, alors que l'italien l'embrassait sur le front, sa main posée sur sa nuque. Mais il lui releva le visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Camus. C'est con à dire, mais sans toi, ça vaut plus la peine de vivre. »

Camus baissa la tête. Ses yeux brillaient, à cause des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et à cause du bonheur qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Angelo se sentit rougir malgré lui, alors que son amant éclatait en sanglot, une nouvelle fois. Camus se répétait qu'il était ridicule, mais c'était nerveux, et aucune moquerie ne transparaissait sur le visage de l'italien, qui se contenta de le reprendre contre lui. Sa main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de l'apaiser. Camus se blottit contre lui.

Il était bien, entre ses bras. Contre son torse. Près de lui…

**OoO**

Angelo décommanda. L'employé qu'il eut au téléphone sembla soulagé qu'il ne vienne pas, il devait y avoir un monde d'enfer dans le restaurant. L'italien, aussi fatigué que Camus, préféra faire monter un bon repas, du champagne et des gâteaux, de quoi passer le réveillon tranquille, dans la chambre. Jugeant qu'ils avaient eu suffisamment d'émotions pour la journée, Angelo avait choisi de décommander, car il ne se voyait pas sortir dans le froid glacial emmener Camus dans un restaurant bruyant, alors que le français préférait largement rester bien au chaud et en sécurité à l'hôtel.

Un employé monta donc leur repas dans la nouvelle chambre, plus petite et moins luxueuse, mais tout aussi agréable. Habillé d'une façon plus décontractée, Angelo l'avait accueilli pour récupérer les plats, qu'ils avaient dégustés en discutant comme si rien n'était arrivé. Camus se fit moins tendu après une belle coupe de champagne, qu'il lit du temps à accepter, supportant mal l'alcool. Ses joues rosirent délicieusement, quittant leur couleur trop pâle, et un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Masque de Mort en fut soulagé.

La soirée fut agréable. Calme, et agréable. Ils parlèrent de tout, nullement gêné par les quelques silences qui s'installaient entre eux. Le repas fut excellent, tout comme le dessert traditionnel. Ils avaient bien fait de rester là où ils étaient, évitant la circulation difficile dans Paris, dans le calme de la chambre, rien que tout les deux. Angelo songea à appeler Aurélia, avant de dîner, et elle fut soulagée de savoir que Camus aille bien. Elle engueula quand même un peu Angelo, il aurait pu la prévenir avant, mais juste pour la forme. Elle put réveillonner en paix.

On revint chercher les assiettes vides. Alors qu'Angelo aidait à débarrasser, pour aller plus vite, Camus laissa errer son regard sur le sombre paysage derrière la fenêtre. La neige s'était remise à tomber, voilant la vitre de ses légers flocons blancs tombant inlassablement du même mouvement tranquille. Angelo surprit son regard rêveur dirigé vers la fenêtre. Alors que l'employé refermait la porte, l'italien s'approcha en silence de Camus et le prit dans ses bras, ce qui l'étonna.

Par chance, ils avaient trouvé un hôtel qui avait une petite vue sur la tour Eiffel. Debout sur le balcon, Angelo tint Camus dans ses bras, nullement préoccupé par le froid. Le français vit les ampoules dans les arbres illuminer les rues, et la grande tour Eiffel, là-bas, qui brillait de mille feux. Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Camus, alors que son regard errait vers cette construction de métal éclairant la nuit noire. La neige tombait autour d'eux, ses légers flocons se posaient délicatement sur leurs cheveux.

« C'est beau, la neige… »

Angelo acquiesça. Camus, malgré le froid, se sentait dans son élément. Il adorait la neige, c'était au milieu de cette eau cristallisée qu'il avait vécu si longtemps, loin de la France, de la Grèce… Il se souvint de son accident, de ce jour où il avait sauté devant la première voiture venue. Il neigeait ce jour-là aussi. Le jour où il avait rencontré Angelo. Les bras enroulé autour de son cou, il se laissa embrasser par l'italien, soupirant d'aise.

**OoO**

« Joyeux Noël Camus !!

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. T'as fait exprès d'attendre Minuit pour appeler, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment t'a deviné ?? Le Papa Noël t'a gâté ??

- Il est pas encore passé.

- Patron, vous assurez pas ! Il a intérêt à t'offrir un beau cadeau !

- Justement, raccroche au lieu de blablater.

- Angelo !

- Te laisse, Camus ! Y'a les petits qui sont allés promener le chien, faut qu'on mette les cadeaux partout !

- Mais tu peux pas bouger !

- Bah oui, mais faut bien que je bouge mes grosses fesses du canapé pour qu'on mette les cadeaux, tu crois pas ??

- Ah oui, pas bête.

- À plus, Camus !! »

Et elle raccrocha. Camus déposa le combiné et jeta un regard amusé à l'italien qui vint se rasseoir sur le canapé.

« T'aime bien écouter les conversations des gens, n'est-ce pas ?

- Surtout celles de la blonde. J'ai adoré son histoire de mariage.

- Moqueur.

- Moi ? Au fait, minuit est passé, je peux te passer ton cadeau.

- Angelo !

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de t'offrir quelque chose, non ?

- Mais…

- Tiens. »

De sous un coussin, Angelo sortit un paquet. Camus le regarda, stupéfait, puis prit le cadeau dans ses mains, les yeux posés sur le papier rouge et doré. Un bras posé sur le dossier du sofa, Angelo regarda son amant retirer le papier avec délicatesse, de ses longs doigts blancs et fins, et découvrir une boite à bijou. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit une belle montre argentée qui devait coûter son pesant d'or. Camus sentit ses joues rougir, n'osant lever les yeux vers Angelo, qui vit à son visage que son cadeau lui plaisait. Beaucoup.

L'italien happa ses lèvres, attirant le français à lui, qui vint contre lui sans résistance, offrant sa bouche à son amant qui força le barrage de ses dents, envahissant cet antre chaud et humide. Camus lui enserra le cou d'un bras, ses doigts caressant ses courts cheveux bleus, sentant avec bonheur les bras puissants du Cancer l'entourer. Il dévorait sa bouche, taquinant chacun de ses recoins, comme pour la nettoyer. Et y imposer sa marque. Ce baiser passionné et sensuel les laissa pantelants.

Blotti contre l'italien, Camus regarda sa montre, ce bijou raffiné dont l'aiguille tournait lentement, par tic tac silencieux, sur le rond du cadran. Il l'enfila à son poignet qu'il trouva trop fin pour un objet pareil. Il était bien maigre, il se promit d'y remédier. Il n'avait plus de raisons de s'en faire, maintenant. Plus d'inquiétude, ni stress. Ni rien…

« Au fait, Camus. »

Le français leva les yeux vers son amant.

« J'ai autre chose pour toi.

- Et moi qui n'ai rien…

- T'inquiète pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien… D'abord, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Et c'est ?

- J'ai fait des recherches sur toi. Sur ton passé, en fait. »

Camus se redressa pour regarder l'italien en face. De son regard, il semblait chercher dans les yeux bleus d'Angelo ce qu'il pouvait bien mijoter. Qu'il veuille savoir des choses sur lui ne l'ennuyait pas, mais qu'il fasse des recherches sans lui en parler l'étonnait plus que ça ne l'énervait.

« T'as fait des recherches ?

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi ? T'aurais pu me poser des question, je t'aurais répondu.

- Mais c'était moins marrant si je te posais des questions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai appris que t'avais une sœur aînée. Noémie, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et après ?

- Tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'elle était devenue ? »

Camus ouvrit de grands yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Angelo savoura ce délicieux effet de surprise qui se peignait sur le visage de Camus.

« Ange…

- Je l'ai contactée. Elle serait heureuse de nous avoir demain pour le déjeuner. Ou plutôt pour tout à l'heure, minuit est passé. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Puis une autre. Et une autre. Camus baissa la tête et se cacha le visage avec sa main, celle dont le poignet était décoré par la montre argentée. Il se laissa emmener contre Angelo, qui caressait ses cheveux, sentant le bonheur déferler dans les veines du français. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur la tempe. Ses lèvres étaient tout près de son oreille, Camus l'entendit murmurer.

« Elle est en couple, et elle a une fille.

- Et tu sais avec qui elle est mariée ? »

Camus leva les yeux, interrogeant Angelo de son regard humide. Un sourire amusé était plaqué sur ses lèvres.

« Camus, tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Aphrodite partait si souvent en voyage ? »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Saint Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** DM/Camus.

**Rating :** M.

Pleurons, très chers amis, pleurons !

**Lys :** Et oui, la fic est finie !

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire et ceux qui ont laissé des review.

**Lys :** On espère que cette fic vous a plu et qu'elle a été aussi agréable à lire qu'elle a été agréable à écrire.

Je songe à une suite possible car, en ce moment, je tape ce qui se passe, en parallèle, pour Mû, Saga et Kanon. Peut-être que je la continuerai.

**Lys :** Bonnes vacs à ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir !

Et gros bisous ! :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

La nuit avait été courte mais réparatrice. Angelo se réveilla avant Camus, et put ainsi vérifier que toutes les valises soient prêtes. Deux d'entre elles les accompagneraient pendant le voyage jusqu'en Bretagne, où Noémie et Aphrodite vivaient, les autres seraient envoyées en Italie.

En faisant ses recherches, Angelo n'avait pas vraiment été étonné par ses découvertes. Il avait toujours été proche du Poisson, bien que personne n'y ait fait attention. L'italien avait toujours trouvé bizarre que le suédois voyage autant. Un jour, il put lui tirer les vers du nez, et il apprit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une jeune française, qui lui donna un enfant accidentellement. Ce bébé, qu'il ne pouvait voir bien souvent, était loin d'être un poids pour lui, et Masque de Mort se souvenait du regard tendre du Poisson quand il pensait à elle.

Tous les mois, Aphrodite versait de l'argent à cette jeune fille, la moitié de ce que le Sanctuaire lui fournissait, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour bien vivre. Masque de Mort avait été stupéfait en apprenant tout cela, mais il l'avait gardé pour lui. Aphrodite, loin d'être homosexuel comme le prétendaient certaines rumeurs, faisait des pieds et des mains pour protéger sa famille, en particulier contre le Grand Pope, qui finit par découvrir le pot aux roses. Il fallait croire que Saga avait de la volonté, car il n'arriva jamais rien à Noémie et à l'enfant.

Trouver des choses sur Camus n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Il aurait plus facile de lui poser des questions, mais étant très jeune quand il avait été enlevé, il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Lui-même avait du mal à se souvenir de sa petite enfance en Italie. Quand Angelo vit le nom de Noémie, qui avait été adoptée par un couple sans enfants, il avait de suite pensé à Aphrodite, ce qui s'était révélé utile pour la suite de ses recherches, car, en effet, la jeune femme vivait avec sa famille adoptive en Bretagne, et le père de son enfant portaient ce nom très étrange pour un homme.

Ses trouvailles remontaient à une petite semaine. Il avait réussi rapidement à contacter Aphrodite, qui ne cacha pas sa surprise à l'entendre au téléphone, mais il fut heureux de pouvoir lui parler. Enfin une voix familière ! Avait-il dit. C'était avec plaisir qu'il les accueillait chez lui pour Noël, ainsi que pour le 26, puisqu'ils partaient le lendemain pour l'Italie. Angelo prévoyait de laisser Camus en France, s'il préférait rester avec sa sœur, le suédois n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Angelo se sentait bien. Physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Camus allait bien, il semblait heureux, alors lui-même l'était. C'était agréable comme sensation, se sentir bien puisque l'autre l'était. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se séparer du français avant un bon moment, il avait besoin de lui, ses pensées étaient sans cesse tournées vers lui, et cette angoissa croissante qu'il avait ressenti la veille était une preuve de son attachement pour lui. Et puis… il lui avait avoué. Qu'il l'aimait. C'était sans doute de ça, aussi, que Camus avait besoin.

Il était huit heures et demi, le français n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. L'italien attrapa son portable et appela sa secrétaire, avec qui il discuta un bon moment, lui faisant part de ses projets, qui la stupéfièrent complètement. Mais agréablement. Décidemment, son Angelo l'étonnerait toujours ! Elle ne manqua pas de lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui, ce qui le fit grogner. Puis, il en vint à un sujet plus sombre. La police avait emmené ces hommes. Il voulait qu'Aurélia s'en occupe, qu'elle fasse faire des recherches sur eux. Angelo voulait les détruire, tous, sans exception.

Aurélia lui avoua que ce serait difficile, mais elle ferait des efforts. Angelo lui dit qu'elle avait le temps et lui interdit de se mettre en danger, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. L'italien eut soudain une idée. Il lui dit que, si elle avait besoin, qu'elle appelle Lys Taylor, elle lui serait sûrement d'une aide précieuse, et si elle avait des réticences, il la convaincrait lui-même. En général, elle était toujours là pour l'aider, en cas de besoin, mais il avait appris récemment qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle pourrait refuser de l'aider dans cette affaire.

En entendant cette nouvelle, Aurélia fut étonnée. Lys, enceinte ? Elle qui croyait qu'elle finirait vieille fille. Elle était connue pour refuser toute relation avec les hommes d'affaires et l'amour ne semblait pas être l'un de ses centres d'intérêt. Cependant, la jeune femme fut heureuse de prendre contact avec elle, ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles.

Finalement, Angelo raccrocha, en imaginant sa collègue avec un ventre de femme enceinte. Il retourna dans la chambre et fut étonné car Camus n'était pas encore réveillé, dormant paisiblement entre les draps, le visage serein encadré par ses longs cheveux bleus qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. Son œil au beurre noir avait perdu de sa couleur, ce n'était plus qu'une légère trace. Sa main reposait sur le matelas, sa montre argentée brillant à son poignet. Il avait oublié de la retirer la veille, ou il n'avait pas voulu, et elle lui allait vraiment bien.

Angelo s'avança vers le lit et s'y assit pour réveiller Camus, qui, après avoir soupiré, ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard vague et tendre à l'italien qui se pencha pour embrasser doucement son amant, une caresse sur ses lèvres rosées. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la joue, le cou blanc, le creux tendre qui était un appel aux baisers. Les mains du français se posèrent sur ses épaules, glissèrent vers sa nuque, se noyèrent dans ses cheveux.

C'était agréable, ce genre de réveil.

**OoO**

« Allô ?

- Angie ?? C'est moi !

- T'as été rapide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Aurélia vient de m'appeler ! Tu t'es encore fourré dans une sale affaire, mon grand !

- Et j'espère que ma maîtresse adorée va m'aider à me sortir de là. »

Lys éclata de rire. Camus leva le nez de son livre, interrogeant Angelo du regard, suspicieux. L'italien lui prit la main et attendit que la jeune femme se calme.

« Oui, ta maîtresse adorée va t'aider ! Rassure-moi, ton chéri est pas à côté ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Ah, fais gaffe, Angie ! Il va finir par croire les rumeurs qui courent sur nous ! Moi, je m'en fous, mais c'est jamais agréable de se faire larguer !

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Tu sais à quel point ton bien-être me préoccupe !

- T'es en ébullition d'hormones ou quoi ? »

Nouvel éclat de rire. Angelo soupira, faussement exaspéré. Elle avait la maladie du rire. Camus le regardait sans comprendre grand-chose de la conversation.

« Faut croire ! Je suis de bonne humeur un instant et en colère juste après !

- A-t-on idée de tomber enceinte, aussi…

- Ah bah c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix, mon ange ! Mais je regrette pas, crois-moi ! Bref, revenons à nos moutons. J'aiderai Aurélia pour les recherches, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Silence absolu, je présume ?

- Tu présumes bien.

- Autre chose ! Aurélia m'a parlé de « l'affaire Calieu ». J'avais déjà entendu des petites choses sur vous deux, eh bien, c'est du sérieux, votre histoire !

- T'es en ma faveur ?

- Comme toujours ! J'ai des trucs intéressants pour toi, on verra ça après tes petites vacances.

- Je t'appellerai, on déjeunera ensemble.

- Pas de soucis ! Bon, je te laisse, y'a mon associé qui va se pendre par sa cravate si je ne descends pas. À plus, Angie ! »

Elle raccrocha. Angelo poussa un soupir presque soulagée. Aurélia ne serait pas seule, Lys l'aiderait dans sa tâche, et telle qu'il la connaissait, elle devait en connaître un paquet. Elle avait ses sources et savaient les faire parler.

Cette nana n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle avait beau se montrer sympathique avec tout le monde, il ne fallait pas la sous-estimer pour autant. À chaque fois que l'italien avait ce genre de conversation avec elle, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui plaire pour qu'elle soit prête à l'aider en toute circonstance.

Ils s'étaient connus très tôt, alors qu'il venait de quitter Don Andreo, et cette belle femme l'avait souvent conseillé, appuyant ce que pouvait dire Aurélia ou affinant ses décisions. Son jugement souvent droit et juste lui avait été précieux plus d'une fois. L'italien se dit qu'elle était vraiment bizarre, bien que très agréable. Elle inspirait la confiance, et étrangement, lui rendre service ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça.

Camus, assis près de lui dans le taxi, l'interrogeait du regard. Angelo était dans ses pensées, il mit du temps à remarquer que le français le regardait avec cet air mi-suspicieux, mi-jaloux amusant. Il lui fit un sourire séducteur, qui n'eut pour effet qu'un sourcil levé gracieusement.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses. C'était une… disons une amie…

- Une amie ?

- Oui, une amie. J'avais besoin d'elle pour quelques petites choses. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Elle aurait préféré se faire hara-kiri que sortir avec un homme d'affaires.

- À ce point-là ?

- Je t'assure. Je sais pas où elle s'est dégotée un homme à son goût, mais bon, faut croire qu'elle est pas aussi frigide que ça.

- Angelo !

- Je t'assure, c'est une belle nana, mais elle est pas très portée de ce « côté-là ». Si tu la connaissais, je suis sûr qu'elle te plairait. Tiens, nous y sommes. »

Camus se pencha vers la fenêtre d'Angelo et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit apparaître la grande gare. Pendant un instant, il revit sa grande sœur, Noémie, quand elle était toute petite, à peine plus grande que lui, avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux rêveurs. Et puis il se souvint de la photo que lui avait tendu Angelo, où elle apparaissait, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, ainsi qu'Aphrodite, tout aussi heureux, portant une petite fille dans ses bras. L'enfant ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, mais ses yeux étaient ceux de son père et c'était de lui qu'elle avait hérité ses cheveux bouclés, d'un blond doré.

Camus avait été très étonné en voyant la photo. Déjà, bien qu'il ait reconnu de suite sa sœur aînée, elle lui semblait étrange, car ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, et ce n'était plus une petite fille, mais bel et bien une femme. Très belle, d'ailleurs. Et puis, il y avait eu Aphrodite, qui semblait un peu moins efféminé. Il n'y avait plus de maquillage sur son visage androgyne, mais c'était toujours le même, avec ses dents droites et blanches comme des perles, ce grain de beauté sous l'œil et ses longs cheveux azur qui ondulaient dans son dos. Oui, c'était toujours le même, en fin de compte.

Une autre chose l'avait choqué, sur le coup, et c'était leur petite fille, Julia. Un savant mélange entre eux deux, qui donnait une enfant de cinq ans très jolie, ce qui l'avait attendri. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais avoué à personne, Camus avait toujours adoré les enfants, et ces quelques années de vie avec Isaak et Hyoga, malgré sa froideur avec eux, avait été une belle partie de sa vie. Par moments, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu devenir, celui-là, mais dans le fond, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Malgré sa tendresse envers ce jeune blond, il avait de la rancune envers lui. Voici deux ans qu'il était revenu sur Terre, et ni lui, ni personne d'autre n'avait cherché à savoir où il se trouvait. Lui. Aphrodite. Angelo. Mû. Milo… Tous.

**OoO**

Aphrodite tournait en rond dans la gare, attendant impatiemment que le train. Il était excité comme une puce à l'idée de revoir Camus et Masque de Mort, ou plutôt Angelo. Après avoir reçu son coup de téléphone, il avait rit en pensant que l'italien s'en était bien tiré en devenant un homme d'affaire pété de tunes. C'était tout à fait son genre, le Cancer pouvait se sortir de n'importe quelle situation !

Le suédois pensa qu'en somme, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Le plus dur avait été de faire le voyage de la Suède jusqu'en France. Vivement qu'ils arrivent, qu'ils discutent. Aphrodite se sentait parfois vraiment seul, ne pouvant plus voir à sa guise les chevaliers qu'il avait apprécié autrefois, comme Camus, Masque de Mort, ou Shura. Même Aldébaran lui manquait par moments, ce grand type bourru mais adorable quand on le connaissait. Et puis Mû, aussi. Qu'était-il devenu, celui-là ? En pensant à lui, le suédois avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment, mais il préférait ne pas trop y réfléchir. De toute façon, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand chose.

On annonça que le train en provenance de Paris allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Aphrodite attendit encore, allant et venant dans la gare, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ce bruit fort de lourd véhicule roulant avec force sur les railles. Il vit le long serpent de métal pénétrer dans la gare, puis s'arrêter. Des voix. Des portes qui s'ouvraient. Des gens qui couraient. Avec un sourire, Aphrodite s'avança le long du train jusqu'à arriver devant la porte du wagon qu'il franchit. Un sourire illumina son visage quand il aperçut Angelo qui portait Camus dans ses bras, avançant entre les sièges. Les deux anciens chevaliers lui rendirent son sourire, une joie étrange les parcourait. Un simple regard, et ils furent rassurés. Soulagés. Aphrodite était là, il allait bien. Masque de Mort et Camus étaient ici, ils allaient bien aussi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils étaient dehors, tous les trois. Aphrodite poussait le fauteuil roulant du français en souriant, sans poser de question au pourquoi du comment. À côté, Angelo tenait les deux valises. Ils marchaient d'un pas tranquille, ignorant les regards tournés vers eux, surpris par un si étrange trio. Ils avaient le temps. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient… tout l'avenir devant eux.

**OoO**

« Camus !! »

Le français eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Noémie lui tomba dessus, s'asseyant sans gêne sur ses genoux pour le serrer fort contre elle. Aphrodite et Angelo éclatèrent de rire, Camus les suivit dans leur hilarité, rendant son étreinte à sa sœur, qui ronronnait presque de bonheur. Telle une enfant, elle embrassa la joue de son petit frère, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Noémie, laisse Camus tranquille ! Tu vas attraper froid, habillée comme ça ! »

Contrairement aux hommes, la jeune femme portait une robe longue mais un peu trop légère pour la saison, et vu la neige qui s'entassait sur le sol, la température ne devait pas être très élevée. Avec une petite moue, la jeune femme se décida à descendre de sur son frère, dont les yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il souriait rarement avec autant de joie, c'était agréable à voir.

Poussant le fauteuil roulant, Aphrodite fit rentrer Camus dans la maison familiale, suivi de Noémie et Angelo. C'était une maison plutôt grande, entourée d'un grand jardin et accompagné d'une ferme. Camus était impressionné, sa sœur avait atterri dans une famille de fermiers ? Elle n'avait pas dû être malheureuse. Mais comment elle et Aphrodite s'étaient rencontrés ?

Noémie, nullement impressionnée par la haute stature de l'italien, l'invita à la suivre dans les étages pour poser les valises dans la chambre d'amis. Camus, quant à lui, fut emmené dans le salon et joyeusement accueilli par la famille de sa sœur aînée, composée de ses parents, d'oncles, de tantes, et d'enfants de tous âges. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le frère cadet de Noémie, et on ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer leur ressemblance. Aphrodite sembla gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas au français.

Soudain, une enfant bondit sur les genoux de Camus, qui sursauta. Surpris, il ne put faire un geste quand deux petits bras enserrèrent son cou et que deux petites lèvres rosées sur posaient sur sa joue. Avec un sourire, il baisa sa nièce Julia dans les cheveux. Elle gloussa, heureuse de se découvrir un tonton aussi beau et un peu bizarre, assis dans ce siège à grandes roues. La fillette lui tendit une rose rouge en lui disant que « c'est un cadeau pour Tonton Camus ! ». Le Verseau prit la fleur en la remerciant d'un sourire, ce qui la fit rosir de plaisir. Camus jeta un regard amusé à Aphrodite qui rougit, regardant sa fille avec tendresse.

Angelo revint dans la pièce. Il fit une impression bien différente de celle de Camus, qui semblait plus frêle, plus doux bien que réservé. L'italien, au contraire, bien qu'ayant à peu près la même taille, semblait plus solide, et il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'imposant, accentué par ses origines méditerranéenne et ses yeux perçants. Mais il semblait moins dur que d'habitude et il répondit aux mains qui se tendaient à lui, répondant aux questions banales concernant le voyage.

On s'installa à table. Noémie s'imposa à côté de son frère, l'entourant de sa présence douce et agréable, alors qu'Angelo se plaçait entre son amant et Aphrodite. La petite Julia quitta à regrets les genoux de son oncle, partant rejoindre les autres enfants en lui promettant qu'elle reviendrait. L'enfant les quitta, apparemment peu enchantée à retrouver ses… cousins.

**OoO**

« J'ai bien cru que ça ne se terminerait jamais.

- Angelo !

- J'ai les oreilles bouchées, comment on peut parler aussi longtemps ? »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce genre d'ambiance familiale et ô combien bruyante, mais c'était quand même agréable. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'ennuyer avec Noémie qui ne cessait de lui poser des questions. Elle n'avait pas changé, il la trouvait toujours aussi simple d'esprit, mais ça faisait parti de son charme. Elle était attendrissante, même Angelo, derrière ses airs bourrus, semblait l'apprécier.

Pas une seule fois, lors du repas, la jeune femme ne lui avait posé de question sur son passé, sur ce qui l'avait conduit à perdre l'usage de ses jambes. Aphrodite aussi s'était tut, ne cherchant pas à approfondir cette question inévitable, où Camus avait répondu être devenu handicapé lors d'un accident de voiture. Ce qui n'était pas faux. Mais les circonstances restèrent secrètes. Non, sa sœur aînée s'était plutôt attardée sur Paris. Pas de question sur son passé. Sur ces longues années d'absence. Rien. Savait-elle pour Aphrodite ? Peut-être. Mais il lui en était reconnaissant de n'en avoir pas parlé.

Cette famille adoptive était quand même nombreuse, surtout si on exceptait les enfants, qu'ils n'avaient guère vu, à part la petite Julia qui était revenue s'installer sur les genoux de son oncle. Angelo s'était retenu d'éclater de rire en la voyant faire, et si Camus avait pu, il lui aurait écrasé le pied. Aphrodite tentait de maîtriser son fou rire, mais dans le fond, il se sentait bien, heureux. Rien n'aurait pu troubler sa journée, pas même cet horrible et long bavardage qu'il supportait très bien à présent, ce qui n'était guère le cas de l'italien.

Le déjeuner, qui avait vraiment duré très longtemps au goût d'Angelo, avait été excellent, si on oubliait les voix fortes et incessantes de convives. La mère de famille avait préparé un repas de roi qui aurait pu nourrir tout un régiment. Plus d'une fois, les deux anciens chevaliers avaient dit non, plus ou moins poliment, à la cuisinière, qui faisait tout pour les resservir ou tout leur faire goûter. Quand vint la bûche, Angelo se dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais en avaler une seule bouchée de plus, lui qui ne courrait pas après la crème au beurre, et son ventre était en grève depuis le plat de résistance, qui avait été bien difficile à avaler. À côté de lui, Camus voyait arriver toute cette nourriture avec des yeux écarquillés, se demandant où il pourrait bien mettre tout ça, lui qui n'avait pas grand appétit. Aphrodite n'en menait pas large, c'est tout juste s'il put manger une bouchée de l'énorme et traditionnel dessert de Noël quand il arriva sur la table.

« Et puis ce repas…

- Tu devrais être habitué, non ?

- Au luxe, d'accord, aux quantités astronomiques, pas du tout. »

Un rire lui répondit. Angelo poussa un soupir et se retourna vers le Poisson qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tu verras, on s'y fait !

- Tu étais à deux doigts de vomir, je te rappelle !

- Vu le repas que je me suis tapé hier, y'a de quoi !

- Entre, Aphrodite, ne reste pas là ! »

Le suédois entra dans la chambre et en ferma la porte. Il s'installa sur le lit, où Camus était déjà installé. Angelo attrapa une chaise et s'y assis.

« Enfin seuls ! Ah, ces repas de famille…

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu en France ?

- Environ un an. »

Dans l'intimité de cette petite chambre, Aphrodite leur parla de sa vie à Stockholm, en Suède, très difficile, où il avait travaillé jour et nuit pour accumuler la somme idéale pour revenir en France. Cela avait été très long, et sa seule consolation était les appels qu'il avait pu avoir avec Noémie, cette dernière lui assurant qu'elle l'attendait avec impatience. Entendre sa petite fille au téléphone avait été un vrai bonheur.

Le voyage s'était fait sans dommages, bien qu'il l'ait vécu dans la peur d'une quelconque complication. Une fois arrivé en Bretagne, Aphrodite avait été accueilli par sa belle famille, et rien n'avait pu gâcher son bonheur de revoir Noémie et leur fille, qui avait bien grandi. Sans honte, il leur avoua avoir pleuré et il mit plusieurs jours à s'en remettre.

« T'as l'air d'avoir de bonnes relations avec eux.

- Disons qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix.

- Comment ça ? »

Camus sembla surpris, Aphrodite poussa un soupir, un peu gêné.

« À l'époque où j'ai connu Noémie, je cherchais un renégat particulièrement doué pour dissimuler son cosmos. Elle travaillait dans l'hôtel où je dormais, et c'est parti tout seul. Sans le vouloir, je l'ai mise enceinte, et inutile de te parler de la réaction des parents. Je ne pouvais pas me marier, le Grand Pope l'aurait su rapidement et ça aurait mal tourné. Donc, en compensation, j'ai versé une certaine somme d'argent tous les mois sur un compte pour Noémie, afin qu'elle vive sans avoir à travailler afin d'élever notre enfant.

- Si j'ai bien compris, ils t'ont accepté parce que, indirectement, tu leur versais de l'argent ?

- C'est ça, oui. Tu sais, Angelo, il ne sont pas si conviviaux, d'habitude. Noémie a été adoptée parce que la mère avait des difficultés pour avoir un enfant, mais, au final, un garçon est né quelques temps après, et elle a été rejetée, en quelque sorte. Julia n'est pas à l'aise avec les autres enfants.

- Elle se sent rejetée…

- Oui. Et je ne peux pas faire grand-chose, j'ai trouvé un travail dans le village, mais rien qui ne me permette de leur offrir ce que je pouvais leur apporter autrefois. Il nous reste toujours de l'argent, mais ça s'épuise vite. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui ai payé le repas de Noël.

- C'est toi qui a payé tout ça ?! »

Aphrodite éclata de rire devant la mine choquée d'Angelo et Camus.

« Oui, c'est moi qui ait payé. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ils ont pioché d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont d'un sans-gêne… Mais je ne peux pas dire grand-chose. J'en entends de toutes les couleurs, et je ne peux pas me défendre. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais leur dire ? Je ne peux pas leur avouer ce que je faisais… avant. Ils me posent beaucoup de questions, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui m'est arrivé, et dans le fond, ils ont raison.

- T'es dans une sacrée merde.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! D'ailleurs, si vous avez été aussi bien accueillis, c'est parce qu'ils pensaient que vous étiez pleins aux as. Angelo, ne fais pas cette tête, je t'assure, ils sont très portés sur l'argent. Je ne sais pas si tous les fermiers sont comme ça, mais c'est des vrais radins. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir être méchant, je me demande pourquoi ils se sont encombrés d'une orpheline alors qu'ils étaient capables d'avoir des enfants.

- Les grands mystères de la nature. C'est gai, tout ça.

- Je ne me plains pas, ça aurait pu être pire. Et vous deux, comment vous vous en êtes sortis ? »

Ce fut au tour d'Angelo et Camus de raconter leur histoire. L'italien résuma son parcours sous les sifflements admiratifs du suédois, chez qui on ne pouvait lire aucune jalousie. Camus hésita à parler de lui-même, mais finalement il se lança, en étant très bref sur certains passages de sa vie. Le visage assombri, Aphrodite ne chercha pas à approfondir la question, et les amants lui contèrent leur rencontre, qui fit rire le suédois.

« Ça, pour une rencontre originale !

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! »

Mais même Camus souriait, car avec du recul, c'était vrai que leurs chemins s'étaient croisés de façon plutôt… étonnante. Puis, Camus lui parla de sa vie à l'hôtel avec cet écrivain qui lui avait servi d'infirmière, le traînant n'importe où. Ils passèrent volontairement les détails intimes de leur vie privée, mais les yeux brillants d'Aphrodite montraient bien qu'il avait compris. De toute manière, dès qu'il avait vu Masque de Mort mettre Camus dans la voiture, il avait compris. C'était plutôt étonnant, mais les critiquer ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit.

On frappa à la porte. La voix fluette de Noémie traversa la porte, ils l'invitèrent à entrer. La jeune femme pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir auprès de son frère. Aphrodite lui demanda où était passée Julia, sa femme lui répondit qu'elle jouait avec ses cousines. Le suédois n'était jamais rassuré, il avait toujours peur qu'on lui dise des bêtises ou qu'on lui fasse du mal.

« Au fait, Noémie, tu travailles, toi ?

- Non, je m'occupe des enfants. Aphrodite ne veut pas que je travaille.

- Et ça vous plairait de vivre à Paris ? »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aphrodite tourna lentement la tête vers Angelo, qui semblait pensif. Un air calculateur était plaqué sur son visage, le cœur de Camus se mit à battre plus vite.

« Pardon ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- T'es bon en comptabilité, non ? C'est pas toi qui faisait une partie des comptes de Saga ?

- Oui, mais…

- Je viens de renvoyer le mien, il faisait du détournement d'argent. La place t'intéresse ? »

Aphrodite sentit ses joues rosirent, alors que Noémie poussait une exclamation de joie, frappant dans ses mains comme une enfant.

« Angelo… t'es sérieux, là ?

- Je ne rigole pas avec ces choses-là. Côté logement, on peut s'arranger, c'est pas un problème.

- Écoute, je… je sais pas quoi dire.

- Accepte, chéri ! On va vivre à Paris et on pourra voir Camus souvent !

- Ce ne sera pas pire que si tu restes ici.

- Camus…

- À toi de voir, mais personnellement, ça m'arrangerait.

- Avoue que tu veux l'embaucher parce que tu veux pas qu'il reste ici.

- Camus !!

- Chéri, c'est oui ?? »

Aphrodite regarda Noémie, puis Camus, et enfin Angelo. Il poussa un soupir, un sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Comme s'il allait pleurer. Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sa femme se jeta à son cou.

**OoO**

Camus se sentait dériver. Des ailes semblaient avoir poussé dans son dos, il volait. Son corps léger se mouvait dans le ciel obscur. La lune ronde et blanche brillait doucement, comme entourée d'une halo argenté. Des bâtiments, des maisons passaient sous lui, et la campagne, là-bas, l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Il se laissait guider, la peur était inexistante dans son cœur battant.

Son corps survola un village, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Et, soudain, il s'arrêta, son corps survolant une ville animée, bruyante. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une maison aux fenêtre illuminées. Inconsciemment, il descendit le regard rivé sur cette petite maison, perdue au milieu de toutes les autres. Ses pieds ne touchèrent pas la neige blanche qui parsemait le petit jardin entourant le pavillon.

Lentement, Camus s'avança. Un sourire apparut doucement sur ses lèvres, quand il vit la scène à l'intérieur du salon illuminé et décoré aux couleurs de Noël. Mû était là, allongé sur le canapé, semblant dormir. Il était un peu tard, même Kiki somnolait, venant se blottir contre le jeune homme, qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Saga les regardait avec tendresse, Kanon semblait se moquer de lui. Il venait de sortir une bûche, ce qui attira les yeux gourmands de l'enfant.

De dehors, Camus pouvait presque entendre les rires, les voix de ces hommes qu'il avait connu, autrefois. Son cœur était chaud dans sa poitrine, battant doucement, à un rythme presque trop régulier. L'idée d'aller plus loin, d'entrer dans cette pièce chaleureuse, ne lui vint même pas. Il était bien, dehors, à les regarder se mouvoir dans le salon.

Saga réveilla Mû, qui se redressa sur le canapé. Sans attendre, Saga le prit dans ses bras, un bras dans son dos, un autre sous ses genoux. Camus voulut dire qu'il était pareil, lui non plus ne pouvait plus marcher. Mais sa voix ne sortit pas de sa gorge, il ne put que regarder, impuissant, le jeune homme se faire installer sur une chaise, Kiki venant prendre place sur ses genoux. Saga protesta. Kanon éclata de rires.

La scène s'effaça peut à peu. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

**OoO**

Le téléphone sonna. Étonné, Angelo regarda sa montre, qui pouvait l'appeler à une heure pareil ? Il attrapa son appareil, coincé dans une poche de son pantalon, et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit pouffer Aphrodite. L'italien le porta à son oreille.

« Ouais, allô ?

- Angie, c'est moi !!

- Oui, ça, j'avais deviné, y'en a qu'une seule qui peut me téléphoner à sept heures du matin précises.

- Fait pas la gueule, chéri ! J'aime t'emmerder.

- Merci, ça, j'avais compris. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- T'es grognon, dis donc ! Bref, j'ai vu Aurélia hier, on s'est fait un resto' avec son chéri. T'as un nouveau comptable ??

- Les nouvelles vont vite. Vous êtes vraiment des pipelettes.

- Ça fait parti de notre charme ! Elle m'a dit qu'il avait pas d'appartement, tu veux que je lui en passe un ? Je viens de virer mon locataire, marre des loyers en retard, ça va bien deux minutes.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour tes beaux yeux !!

- Tu veux un souvenir d'Italie ?

- Comment t'as deviné ??

- Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien.

- Exact ! Ah, et aussi ! C'est concernant Calieu, tu savais qu'il avait un chaton ??

- Un quoi ?! »

Angelo s'assit sur le lit, abasourdi. Ça lui arrivait rarement, mais ça, il était vraiment stupéfait. Aphrodite se tenait les côtes, Camus riait aux éclats. La jeune femme parlait si fort qu'ils pouvaient entendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais c'est qu'il est étonné, le petit Angelo !

- Tu peux répéter ?!

- Il a un chaton ! Quoi, tu savais pas qu'il fréquentait des hommes ? Tu dormiras moins bête ce soir !

- Et où t'as trouvé ça ?

- J'ai mes sources ! J'ai de belles photos pour toi, tu verras, ça va te plaire ! Sinon, c'était cool, le repas en famille ?

- Lys… »

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

« Je connais ! Ma mère n'était pas une diva, je peux te dire que j'en ai passé, des noëls traditionnels !

- M'en parle pas.

- Bon, je vais te laisser. Tu dois bientôt prendre ton train, non ?

- Dans trois heures.

- Ok. Tu me contactes pour mon resto' ??

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Et continue à faire parler tes sources, tu seras gentille.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! À plus, Angie !! »

Et elle raccrocha. Angelo poussa un soupir, les deux autres éclatèrent de rire. C'était fatiguant de parler avec elle quand elle était comme ça. Ça ne lui réussissait pas d'être enceinte, ça non ! Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre, elle lui était utile et sa compagnie était loin d'être désagréable. Quand elle s'était pas en état d'excitation ou, en l'occurrence, bourrée d'hormones.

« C'est qui, cette fille ?? »

Aphrodite avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était rare de voir le Cancer tomber des nues. Enfin, apprendre que son ennemi du moment fréquentait les hommes au lieu des femmes, c'était quand même pas rien, surtout que c'était lui qui était prêt à révéler l'homosexualité écœurant de l'italien.

« Une femme d'affaire enceinte bourrée d'hormones qui s'amuse comme une gamine.

- Elle est vraiment gentille pour te proposer de louer un appartement à Aphrodite.

- Nous avons toujours eu de bonnes relations. Mais c'est vrai que pour certaines choses, elle est adorable. Par contre, il faut être barjot pour sortir avec une fille pareille. »

Angelo poussa un soupir et se leva. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre, il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Il jeta un regard à Camus qui enroula une écharpe autour de son cou qui lui avait tendu Aphrodite.

« Tu sais, tu peux rester ici.

- Non, je veux venir avec toi.

- Tu ne vas pas revoir ta sœur avant un bon moment.

- Si tu ne veux pas que je viennes, dis-le tout de suite.

- C'est pas ça…

- Alors je viens.

- Il a du caractère, ton Camus ! »

Angelo lui jeta un regard noir alors que le français se sentait rougir, ce qui ne put effacer le sourire amusé des lèvres d'Aphrodite. Mais il redevint sérieux, pensant à nouveau à sa nouvelle situation, c'est-à-dire comptable au service de l'italien. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y songer, en ce disant que sa vie serait meilleure qu'ici, en pleine campagne, supportant les remarques désobligeantes de sa belle famille, pas seulement vis-à-vis de lui, mais aussi envers Noémie et leur fille.

Bien qu'ils ne l'aient encore à personne dans la famille, Noémie ne pouvait cacher sa joie. Elle virevoltait partout, prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour danser avec elle. La prenant pour une débile, on ne lui disait rien, elle avait toujours été simple d'esprit. Aphrodite la regardait avec une tendresse bien à lui, la veillant du regard.

Il se souvenait que certaines personnes lui avaient demandé en riant pourquoi il avait choisi… « une femme pareille ». Il l'aimait. Voilà ce qu'il leur avait répondu. Il savait, dans le font, que Noémie était bien moins bête qu'elle ne pouvait le laisser voir. Elle savait dans quelle situation ils étaient, que leur fille souffrait, que lui-même n'était pas à l'aise dans cette maison. La jeune femme avait compris, quand il lui avait parlé de chevalerie. Elle se taisait, et gardait tout pour elle. Elle fuyait les problèmes.

« Angelo, quand est-ce que nous monterons à Paris ?

- J'ai contacté ma secrétaire, elle vous hébergera un temps et elle te donnera le travail à faire. Je vais te laisser son numéro, tu arrangeras tout avec elle. Elle ne mord pas mais elle a des ongles.

- D'accord. »

Aphrodite sourit, alors qu'Angelo sortait son portefeuille, cherchant une petite carte où était inscrit le numéro d'Aurélia, qu'il tendit au suédois. L'italien se dit qu'il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée.

**OoO**

Le voyage jusqu'en Sicile fut long. Ils prirent d'abord le train menant à Paris, où Angelo devait récupérer d'urgence un dossier chez Aurélia et avoir une petit discussion avec elle, dont Camus ne connu pas le sujet. Il resta un bon moment chez elle, pendant que le français rendait visite à Ludivine et Joanne. Puis, ils durent prendre l'avion dans l'après-midi pour l'Italie. Le vol n'était pas direct, un autre appareil les emmena jusqu'à l'île. Une chambre d'hôtel pour eux deux avait déjà été réservée et contenait déjà quelques valises.

Angelo se sentait fatigué, il avait horreur de ce genre de voyage où il fallait changer toutes les deux minutes de transports horriblement long. Il se souvenait encore de son trajet de Paris à New York, qui était atrocement long. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ce serait s'il prenait les transports fluviaux pour se déplacer.

Camus, quant à lui, avait plutôt bien supporté le voyage en train, et ceux en avions, même s'il n'avait pas été vraiment à l'aise dans ces grands appareils. Le souci avait été quand ils durent prendre le taxi pour aller jusqu'à l'hôtel. La main fermement accrochée à celle de l'italien, il regardait droit devant lui, à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerfs, tant le chauffeur roulait vite et mal. Si Camus n'enfonçait pas ses ongles dans sa main, Angelo ne se serait pas retenu et aurait refait le portrait de cet italien qui menaçait leur vie avec sa manie de rouler trop vite et de faire des virales serrés.

« J'ai cru que ce voyage ne finirai jamais.

- J'ai cru qu'on allait avoir un accident.

- On va dîner ?

- J'aime comme tu changes de sujet.

- Moi, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Camus eut un sourire alors qu'Angelo lui prenait le menton pour l'embrasser. Ils ressortirent de la chambre et descendirent dans le restaurant de l'hôtel, où un employé les installa à une table près de la fenêtre.

Le français écoutait ces hommes et ces femmes discuter avec cette langue étrange et agréable à l'oreille. Il regardait Angelo parler au serveur, qui lui répondit avec politesse, partant à pas rapides. Ils revint quelques instants plus tard avec une bouteille de vin, que Camus regarda avec des yeux brillants. Il préférait le vin au champagne, Angelo semblait avoir bien noté ce détail.

L'ambiance dans le restaurant était calme et somme toute agréable. Camus se sentait étrange à cette ambiance, lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de dîner dans des endroits pareils, et cette langue étrangère qui chantait à ses oreilles n'arrangeait pas les choses. Angelo semblait plutôt dans son éléments, commandant leurs plats dans un italien, sans doute parfait. Cependant, le jeune homme passa un bon moment, discutant avec l'italien qui semblait plus souriant que d'habitude. Camus ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer, il pouffa en réponse au regard froid de son amant.

Mais c'était vrai, Angelo se sentait de bonne humeur, malgré ce voyage trop long à son goût. Le déjeuner et même le dîner auxquels ils avaient assisté chez les beaux-parents d'Aphrodite lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir vu le bruit ambiant, le temps horriblement rallongé et les plats énormes le hantaient encore. Il préférait aller dans un restaurant, bien plus calme à son goût, et ces voix italiennes n'étaient pas désagréables pour ses oreilles. Il était de retour dans son pays, il ne pouvait qu'être de bonne humeur. Camus ne semblait pas mécontent d'être là, lui aussi. À vrai dire, c'était aussi sa présence qui le mettait de bonne humeur.

Plus les jours passaient, et plus Masque de Mort se disait, avec gêne le plus souvent, que Camus lui était indispensable. Il ne sentait plus capable de continuer à vivre s'il n'était plus là. Il sentait que le français en pensait de même, leur complicité se renforçait de jour en jour, lui dire qu'il l'aimait ne le gênait même plus. Si ça pouvait le rassurer, l'empêcher de commettre une autre folie…

Le pied de Camus toucha sa jambe. Angelo sortit de ses pensées. Camus le regardait, amusé.

« Alors, tu rêvasses ?

- Non, je… »

Soudain, il réalisa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, il les baissa vers la table. Le pied de Camus touchait sa jambe. Il touchait… sa jambe…

Sa main glissa sous la table, ses doigts enserrèrent la cheville du français. En relevant la tête, Angelo interrogea du regard le français. Qui lui faisait un sourire éclatant. Visiblement amusé par sa réaction. L'italien sourit, l'air de dire « Oh toi, tu perds rien pour attendre », tout en lui jetant un regard empli d'amour.

**OoO**

Camus était assis en tailleur sur le lit, massant ses jambes comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était tout seul. Ludivine l'avait fait, un temps, mais elle avait vite arrêté, il ne supportait pas ses doigts toujours gelés. Sur les conseils des médecins, ils avaient fait marcher ses articulations, mais Camus avait énormément de mal à les bouger. Avec quelques efforts, il arrivait à lever un peu la jambe, quand il était assis, mais sans plus.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Angelo, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour lui, il n'était même pas capable de tenir debout tout seul une seule seconde. La veille, il avait simplement voulu sortir l'italien de sa rêverie, et ç'avait plutôt bien marché.

En parlant d'italien, le voilà qui rentrait de son rendez-vous. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son amant assis sur le lit, la cheville derrière la tête. Camus éclata de rire et reposa sa jambe sur le matelas. Grognon, Angelo retira ses chaussures et s'assit sur le lit, ébouriffant les longs cheveux de Camus qui souriait, révélant ses dents blanches et bien alignées.

« Depuis quand t'es aussi souple, toi ?

- Depuis toujours. Choqué ?

- Juste étonné.

- Alors, cette réunion ?

- Ça va. Au fait, changement de programme, on part après-demain pour l'Italie.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai un truc urgent à faire.

- Et où allons-nous ?

- À Rome. Si tu crois que ça me plait !

- Du calme ! C'est pas un souci. Fais pas cette tête, on reviendra ici une prochaine fois.

- À quand, la prochaine fois ? J'ai horreur des voyages et j'ai trop de travail.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre un enfant. T'es vraiment grognon quand tu t'y mets.

- Tu vas voir si je suis grognon ! »

Angelo le poussa sur le lit, le français éclata de rire. Angelo s'installa entre ses jambes et l'embrassa langoureusement, ce qui fit taire ses protestations. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, Camus répondit avec langueur au baiser, laissant cette langue chaude et sensuelle se glisser entre ses lèvres et prendre possession de sa bouche. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort, les souvenirs de ce moment passé dans la chambre d'hôtel lui revint, mais le jeune homme fit taire ces voix et ces sensations désagréables, sentant le corps chaud et musclé d'Angelo allongé sur lui, son odeur masculine, et ce baiser passionné qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui donner.

Camus sentit ses mains passer sous son pull, son tee-shirt, pour caresser sa peau blanche. Des frissons parcouraient son corps, le baiser s'intensifiait encore plus, si c'était possible, alors que ses doigts se noyaient dans la chevelure indigo de l'italien. Ce dernier ondulait sur Camus, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il aimait l'embrasser, le caresser de sa langue, le sentir vibrer sous lui par sa sensualité, l'entendre gémir. Il savait que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait lui tirer des gémissements aussi adorables.

Sous lui, Camus s'abandonnait complètement, malgré ses réticences. Angelo les connaissait, ces réticences, il les devinait. Mais il lui ferait oublier. Il lui ferait oublier ces mains sales qui l'avaient parcouru, il lui ferait oublier ces voix qui lui avait blessé les oreilles, il lui ferait oublier leur simple présence, dans son esprit. Il lui ferait tout oublier. Tout.

Les vêtements volèrent, atterrissant sur le sol dans un bruit souple de tissu froissé. Leur peau se caressait, glissant l'une contre l'autre. L'une pâle, l'autre bronzée. Leurs lèvres semblaient soudées, peu inclines à se quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Leurs mains voyageaient sur le corps de l'autre, qui se recouvrait d'une légère pellicule de sueur, due à la chaleur torride qui régnait dans la pièce et leurs mouvements voluptueux.

Un faible cri s'échappa des lèvres de Camus, quand son amant le pénétra, après l'avoir préparé avec soin. Mais il se détendit, dans le désir de s'offrir entier à cet homme qu'il aimait, qui l'avait sorti de cette vie sordide dans laquelle il vivait depuis deux ans. Emprisonné dans cette antre chaude et étroite, Angelo se sentait perdre pied. Il sentait le français s'abandonner à son étreinte passionnée, à ses mouvements de hanches qui les menait de secondes en secondes vers le septième ciel.

Les ongles de Camus étaient plantés dans ses épaules, ses propres mains calées sur ses hanches. Et il bougeait. D'un mouvement ample et profond à la fois, il allait et venait en lui, écoutant les gémissements de son amants se mêler aux siens, alors qu'il admirait son visage aux joues rougies, ses yeux clos qui devaient briller de ce plaisir qui les envahissaient impitoyablement, navigant dans leurs veines brûlante, partant de leur bassin. De cet endroit intime où ils étaient liés. Où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Un cri. Rauque. Étouffé. Et leurs corps cessèrent de se mouvoir sur les draps défaits. Les yeux de l'italien se fixaient sur le visage magnifique qui leur était présenté, un visage qui reflétait la jouissance intense qui venait de traverser ce corps blanc si beau. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue rougie, le souffle saccadé du français était audible. Quelques mots furent murmurés à son oreille. Camus en soupira d'autres.

_« Ti amo. »_

_« Ya tyebya Lyublyu. »_

**OoO**

Trente et un décembre. Quand Angelo y pensait, c'était vraiment bizarre. Normalement, aujourd'hui, il devrait être à une réception, dans un quelconque pays du monde, à s'emmerder comme un rat mort, une flûte de champagne ou un verre de whisky à la main. Mais non. En fait, il était là, dans une belle chambre d'hôtel à Rome, en train de se détendre dans une grande baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, Camus assis entre ses jambes.

Comme le temps passait vite. Dans quelques heures, l'année serait finie. Dans quelques jours, cela ferait deux mois qu'ils s'était rencontrés. Et qu'ils vivaient ensemble. En y pensant, Masque de Mort se dit que ça n'avait pas été évident, au début. Mais le résultat en valait la chandelle. Cette vie solitaire, monotone et presque sans saveur, elle était bien loin, maintenant. L'italien se sentait complet. Il se doutait que leur relation resterait secrète, cela ne concernait que leur vie privée. Cependant, avoir Camus auprès de lui, l'avoir lui, c'était amplement suffisant. Et le français pensait de même.

Tant qu'il voudrait de lui, plus jamais Camus ne le quitterait. Leurs voyages se dérouleraient ensemble, ou il lui faudrait une bonne excuse. Angelo n'avait plus autant confiance en lui, plus jamais, il ne voulait que ce qui s'était passé à Paris se reproduise. Plus jamais. Il avait eu trop peur, perdre son amant était une idée qu'il ne pouvait accepter.

Tout s'était arrangé. Comme il l'avait imaginé, Lys en connaissait un paquet sur cette organisation de prostitution dans laquelle Camus avait travaillé, et avec l'aide de ses détectives, il avait trouvé le moyen de les faire couler. Les quatre types dans la chambre d'hôtel allaient être jugés, et Angelo ferait tout pour qu'ils paient le plus possible. Quant à Morris… Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Aurélia avait compris, quand il lui avait téléphoné, en lui disant qu'il avait un rendez-vous important. C'était Lys qui lui avait donné l'emploi du temps de son ancien chauffeur. Cette histoire était finie.

« Angelo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as reçu un coup de téléphone d'Aphrodite ?

- Oui, ce matin. Il a contacté Aurélia, et il arrivera à Paris dans quelques jours. Elle va les héberger, le temps que leur appartement soit prêt.

- Dis, Angelo… Les autres, tu vas les chercher, aussi ? »

Camus avait les mains posées sur celles d'Angelo, qui enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Il le regardait, attendant une réponse, qui mettait du temps à venir.

« Ça va être long.

- Mais tu vas les chercher ?

- Tu tiens à ça, hein ?

- Je veux être sûr qu'ils aillent bien ! Ça n'a pas été mon cas, alors…

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. On fera des recherches sur eux.

- C'est promis ?

- Si je te le dis ! La confiance règne ! »

Camus pouffa. Deux lèvres se posèrent au creux de son cou, il frissonna. Ils continuèrent à se câliner innocemment, sans arrière pensée, savourant simplement le fait d'être ensemble. Quand ils se décidèrent de sortir de l'eau, Angelo ne put s'empêcher de caresser les jambes de Camus, en pensant que, bientôt, il pourrait remarcher à nouveau. Il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de travail, mais il y arriverait. La blonde étant dans l'incapacité de se déplacer, par ses jambes et évidemment en voiture, il demanderait à Aurélia ou l'autre nana de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Les deux amants retournèrent dans la chambre, ou plutôt dans la suite. Ils dînèrent dans le restaurant au rez-de-chaussée, puis retournèrent dans leur chambre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire en bas, se promener dans les rues ne leurs disaient rien. Ils avaient certes visité la ville, ou plutôt Angelo les avait emmenés un peu partout. Un séjour agréable, en somme.

L'année se termina sous un magnifique feu d'artifice. Des cris, des rires, des applaudissements. Et des baisers. C'est enlacés sur le balcon de la chambre, Angelo portant Camus dans ses bras, qu'ils se souhaitèrent une bonne année. De la santé. De la joie. Et du bonheur.

FIN


End file.
